


Step Into the Open Air (Book 1)

by mako_makes



Series: Step into the Open Air [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Amputation, Background Relationships, Comedy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, and that means arm puns, but it's Halward so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mako_makes/pseuds/mako_makes
Summary: Dorian and the Iron Bull have been together for a decade. They're sufficiently in love, and doing just fine, but decide that they're open to the possibility of getting a third man in the mix.Aeolus Lavellan is living in a simple status quo, working at his family's shop. He has a total of four friends, two parents, two sisters, and hundreds of plants. He has a routine. Nothing seems like it will ever change until all at once it does, when one Dorian Pavus ends up sprawled on a greenhouse floor.If you've ever wanted to read an episodic, sit-com inspired modern au fanfic that's hopefully both funny and heartwarming with relatively good vibes, then you've come to the right place. Updated every Saturday.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Step into the Open Air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197386
Comments: 29
Kudos: 104





	1. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian might be a little concussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! This fic is kind of a huge comfort for me: it's what I work on when I need to relax. It makes me really happy, so I hope it can do the same for you.
> 
> Also no, the name of this fic has no significant meaning. I tried to come up with a name for weeks and resorted to hitting shuffle on my spotify likes and naming it after the first song that played.

“I’ve been thinking, I’d like to start looking for a third again,” Dorian said, seemingly out of nowhere, after several minutes of silence on a Sunday afternoon.

“You think?” Bull asked, looking up at him. Dorian just nodded. 

“I mean… if you’d like. I’ve been wanting to for a while.”

“Same here,” Bull said, reaching up to fondly play with the man’s hair. “I mean, it’s been a few years since our last attempt. Let’s give it another go.”

Dorian hummed, closing his eyes. 

“We’ll have to make the new one, whoever he is, feel very special. To make up for lost time.”

Bull laughed. 

“I knew it! You want an excuse to spoil some twink with your dad’s guilt money.”

“Maybe,” he admitted. “That’s only part of it, though.”

“What else? Now I’m curious.”

“Well, for one, I’d just like to try again. The rest is just feelings I can’t explain…”

“I knew I should have never let you join poetry club in college,” Bull grumbled. “I think it permanently damaged your speech patterns.”

“Maybe. Or maybe Solas’s weird, cryptic way of talking is finally starting to rub off on me”

“God help us,” he laughed, closing his eye again. “Can we start looking tomorrow? I’m tired.”

“It’s four-thirty in the afternoon!” 

“After dinner, then”

Dorian was excited, even if he didn’t show it. Bull could tell. He knew him like the back of his hand. That’s one of the things that drew him to wanting a second boyfriend the most: getting to learn someone new, just like how he had learned Dorian. 

“So, where do we start?” he asked as he collected the dishes and took them to the sink. Dorian shrugged, sitting down at the kitchen island. 

“I suppose we can make a profile on the normal dating sites,” he said. “Though, somehow I doubt we’ll nab the perfect man online.”

“Really? Sees efficient to me,” Bull replied as he set their plates in the sink. “We can list out everything. Must be poly, MLM, over 25, live in the area… all that.”

“Christ, Bull, you make it sound like a job application!” he laughed. “I suppose it’s worth a try, but only if you run it. I can’t handle all the downright stupid people on those apps. The kind who think that ‘hello’ or a dick pic constitutes a good pickup line.”

Bull smirked in reply, sitting next to him and pouring himself a beer. 

“How do you suggest we find someone?”

“Fate? Destiny?”

“You think a boyfriend will just fall into our laps?”

“Of course not!” he said. “I suppose I just think it should happen naturally... “

“Last time we tried that, just for a threesome, the guy ran away. Literally. Got up and Usain Bolt-ed the hell out of there. I think he broke the sound barrier.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he sighed. “The type of relationship we’re looking for isn’t exactly typical, even in a city like this. Maybe we can ask around? See if our friends know any poly guys?”

Bull scratched his stubbled chin, nodding. 

“Varric. We can ask him. He knows just about everyone to ever exist.”

“I’m not sure I want to take Varric’s recommendation of a life partner,” Dorian sighed. “He tends to see life as a novel with himself as the narrator. I don’t blame him, no. A book about my life would be wonderful. But he’d try to pull out this three-act romance, and I like drama, but not  _ that _ much drama.”

Bull sighed. 

“You’re right. Sera?”

“You really want relationship advice from Sera?”

“True.” He took a long drink from his beer before setting the glass down. “Blackwall?”

“No offense to him, but he wouldn’t be able to tell if someone was gay even if they slapped him over the head with a rainbow flag in the middle of a pride parade. In drag.”

“He did think we were cousins for a… bizarrely long time,” Bull recollected with a shudder. “You got any?”

“Everyone Cole knows would be too young, most likely… and Cassandra’s ‘gaydar’ is almost as bad as Blackwall’s… maybe Anders? We don’t know him too well, though.”

Bull shook his head. 

“I don’t have a problem with Anders, but any of his personal friends… I’d rather date someone who I know isn’t going to make me go vegan.”

“You do like a good steak,” he laughed. “Hm… everyone Fenris knows is in our circle of friends already. Everyone Isabella knows will try to sell us something illegal. The Hawkes… I don’t trust any of their judgments, to be honest. Cullen is practically too heterosexual to function.”

“We’re getting nowhere,” Bull said as he finished his beer. “Let’s just stick with online for now. Then we can ask around and see if good ideas can sprout from complete morons.”

Dorian sighed. 

“I suppose… At least I have you and Kali.”

“Kali is a girl. Also, she’s a snake. An incredibly spoiled snake.”

“She is more than just a snake!” Dorian spat, brows furrowed. “She’s the sister I never had!”

“Who sheds and eats rodents?”

“Don’t ridicule my child, Bull. She and I will hang out without you.” He walked over to the absurdly large enclosure against the living room wall, lifting out a golden ball python, who curled around his arm like she belonged there. “I’ll be back when I get tired. I’m going to go read to Kali.”

“Have fun with your snake,” Bull chuckled, pulling out his phone and downloading a few dating apps. He chose the best photo they had, in his opinion: a selfie of him and Dorian at a theme park from two years ago. They didn’t look that different from now, so it was still accurate. Plus, you could see Cullen about to hurl in the background from a particularly intense roller coaster. That’s gotta be a good conversation starter.

Their bio did end up looking like a job application: looking for a long term poly relationship, short distance preferred, men only, preferably 26 or older, must be comfortable around reptiles. Only three minutes up, and one new message.

Of course, it was a dick pic. Bull sighed. This was going to be difficult. 

-

“Sorry, I don’t know anyone,” Sera replied with a shrug. “Hard to tell who’s actually poly and who wants a threesome, when you hang out where I do. Also, most of them are women, and I know you aren’t into that.”

Dorian sighed. 

“I suppose it was worth a shot,” he grumbled, kicking a pebble as they walked. 

“We’re meeting up with everyone else soon,” Bull said. “You can stand on a soapbox and take volunteers.”

“I am not doing that,” he said, brows furrowed. 

“I’ll do it for you!” Sera said happily, raising her arms to the sky. “We can make posters! Wanted, gay or a bi!”

Bull cackled at the same time Dorian hit Sera over the head with a book. 

“Ouch! Why do you even have that?”

“I’m returning it to Josephine. She borrowed it from her friend,” he said. “He has very good taste. I wonder if he owns the rest of the series…”

“Why borrow books when you’re loaded like a baked potato?” Sera asked. Dorian just shrugged. 

“It’s different,” he replied. “There’s a certain feel to a used book. That’s why I prefer libraries, borrowing, and buying used.”

“Weirdo,” the girl scoffed. 

“You buy used games, don’t you?”

“Because I’m not inheriting half the nation’s money when my dad kicks the bucket!” she laughed. Dorian just rolled his eyes, jolting a bit as Bull rested a hand on his shoulder before relaxing into the feeling. 

They arrived at the park in no time, greeting everyone. Someone had  laid out picnic blankets, and Merrill, the absolute angel, had brought sandwiches for everybody. Two baskets worth. Dorian took a seat in between Bull and Josephine, pulling the book out of his messenger bag. 

“Here you are,” he said.

“What did you think?” she asked, practically bouncing with anticipation. She got like that about good books. 

“It was nothing short of amazing,” Dorian admitted. “I was tempted to just turn up with cash for your friend and keep it.”

“I think he likes it a little too much for that,” she chuckled. 

“Oh, I can tell. This is well-loved. Give my thanks to him, and perhaps ask for a recommendation.”

“Nerd!” Bull teased.

”Go bother Krem or something, you oaf,” he scoffed. Bull smirked at him before he turned to face his other friends. Josephine just smiled at him. 

“Nothing wrong with being a nerd,” she giggled. “Anyway, he’ll be happy to have this back.”

Sera flopped onto the picnic blanket next to them, pushing her head into Dorian’s lap and kicking her feet in the air. 

“Know any gay guys, Jojo?” she asked with her usual lopsided grin.

“What? Why?” Josephine raised an eyebrow. 

“Dorian and Bull want to make a super sexy trio! But none of us know any gay, poly, single guys.”

Josephine hummed for a moment. 

“I think I might actually be able to help.”

“Really? You? How so?” Dorian asked, brows raised. 

“Take this,” she said, handing the book back to him. Then she produced a small notebook from her back pocket, scribbling something down, ripping out the sheet and handing it to Dorian. “Go there. You’ll figure out what to do.”

“Ooooo, cryptic!” Sera cackled. “Must be some  _ good _ dick.”

Josephine rolled her eyes before continuing. 

“Maybe you should go alone, just to scope things out. Much love to your partner but he’s a little… conspicuous.”

“What am I?” Bull asked, turning around. 

“Huge,” Dorian responded. “Not to mention suspicious-looking. Josie might have a lead on our efforts, but she’s being frustratingly vague.”

“I like a mystery,” Bull said with a grin. “Can you tell us anything about mystery man?”

Josephine hummed.

“His initials are APL,” she concluded, to which Sera shouted “APPLE!”

“That’s all?”

“I want you to get to know him for yourself,” he said. “But I promise you, this is a good lead. Trust me.”

“Alright,” Dorian sighed. “Bull, I’ll go while you’re at work tomorrow.” The man just wrapped an arm around Dorian. 

“Babe, I have a good feeling about this,” he said with a grin. “At least, it’ll beat the six dick pics we’ve gotten.”

“How were they?” Sera asked.

“Unimpressive. One of them looked infected.”

Dorian scoffed, but leaned into his boyfriend. He had a good feeling about this, too. Slowly, he closed his eyes, just listening to the chatter around him. Bull took the man’s right hand in his own, running his thumb over Dorian’s knuckles. 

Sera made a gagging sound and rolled away to annoy Cullen instead, draping herself over him like a throw blanket. Josephine chuckled, turning to watch the two men beside her before concluding that they were completely lost in each other and pulling out her phone to snap a picture. She could probably sell it to Sera. Or maybe she’d just send it to Dorian later, if she felt like being nice.

-

Dorian walked down the street, following his phone’s GPS. It wasn’t far from Bull’s workshop, so he just hitched a ride and walked from there. One more block and he’d reach it. Curiosity and nerves mixed in his stomach, creating a not-so-wonderful-tasting anxiety cocktail. Taking a deep breath, he looked up. 

The entire block on the very edge of the city was taken up by a plant nursery. A few greenhouses in a row, some outdoor areas, and a single building. He furrowed his brows. A plant nursery. That’s where Josephine’s directions had taken him? Still, he pressed on, stepping across the property line and onto a stone path. 

He had to admit, the place was beautiful. It had a rustic quality to it, straddling the border between orderly and overgrown in some areas. Ivy climbed up the building and burst into flowers around the windowsills. He was looking at the exterior for so long that he had forgotten completely about going inside.

When he looked back down, a young woman was standing in the doorway, holding it open and looking him up and down. She was short, with wide blue eyes and hair like honey. The way it framed her face aided in the illusion of youth: she was most likely in her twenties, but could easily be mistaken for a teenager. Dorian silently wondered if those marks on her cheeks were makeup or not. 

“Are you a customer?” she asked, smiling. 

“I suppose I am,” he responded. 

“Weird answer. People who come here on weekdays are usually a little weird, though. Come inside. You can only get to the greenhouses through here.”

“Who might you happen to be?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Circe!” she simply responded, tapping her name tag. “It’s nice to meet you! Well, aren’t you going to come inside?”

The interior was just as beautiful as the outside, with a display of seeds and indoor plants taking up most of the space. There was a small section of garden decorations, along with a wooden counter and an older computer. 

“How many people work here?” he asked. 

“Not a lot,” the girl responded, organizing some of the stone gnomes along the wall. “Just me, my sister and brother, and our parents.”

“A family business, huh? You don’t see many of those anymore. Big place for a small team,” he remarked.

“Maybe,” she chuckled. “But we aren’t packed to the brim like other stores. It’s usually a steady flow on weekends, with stragglers like yourself coming in on weekdays.”

“The storefront looks bigger on the outside,” he remarked. 

“It’s not just a store,” Circe said, pointing to two “employees only” signs: one on a door, and one across a set of stairs. “We live here.”

“All of you?”

“All of us!” She nodded. “I’m manning the front desk so you’ll have to look around outside by yourself. Don’t worry, you’ll probably bump into someone who can help you eventually. You’re the only customer here.”

He nodded. 

“Thanks for your help, Miss Circe”

She giggled, resting her head in her hands. 

“No problem, Mr. Mustache!”

He walked outside again, breathing in the fresh air. It smelled as if it had just rained. He looked around. Hand-painted wooden signs pointed to different sections. Dorian wasn’t sure what he was looking for exactly, so he decided to work his way around in order. The first greenhouse was a lot of standard flowers, pansies and such. Still, they were very pretty, and the entire greenhouse smelled wonderful. Another young woman, this one taller with dark hair, was sweeping in the corner, but she didn’t even look up, and Dorian could hear loud rock music blaring through her headphones, so he kept browsing. 

The next greenhouse was almost entirely ferns. He had only been into two, but so far, this was his favorite. They were beautiful and well taken care of. Some had tendrils that curved towards the sky and spiraled into each other. Others fanned out, taking in as much light as possible. Wall to wall, it was every shade of green imaginable. He fished his phone out of his messenger bag, taking a photo of one of the spiraling ferns, and sent it to Josephine. 

His phone buzzed practically immediately.

_ ‘Not what you’re there for, but keep looking! ;) When you find it, you’ll know.’ _

Dorian rolled his eyes. Still, he had to part ways with the ferns, and left that greenhouse, walking into the next one. Tropicals. 

In a single moment, Dorian realized several key facts.

Number one: the tropical house was very humid. 

Number two: the floor was very slippery.

Number three: his left boot was untied.

Number four: he was falling. 

There was a sharp tug at his wrist and as he landed on his back, a large weight landed right on his chest. 

He was almost too scared to open his eyes, but eventually, he knew he had to, and found himself staring into someone else’s. Someone else’s round, blue eyes, almost a periwinkle color, paired with a nose so straight it must have been drawn by a god with a ruler, and the same honey blonde hair as the girl at the front counter. Dorian wasn’t even sure if he was looking at a real person, or if he had just gotten a concussion. 

If it was real, he realized he should probably say something. Before he could open his mouth, the mystery man beat him to it, his surprised expression shifting into a grin. 

“Do you always make your first impressions like this?” he asked in a surprisingly deep, smooth voice. Dorian couldn’t place the accent, and he didn’t try to. He didn’t even absorb what the man had said.

All he knew is that he owed Josephine something very, very expensive next Christmas.


	2. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian attempts to conceal the fact that he is a Disaster Gay and makes enemies with a buff lesbian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people like Aeolus. I try my best to make him a fleshed-out character in his own right.

Bull scooped some salad into two bowls, setting them on the table. Dorian should have been home an hour ago, according to his messages. He was starting to worry.

Think of the devil and he shall appear. The lock on the front door clicked open and Dorian walked inside, slowly closing the door and re-locking it before pressing his face against the wood. 

“Was he that bad?” Bull asked, raising an eyebrow, “Do I have to hurt somebody?”

Dorian just turned around, revealing an expression that Bull knew all too well: he was trying his hardest not to smile and failing miserably at it. He just sighed softly, practically stumbling into the living room and collapsing onto the couch. Bull stood above him, frowning. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Dorian hugged a throw pillow to his chest.

“Darling, he’s _perfect_.”

“I doubt he’s perfect.”

Dorian frowned, sighing. 

“You know what I mean. He’s something special.”

“And you connected with him?”

“Well… kind of… literally. I fell and he tried to catch me but ended up just falling on me and oh my god, Bull, he’s so pretty…”

“Is he now?” Bull laughed. “Go on.”

  
  


\- Earlier -

The man stood up, helping Dorian to his feet. 

“Sorry, that’s my bad,” he said with a small smile. “I forgot to put out the wet floor sign out again… Mom says if we ever get sued it’s gonna be because of me being spacey.”

“It’s… okay,” Dorian mumbled.

“Did you hit your head?” the man asked. “Oh, your clothes are wet, too. Come inside, please, I feel terrible.”

“It’s fine,” he insisted. “I should have been looking where I was going.”

“In this place, it’s difficult,” he joked. 

Dorian glanced down at the man’s name tag. 

“Aeolus…” he said. “Did I pronounce that right?”

“Close. The ‘U’ is pronounced more like an ‘O’. Ay-oh-lohs. At least, if you’re a stickler for traditional pronunciation like my dad.”

“Aeolus,” Dorian said again with a nod.

“Much better! Aeolus Lavellan. Nice to meet you. Sorry it was like that.” 

Dorian didn’t realize how much his head hurt until he shook it, wincing and rubbing at the back. 

“Let me help you inside!” Aeolus insisted once again. “We can get you some ice upstairs.” He just nodded, following the man with little protest, staring at his own feet the whole time. 

He didn’t look up until he was sitting down on a couch, then he took the time to observe the family’s living room. It had the same “wood cabin” aesthetic as the shop, this time with family photos peppered into the plant-themed decor. Glancing over to the one on the coffee table, he smiled softly. It looked recent, Aeolus’s hair only slightly shorter. He had an arm around what must have been each sibling: Circe, and the dark-haired woman he had seen in the first greenhouse. They all wore grins under the one feature all three of them had in common: their straight, Greek noses. Then Dorian’s gaze wandered to the kitchen, where the man was… bent over the freezer.

Well.

He could certainly get used to a view like that.

He looked down again quickly as Aeolus turned back around, walking over to sit incredibly close and press the homemade ice pack to the back of Dorian’s head. 

“Can you hold that there for me?” he asked, and Dorian was tempted to say “hell no”, but he still nodded. Aeolus scooted back, leaning on the arm of the couch. “I am still so, so sorry. I feel like an idiot. The tropicals house is practically a soup all the time, but especially right after watering.”

Dorian was more focused on the absurdity that a man could look that good in a maroon apron and blue jeans.

“It’s alright, I promise,” he insisted. “Don’t feel bad. We’re all stupid sometimes. Well, except for me.”

“A full, extended sentence! You must be feeling better.” 

He rolled his eyes.

“I am. Thank you. Actually… I have something of yours.”

Aeolus furrowed his brows.

“You do?”

“I do.” He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the book, holding it out. Aeolus grabbed it with a wide smile. He had dimples. Christ above, the man had dimples. 

“You must be Josie’s friend!” he said, setting the book on the coffee table. “I thought she was going to return it.”

“Last minute scheduling conflict,” Dorian said. “Perhaps a blessing. I was wondering when I would get to meet you.” 

“Right back at’cha! I wish I could say she speaks highly of you but it’s more of a… mixed bag,” he laughed. “Can I get you a tea? I have the vanilla jasmine stuff Josie likes.”

“That would be… amazing.”

Aeolus left before quickly returning with a steaming cup of tea in a mug that looked handmade, with leaves carved up the handle.

“Honestly, I should have known just from looking at you,” Aeolus said, leaning back against the chair across from the couch and Dorian silently cursed that he was so far away. “She’s mentioned the mustache.”

“Plenty of people have mustaches!”

“Perfectly maintained hipster mustaches?” he asked, brow raised. 

“You’ve got me there,” Dorian said with a smirk. “How’d you meet her?”

“Library, actually,” he replied. “Botany section. She said I looked like I knew what I was doing and asked for a recommendation. She was looking for a book about a specific, rare flower. Turns out, we had one of them in stock, so I immediately invited her over to see the real thing.”

“Do you always invite strangers into your home?” Dorian asked, chuckling.

“Only the ones I like,” he joked before his smile faded slightly. “Actually, I have good intuition. I get it from my mom. We know to trust our gut, especially about people, and it’s gotten us out of what could have been bad situations.”

“Oh?”

“Once, Circe--she’s the youngest--got a new boyfriend. Me and mom, we both had bad feelings about him. So she stopped seeing him. A month later, he was arrested for attempted murder.”

Dorian’s eyes shot open. 

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am. It happened. That’s why people trust my judgment. I got zero bad vibes from you, and now you’re here.” He smiled softly before taking a long drink from his tea. “So, did you like the book?”

“Oh, it was excellent. The author clearly did their research when writing about different types of relationships. The sci-fi setting was a genius choice, to exploit high-pressure situations and explore how people react to stress.”

“Like Night of the Living Dead! But with fewer zombies and more queer people,” Aeolus joked.

“Exactly,” Dorian chuckled. “Queers that didn’t die. Nice change of pace.” Aeolus nodded, sighing.

“I’ve read too many books that have this beautiful relationship development and then they just kill one or both of them for no reason,” he grumbled. “I hate it. Like... I get it, stories are allowed to be dark, but am I childish for just wanting a damn happy ending?”

“Depends. How old are you?”

“Thirty.”

“Not childish at all then,” Dorian smirked. “Actually, my age. Just a bad case of baby-face.” 

Aeolus blushed, pinching his cheeks. 

“Yeah… my baby fat has permanently adhered itself to my face, and my complete inability to grow facial hair doesn’t help.”

“Do you get carded a lot?”

“I don’t really go to bars,” Aeolus said. “My few friends aren’t really into that.”

“I used to be,” Dorian admitted. “Bars and clubs and all that. I suppose I grew up a bit. Now all I can feel there is gross. It’s always warm and humid and closed in… and I wondered why I got sick so much in college!”

“You went to college? What for?”

“Law, actually,” he said. “My father is a lawyer. Owns a firm. Has enough money that I rarely practice. Only if I see a case that isn’t being treated right.”

“That’s cool of you,” he said. “Are there a lot of unfair verdicts?”

“Unfortunately. Mostly I just provide legal advice, counsel and such,” Dorian said with a nod. “Did you get a degree?”

Aeolus shook his head.

“No, I didn’t go to college. I had some plans but… plans change.”

“How so?”

“That’s a story for another time,” he chuckled. “At least, if you’d like there to be another time.”

“Let’s make a deal: I come back and you don’t give me a concussion.”

“Sounds just fine to me,” he laughed, before winking.

The man _winked_.

Dorian walked out in a daze, head so fuzzy that he forgot to ask for the man’s number.

-

“Damn, you really think he’s gonna be the one?” Bull asked, looking down at the man’s head in his lap as he played with his hair. 

Dorian nodded. 

“At least, we have to go back and both meet him… I forgot to ask about his face tattoos.”

“You didn’t mention the guy had face tats,” Bull said with a raised brow. “No offense to him, but he doesn’t seem like the type.”

“It’s not like what you’re thinking,” he said. “It’s elegant. Pretty. From what I saw, his whole family had them, so I’m assuming it’s cultural. Probably European, he looks pretty white…”

“Did they look like Dalish’s by any chance?”

“I don’t stare at your friend’s faces, Bull,” he mumbled. Bull just opened his phone and googled something, pulling up a webpage.

“These?” he asked, showing it to the man. Dorian sat up abruptly. 

“That’s it!” he exclaimed. “What are they?”

“Well, they’re dalish,” Bull chuckled. “That’s why Dalish is called that. They were large communities of druids from the British aisles way back when, and their descendants wear those tattoos to honor their ancestors or something. I was a history minor, remember?”

Dorian hummed, nodding. Then he frowned.

“I should have waited to hear it from him…” he borderline-whined.

“You can ask him again in a few days. I’m off Thursday, let’s go meet this man together,” he said with a grin. 

“I love you, you big bastard,” Dorian cooed in return, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

-

Bull parked in what little parking space the nursery had. 

“This is it?” he asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s charming,” he chuckled, hopping out of the car. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dorian said, rolling his eyes. “Try not to scare any of the Lavellans. Choose any of them, and you’re practically twice their height and three times their width.”

“You’re overestimating me, babe,” Bull said with a laugh as he walked. 

“No, you’re huge and have an eyepatch. No offense.”

Bull just replied by smacking his ass, earning a sharp yelp from the man.

The bell that jingled when they entered was soft and sweet-sounding, but it did its job. Today, the dark-haired girl was at the counter. She looked up from her phone and groaned. 

“Mustache guy,” she sneered. 

“I don’t know you,” Dorian simply responded. 

“Demeter,” she introduced. “I don’t like you.”

“She’s certainly opinionated,” Bull hissed quietly. Her glare quickly shifted to him.

“How’d you lose that eye?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The first rule of fight club: don’t talk about fight club,” he recited, grinning. 

“I don’t like you, either.”

“I don’t care.”

Dorian elbowed him in the side. 

“We’re not here to get into fights, okay? We’re here to look for—“ the girl at the counter’s glare intensified “—a new plant. That’s why we’re here. Come on, love, let’s go.” He practically pulled the man outside, looking around for anyone in the Lavellan family who didn’t look two minutes away from killing them. Preferably, one of the blondes. 

One of the blondes found them first. 

“Mustache!” Circe greeted, jogging up to them. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Oh, wait, Dem is at the counter.” She sighed. “Sorry about her. She gets… protective. She’s like that to most people who come near Aeolus, actually. Friends, customers, anyone.”

“And you aren’t?” he asked. 

“I think everyone has potential. I’ll only break their legs _after_ they hurt him! I’m stronger than I look.”

“Good to know,” Dorian said with a nod. “Where is he?” 

“Bamboos and bulbs, that way,” she said, pointing. “Big guy! Duck when you enter!”

Bull laughed. 

“Thanks for the warning,” he said with a wave as they got walking again. It seemed that once again, they were the only ones there. Dorian peeked into the greenhouse at the end of the path, relieved to finally see a blonde undercut. He must have gotten tired of the hair in his face because today it was tied back in a small ponytail. It looked good.

“Fuck, babe,” Bull whispered. “You were right. He’s gorgeous.” Dorian just smirked and nodded before walking in. 

“Hello again,” he greeted. Aeolus looked up before breaking into a grin. 

“Dorian!” he said happily, walking over. “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you so soon. Who’s this?”

“Iron Bull,” greeted Bull.

“That can’t be your real name, can it?”

“Nope. That would be a little _too_ on-the-nose.”

Aeolus chuckled softly and Dorian felt his heart skip a beat. He looked up to Bull, who looked almost like his had skipped more than one. It was a microscopic expression, but he knew him too well to not see it. 

“Nice to meet you!” Aeolus said, brushing one of his hands off on his apron. “Sorry, I’m a little dirty… I spent a lot of time today in the cactus house, fixing the lamps. The dirt is dry, so it kinda sticks to you.”

“From what I hear, it’s a better first impression than Dorian made,” Bull joked. The man laughed again. 

“It was certainly memorable! Wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

“I could have done without the headache,” Dorian grumbled. 

“Are you good with stuff like that?” Bull asked. “Fixing stuff?”

He shrugged. 

“I’m decent with handiwork. Only half as good as anyone else here, though.” He laughed to himself before marking something off on a sheet and setting his clipboard down.

“Cool,” Bull said. “You got a favorite plant?”

“I like the ferns a lot,” he said with a soft smile. “Tied with the tulips and most of the tropicals house. But my favorite thing here isn’t any of the plants.”  
“Really?” Dorian asked. “What is it?”

Aeolus walked past them and tapped a panel on the side of the building. He opened it up to reveal a few analog display screens and bundles of wires.

“I built this when I was 20 or so,” he explained. “It’s how I create and keep weather records. I have a whole filing cabinet full of them!” His expression deflated a bit. “That’s pretty boring, huh?”

“Not at all,” Bull said, crossing his arms and smiling. “It’s a unique hobby, and you’re passionate about it. Honestly, it’s probably more healthy than some of the other shit people do. I think it’s kinda cool.” 

Dorian nodded in agreement.

Aeolus, looked down, a bright shade of red creeping up his face.

“Thanks,” he chuckled before looking back up. “So, why back so soon, Dorian?”

“I wanted to show Bull the place. We both agree it’s quite charming.”

Aeolus smiled, once again showing off those dimples.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said. “I mean, it’s my home. Almost always has been.”

“It fits you,” Bull said. “The whole place does.”

“My mom designed just about everything. I’ve been told I’m just like her.”

“I don’t see it. You’re considerably younger and a bit more male,” Dorian said with a smirk. Aeolus laughed again. 

“Perhaps,” he said. “I’m glad you came over, though. I don’t really have a lot of friends. ‘Not a lot’ as in I can count them on one hand.”

“And with us?” Bull asked.

“Still one hand, unfortunately,” he chuckled before sighing. “I… I hate to intrude but… I’ve been wondering… are you two… like… together?” 

“We are,” Bull said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. “Is there a problem with that?”

“Goodness no!” Aeolus said, his eyes widening. “It would never be! That would be very hypocritical of me. I’m incredibly gay, and I’ve been told I’m not subtle about it. I just think it’s a little funny that all of my friends, no matter their gender, are into men.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“If we’re friends, can we at least get your phone number?” 

“Oh, yes! We forgot last time!” He fumbled with his phone as he fished it out of his back pocket. His case was wooden, with a tiny flock of birds and an oak tree carved into it.

Bull watched both of them as Dorian put their numbers in the other man’s phone, as their hands brushed against each other twice and they smiled at each other nervously.

“Come on, Dorian. I need time to make dinner.”

“It was good to see you again, Aeolus,” Dorian nodded. 

“It was! Meeting you was lovely too, Bull!” he said. “I hope we can all hang out more. Like… at places where I don’t work… or live.” 

He nodded with a smile, Dorian taking his arm as they turned around and walked away.

Dorian sat down in the passenger seat of Bull’s car, sighing. As soon as both of the doors closed, he looked to the other man. 

“Love? What did you think?”

Bull just chuckled. 

“He’s certainly something. I like him. Let's go for it.”


	3. Crush and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a surprise visitor.

Somehow, no matter what they were talking about, in the two weeks that followed, the conversation always drifted back to Aeolus Lavellan. They visited him multiple times, and it was safe to say they went from interested to very,  _ very  _ interested.

Dorian frowned, leaning into his boyfriend. 

“Do you think about me this much?”

“Hard not to,” Bull laughed, arms around him. “Especially when we met.”

“I suppose I feel like a teenager with a crush,” he whispered. “I thought at thirty it would feel different.”

“Nope. Crushes are still crushes, even when you grow up. I’ve had a crush on you for eleven years.”

“We’ve been dating for ten. That’s not a crush,” Dorian argued. Bull shook his head. 

“I always feel all mushy when I’m around you. So yes, I think it counts.” 

Dorian just laughed, kissing his cheek. 

“Your mustache tickles,” Bull chuckled.

“Oh, it does not! You big baby.”

“You better be glad I think it looks good on you.”

“Considering two members of the Lavellan family seem to think it’s my name?” Dorian’s brow raised as he smirked.

“I’m scared Demeter might rip it off,” he chuckled, running his thumb along Dorian’s jaw. “It makes me wonder. I mean, that’s not exactly the usual amount of sibling-protectiveness, but Aeolus doesn’t seem like he’s been hurt in the past.”

“I know,” Dorian whispered. “It makes me a little nervous, I suppose. We all have our demons, and he’s a good actor, but he has his too. One day we’re going to know them.”

“Yes, we will. And he’ll know ours.” Bull moved his hand up, playing with Dorian’s hair. “This is getting long. You gonna cut it?”

He hummed for a moment.

“No,” he concluded. “I'm going to grow it out. The top part, at least.”

“You say that every year and you never commit,” Bull chuckled. 

“This time I’m serious!” He insisted. “I’m going to grow it out!”

“As soon as it gets to an awkward stage you’re gonna cut it again.”

Dorian pointed at him sharply, pressing his index finger to his lover’s nose. 

“I suppose you’ll have to stop me, then,” he cooed with a smirk, before humming and resuming his former position. “I think he’s growing his out too…”

“Is he?”

“Some of his family photos with him have shorter hair. Looks like it’s only about down to just past his ears now… his ears are cute. They stick out a bit, and they’re kinda pointy…”

“We always end up here,” Bull laughed, rolling his eyes. “But yes, they are cute.”

Dorian smacked his arm playfully. 

“Remember how excited he got when he talked about the weather? Maybe we should ask him to show us those records.”

Bull laughed. 

“Already asked him over text. He seemed convinced it would bore us to tears, but I think we both know you won’t absorb a word that comes out from those pretty lips.”

“They are pretty,” Dorian sighed.

“There is one requirement of ours we don’t know if he meets,” Bull said, smirking.

“And what is that?”

He pointed to the reptile enclosure against the wall.

“Her. He has to like her, right?”

“He’s descended from druids or whatever, right? It’ll be fine.”

“Probably. But we should at least check, in case he has like… snake trauma.”

Dorian pulled out his phone and opened his messages. 

“I’ll ask him,” he said.

“You seriously put a heart next to his contact name?”

“Don’t get jealous, yours has one too.”

He rolled his eyes. 

“No matter how elegant and refined you try to be, you will always be painfully adorable.” 

Dorian elbowed him in the gut before sitting back in his lap, so Bull could see the messages. 

_ ‘General feelings about reptiles? _ ’ was what Dorian sent. Bull snorted.

“That’s a very ‘you’ way to phrase that,” he said. Still, Dorian’s phone buzzed almost right away. 

_ ‘depends! why do you ask?’ _

He smiled, choosing his favorite photo of Kali (which included him, smooching her little snake head) and sending it. The reply was an instant chain of messages. 

_ ‘!!!!!!!!!’ _

_ ‘YOURS???? SHES ADORABLE!!!’ _

_ ‘CAN I MEET HER?’ _

_ ‘WHATS HER NAME?’ _

Bull rolled his eyes. 

“Requirement passed,” he chuckled. Dorian just smiled. 

_ ‘Let’s see… yes, she knows, yes, and Kali.’ _

_ ‘looks like she gets a lot of love too!!! lucky lady :)’ _

“How can someone text cute?” he mumbled, burying his head in Bull’s arm for a few seconds before replying. 

_ ‘Bull says she’s spoiled.’ _

_ ‘well that’s not always a bad thing ;)’ _

_ ‘What sort of reptiles are you not fond of?’ _

_ ‘smaller lizards. the garden kind. they sneak into our greenhouses and it’s very annoying to get them all out. :(‘ _

_ ‘Speaking of which, didn’t you say weekends were busy?’ _

_ ‘oh very busy! but im hiding in the tool shed cuz you texted.’ _

_ ‘Go do your job! We can talk later!’ _

_ ‘okay lol’ _

“He hid in a tool shed to text me. That’s sweet, isn’t it?”

“Step up from hiding in a bathroom.” 

Dorian glared at him. 

“I’m kidding! It’s sweet.”

The man hummed, hiding his face in Bull’s neck. 

“He’s just so sweet… even if he’s a slow typer…”

“He is pretty slow. I mean, he gets back fast but those three dots can be there for an eternity.”

“Good thing that isn’t a dealbreaker,” Dorian chuckled. 

Bull laughed. 

“Yeah, I think we can live with slow typing, considering he’s painfully attractive and fits all of our requirements.”

Dorian nodded, just smiling softly as he leaned against his boyfriend. 

“Did you delete those online profiles?”

“Yep. I’m sure all the sentient dicks and dudes who wanted threesomes were crying themselves to sleep.” 

He rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, I’m sure they’ll miss out on so much, like the fact that your casserole is burning.”

“Shit!” Bull said, jumping up to run to the kitchen. Dorian just watched him with a smile.

-

The next Sunday was another gathering in the park. This time, Josephine made a beeline for the two men as soon as she caught sight of them. She pointed a finger directly at Dorian. 

“You haven’t texted me a single time since that Monday!” she accused. “I’ve spent all this time agonized by curiosity!”

“Sit down, Josie,” Bull chuckled. She frowned, but sat with them anyway, taking the can of Diet Coke that Leliana handed her. Sera plopped down next to them as well.

“I wanna hear about the boy toy!” she said with a grin. Dorian rolled his eyes.

“This guy fell for him,” Bull said with a smirk. “Literally.”

“Tropicals house?” Josephine asked, smiling when Dorian sheepishly nodded. “I’ve nearly slipped in there quite a few times. Did he catch you?” 

“He tried to,” he mumbled. “Ended up going down with me.”

Sera cackled.

“Way to make an entrance,” she teased. Josephine smacked her in the arm.

“What does he look like?” asked Krem, who took a seat beside Bull. “This guy has told me next to nothing.”

“We don’t know if it’s going to all work out,” Dorian sighed. “He might say no.”

“Impossible,” Josephine chuckled. “I should know. I did want to hear all about it from you, but a certain someone else hasn’t shut up about either of you.”

“Really?” Dorian perked up a bit, a smile creeping onto his face before he got it under control, resuming a neutral expression. 

“Really,” she confirmed. “Unfortunately, the contents of our discussions have been deemed classified information. He specifically told me not to tell you any of it.”

“Buzzkill,” Bull chuckled. “Eh, that’s okay. I suppose we should share a bit.” This was when two more people came into their little circle, Varric shoving in between Sera and Josie while Cassandra scooted just a bit closer, pretending like she wasn’t listening. 

Dorian smiled.

“He’s… how do I describe it…”

“Hot as fuck?” Bull finished on his behalf.

“I suppose that’s one way to put it.”

“Josephine, you didn’t tell us you were friends with a fucking model. He looks like an old renaissance statue,” Bull said with a laugh. 

Josephine raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. 

“I have a minor in history with a focus in arts and culture. How do you people keep forgetting this?”

Dorian just rolled his eyes. 

“Because you don’t look the type, darling,” he said. “Back to the subject. He’s incredibly sweet. Invited me in for tea and got me ice after I hit my head. His demeanor is incredibly… gentle. But I feel that’s less of his actual nature and more of him worrying he’d given me a concussion.”

Sera frowned. 

“Boring. I was hoping the story would get kinky.”

“We haven’t even asked him out!” Dorian said, swatting at the woman’s arms. 

“Have you at least  _ thought _ about what you wanna do to that twink?” 

Josephine shoved a muffin in her mouth to shut her up.

“Go on,” she said to the men with a soft smile. 

Bull hummed.

“I met him on Thursday. He sure is something. Got a fondness for the weather.”

“He does!” Josephine laughed. “You should see his room. Binders of weather records from the last twelve years, books about meteorology, storm-chaser documentaries on VHS… it captivates him.” 

“It’s actually kinda cool,” Bull chuckled. “But I hate that his immediate reaction is to shut himself up.”

Dorian nodded.

“I suppose others must have shut him down when he got excited.”

“People’r bastards,” Sera said through a mouth full of pastry.

“We’ve been thinking of ways to ask him out,” Dorian said. “Do you have any suggestions, Josephine?” 

She laughed. 

“With him? Just be sincere and concise. Elaborate things can make him anxious. Also, no candles around him. Ever.”

“Why?” Bull asked, raising an eyebrow.

“As much as I wish I could explain…” she sighed. “That story isn’t mine to tell. Don’t pry about it, either. He’ll tell you when he wants to.”

They just nodded, because they completely understood.

“Anything else?” Sera asked, eager to hear more.

“Well, I think his sisters might be plotting our deaths,” Dorian sighed. Josie laughed.

“Demeter isn’t the scary one, believe it or not. Circe can be downright vicious when given a reason to be. Have you met Eudora and Alec?”

Bull shook his head. 

“Nope. Those his parents?” 

“Yes! They’re incredibly sweet,” she said. “You shouldn’t have any problems with them. Eudora texts me almost as much as Aeolus does, and she is very curious about the two of you.” 

“I hope we don’t disappoint,” Dorian laughs, leaning into Bull. 

“Alec doesn’t talk much but that’s no reason to fear him,” she continued. “He’s very nice, just introverted.”

“Are there any other topics we should avoid?” Bull asked. “Just as a precaution.”

Her face scrunched up as she searched her brain.

“Well, churches possibly? He doesn’t like too much medical talk, but that shouldn’t come up.”

“Alright,” he said with a nod. Dorian sighed. 

“I forgot to ask him about being dalish again,” he mumbled. “I wanted to hear about that.”

“I can tell you!” said Dalish, perking up.

“Simmer down, Dalish, he wants to hear it from the twink,” Krem laughed. 

“You haven’t said much on the topic,” Bull said, looking at Krem. “Got any thoughts?”

He shrugged. 

“I haven’t met the guy. From what you say, he sounds a bit too good to be true. You sure he’s real?”

“I’d trust Josephine with my left lung,” Dorian said, crossing his arms. “She wouldn’t have sent us there if she didn’t think it would end well.”

The woman nodded.

“I just want all of you to be happy together, and I think you will be. He’s a really great guy.”

“Alright,” Krem laughed, “but I have to give my stamp of approval eventually.”

Bull rolled his eyes.

“Fine by me,” he said, elbowing the man playfully. 

The conversation slowly drifted elsewhere as Dorian opened his phone and set a reminder for himself to get rid of his candles. 

-

The next Monday night was leftovers night, and they had a  _ lot  _ of leftovers. Bull made an insane amount of food. So all of their doors were unlocked, and anyone who was free could drop by and leave whenever they wanted. That meant a steady stream of people all night, and a first floor filled with chatter.

“I cannot believe he said that!” 

“I know!” Varric laughed, leaning against the counter. “Right in the middle of a business party! With a bunch of old people! Just whips out a sex joke! He looked mortified. I don’t think I saw him for the rest of the night.”

“Poor Garrett,” Sera laughed. “I think his pride might be scarred.”

“Maybe-“

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Dorian sighed, setting down his glass of wine. He walked through the foyer and unlocked the front door to open it and see a very surprised-looking Aeolus. 

“Oh! Hi!” he said with a nervous smile before frowning. “Are you busy? Is this a bad time? Am I interrupting something?”

“Not at all,” Dorian said. “Just a few friends over.”

“I can go,” Aeolus said, already starting to turn around. 

“Please, don’t. Why come here, if I might ask?”

“Well…,” he gestured to the Tupperware container tucked under his left arm. “My mom made cookies, and she makes way too many every time, I usually just send them with my cousin Matisse—his husband  _ really _ likes them—but they’re out of town so I kinda thought you guys might want them?” He smiled sheepishly, cheeks a pretty shade of pink.

Dorian just smiled, chuckling. 

“Of course we would. Are you okay with coming inside?”

“I mean… uh… sure,” he said. “It’s just… friends, you said?”

“Don’t worry. They’re not that scary. Can’t be worse than your sisters.”

Aeolus laughed with a snort.

“You’re probably right,” he said. “Okay. I’ll come in.”

Dorian led him into the kitchen, watching as the red on his cheeks spread to his whole face.

“Everyone, I think we can all guess who this is.”

They all turned to look at him and Dorian could have sworn the man jumped a little. 

“What are you doing here?” Bull asked, grinning.

“Just delivering these,” he said, handing the man the Tupperware container. “My family said hi, by the way. Except for Demeter. She said something about taking a long walk off a short pier.” 

“I should introduce you. That’s Krem, Varric, and Sera.”

“We’ve heard so much,” Sera chuckled. “These two won’t shut up about how—“

“And Sera is done talking!” Dorian said, slapping a hand over her mouth. “Would anyone else like a turn?”

Varric smirked.

“Nice to meet’cha, kid.”

“Likewise!” He said with a smile, seeming almost surprised that someone said something nice to him. 

“Loosen up,” Krem laughed. “We’re not going to eat you.” 

Aeolus’s shoulders fell and he took a deep breath. 

“Yeah, right, sorry,” he said. “I guess I’m a little off today.”

“Don’t worry. You already know the toughest guy here.” He gestured to Bull. “Everyone else is a step down.”

He laughed, smiling. 

“Thanks,” he said. “I honestly don’t know why I’m so nervous. I wish I did. Maybe I need to get out more.”

“I think we all do,” Dorian said, stepping away from Sera. “Would you like a drink? Wine, beer?”

He shook his head. 

“I don’t really do alcohol,” he said with a small laugh. 

“Lightweight?” Sera snickered.

“If by lightweight you mean  _ severely _ allergic, then yeah. Let it be known that my 21st birthday party was a trainwreck,” he laughed. “You all feel free, though. It’s only a problem if I ingest it.”

“How about water then?” Bull asked.

“Water sounds great, thanks,” he said with a nod. 

“Christ, loosen up!” Varric said. “I can feel your muscles tensing up from here. Calm down or get a chiropractor.”

Aeolus laughed, taking a glass from Bull. 

“I have no idea why,” he said. “I suppose I’m just tense today.”

“I have a few ideas,” Sera chuckled. 

Krem rolled his eyes. 

“We have heard a lot about you, but not from you. Tell us about yourself.”

“Well…” he hummed, leaning against the wall. “I’m thirty, my birthday is on Halloween, my favorite food is shepherd’s pie, and I hate old ladies who talk down to me.”

Dorian and Bull, of course, memorized all of those details in an instant. 

“Good thing none of us are old ladies, I guess,” Varric laughed, “because that is  _ way _ too specific to have been a one-time occurrence.”

He nodded, brows furrowing at the memory. Then he turned to Dorian, his face lighting up.

“Where’s Kali? Can I meet her?” 

Bull rolled his eyes as he watched his boyfriend lead his hopefully-future-other-boyfriend to the enclosure, letting him hold Kali. The snake seemed to warm up to him instantly, wrapping around his arm just like she did Dorian’s. He laughed, Dorian sporting a deep blush. 

Krem looked from him to them, laughing. 

“You’re smiling,” he teased. Bull quickly resumed a neutral expression. “Can’t hide it now. We all saw. Don’t worry, I think it’s sweet. And he’s cool, if a little shy.”

“Oh, he isn’t shy,” Varric chuckled. “He’s nervous because of you two. That man is just as smitten as you are, that’s why he’s off his game. Otherwise, this couldn’t possibly be the same guy I’ve heard Josie call a ‘feral bastard’. He does have a good heart, though, and a good head on his shoulders.”

“I know,” Bull chuckled. “Believe me, I do. I can also tell there’s more to him. But that’s just people. People are complicated.” The others nodded as Dorian and Aeolus walked back over. 

“She’s officially my favorite thing in the universe!” Aeolus said happily. “I’ll have to inform freak thunderstorms that they’ve been booted down a spot.”

“And where do we stand?” Bull asked, raising an eyebrow. A new shade of pink spread across the man’s already red cheeks as he laughed. 

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” he said with a wink. Sera perked up. 

“Who are we murdering?” she asked. 

“Nobody,” Aeolus laughed, “but I like your enthusiasm."

“You’re loosening up!” Varric laughed. “See, I told you you could.”

“Oh yes, couldn’t have been done if I didn’t have you believing in me,” he said with a smirk. “You want a blue ribbon?”

“Too loose, go back to being unbearably nice and people-pleasing.”

Aeolus laughed, beaming. 

“I think I like your friends,” he said to Dorian and Bull. “I hope I see them again.”

“Leaving already?” Dorian asked. 

“Yeah,” he said. “It’ll be a long walk home.”

“... You  _ walked _ here?” 

“Yep!”

“That’s across town!”

“No biggie. I walk that far like… all the time.”

Dorian looked the man up and down.

“You aren’t wearing shoes.”

“I never wear shoes.”

He sighed.

“You are not walking home this late. I’ll drive you. And for your birthday, I’m buying you a pair of nice sandals.”

“Don’t feel like you have to!” he laughed. “I walk everywhere.”

“With no shoes?”

“No shoes.”

“You’re strange.”

“I’d be awfully boring otherwise, I think,” he said with a grin.

“If I didn’t have to wear shoes, I wouldn’t either,” Bull said with a smirk.

“Look at you!” Dorian said to Aeolus. “Look what you did! Now you’re giving him ideas, and he smells much worse than you.”

Aeolus cackled.

“I try my best to be inspirational,” he said. 

Dorian rolled his eyes. 

“Every single one of you keep your damn socks on at least,” he said. “You!” He pointed to Aeolus. “I am driving you home, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.”

“But—“

“What did I just say?” He grabbed the man’s shirt, dragging him towards the garage. Bull smiled, looking back at his friends. 

They were all grinning madly at him.

“You might as well be making out with him!” Sera snickered. “Dorian’s already scolding him like that. That means it’s serious!”

Krem laughed. 

“I haven’t seen you like this in a while, Chief. Not towards anyone other than Dorian, that is.”

“Head over heels,” Varric said as his phone lit up. “Look at that, Cass wants every detail.”

“The message says she doesn’t care,” Krem said.

“That means she wants every detail. Trust me.” 

Bull rolled his eyes. 

“I do really like him,” he admitted. “He’s a sweet guy. Attractive. Funny. I hope we’ll all be good together.” 

“You will be,” Krem said. “You and Dorian have been through a few guys, and every single one of them was a new level of douchebag, but I like this guy.”

“It’s been a decade, Krem. Our tastes have changed.”

“From douchebag twink to sweetheart twink?” Sera asked, grinning. 

“Maybe,” he laughed. “I didn’t notice before that he wasn’t wearing shoes. That’s funny.”

“Is that a Dalish thing?” Sera asked.

“Hasn’t been for a while. I think he’s just a tree-hugger,” Varric said with a smirk. “Or a good old-fashioned dirty socialist hippie.”

“I’d prefer a good mix of both.” Bull started cleaning up dishes. 

“I always find this funny.” Krem crossed his arms. “As soon as you moved in with Dorian you were the perfect house-husband, took up cooking, learned to clean, but when you roomed with me in college I came home to an absolute mess every day.”

“I grew up,” he replied. “Well, mostly.” He picked up the Tupperware that Aeolus had brought over. “Anyone want sugar?”

Sera raised her hand, waving it like an excited third grader.

“Anyone except Sera want sugar?”


	4. Right to Bear Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which half of the jokes Aeolus makes suddenly make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, my favorite of all my Dragon Age OCs is Aeolus's mom.

“We’re going to be late!”

“You know as well as I do that he’ll be free all night, there’s no way to be late.”

Bull sighed.

“We told him we’d stop by around five-thirty. There’s no time to re-style your hair again.”

Dorian poked his head out of the bathroom door. 

“I’m going to get it cut again.”

“You told me to tell you not to.”

“And you listened?”

“Just slick it back a bit, it’ll look fine, and get your pretty ass down here!” 

“Aw, you think I’m pretty?”

“Now!”

Dorian sighed, meeting his lover at the bottom of the stairs. 

“You’re so mean to me,” he sighed. “Cruel and unjust.”

“And you’re dramatic.”

“You love my melodrama in the bedroom.”

“Yeah, because it isn’t costing us time.”

He rolled his eyes. 

“Since when were you the punctual type? Wait, do you like him?”

“Dorian, we both like him. It’s been established.”

The man just laughed, pulling him to the car. 

“Y’know,” Bull said. “He might find it a little strange that you put on _gold eyeliner_ just to return his mom’s Tupperware.”

“It’s subtle enough,” he insisted. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you ironed a shirt for once.” 

Bull scoffed, but he didn’t deny it.

When they arrived, Dorian checked his hair again in the mirror.

“Are you sure it looks alright?”

Bull sighed. “Babe. Darling. Love of my life. You could wear a trash bag as a turban and you’d still be tied for the hottest man I know. You’re an idiot if you think otherwise.”

Dorian smiled at him gently. 

“Thank you. You can be a sweetheart when you want to be.” He leaned over, kissing his cheek. 

They both got out of the car. Today, when they walked into the little shop, it wasn’t empty. Circe was sitting on the counter, chatting happily with Josephine.

“Mustache! Eyepatch!” Circe said happily as she looked up. “We were just talking about you!”

“Gossip isn’t nice,” Dorian said. “What is that saying? Who gossips with you will gossip of you?”

“You’re one to talk,” Josephine laughed. “Do I need to pull out the seventeen text message tirade you went on last week about the one time Cullen made the mistake of wearing brown leather pants?”

“They were atrocious, Josie. It was justified.”

“You pop all of your shirt collars.”

“Because I make it look good!”

She rolled her eyes, smiling.

“So, what exactly are you two doing here?”

“Oh, we came to return this,” Bull said, holding up the Tupperware container.

“Thank you!” Circe sang, springing up to grab it from him. 

“Is that the only reason you came?” Josephine asked, giving them a knowing smile.

“Well, it’s always nice to see a friend.” Dorian crossed his arms. “Are we not allowed to?”

“You are, you are. Why don’t we all go? I have a delivery for him anyhow.”

“Alrighty!” Bull said while Circe laughed.

“You guys have fun! Don't let him talk your ears off too much.”

“Sure thing.” He gave her a playful salute, which she happily returned.

Aeolus was easy to find, he was in the first greenhouse, misting the flowers before setting his spray bottle down, taking a pen out from behind his ear, and scribbling on a sheet of paper. 

“Ayo!” Josephine greeted.

“Josie!” he said happily as his head shot up, “and you didn’t come alone! Three of my favorite people in one place. How are you all?”

“We’re doing just fine,” Dorian laughed. “You seem cheery today. Even more so than usual.”

“I’m just in a good mood,” he said. “I woke up and I just knew something good was going to happen today. Looks like I was right!”

“You always are,” Josephine chuckled. “I came for a reason, though. You left your pain meds at my place again.”

“Shit, I did? I didn’t even notice,” he sighed as she fished a small orange bottle from her purse and handed it to him. “I would’ve noticed sooner or later, though. Thanks for bringing it over.”

“No problem. I worry about you sometimes, with how forgetful you are.”

“Isn’t that why I have people like you?” he laughed with a wink, shoving the bottle into his apron pocket. “Speaking of which, would one of you help me with something real quick? I need to move this pot and I don’t wanna drag it and damage the bottom.”

“Sure thing,” Josephine said, grabbing one side of the clay pot as Aeolus grabbed the other with his right hand. They moved it a few feet before Aeolus nodded.

“Okay, that should be good.”

Dorian frowned.

“Why didn’t you just use both hands?” he asked.

Aeolus raised an eyebrow as Josephine crossed her arms.

“Is that a weird attempt at a joke?” she asked.

“Uh… no. Did I say something wrong?” He looked up to Bull, who shrugged.

Josie looked back and forth between them before Aeolus burst out laughing.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun,” he chuckled. “Hey, you two.”

“Yeah?”

“Catch.”

He pulled off his left arm and tossed it in their direction. Dorian caught it, most likely out of instinct, before looking down and screaming, dropping it.

“Oh, I get it,” Bull laughed. “One hand.”

“Yep!” he said, wiggling his fingers. 

“We match!” He pointed to his eyepatch. “But I think you broke him.”

Dorian just blinked, looking down at the arm laying on the floor.

“I just… need a moment, and please, don’t ever do that again.”

“I won’t,” Aeolus laughed, walking over to pick up his arm and reattach it. “Don’t worry, I usually only throw it at people who are being assholes.” He stretched his shoulder, smirking. “So don’t be an asshole. To be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t see it. It’s usually one of the first things people notice about me. Then again, I haven’t exactly been doing intensive labor in your presence.”

“I knew something was up with your arm,” Bull admitted, “but I didn’t know what, and thought it might be a little rude to just ask.”

“Nah, you could’ve totally asked, I wouldn’t have minded. I’ve gotten weirder questions. Sometimes I’m too sore to wear my prosthetic, so I have to go out without it. You would not believe the things kids have asked me…”

“I think I can believe it,” Bull said with a nod. “I had one ask me if I was a supervillain once.”

“You were wearing black leather and an eyepatch,” Dorian said. “It was a logical assumption.”

Aeolus laughed.

“I usually get asked if a shark bit it off. They get so disappointed when I say no.”

“Okay, okay,” Josephine sighed. “As much as I would love to stay and chat, my shift at the library starts soon. You guys have fun!”

“Bye, Josie!” Aeolus said, pulling her into a quick, one-armed hug before letting her go.

He turned back to the other men.

“So… you guys doing anything else for the rest of the day?”

“Nope,” Bull laughed. “You got any ideas?”

“I dunno, it’s about time I take a break so maybe we could go upstairs, hang out for a bit? I mean, if you wanna.”

“Sounds fine by me.”

Aeolus led them upstairs and into the living room, where a woman they had never seen before was sitting on the couch and watching the news. She looked up, smiling, and they immediately saw where Aeolus got his looks. He looked almost like a younger, male version of her, with the exception of her button nose and straight hair. There was no doubt that this was his mother.

“If I had known you were bringing people up, I would have cleaned a little!” she laughed.

“It’s no problem, ma’am,” Dorian insisted. “I’ve seen much, much worse in my time.”

“Why do I feel like that was a jab at me?” Bull asked.

“Because it was.”

Aeolus just laughed. 

“Mom, these are Bull and Dorian.”

“I could tell! You described them very thoroughly, remember?” she teased with a wink. Aeolus turned a red color that rivaled his apron. 

“Mom! Don’t say stuff like that!” he hissed. 

“I’m your mother, I’ll say what I please!”

Bull laughed. 

“I like her.”

The woman walked up to them, before humming as she looked them up and down. 

“You two dolled yourselves up to come see my baby, didn’t you?” 

This was the moment Aeolus buried his face in a throw pillow. He may or may not have let out a muffled scream.

Dorian blushed slightly.

“I always dress to the nines,” he insisted. 

“You reek of hair product,” she countered, “which means you must have restyled it several times.” She pointed to Bull. “Your ironing is done completely wrong, implying that you don’t do it often.”

“Stop harassing them!” Aeolus whined from the couch. 

Bull just shrugged. 

“I can’t argue with it,” he admitted. Dorian frowned, looking off.

“Don’t worry, I think it’s sweet,” the woman chuckled. She turned to the couch. “Sunflower, are you just gonna ignore your guests?”

“If you keep embarrassing me, I might!” He said, sitting up and removing the pillow from his extremely red face. 

“Aw, my little sunflower has blossomed into a little tomato.”

“I regret everything.” 

“Don’t talk like that! I’ll make tea if you take them to your room. Leave the door open and I won’t bother you too much, okay?” 

Aeolus sighed.

“You baby me so much. But fine,” he mumbled, getting up. “You guys wanna see it?”

“Is that where the weather filing cabinet of legend is?” Dorian asked with a smirk. “Of course, we’d love to.” 

“It’s back this way,” he said, leading them down a hallway. “This used to be an office building, so there’s a lot of little rooms. Good for us. I think we’d have killed each other by now if any of us had to share one. Do either of you have siblings?” They both shook their heads. “It’s a blessing and a curse, trust me.”

He opened a door, revealing a well-kept room. There wasn’t much of a coherent color scheme or theme of any kind, it was more of a collage of everything Aeolus liked. Plants on the desk, posters on the walls, and that famed filing cabinet. It had three drawers, each labeled with a set of four years. 

“Sorry, I know it isn’t very nice looking,” Aeolus said. “Definitely nothing like your place.”

“No, it’s cute,” Dorian said with a smile. “What it lacks in interior design it surely makes up for in personality.”

“He’s saying it’s very ‘you’,” Bull laughed. “You really have a weather record for every single day since 2008?”

He nodded, beaming as he pulled out a binder from one of the drawers. Dorian took a seat on the edge of the bed while Bull sank into the office chair. Aeolus flipped the binder open.

“These used to be hand-written,” he said. “But it’s a lot easier to type them now.”

“Is that the fault of your injury?” Dorian asked.

“Yep. I was left-handed.”

“Fuck, that sucks.” Bull sat up. “Well, do you have any interesting days you want to show us?”

“You… really wanna hear all that?” he asked. “Don’t feel like you have to fake an interest just to make me feel better. I know it’s weird.”

Dorian shook his head.

“If we didn’t want to hear, we wouldn’t have asked. I have to admit, I’ve gotten quite curious.”

“Well, if you insist…” he propped the binder up on a miniature easel. “I was lucky I started when I did. January 7th, 2008. Tornado outbreak. It was four days long. We got hit with a pretty strong supercell. It was the region's first January tornado since 1967! 72 of them in 100 hours, can you believe it?”

“I think I remember hearing about that,” Bull hummed. “Weren’t there a few fatalities?”

“Four,” Aeolus confirmed. “It’s strange to think about. One big unseasonably warm air mass colliding with January weather caused so much destruction. Fascinating to study! Unfortunate for those affected. There was also fog and hail in areas. I didn’t have my rig set up yet, so I don’t have the exact wind speeds in our area. I wish I did.”

“Actually, that is pretty interesting,” Dorian said with a nod. “Not something I would study as rigorously as you do, but I certainly don’t mind hearing about it.”

“Thanks,” he said with a soft smile. “Humidity on the eighth reached a high of 100! It’s a percentage score, so that’s a lot.” 

“You do keep good track of all this,” Bull laughed. “Every single day?”

Aeolus nodded before frowning. 

“There are four days I’m missing,” he said. “July 18-22, 2013. I mean, I looked it up afterward but it isn’t the same.”

“Is that when…” Dorian just gestured to his left side.

“Yeah, that’s when,” he chuckled. “The nurse thought I was delirious when I asked him what the humidity percentage was.”

There was a knock on the doorframe and Eudora popped her head in. 

“I have tea!” she said happily. “Jasmine vanilla for Dorian, black chai for Bull, and mint for you!”

Bull raised an eyebrow. 

“You really went into specifics.”

“Trust me, it’s intuition.” She set the tray down on the desk. “If you need anything else, just let me know!” Waving, she walked back out of the room.

“She’s certainly friendly,” Dorian laughed, picking up his mug. 

Aeolus nodded, smiling softly. 

“She always has been. I’m pretty lucky to have her.”

“You are. I don’t remember my mother much. She passed away when I was young.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be!” he said with a smile. “I’m quite past it.”

Bull raised his hand. 

“Orphan!” he said a little too enthusiastically, pointing at himself. “Foster care sucks ass, by the way.” 

Aeolus sat next to Dorian on the bed. 

“I suppose I’m lucky. I know a lot of people who have lost their mothers.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My cousin Matisse lost both of his parents when he was pretty young, and two of my high school friends lost their mom our junior year.”

“Damn, that sucks,” Bull said. 

“I—“ Dorian was cut off by his phone ringing. “Speak of the parents and thee shall appear,” he grumbled. “I’ll be in the hallway.” He stood, walking outside the room. 

“Ugh, not that bastard again…” Bull mumbled. “Dorian’s dad is an ass, and that’s putting it mildly.”

“How so?”

“The guy is an overbearing homophobe practically obsessed with his bloodline and social status.”

“Really? What a dick!”

“Yeah, I’ll never understand it. Even now he keeps trying to set him up with girls, knowing he’s with me.”

“Bastard,” Aeolus said with a nod. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“I mean, it’s not just your eye. You’re missing the tips of a few fingers too, and your nose looks like it’s been broken more than once. All the scars are a bit concerning.”

Bull laughed.

“Foster care. Like I said, it sucks ass. For some reason, the kids of host families sometimes use you as a personal punching bag. Combine that with the foster mothers and fathers all having savior complexes and thinking they can ‘fix’ you, and it kinda fucks you up.”

“That’s… horrible. I’m sorry,” Aeolus said softly. “I suppose I’m privileged in more ways than one.”

“Lucky you,” he chuckled. “The circumstances of where we come from influence us a lot. But I think they’re irrelevant when it comes to being a decent person. I like to think I ended up decent. You did, too. So did Dorian.”

“I grew up with a family who accepted me, who could mostly pay for stuff when… this happened.” He gestured to his arm. “I guess I wish everyone had that.”

“You’re an idealist. Nothing wrong with that,” Bull said, smirking at him. “It makes you better than most, in my humble opinion. There’s a lot of people who are just complacent about the way the world works. But you actively want something better. I hope you keep that mindset.”

“I will,” he laughed. “I’ve been told I’m stubborn.”

Dorian walked back into the room, wearing a grimace on his face. 

“I fucking hate that man.”

“What now?” Bull asked, crossing his arms. 

“He keeps bringing up my first girlfriend. Y’know, the one he pressured me into asking out? Apparently, _she’s_ having a baby, and he’s wondering when I’m going to snap out of this ‘homosexual rebellion phase’ and settle down.” 

Aeolus frowned. 

“You seem pretty settled to me.”

“I am!” He threw his arms up, flopping down on Aeolus’s bed and groaning. “Parents can be the worst. God, I sound like a teenager.”

“Like a cool teenager or a little shit teenager?” 

“Are those the only two options?”

Bull rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t understand why you even answer his calls.”

Dorian flung a hand in the air. 

“Guilt!” 

“He’s not worth your time,” Aeolus sighed, laying back beside him. 

“I know.”

“Still… I would do the same thing in your shoes.”

“You would?”

He nodded. 

“He's your dad. Everything we’re ever taught is that family is infallible and forgivable, no matter what they’ve done. Obviously, you would feel guilty cutting him off completely. You’ve been conditioned into it. We all have.”

“That actually… makes me feel the tiniest bit better. Thank you, Aeolus.” 

“Am I interrupting?” Eudora had popped her head in again. Aeolus sat up, frowning at her.

“You were eavesdropping!” he accused.

“Only a little bit! I just wanted to remind you that I value all of you! Okay, bye!” she slipped out again.

“Go downstairs! Or outside!” Aeolus called after her, before grumbling. “She can be so nosy.”

Bull laughed.

“We don’t mind. She’s sweet. Just like you.” He would have winked if he still had both eyes. 

Aeolus blushed, getting up and looking back to the bed. 

“Made yourself comfortable, huh, Dorian?” he laughed.

The man reclined against the pillows. 

“Yes, thank you, very much.”

Bull looked to his boyfriend, making a strange coughing sound.

“What the fuck are you doing, Bull.”

He gestured to nothing and then did a few hand signals.

“What are you trying to tell me?”

Bull rolled his eyes, picking up his phone and texting the man. Dorian picked up his phone, looking at the message. 

_‘so are we gonna ask him out or what? now seems like a good time’_

Dorian chuckled.

“Alright. Aeolus, do you mind sitting down?”

“Sure,” he said, mouth dipping into a frown as he sat back on the bed. “Is… everything okay?”

Dorian sat up, folding his hands together.

“Well, I suppose it depends. Bull and I have been talking a lot. About you, specifically.”

“Me?”

“To say it as bluntly as possible, we’d like to take you out.”

“Like… dating or murder?”

“The former,” Dorian laughed.

Aeolus’s eyes widened as a blush crept up his face.

“I… with both of you?” They nodded. “Yes, of course, I’d love that!” He slapped his hand over his mouth to try and hide the grin he was wearing.

Dorian let out a sigh of relief. 

“Good. We were a bit worried.”

“I’d have to be incredibly stupid to say no,” he chuckled softly. Then he frowned. “Wait, is that why Josie… she set us up!”

“She made a suggestion,” Bull laughed. “The rest just fell into place.”

“Not another falling joke from you!” Dorian hissed.

“That one was unintentional.”

“I gotta ask though…,” Aeolus mumbled. “Why me? I’m not impressive or special in any way. You could probably find a hundred guys like me.”

“Maybe you see it that way, but we certainly don’t,” Dorian said, reaching over to tuck a few stray hairs behind the man’s ear. “We like you very much.”

“Plus,” Bull laughed, “the way your entire face blushes like that is adorable.”

Aeolus laughed, hiding his face.

“I like you guys a lot too. Have since I met you. That’s obvious though, isn’t it?” They both nodded. “So… we can make plans over text?”

“Sounds good to us,” Bull said with a smirk as he stood up. “For now, we should probably get going. Thank your mom for the tea.”

“We’ll see you very soon,” Dorian said, winking. The two walked out and closed the door behind them. 

Eudora, of course, was still standing in the hallway. She pressed her finger to her lips.

“Wait just a moment,” she whispered. “Three, two-”

Muffled behind the wall, they could hear Aeolus let out a loud “YES!”

Then the sound of something heavy being knocked over, and a “Shit!”

His mother chuckled. 

“Now you can go,” he whispered. “Knowing him, he’s about to start playing terrible indie love songs out loud and singing along. You aren’t at the relationship level where you need to be subjected to that.” She patted both men on the shoulder before sending them on their way.

Eudora pressed her back to the wall, smiling softly.

“I think he’s gonna be just fine,” she whispered to herself.


	5. First Rate Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they do a lot of talking, are still just a bit awkward around one another, and Dorian totally doesn't like video games, who told you that?

The hardest part of a first date turned out to be deciding what to do.

“I just can’t think of anything,” Bull groaned. “We never really had a defined first date. Just a lot of coffee and alcohol in college.”

Dorian nodded, sighing. 

“I considered the botanical gardens, but he lives in one already. It wouldn’t feel special enough.”

“Special but not fancy or overdone,” the other man grumbled. “Why is that so hard? All the lists on the internet are either dumb or involve drinking, and I don’t want to kill him.” 

“Something with a lot of activity might stress him out,” Dorian noted. “We don’t know the exact circumstances that led to his amputation. We might accidentally trigger something.”

“Why is hot yoga like… the third thing on this list.” Bull wrapped an arm around Dorian as he scrolled through his phone. “And who the fuck rents a skateboard?”

“Probably heterosexual white couples with relationships about as spicy as flour.”

Bull just sighed.

“We can always text Josephine.”

“I’ll just call her.”

He dialed her number and she answered almost immediately.

“Dorian!” she greeted. “How are you? Because Aeolus is very, very happy. I don’t think he’s stopped texting me all week about how excited he is.”. 

He laughed. 

“He is very enthusiastic, isn’t he? We wanted to ask what a good date idea would be. Brainstorming has brought us nothing.”

She hummed. 

“Well, do something personal. Make it special, but make it apparent that you know him. Don’t make it a surprise, either. Just alk to him and ask him what he wants to do.”

“Thanks,” Dorian said. “You’re right. It appears we’ve been looking for ideas in all the wrong places.”

“You always do, Dorian,” she said, and he could practically hear her rolling her eyes. “Not everything has to be a grand spectacle.”

“Hey, I like grand spectacles. Either way you for the advice,” he chuckled, “I suppose we should text him. See you on Sunday?”

“Of course,” she laughed before hanging up. Then Dorian opened up his messages and started a new group chat. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Bull asked.

“Shouldn’t we all be able to text each other?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah.”

 _‘Any preferences on what we do Saturday night?’_ Dorian typed. 

Bull’s phone buzzed as he received the message but he ignored it for now, watching his boyfriend’s phone. 

_‘maybe just something small???? i could just come over. that would be nice.’_

_‘It would be. Anything specific you’d like to do?”_

_‘this is gonna sound super dumb…’_

_‘Go ahead and say it. No bad ideas.’_

_‘well its just that theres a lot of video games i feel like i missed out on. last time i was over i saw you had a ps4 so maybe one of you could play something for me? games are hard with one hand.’_

_‘God, I can only imagine. I’ve never thought about that. I’m sure Bull would be happy to play something for you.’_

“Well? Would you?” Dorian asked. 

Bull laughed. 

“Hell yeah. Ask him what he wants.”

_‘He said he’d love to. What would you like?’_

_‘the last of us? it came out right after i lost my arm. i rlly wanted to play it.’_

“Do you know what he’s talking about?” Dorian asked.

“Oh yeah, I know that game,” he said. “I think Sera has a copy. I’ll borrow it.”

 _‘Of course,’_ Dorian typed _. ‘Food preferences?’_

_‘oh nothing fancy. anything thats easy to make.’_

“That was much easier,” Bull said. “Why didn’t we ask him before?”

“We were overcomplicating matters,” Dorian said, kissing his cheek. “We tend to do that. No matter how much you deny it.” 

Bull rolled his eyes.

“You make things complicated. I don’t.”

“Fine, fine,” he laughed. “Just do your part and clean the house for me.”

“Don’t you mean ‘with me?’”

“No. No I do not.” 

-

Dorian didn’t get nervous often. He wasn’t an anxious man. But today, as he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t stop his stomach from twisting in knots. His boyfriend could tell, Bull wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. 

“It’s just Aeolus, babe. We’ve talked to him plenty of times.”

“I know,” he sighed. “But things are different now. I suppose I’m scared to fuck everything up.”

“You could never,” he chuckled. “You made sure everything was perfect. The house is immaculate. You’ve showered _twice_ today. It’s going to be great and we’re going to have fun.”

Dorian turned around, standing on his toes to kiss Bull softly. 

“I hope you’re right,” he whispered, cupping his cheeks. “I really like him.”

“So do I,” Bull said, pressing their foreheads together. “I hope this works out.”

They held hands as they walked downstairs, the doorbell ringing almost as soon as they reached the first floor. Dorian laughed slightly before opening it.

Aeolus grinned back at him, as Dorian and Bull both realized this was the first time they’d seen him out of his work clothes. None of what he was wearing matched properly, and the colors on the shirt were a bit too saturated, but Dorian would hold off on the snide comments for a bit. Just for the first date.

“Don’t you look nice,” Bull chuckled. 

He looked down at himself, smiling. 

“I guess so,” he said. “Sorry, I’m not wearing my arm. I’m sore today.”

“Aeolus, that’s not remotely a problem,” Dorian said with a smile. “Now are you going to stand on our porch all day or come inside?”

He looked almost surprised before stepping inside. 

“I guess I’m still a little shocked this is happening,” he admitted. “I mean, I thought you liked me but I was also convinced it must have been my brain fooling myself.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“No grand illusions here. Just two men who really do like you.”

“Good,” he said softly. “So… what now?”

“I was thinking we could just talk for a bit,” Dorian hummed. “Sit around, have a few drinks that won’t kill you.”

Aeolus laughed. 

“That sounds great.”

“You two sit on the couch, I’ll get drinks.”

Bull looked down at Aeolus, smiling and offering his hand for the other man to take. He obliged. 

“Wow, you have big hands!” he laughed.

“What else did you expect?”

He shrugged, smiling as they walked to the couch and sat down. Aeolus sat straight up at first before slowly leaning into the cushions. Bull just smiled, watching him.

“What are you looking at?”

“Just enjoying the view,” Bull replied with a smirk.

His face heated up and he looked off, chuckling.

“Sheesh, you really know how to talk to a guy.”

Bull reached out and took his hand again, running his thumb over his knuckles. Aeolus slowly took a deep breath, smiling before turning to look him in the eye. 

“Thanks,” he nearly whispered. 

“For what?”

“I dunno. But I’m sure I’ll have something to thank you for soon. So, thanks in advance.”

“Weirdo,” Bull teased, smirking.

Dorian walked over with a few sodas.

“The glass bottle kind?” Aeolus asked. “Fancy.”

“You’re very easily impressed,” Dorian laughed. 

“It’s easy around you two.”

He said nothing to that, just sitting down on his other side. He lifted his hand slowly, positioning it above Aeolus’s shoulder.

“May I?” he asked.

“Sorry, no,” he replied, frowning. “A little too sore right now.”

“Don’t say sorry for that,” Bull said as Dorian put his hand back in his lap. “We don’t have a lot of rules, but one of them is ‘no apologizing for personal boundaries’.”

“Some people get offended when I ask them not to touch me. Or when I don’t want them to look at all the… damage.”

“We never will,” Dorian said softly. “We promise. Nothing happens without your permission.”

He nodded.

“Thanks. I’ll do the same for you. I mean, I would have without saying but… y’know. I made the conversation all depressing, didn’t I?”

“Not at all.” Bull leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. “Talking like this is important. Relationships can only last with communication and honesty.”

He laughed. 

“You sound like my mom. Gods, you should have heard the speech she gave me before I came over. And you’ll be glad to know I didn’t walk, she dropped me off.”

“Good,” Dorian smirked. “The shoes come next.”

“Nope!” Aeolus laughed. “Never gonna happen!” He pulled his bare feet onto the couch, sitting cross-legged. 

“You’re a terror,” Dorian sighed. 

“What a coincidence! All of my teachers told my parents the same thing!”

“What were you like in school?” Bull asked. “Now I’m curious.”

“Well, I bit a lot of kids in kindergarten. They’d tease my friends so I decided to experiment with cannibalism. Almost got tossed out,” he chuckled. “I could never stay in my seat or remember assignments but when I did my work, I was actually a decent student. Especially in science. Got a high school scholarship for a paper I wrote on east-coast air currents.”

“Oh, I believe it,” Bull laughed. “I was horrible in high school. Was always in trouble for something. Started a fight club, once. Like an actual, paid fighting ring on school grounds. We managed to run for nearly a full semester before they shut us down. Apparently, kids returning from the bathroom with bloody noses all the time made the teachers suspicious enough to pretend like they cared.”

Aeolus laughed, letting out a small snort. 

“I am nowhere near surprised.”

Dorian shook his head. 

“I was just as bad, unfortunately. My father sent me to a private boarding school in Maine. It was god awful. Almost everyone there was an old-money white kid. Unfortunately, with so little diversity, that made the gay, nerdy Indian the main target of just about every kind of torment you can think of. Bull might have gotten in trouble for fighting but I was infamous for my escape attempts. Once, I got to New Hampshire before they found me.”

“Fortunately we both straightened out for the most part around college,” Bull chuckled. “Turns out when adults stop micromanaging your life, you turn out better.”

Aeolus chuckled.

“I suppose we traded. My early 20s was when shit kinda hit the fan.”

“Anything you’re okay with sharing?”

“Uh… not right now. Have any other humorous life anecdotes?”

“None I can think of without having to explain who everyone is to you in detail,” Dorian said. “Throw your arm at anyone recently? Other than us, I mean.”

“Almost,” he laughed. “Yesterday. God, that bitch was annoying. I wasn’t at the nursery, I was getting some groceries. Only had three bags, and I could have easily carried them, but this lady comes up and goes ‘let me help!’ in her annoying, nasal ass voice and just grabs my stuff. Then when I took it back, she went all ‘woe is me, I am Jesus for trying to help a perfectly capable person.’ So I told her to fuck off. She threatened to call security and I said ‘what are they gonna do, arrest the white amputee?’ Like, is it so hard to just ask before helping someone?”

Bull nodded. 

“Sometimes people act like I’m completely blind just because I have one eye. If one more person asks me if I can read braille, I’m gonna snap their necks.”

“Please don't,” Dorian sighed. “I don’t think any of us would look good in a prison jumpsuit.”

“Y’know,” Aeolus hummed. “I believe I was promised a game?”

Bull laughed. 

“Right! I don’t play too much honestly, we have it mostly for people who come over, so I’m kinda wanting to see what this is all about. A lot of our friends really liked it.”

Aeolus nodded.

“I’ve avoided spoilers for seven years and this will be the fantastic payoff.”

“Will I be bored to tears?” Dorian asked. 

“Nah, it’s story-based!” he explained. “Short, too, by game standards. I’m sure you can keep up.”

“Perhaps. But just know I’m tolerating this for you.”

-

“I have never been more invested in CGI white people,” Dorian whispered as he hugged a blanket around himself. Bull laughed as he axed a zombie in the head. 

“I like the parts with gratuitous violence,” he said before his grin softened. “But… the story is alright too.”

“I knew this would be worth it,” Aeolus said softly. “I was so right.” He slowly leaned into Bull, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. Dorian’s attention turned from the screen to his boyfriend as he watched him smile at the contact. He was quickly distracted by a cutscene, though. So much for “tolerating.”

“We should do this more often,” he said. “I mean, Aeolus missed a lot, and I have to admit I’m developing a morbid curiosity for the unique story execution opportunities presented by an interactive medium.”

Aeolus snorted. 

“I’d like that,” he said softly.

“It’s a plan,” Bull said with a smirk. “Trust me, I don’t mind doing this at all.” 

“I already have a good idea for the next one,” he laughed. “How do we feel about cheesy, impossible action sequences, giant weapons, and nearly-shirtless twenty-somethings with daddy issues?”

“Sounds great! I experienced that last bit in college, though.”

Dorian smacked his arm. 

“Ass!” he laughed. He looked to Aeolus, whose eyebrows were twisted in an expression he didn’t recognize. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” he said, nodding. “It’s just… you two know every little thing about each other. I hope I get there with you both someday.”

“We hope so too,” he said with a grin. “Alright, I think that’s enough zombies and angst for one night. Hungry?”

“Just a bit,” Aeolus nodded before his stomach betrayed him by growling. He turned a downright adorable shade of pink. “Maybe more than a bit.”

Bull laughed as he stood up to set the table. Dorian moved closer to his date, smiling at him gently. 

“You look like a peach,” he teased. “All pink.”

“Thanks, it’s my Irish side,” Aeolus laughed. “Demeter is lucky. She got most of my dad's Greek genes.”

“Ah, so that’s whose nose you have.”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “When I was younger, I had a basic ass haircut but super wavy hair. I looked like an old statue. Everyone would point to the David bust in our classroom and go ‘look, it’s Aeolus!’ If they could even pronounce that right.”

“It is a very Greek name,” Dorian chuckled, running his fingers up and down the back of the man’s hand. “What does it mean?”

“Fast and nimble, I think. Something about the winds.” 

“Incredibly fitting.”

“Yep! But you should hear all the ways I’ve heard it pronounced. One of my high school teachers kept calling me Yo-lus. There was also ‘Ay-yow-lus’ and ‘Ayo,’ among friends, but some people heard that as ‘Mayo,’ so I got called Mayo for a few months in my sophomore year.”

“Where does Lavellan come in?”

“That’s the specific Dalish clan we’re descended from. It’s my mom’s last name, but my dad agreed that we should all have it in honor of our heritage. There was a compromise, though. Hence our first names all being Greek. I do think I prefer being Aeolus Lavellan over Aeolus Kalogeropoulos. That would be much more confusing.”

“Yes, wow,” he laughed. “That is quite the mouthful. Fortunately, my name is easy to pronounce. Doesn’t stop people from saying my last name as ‘Pave-us’ from time to time.”

Bull rejoined them on the couch, smiling. 

“The Iron Bull can be hard to fuck up,” he said before frowning. “My real name is Hissrad. Pretty simple, but for some reason, white people had so much trouble with it. No offense, Aeolus.”

He laughed.

“None taken. I know I’m white. Though unlike most white people here, my genealogy doesn’t look like a European backpacking bucket list. Both of my parents are immigrants. That’s why I consider myself Dalish or Irish and Greek first, and then white.”

“Makes sense to me,” Dorian said. “I do identify with Indian and desi much more than just the word ‘brown.’”

Bull shrugged. 

“I don’t know where my folks came from. Somewhere in the Middle East or Mediterranean area, I think? Turkey? No clue. But honestly, I don’t care about what race I am.“

Aeolus nodded.

“That also makes complete sense. I like labeling myself, it makes me more comfortable. But being disabled or gay affects me more than being Greek or Irish, I think.”

“You don’t prefer ‘differently-abled’ or ‘person who is disabled’?” Dorian asked. “I’ve heard some people in inclusivity seminars say you should use those.”

He shuddered.

“Oh, gods no. I don’t need able-bodied people sugarcoating my own identity for me. I’m neurodivergent and disabled. If they have to label me differently to see me as a person, then that’s their issue, not mine. Disabled isn’t a bad word. It’s just who I am.” 

“Exactly,” Bull said. “I once had someone describe me as a ‘person experiencing vision loss.’ No, I got a serrated knife to the eye. It’s a bit different.”

“Wow,” he whispered. “That sounds painful.”

“Eh, I was in so much shock that I didn’t feel it,” he said. “Losing my depth perception was way worse. I bumped into things for months.”

Aeolus laughed. 

“Yeah, sometimes I still try to put something in my other hand and drop it on the ground. I have broken a _lot_ of glass.”

Bull laughed.

“Sounds expensive. Now, are we gonna get food or what?”

Dorian rolled his eyes, but Aeolus shot up out of his seat and immediately sat down at the kitchen island. The others followed, Bull setting down three plates.

“Y’know, you guys should come over when my dad cooks sometime,” Aeolus said. “Souvlaki night is the _best_.”

“I’d love to,” Dorian said. “But if I remember correctly, that dish involves skewers and I’m afraid of what your sisters will do with them.”

“Do you do most of the cooking, Bull?” Aeolus asked as they began eating. He nodded.

“I mean, it’s got food, sharp objects, and fire. I like all of those things,” he laughed.

“I used to cook some,” he replied softly. “I can’t do… sharp objects or fire anymore. The latter much more than the former.”

“Yes, Josephine warned us no candles,” Dorian said. “What is that about, exactly?”

“Something I’d rather not discuss at the moment, thank you very much,” he muttered.

“I… apologize. I’m in no position to pry.”

“It’s okay,” Aeolus said, shaking his head. “It’s just human nature to be curious. You’ll know later. I promise.”

Bull sighed. 

“You don’t owe us an explanation, Aeolus. You don’t have to justify anything.”

He nodded. 

“All you need to know is that all fire is off-limits. No candles, lighters, matches, fireplaces, or gas stoves, and nothing that smells like smoke. 

Dorian nodded.

“Absolutely.”

“I’m so-”

“Stop apologizing, god damn!” Bull laughed. “If we didn’t want to spend time with you, you wouldn’t be here. Trust me.”

He smiled softly. 

“I would apologize again for apologizing but… yeah.”

Dorian laughed. 

“It’s instinct. You should be more like me: aloof.”

“I don’t have your confidence,” he chuckled. “I think that’s unattainable by most mortal beings.” 

“Well, I hope we can at least annoy you into thinking you’re wonderful.” 

Aeolus rolled his eyes as he placed his fork down. 

“That was great. Thank you.”

“So,” Bull said. “How long do you plan on staying tonight?”

A blush filled the man’s face. 

“Oh, I… didn’t consider that… what exactly are you thinking about?”

“Depends. What are you okay with?”

“I’d like to stay over,” he said. “Not as an innuendo. I would just like to stay the night.” 

“Alright,” he laughed. “You need anything to sleep in?”

He nodded. 

“Something that will cover… just about everything,” he chuckled nervously. 

-

Logistics quickly became a problem. Their existing bed was a touch too small, and DoorDash for mattresses hadn’t been invented yet. No matter how much Aeolus insisted, the other refused to let him sleep on the couch. Eventually, Dorian and Bull resorted to a coin flip, which Dorian won. Looks like Bull would be on the couch for now, and the winner took the bed.

Aeolus was curled up beside him, in an old t-shirt of Dorian’s from a company-mandated event and sweatpants that didn’t fit quite right. Out of its ponytail, his hair fell to one side of his face, flopping over his left eye. 

Dorian reached over, brushing it out of his face.

“You look tense,” he whispered. “Are you alright?”

“I haven’t slept anywhere but my house or an occasional hotel room in years,” he whispered. “I’m a bit nervous.”

“I’m pretty sure Bull can protect us from anything.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” he sighed. “Sometimes… well… I hope I won’t have to tell you.”

Dorian leaned closer, cupping his cheek. 

“I just want you to feel safe,” he whispered. 

“I do. Thanks for unplugging everything.”

“Anything for you.”

“Can…” he took a deep breath. “Can you hold me? It might… help.”

“If you want a hug, you could have just asked.”

“I’m serious,” Aeolus replied.

“Oh. Well, of course.” He curled himself around the smaller man, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

Aeolus leaned into the man’s bare chest, face red as Dorian played with his hair. It didn’t take him very long to drift off. 

“Sweet dreams,” Dorian whispered, not realizing how ironic it would soon become. 

-

Aeolus woke far before the sun did, sitting up quickly. Something was wrong. He looked back to see Bull, eyebrows raised in concern, with Dorian leaning against him, looking just as worried.

“I was afraid this would happen,” Aeolus whispered. “What time is it?”

“Three,” Bull answered. “Do you… scream in your sleep often?”

“Not usually,” he said. “It was every night for the first two years. Then it mostly stopped. But I was scared that it would happen again since I’m not at home.”

“I’m sorry,” Dorian whispered. “We didn’t intend to make you stressed or uncomfortable.”

“It isn’t your fault. It’s mine.”

Bull shook his head.

“It wasn’t your—“

“But it was!” He cried, turning to face them completely. “You don’t understand! It was my fault! Just listen to me, okay?”

“You don’t have to—“

“I want to talk about it. Tell me. What exactly was I screaming?”

The two looked at one another before Dorian answered.

“Justinia.”


	6. I Know What You Did Last Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aeolus tells a story and then terrible puns are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter discusses Aeolus's amputation in more depth and describes the event in which he lost his arm, a fire. It's nothing too graphic, but if you don't wanna read about that, feel free to skip the chapter.

Aeolus had been told that his mind blocked out the worst parts, but he didn’t believe it could get any worse than what he remembered. He couldn’t even recall entering the church. Someone must have tried to stop him. But being inside of it was clear as day. 

The woman’s screams drew him closer and closer to where he knew he needed to be. 

“Stay where you are!” he yelled, voice choked by smoke. He jumped as a part of the building in front of him collapsed, but climbed over the rubble, ignoring the heat that ate at his skin. 

The shape of the hole was burned into his mind, every splinter of wood as he reached down into it.

“Grab my hand!” he called. “Please!”

“Go!” the woman insisted. “You’ll be hurt here!”

“I know! But you’ll die!”

“God will have my soul!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” He reached down further, watching his skin redden in the flames. “Please! The sisters out there… they love you! They need you! You have more to do here, so just take my hand!” 

Something must have stirred in the woman as she reached out and grabbed it. He slowly pulled her out of the hole, resting her on a more solid piece of wood. There were only a few seconds of relative peace before a loud crack echoed in the room. 

In Aeolus’s memory, it was the loudest sound he’d ever heard.

The beam that collapsed pinned his already burnt arm into what he could only assume the pits of hell felt like. Screaming only hurt more and more as smoke lined his throat and slowly choked him.

The woman slowly dragged herself to his side.

“What is your name?” she asked.

“Aeo...lus,” he coughed out. 

“I’m—“

“Mother Justinia… I know… Please, save your breath.”

“I should be saying that to you,” she said with a soft smile. “I know you don’t—“ she coughed, covering her mouth with her habit. “You don’t believe in our Lord. But please… let me pray for you.”

Aeolus just nodded slowly.

The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was a choked Hail Mary.

-

“That’s why it’s my fault,” he said as he turned, walking back to the bed. He lifted his shirt a bit, revealing what some of the results looked like. Most of the skin on the upper-left side of his torso was pitted and scarred, a permanent collage of reds and pinks. “That’s why I don’t like fire.”

Bull frowned, before moving to sit next to him.

“I just want to ask one thing. If you could go back and change things… would you still have done it?”

Aeolus swallowed before looking up.

“Without a second thought.”

“And she's alive?” Dorian asked. “That nun… she’s okay?”

“Mother Justinia? Yeah. That stubborn lady is still kicking. We have tea sometimes. She got burned pretty bad too but for me? I remember before I passed out, my arm stopped feeling anything. At the time, I thought it was her prayers. Of course, now I know that it was the heat killing every single nerve in there. I think maybe it was my punishment for being a dumbass. Apparently, from what I was told, the fire department had ruled that it was too dangerous to try to save her, but I ran in anyway. But… all things considered, I think I did what was right.”

“You saved her life,” Dorian whispered. “When nobody else would. You were willing to risk the ultimate sacrifice for someone you barely knew. That doesn’t make you an idiot. It makes you a better man than I could ever be.”

Aeolus shook his head. 

“You’re wonderful, both of you are. Don’t put me on a pedestal, don’t use me as some sort of moral paragon like the news stories wanted to. I’m impulsive and I did something stupid. I shouldn’t be glorified for that.”

“Maybe not,” Bull said. “But this should be.” He placed a hand on Aeolus’s chest. “You’re a good person, Aeolus. Maybe not a paragon, but you did what was right. Don’t torture yourself for it.”

He looked up at Bull before sobbing out and burying his face in the man’s chest. They let him cry, Dorian rubbing his back as he shook and gasped for air through his tears. None of them knew how long it lasted before Aeolus pulled back, wiping his face. 

“I was so happy when I found out you guys didn’t notice my arm,” he said softly. “I was worried this was… all for sympathy.”

“Aeolus…” Dorian whispered. “We would never. You’re a lot of things. A spacey weirdo, maybe. A kind and gentle man, for sure. One thing you’re not is a charity case.”

Bull nodded in agreement. 

“The only thing we feel bad about is you feeling like you’re inconveniencing us.”

“Sometimes I just feel like I am…”

Dorian cupped his cheek, leaning close to him. “You will never be a burden to us, Aeolus,” he whispered. “Never. I swear it.” 

“How do I know you aren’t just saying that?”

It was just a small kiss at first, barely a brush of their lips, but then Dorian drowned in it, moving his hands down to press against Aeolus’s chest. He felt like a teenager again, the fireworks in his stomach bursting into a warmth that filled his whole body, and he knew Aeolus felt the same way when he felt the man’s hand tangle itself in his hair. Neither of them wanted to pull back when they did, but they did, and Aeolus gave him that shit-eating grin.

“Not the most dramatic kiss I’ve had, believe it or not,” he chuckled. 

“What could possibly top that?”

“Guy had been drinking. Heavily. I ended up in the ER.”

“Damn,” Bull laughed. “Now can we be nice and share?”

Aeolus laughed before leaning up to kiss him too, slinging his arm around the man’s neck. Bull knew what kissing felt like. He’d done it with dozens of women and men, and it felt different for every single one. When Dorian kissed, he kissed slowly, deeply, patiently. He tasted like vanilla and rosemary, and Bull loved it. Dorian’s throne as his favorite, however, was being threatened. 

Aeolus was an eager kisser, and Bull could feel him smiling into it. It wasn’t too fast or too slow, he knew how to pace himself, but he changed it up a little every time he moved, keeping it exciting. His taste was unique, and it took Bull a few seconds to figure out what it was: a gorgeous blend of basil and citrus. 

He could have two favorites.

Aeolus pulled back, blushing before hiding half of his face in his hand. 

“Do you feel better now?” Dorian asked.

He smiled, nodding. 

“A lot. See? I told you I’d have something to thank you for.”

Bull rolled his eyes. 

“You were right. But we need to thank you too. Thank you for telling us everything. You didn’t need to, but you did. That must mean you trust us.”

“I do,” he chuckled, “and I have pretty good intuition.” 

Dorian just laid back, yawning. 

“Can we go back to bed now?” he asked. “I need my beauty sleep.” 

“We still can’t all fit,” Bull laughed. 

“Maybe not horizontally,” Aeolus hummed. “Bull, can you lay down for me?” He did so before Aeolus draped himself over the man. “Perfect fit!”

Dorian rolled his eyes. 

“I’m ordering a new bed as soon as we wake up.”

Bull just grinned, perfectly content with having Aeolus lay on top of him. Dorian leaned over, kissing each of their cheeks before he turned away, quickly falling back asleep. 

-

“You sure you want me tagging along?” Aeolus asked. 

“How do you think these get-togethers got so big?” Dorian asked as he fiddled with his hair. “I think it started as three or four people. Then those people brought tag-a-longs, and the tag-a-longs brought more tag-a-longs, so on and so forth.”

Bull nodded. 

“Sera’s the one who invited us, but Blackwall invited her and Josephine invited Blackwall and Cullen invited Josephine. It’s a tree of friendship and mediocre food.”

“Bull has contributed the most, I think,” Dorian teased. “He elected to invite all of his coworkers.”

“The Chargers aren’t _just_ my coworkers and you know it, pretty boy.”

Aeolus laughed. 

“I would invite people, but my cousin isn’t renowned for his social skills, his husband is even weirder, and my sisters tend to develop homicidal tendencies if anyone looks at me funny.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dorian chuckled, kissing his cheek. “We’ll have plenty of fun introducing you to everyone. And we walk there. I know you like that.”

“Yes!” He replied, kicking off the slippers that Dorian had convinced him to wear for “at least an hour, Jesus Christ.”

“Let’s get going,” Bull said.

“Should I cut my hair?” Dorian asked.

“Again, you told me to tell you no.”

Aeolus laughed. 

“I think it looks nice!” he said. “We both have hair in awkward stages of growth.”

“You make it work, sunflower.”

The man blushed. 

“What is with people and calling me that?”

“Do you not like it?”

“... I like it when you guys say it.”

“As cute as that is,” Bull groaned, “I’ve started getting chain texts from Sera. Forty-three of them.”

Aeolus was the first one outside, stretching his arm out to take in the sun. 

“It’s so pretty today!” He grinned as he looked back at them. 

“You’re going to track dirt everywhere!” Dorian groaned. 

“Where? Outside? Outside _is_ the dirt!”

“Tree-hugging hippie bastard,” he said, pulling him onto the sidewalk before sighing. “How’s your shoulder feeling?”

“Much better,” he said. “It kinda just depends on the day. Today it doesn’t feel like anything, but yesterday it kinda felt like… hm… like all the skin was being pulled on at once, if that makes any sense.”

“It does,” Bull said, taking his hand.

Dorian smiled. 

“So, may I?” he asked, hovering his arm over Aeolus’s shoulders. 

“Sure!” 

Aeolus seemed perfectly happy with having a boyfriend on each side. That is, if… 

“Just so we’re clear, we’re all boyfriends now, right?”

“Well, obviously,” Dorian said with a smirk. 

“Cool!”

There was a shout of “Hey, gays!” from across the street and Sera was running at them full speed before she practically skidded to a stop. 

“How are my favorite homose—Holy shit! What happened to your arm?”

Aeolus laughed. 

“I took it off. Shame. I would have loved to throw it at someone if they annoyed me.”

“... That is so _cool_ ! So would you say you’ve been… _disarmed_?”

Dorian groaned, but Aeolus just cackled. Unfortunately for them, this only fueled Sera.

“Are you _armed_ and ready for what's about to come? I’m sure it’ll come in _handy_ . Why are you laughing? I can’t put my _finger_ on it! I’ve got quite a _handful_ of these, I can go all day!”

Bull and Dorian both looked like they were about to end it all, but Aeolus seemed to be having the time of his life.

“You’re certainly taking her terrible humor in stride,” Dorian observed. 

Aeolus smirked. 

“Too many people are scared that I’ll get offended if they joke about it. I mean, if they’re a dick about it, probably, but I like it otherwise. Kinda helps me feel more normal. I mean, we tease you for your mustache, right? It's like that. Makes me feel like it’s just another part of me.”

“Or the opposite,” Sera snickered. “This is just so much good material!”

If they hadn’t arrived at the park when they did, one of them might have punched Sera. Most likely Dorian. 

Many of their friends seemed to take notice of the new addition, turning around to look at him curiously. 

“Hey, you brought the boy toy!” Varric greeted. “Is he official now?”

“Yep,” Bull said. “So don’t give him too much of a hard time.”

“Me? Never.”

Aeolus turned around before seeing someone else he vaguely knew. 

“Krem!” he shouted, waving the man over.

“Hey, it’s y—Oh my god!”

Bull shook his head. 

“Good to know we’re not the only blind ones.”

Krem frowned. 

“Huh. Gotta say I feel like a bit of an idiot.”

Aeolus laughed.

“Don’t! It’s no biggie! When I’m not at work or doing any heavy lifting, it can be hard to notice.”

“You’re not wearing it today?” Josephine asked, walking up behind them. “Are you sore?”

He shrugged. 

“Not really. I guess right now… I don’t care about it.”

She smiled. 

“Good. Sit! Let’s all chat.”

Even as most people sat down, more curious glances kept being shot their way. 

Aeolus frowned. 

“They do know they can just say hi, right?”

Josephine shrugged. 

“A lot of people here aren’t the type to initiate a conversation with a stranger. There’s some that even I have never spoken to. By some, I mean Fenris. He doesn’t talk much if you aren’t a Hawke. Or in an argument with him.”

Bull laughed as more people walked over. 

“Ayyy!” Dalish greeting. “One of my people!” She fist-bumped Aeolus before sitting down. 

“Let’s see… who else should you get to know,” Josephine hummed. “There’s Cassandra, Leliana, Cullen is nice, maybe Blackwall? Certainly Cole. Anders is great if you need medical attention, but he tends to hijack conversations. Merrill you should definitely know, she brings good food, but Fenris might gut you if you talk to him without a good reason. The Hawkes are all… interesting. Garrett and Bethany are sweethearts but Carver and Marian can have sharp tongues when they want to. You’ve met Varric and I’m sorry about that. Isabella is late, as usual. Aveline will be leaving early, as usual. Solas is pretending we don’t exist, as usual. I think he likes observing us more than actually talking to us.”

“Interesting group,” Aeolus laughed. “I like it.”

“Good,” Bull said, wrapping an arm around him. “Hopefully you’ll be seeing a lot more of them.”

“I’d like that.”

Their little circle was rejoined by Varric and Cassandra, the latter of which pretending to be very annoyed by everything.

“Good to see you again, handyman,” Varric said with a smirk. “No, I don’t like that… don’t worry, I’ll come up with something good.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you after hearing so much,” Cassandra greeted. “Hopefully you prove to be less of an annoyance than my regular company.” Varric rolled his eyes.

“I dunno,” Aeolus hummed. “If my sisters can attest to anything, it’s that I’m pretty good at being an annoyance.”

Sera rolled over to them, striking a “draw me like one of your French girls” pose.

“So! How are the boys in bed?”

“Bull snores,” Aeolus said with a shrug. “Not too loud, though, so I can deal.”

Bull elbowed him playfully, laughing, but Sera groaned. 

“I wanted spicy details!”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Unfortunately ‘spicy details’ aren’t on the menu right now. For you or us.”

Sera pouted. 

“Lame! What did you do, anyway? Just play games and eat?”

“Mostly,” Aeolus laughed. “There was a bit of an emotional revelation at three in the morning.”

“Your nightmares are back?” Josephine asked. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Everything ended up fine. They’re pretty good at handling it.”

Bull rolled his eyes. 

“We did our best.”

Aeolus frowned. 

“I hate to ask but… is someone smoking?”

Dorian looked over at some of the others to see Marian smoking a cigarette. He sighed, getting up and walking over to her. 

“I don’t want to be a bother, but can I ask you to put that out?”

“Why?” she sneered. “Got something against it?”

“Not personally, no, but that darling man over there has a bad history with smoke and the smell is making him uncomfortable.”

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry!” she said, eyes widening as she put it out. “I’ll have to remember that.”

“It’s no problem. You had no way of knowing.”

When Dorian walked back over, he was surprised to find Aeolus and Cassandra chatting happily.

“Yeah, I live right across from it!” Aeolus laughed.

“I walk past your family’s establishment every Sunday,” Cassandra said with a small smile. “I’ll have to stop by sometime and say hello. I had no idea you lived so close. It really is a small world.”

“How so?” Dorian asked as he sat back down.

“The church I attend is across from the Lavellan’s nursery.”

Aeolus nodded. 

“Yep! It’s a cute little church. I mean, I haven’t been there since the accident but… from what I remember, it was nice.”

“The remodeling is beautiful. You should see it sometime.”

Aeolus looked down. 

“I don’t think I can, Cassandra. I’m sorry. Being there again… can we change the subject? Please?”

She looked surprised. 

“Alright, I suppose. How is your family’s business doing?”

“It’s just fine,” he said, leaning into Dorian as he let out a small sigh of relief. “Unfortunately summer will be over soon. Once fall hits, business goes down. We have Christmas trees in December, though, so that’s a big busy period. Worst part of the year, for me. I just kinda run the netting. All day. Lugging trees around and trimming them is a job for the symmetrical. After that, some vegetables need to be planted in winter so we’ll have a few customers then. But fall and winter, in general, aren’t super busy.”

“More time with us,” Dorian teased, kissing his temple.

“Yep,” he said. “I’m kinda excited. Unfortunately, no income during those periods stresses out my parents. My sisters usually take side jobs, while I help with budgeting and taxes and all that.”

“I never considered the complications of running a seasonal service,” Cassandra hummed. “It must be difficult during the offseason.”

“Kinda. But we learned how to do it well.”

“Have you tried doing pumpkins in the fall?” Dorian asked.

“Yeah…” he sighed. “Unfortunately there’s too much local competition. It’s a big expense, and it wouldn’t have enough profit to make it work. But we’re fine without it. Besides, I don’t like jack-o-lanterns.” 

“Makes sense,” Dorian chuckled, entangling their fingers. 

Bull walked back over, handing each of his boyfriends a soda. 

“Merrill brought a cooler,” he laughed. “Sweet kid.”

“I’ll have to thank her,” Aeolus smirked. He held the can between his knees and popped it open. “Innovation that excites,” he joked. 

More of their friends walked over with food and drinks from the giant cooler that Merrill had somehow managed to drag to the park. 

“Why don’t you just ask people to do things for you?” Sera asked. “The less I have to do, the better.” 

Aeolus shrugged. 

“I suppose I don’t want to feel like I depend on people. I need help sometimes but everybody does. I don’t want to take more help than I absolutely need. Even if I had both arms, I’d still need to ask Bull to reach something I can’t every once in a while.”

“He is pretty good at that,” Krem laughed. “Especially at work. He hides stuff on the top shelves.”

“I do not.”

“I found the candy stash, Chief. You can’t deny it.”

“Fine, fine,” Bull laughed. “I have a sweet tooth. Sue me.”

“Explains your taste in men,” Sera joked. “Dori is like a showy cake and this guy is a cute muffin. No wait, an apple pie!” She pinched Aeolus’s cheeks. "Get it? Cause of his initials? I'm so smart." 

Bull laughed. 

“Maybe. What can I say? I like ‘em pretty.” Dorian smacked him over the head at the same time Aeolus blushed and covered his face with his hand. 

“Awww,” Sera teased. “I ship it.”

“We’re together,” Dorian said with a frown. “There’s nothing to ‘ship.’” 

Krem rolled his eyes. 

“I guess it’s sweet,” he said. “Just don’t roll over and crush either of them while you sleep, Chief.”

“Bastard,” Bull chuckled. 

Aeolus smiled. 

“I should get going soon. Afternoons get busy at the nursery.”

“And let me guess,” Dorian sighed. “You insist on walking.”

“Of course I do,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll text you two as soon as I get home.”

He started to stand up but Bull pulled him back down, pecking his lips. 

“Just saying goodbye,” he said with a grin. Aeolus rolled his eyes before leaning over to give the same treatment to Dorian before standing up and walking away.

“Hate to see him leave, but _love_ watching him go,” Bull snickered before yelping as Dorian elbowed him. “Oh come on, you were thinking it. I just said it!”

He didn’t deny it.


	7. Butterfly Fly Away feat. Miley Cyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go on a date (again), Bull decides he likes butterflies and puppets, and Dorian is basically their sugar daddy.

Aeolus turned, looking over his shoulder in the mirror. He hummed, running a finger across his scarred skin. 

“I suppose it isn’t necessarily  _ ugly _ ,” he mumbled. “Just… oh, who am I kidding. It’s ugly.” He thumbed over it again. “Ugly and numb.” He sighed. “Glad it was dark last month.”

There was a small knock at the bathroom door. 

“Ayo? Are you in there?”

“Come in if you want to.”

Demeter walked in, hoisting herself up onto the countertop. 

“The more you look at it, the more you’re going to hate it,” she said. “But it’s not all that bad. I mean, it stands out from the rest of you. That doesn’t mean it’s ugly.”

He sighed. 

“You wouldn’t understand, Dem.”

“I know. But I understand  _ you.  _ I have for twenty-eight years, Aeolus. So tell me: one of your new boyfriends is missing a damn  _ eye _ . Do you think that’s ugly?”

“Well, of course it’s not!”

“So why do your impossibly high standards only apply to yourself?”

Aeolus looked down at his hand.

“I don’t know,” he whispered. “I should be better for the-“

“Shut the fuck up, you absolute shithead.”

He glanced up at her.

“Dem-“

“I don’t like them. You know I don’t like them. But I see the way they look at you. They like all of you, not just your right side. Hell, they probably think it’s sexy or something.” 

“But—“

“Shut. Up. You talk all the time about how it’s not a big deal, and how it’s a part of you and all that but… are you telling that to others? Or are you trying to tell it to yourself?” 

Aeolus didn’t say anything, just looked at her. 

“You know the answer,” she whispered. “It’s written all over your face.” She hopped off the counter and pulled him into a hug. “Do you know how much I worry about you?”

“A lot?”

“At least 22 hours a day, bastard.” She pulled back, frowning at him. “I know I can’t make you love yourself, but watching you tear yourself apart… I can’t let you do that. Sure, you don’t look like a male underwear model, but who does? It’s better than a stupid mustache.”

Aeolus chuckled. 

“I like his mustache.”

“Love really is blind,” she sighed. “Have you talked to Matisse about this? I know that usually helps.”

He nodded. 

“We talk and I feel better for a bit but… it always creeps back into my mind.”

“You have a date today, don’t you? Are you nervous?” He nodded again. Demeter sighed. “You’re such a shithead. You’ll be fine.”

“Love you too,” he laughed, hugging her.

“Yeah, yeah. Anything you need help with?”

He frowned. 

“I’ve gotta wear shoes. Can you help me tie them? I wanna wear those brown ankle boots I have.”

“You haven’t worn those in years!” She laughed. “Is it that special of an occasion?”

He shrugged. 

“They’re a hassle to get on nowadays but I like them.”

“I hope you plan on wearing more than just that and your pajama pants.”

He looked down at himself. 

“Oh. Right. Clothes.”

“I’ll pick an outfit for you,” Demeter insisted. “For a gay guy, your fashion sense is terrible.”

“First of all: rude,” Aeolus said, hand on his hip. “Second of all: that’s stereotyping and you’re homophobic.”

“Aeolus, I’m a lesbian.”

“Still!”

She dragged him back to his room, going through his closet. 

“God, your taste is shit. It looks like a nineties arcade floor exploded in here. Guess we’ll have to make do.” She tossed him a pair of black jeans, a casual button-up patterned with little leaves, and an army-green t-shirt. “There. Want me to braid your hair back too?”

“You’re the best, Dem.”

“I know.”

-

Dorian checked his watch. 

“Ten minutes late. I’m starting to worry,” he said, looking up at Bull.

“Aeolus can wiggle his way in and out of anything,” Bull laughed. “You don’t need to worry about him.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t,” he said, crossing his arms.

“Guys!” Aeolus yelled from across the parking lot. He ran up to them quickly. “Sorry I’m late. Getting ready took… longer than expected.”

“You look nice,” Dorian said with a smile.

“Don’t sound so surprised about it!” he thwacked the man’s shoulder playfully.

“Would you rather me not compliment you?” 

“Just do it without the tone,” he teased.

“You wore your arm,” Bull hummed.

“Yep! Strange company and public spaces and all that,” he chuckled. “Plus, no pain today.”

“I’m more relieved that you’re wearing shoes,” Dorian said with a smirk. 

“You talk about me like I’m uncivilized!”

“Not uncivilized. Just… partially civilized.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s just go inside.”

They walked in and were instantly greeted by humidity. 

“If my hair gets frizzy, it’s your fault,” Dorian mumbled to Aeolus, who was just looking around. “I cannot believe you wanted to come to a  _ plant conservatory _ . You live in one already.”

“I live in a plant  _ nursery _ . Which means that all of our plants are juveniles. Here, they’re all full-grown, and they have a butterfly room! Isn’t it nice? Like one big tropicals house!”

“It is pretty damn cool,” Bull said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Just don’t let Dorian slip anywhere.”

“You fall  _ one time _ !” he groaned as Aeolus cackled. He rolled his eyes. “Well, is there anything Mr. Green Thumb can tell us about these?” he asked.

He just shrugged.

“I take care of plants but I’m not a walking Wikipedia entry. They have information pamphlets.”

“I think he only likes learning about this stuff when the words are coming out of your mouth,” Bull chuckled. 

Aeolus blushed, but Dorian didn’t deny the claim. 

“Let’s find something cool,” Aeolus said. “I think I remember reading something about a carnivorous plant exhibit.”

“I like the sound of that,” Bull said. 

“Brute,” Dorian teased.

“Hey, I wanna see the badass plants. You’ve got to have at least have something you’re interested in.”

“Fine. I suppose the ferns and butterflies interest me.”

Aeolus chuckled. 

“That can be arranged.” He grabbed a map off the wall, opening it. “Carnivorous plants are on the way. Logistics is on our side!” 

Dorian and Bull glanced at each other, smirking.

“What are those looks for?” Aeolus asked, hand on his hip. “Let’s get going! They aren’t open forever.”

The three men walked alongside each other, silent for a while before Aeolus jogged over to a section of plants.

“Look at these! Pitcher plants!”

“Creative name,” Dorian chuckled. 

“They trap bugs inside and dissolve them,” Aeolus explained. 

“God, I wish I could do that,” Bull said.

“The fuck do you think your stomach acid is for?” Dorian asked. “Decoration?”

Aeolus hummed, staring off.

“What is it?” Dorian asked.

“Oh nothing, I was just wondering what their systems are like here. It’s a massive facility and to maintain a controlled climate throughout all of it must require some pretty impressive gear.”

Bull laughed. 

“Indoors and you’re still all about the weather.”

“It’s cool! Come on, simulating an entirely different climate in a controlled space this huge? I wish I could do that!”

“So it’s like a massive reptile tank,” Dorian said. “Though I doubt they do humidity control with a spray bottle.”

Bull groaned. 

“Why do I have a thing for nerds?”

Dorian stepped on his foot. 

“He’s right though,” Aeolus said. “It is like a huge tank. See those tubes against the wall? The thin ones? Most likely a misting system. It’s probably on a timer. Judging by the droplets on these leaves, it went off recently. We have something similar in our tropicals house. We would have more if we could afford it. Am I rambling?”

“No, please, go on,” Dorian said with a smile and Aeolus laughed. 

“The internal temperature unit must be expensive, too. For a place like this, you need it to be completely accurate and as sturdy as possible, covering a lot of area.”

Dorian just nodded. 

“Not to mention all of the plants need to be from the same region. Well, it’s not a necessity. But it is preferred. It can get complicated. These are all rainforest plants. I’ve seen places that try to mix in some island-specific or temperate plants but they don’t do as well. Those people are idiots. Have they learned anything from invasive species? We can’t just tailor nature to our will.”

“They did here,” Bull said. “Didn’t they?”

“They cooperated with nature. Worked with it, not against it. That’s the difference.”

“Treehugger,” Dorian teased. 

“Can’t say I have, but I used to do a lot of climbing with my sisters. It was fun. Unfortunately, that took a lot of upper-body strength, and I’ve since lost a bit of upper-body. Did you ever do that? Climb trees, that is.”

“No,” Dorian replied. “I didn’t play outside much. My father didn’t let me. Instead, I had a college reading level by the time I entered elementary school. Can’t say I regret it. I enjoyed reading. Found comfort in it. But I’m always willing to try new things.”

“Then we can go camping?”

“Correction: I’m  _ almost _ always willing to try new things.” 

Bull laughed. 

“Two different species of dork in one place,” he teased. 

“Cookbooks count as reading too,” Dorian retorted. 

“They do not!”

“Can we agree we’re all dumb and terrible and move on?” Aeolus laughed.

“I can’t argue with that,” Dorian admitted. 

“Me neither.”

Aeolus leaned up, kissing each of them on the cheek. 

“Come on, I wanna see butterflies,” he chuckled, tugging them along.

The butterfly room was open and beautiful, full of tropical flowers. Aeolus looked up and around as they walked in, bumping into a stranger before apologizing and facing the right way. Bull chuckled, patting his shoulder.

“Come on, babe. Watch where you’re going.”

The man blushed heavily at the term of endearment.

“Yeah… sure… ah… Bull.” He had suddenly forgotten every nickname he knew, along with most of the English language.

Bull rolled his eyes as Dorian laughed. Aeolus just blushed more, hiding his face in Bull’s chest. 

“You can’t just spring that on me, dammit,” he chuckled nervously. 

“What, I can’t call my boyfriend babe?”

“Your other one is used to it,” he pouted. 

Dorian smirked. 

“Come along, love.”

“Both of you are terrible!” Aeolus sighed, face a bright red. “Now I won’t be able to focus for at least three hours.” 

“Well, it’ll be adorable,” Bull said, taking his hand. Dorian almost took his other before remembering that it wasn’t real and wrapping an arm around him instead. 

“People are staring,” Aeolus whispered. 

“Not our fault,” Dorian said.

“You’re right. Let’s just have fun.”

They walked around the room slowly, each choosing a favorite butterfly. Dorian picked a blue and gold one that shimmered in the light, while Aeolus found a green one with a torn wing.

“Look! It’s me!” he laughed, pointing at it. “He flies a little lopsided but he’s doing his best.”

“Almost a spitting image,” Bull laughed. “You’re prettier, though.” 

“If you don’t stop I’m going to have a heart attack,” Aeolus mumbled. “I’m not used to all this affection.”

“Really? Not even from your family?” Dorian asked.

“It’s different. Besides, Dem has a more… ‘tough love’ approach.”

“So her murderous intent towards us is affection?”

“No. She actually can and will kill you. She collects swords.”

Bull smirked. 

“She may not like me but damn, I wanna see that collection.  _ Someone _ won’t let me have any.”

“Where would we put a sword?” 

“I let you get a snake!”

“Don’t bring Kali into this!” 

Aeolus laughed, leaning into them. 

“Can I stay at your place tonight?” He asked. 

They both nodded.

“I mean,” Dorian smirked, “I didn’t buy a bigger bed for nothing.”

“Yes! I call the middle.”

“You’re going to get squished.”

“I’ll die a happy man.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Have you found a favorite, Bull?”

He shrugged.

I’m not super into butterflies.”

Aeolus cleared his throat. 

“Many butterflies will feast on blood and dead animal remains, technically making them scavengers.”

“I stand corrected, butterflies are metal as fuck.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. 

“Is that really true?”

“I swear! It is!” Aeolus said, nodding. “You can look it up!”

He pulled out his phone and googled it. 

“Well fuck. They do. Color me surprised.”

“Beautiful and bloody,” Bull laughed. “I like it.”

“Oh yes, I can’t wait to be licked to death by an insect,” Dorian sighed, rolling his eyes. “Definitely how I want to go.”

“Really? I want there to be at least one explosion involved.”

“I want to be eaten whole by something  _ huge _ !” Aeolus added with a grin.

“Glad to see we all have our priorities in order,” Dorian mumbled. “Not to mention completely realistic.”

Both of them leaned in to kiss his cheeks.

“You like us,” Aeolus laughed. 

“Unfortunately I do,” he said. “Let’s go look at overpriced shit in the gift shop.”

“If there’s one thing you love, it’s overpriced shit,” Bull said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes as they exited the butterfly room. The shop itself was small and had a lot of stuff geared toward kids but Aeolus wandered over to the jewelry, picking up a small butterfly necklace. 

“This reminds me of Circe… should I get this for her?” 

“It seems like the sort of thing she’d like,” Dorian hummed. “I’ll pay for it.”

“What? You don’t have to—“

“Believe me,” Bull chuckled. “He wants to. Let him.”

Aeolus looked down at the necklace before looking back up to Dorian, sighing. 

“Fine. But now I feel like I owe you.”

“First of all,” he said. “You do not. Secondly, there’s a lot more money where that came from and I fully intend to spend a good portion of it on you.”

“Now that’s something I’m not used to,” Aeolus said with a soft smile. “Why?”

He just shrugged. 

“Spoiling people is one of the many ways I show affection. And you, love, deserve it.”

Aeolus blushed. 

“Either you’re very good at making a man feel special, or I’ve had a boring dating history. Maybe both. Probably both.”

Dorian smirked, kissing his cheek before taking the necklace and paying for it at the checkout.

“What sort of stuff has he bought for you?” Aeolus asked, looking up at Bull.

“Well for one, the house we live in,” he laughed. “Along with most appliances in it. That PS4. Some clothes I only wear when he tells me to. My laptop. Among other things.”

“Really? He can pay for all that?” 

“Yep,” Bull chuckled. “All of that and then some. He likes buying stuff for people.”

“What about giving to charity?” 

“I give more than enough, thank you very much,” Dorian said as he walked back over, handing Aeolus the small bag as they started walking. “To people who need it, too. Medical fees on GoFundMe and such. My father insists on donating to political campaigns instead.”

“So you’re like a year-round Saint Nick?”

“I don’t make a hobby of paying women’s dowries if that’s what you’re asking,” he laughed. “I do what I feel I should be doing anyway. If I was taxed more, it should go to that sort of thing anyway.”

“Please,” Bull scoffed. “Even if you were, it would just go to the military. Everything does.”

“ _ You’re _ anti-military?” Aeolus asked. “Sorry, you just don’t seem the type.”

“I’m not about to go and fuckin’ die for an oil corporation. I’m all for war if it’s the absolute last remaining option but damn, I hate seeing decent people get hurt.”

Aeolus nodded solemnly.

Dorian sighed. 

“Unfortunately that’s how it is, for now. There’s only so much change we can make as civilians and I am  _ not _ going into politics, no matter how interesting a scandal revolving around you two would be.”

He laughed. 

“Yeah, two boyfriends would make for quite the headline, especially since I have a bad case of baby-face and Bull looks like he’d punch a cop.”

“That’s because I  _ have _ punched a cop.”

“Case in point.” 

Dorian laughed. 

“This is why I adore the both of you. Come on, let’s go. I’m getting hungry.”

-

Dinner was followed up by thirty minutes of trying to choose a movie.

“Nope,” Aeolus said, looking at his phone. “Can’t do that one either. Fire scene. God, Hollywood has a fetish for fire.” He scrolled further. “Hm, this one has a pit but no burning or fire is shown. I like the sound of that. It’s a fantasy movie, too.”

“What’s it called?” Dorian asked.

“The Dark Crystal.”

Bull hummed.

“Dalish likes that movie. She’s been begging me to see it for years. Might as well. Anything major on that page?”

“There's a character with one eye and some flashing lights and mild torture. Bug creatures and some implied drug use. Creatures in cages. Some off-screen death by falling. It’s a family movie.”

“Sounds good to me,” Bull said. “Dorian, if you would.”

“I’m not a theater manager,” Dorian said as he rolled his eyes, searching the title on Netflix. “There we go. Maybe you should get off your ass and make us some popcorn.”

Bull laughed but got up anyway. Dorian took his spot right next to Aeolus, wrapping an arm around him.

“You don’t even want popcorn,” Aeolus laughed. “You just wanted to steal me.”

“Maybe,” he chuckled, pecking his lips. 

“Ooh, it’s a Jim Henson movie!” Aeolus said as he watched the opening credits.

“The Muppets guy?”

“Yeah!” 

As the main character was revealed, Dorian nodded.

“Yep. Puppet movie.”

“Cool,” Bull said, sitting back down on Aeolus’s other side and setting a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. “They look badass, not gonna lie.” 

Aeolus looked at something on his phone. 

“Apparently, most of the puppets took four or more people to operate.”

“Sounds cramped,” Dorian chuckled. “But the result is very visually impressive.”

“Oh yeah, it’s like a bunch of huge dioramas!” Aeolus laughed. “So cool.”

“I like the monsters,” Bull laughed. “They look like they were pulled out of a shower drain.”

“Shut up, I want to pay attention to the plot,” Dorian sighed.

Aeolus laughed, leaning against him, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t last the rest of the movie. It was plenty good, and he liked it a lot, but he ended up falling asleep anyway.

“Look at that,” Bull chuckled. “He’s cute when he’s sleeping peacefully and not, y’know, writhing and screaming.”

“He is,” Dorian said softly. “Let’s get him up to bed.”

Bull gathered the man up in his arms, standing as he shifted slightly. 

“Huh?” Aeolus mumbled. “Wasdoinon?”

“We’re taking you upstairs, okay babe?”

“Mmhm.” He buried his face in Bull’s shoulder. “S’kay…” 

Dorian chuckled as they walked upstairs, Bull setting the man down on the bed. 

“Can we undress you?”

Aeolus chuckled. 

“S’fine, dowhaneed…”

Dorian smiled, slowly taking off most of Aeolus’s clothes aside from his boxers and t-shirt and undoing his prosthetic, setting them aside.

“Col’,” Aeolus whined, shivering. 

Bull chuckled. 

“That is adorable,” he said, tucking him under the blanket.

“Nooooo,” he whined. “Y’sleeptooooo.”

“I think we can afford to sleep a little early,” Dorian chuckled. “Especially when you asked so nicely.”

Aeolus chuckled slowly as his boyfriends settled down on either side of him. 

“Warm,” he whispered, smiling. Bull rolled his eyes, playing with Aeolus’s hair. 

“Sleep, babe,” he whispered. 

“M’kay.”


	8. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Demeter is convinced to hold off on murdering Dorian and Circe continues to be the best character.

There really wasn’t a better way to wake up than sandwiched between two very handsome men. Aeolus almost sat up but damn, that might ruin the moment. Instead, he waited to do anything until he felt Dorian shift beside him.

“Good morning,” Aeolus whispered, smiling. “When did I fall asleep?”

“About an hour into the movie,” Dorian chuckled, shifting onto his side. “Don’t worry. I wrote down the exact time so you can finish it later. Do you remember us bringing you up here?”

“Nope.”

“I didn’t think so. Hope you didn’t mind that we stripped you a bit.”

“Not at all,” he said. “I’d rather not sleep in jeans. Besides, you and Bull both know I trust you.”

Dorian nodded. 

“You are… very handsome,” he whispered, kissing his cheek. “Do you shave or is your body hair just naturally that light?”

“That’s natural,” he laughed. “It’s light and thin just about everywhere but my head and eyebrows.”

“Everywhere? Interesting,” Dorian chuckled.

He rolled his eyes.

“Yes, there too. You shitlord.”

“Is the shitlord going to get a good morning kiss?”

Aeolus laughed but leaned over to kiss him softly, humming. Dorian reached up to rest his hand on the back of his neck, tilting his head a bit before rolling over on top of him. They only paused when they needed to breathe, losing track of time until Bull cleared his throat from the other side of the bed. 

Dorian smirked as he pulled back. 

“Early bird gets the worm, darling,” he teased. “Be a little more punctual next time.”

Bull just rolled his eyes, tugging Dorian into a kiss. Aeolus snorted as he watched them, smiling before he was grabbed by Bull next, melting into his lips. His head spun when it was over, and he leaned back into the pillows. 

“Gods, I could get used to that,” he laughed. “Makes my brain all foggy.”

“Yes, a bit like being drunk,” Dorian agreed before smirking. “Not that you would know.”

Aeolus shoved him playfully. 

“I may not be able to drink but at least I can keep my balance on a wet floor!”

“You two are never going to let that one go, will you?” Dorian groaned.

They both shook their heads.

“I wish meeting you had been that memorable for me too,” Bull laughed. 

“How did you two meet, anyway?” Aeolus asked, drawing his knees up to his chest and sitting against the headboard. 

“English 100, wasn’t it?” Dorian asked. “Freshman year.”

“Yep,” Bull said. “Group writing project. Me, you, Cass, and Cullen. Lots of late nights and coffee. You got all red when I memorized how you liked yours.”

“I did not!”

“You did. Anyway, we bickered back and forth for two years, became friends, then we started hooking up, mostly at Dorian’s old apartment. One night I went over and just… didn’t leave.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“I sat his ass down a week later and asked him ‘what the fuck are we’? One conversation later I had a boyfriend.”

“Romantic,” Aeolus chuckled. “I had a boyfriend for a bit back then but he was… well… boring.”

“How so?”

He shrugged. 

“He didn’t have any hobbies or interests other than sometimes watching basketball. Whenever I asked him where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do he just shrugged and said he didn’t care what we did. We kissed sometimes but somehow even that was boring. He never made any effort to go further, either. He just didn’t have a personality.”

“Damn,” Bull said. “Well, I hope we make up for it.”

“You do,” he chuckled. “Trust me. You both have personality to spare.”

“That a good thing?”

“Of course! The one thing I hate the most is boredom. My ADHD ass couldn’t handle that guy. He never understood that when I said I needed to take up felting small animals out of alpaca hair right at that very moment, I meant it.” 

He watched Dorian and Bull look at him with raised eyebrows. 

“While my love for tracking weather is eternal, I’ve… hobby-hopped a lot over the years,” he explained.

“Really? Now I want to hear more,” Dorian said, leaning on his elbow with a smirk.

“Do you get off on hearing him babble?” Bull laughed. “Kidding, kidding. Go on, babe.”

Aeolus chuckled. 

“I’ve done a lot. Horseback riding, archery, poetry, soccer, insect taxidermy, miniature sculpting… basically if I see a YouTube video about it, I gotta do it unless someone talks sense into me.”

Dorian laughed. 

“That sounds fun, in my opinion. You got to try a lot.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Never really clicked with them like I did with weather tracking, even if I was good at some of the other stuff.”

“That’s just how it is,” Bull said with a smile. “I was great at math in school. Didn’t stop me from fucking hating it.”

Aeolus smirked, flopping into his lap. 

“You’re both great at being pillows, too.” 

“Now that I don’t hate.”

He kissed Bull’s cheek.

“I almost forgot!” he said, sitting up suddenly. “My mom wants me to invite you both over for dinner tonight. She’s making her famous beef stew.”

“Really?” Dorian said, raising an eyebrow. “Well, if it's that famous, we’re practically obligated to come.”

“I was hoping you’d say something like that. My dad hasn’t met you yet either, so you’ll get to do that tonight.”

“And your sisters?”

“Circe likes you, no worries there. Demeter just needs to get to know you better. She’ll like you eventually! I promise.” 

“I sure hope so,” Bull said. “I wanna see that weapons collection.”

“You’ll get to see it either way,” Dorian muttered, rolling his eyes. “Just depends whether they’ll be stuck in you or not.”

Aeolus laughed.

“Don’t worry. She knows that killing you two would make me incredibly sad.”

“Aw, you like us?” Bull teased. He just rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I do, lover boy,” he cooed, leaning up to kiss him again, soft and short. 

Dorian smirked. 

“So, we have all morning to ourselves?”

“Seems like it.” 

“How would you like to spend it?”

Aeolus sighed, flopping back into the pillows.

“How does cuddling sound?” He asked with a laugh.

“Nothing more?” Dorian asked.

“Nope. Sorry, but among other reasons, I’ll get bullied for months if I show up at a family dinner with a limp.”

“Other reasons?”

Aeolus, buried his face in a pillow, mumbling something. 

“You good?” Bull asked, raising an eyebrow.

He sat up, looking at them with a red face.

“It’s embarrassing,” he whined. 

“What, are you a virgin or something?” Dorian asked with a smirk before Aeolus buried his head in the pillow once again. The playful smile dropped. “Oh my god, you’re a virgin.”

“Yes!” He admitted, looking back up at them. “I know, it’s pathetic. I’m a third through my life and I’ve never gotten laid.”

Bull shook his head. 

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of. Let me guess: you want the first time to be special?”

He just groaned, nodding.

“I consider it to be a really serious thing, and I just never really… had a relationship that went that far,” he admitted. “There was always a dealbreaker just around the corner. Then I spent seven years recovering from amputation and I never thought someone, let alone two people, would want to sleep with someone whose left side looks like Deadpool.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. 

“Ryan Reynolds is hot no matter what makeup he has on, so jokes on you, you just complimented yourself.”

Aeolus smiled gently, tossing the pillow aside to hug them both as much as he could.

“You guys are… amazing. Way better than I deserve.”

“Nope,” Bull said, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. “You deserve much better. But you like us anyway. Now how do you feel about next weekend? I’ll make dinner, too.”

“That sounds amazing,” he laughed. “For now, just kiss me.”

They were happy to comply. 

-

Dorian panted, leaning against a fence.

“I cannot believe you made us  _ walk _ here,” he growled. 

“I  _ suggested _ it. You agreed,” Aeolus laughed. “‘I suppose it can’t hurt,’ you said, ‘it might be nice’, you said.”

“You hypnotized me with those pretty eyes!” he accused.

“Or his whole pretty face,” Bull teased. Dorian elbowed him. 

“Let’s just go inside,” Aeolus laughed. “Can’t keep them waiting!”

He rolled his eyes. 

“Sure. It means I’ll get to sit down.” 

“Big baby,” Aeolus teased, leading them down the stone path to the front door and opening it. He was immediately tackled into a hug by Circe.

“I missed you!” she whined. 

“I was gone for one night!”

“Okay, yeah, but… still!” 

Aeolus laughed, hugging her before pulling back. 

“I missed you too, sis. Everyone else upstairs?”

“Yep!” The girl turned to Bull and Dorian. “Demeter is sharpening her claymore in the living room to threaten you, but don’t worry about that. Or maybe it’s a greatsword? I can never remember what’s what.” 

“I am the opposite of worried!” Bull said with a grin. Dorian smacked his arm.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Circe,” he said with a smile. She giggled, dipping into a curtsy. 

“Come on!” she said happily, leading them upstairs. “The boys are here!” 

Eudora was standing over the stove, turning to wave while sure enough, Demeter was scowling at them from the couch, holding an enormous sword. A dark-haired man walked in from one of the back rooms, looking at her. 

“Sweetheart, no medieval weaponry in the living room.”

“But dad!” 

“No.” He turned to the new arrivals. “You must be Mr. Pavus and the Iron Bull. It’s certainly a pleasure.” Despite living in the States for a while, his Greek accent still made itself known.

“The pleasure is ours,” Dorian said, shaking his hand. “I assume you’re Mr. Kalogeropoulos?”

“Impressive pronunciation, but you can just call me Alec,” he laughed. “I feel as if I’ve known you for years, the way he goes on about you.”

“Does everyone here make it a goal of embarrassing me?” Aeolus asked, putting his hand on his hip. 

“I’m here for prospective murder,” Demeter growled. 

Alec turned to her. 

“Put that sword back in your room. Now.”

“Can I come?” Bull asked. “I wanna see the collection.” 

She paused. 

“You… do?” she asked. “Why?”

“I like weapons.”

“Fine,” she grumbled. “Only to keep an eye on you.” 

He happily followed the girl back into the hallway, Dorian shaking his head. 

“Somehow I knew that would happen,” he sighed.

“I have something you’ll be interested in, mustache!” Circe said happily. “I got them all out in preparation! The Aeolus photo album collection!” She gestured to the living room coffee table and Aeolus frowned.

“I don’t think anyone wants to see that, sis,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, but I very much do!” Dorian laughed. “I insist.”

Aeolus groaned.

“Fine. But I’ll be there too. Just to make sure neither of you does or say anything dumb.”

They all sat down on the couch, Circe laying out some albums. 

“Look!” she laughed, pointing at an ultrasound photo. “His first nude!”

Her brother stepped on her foot, but Dorian just chuckled.

“Settle down, darling,” he cooed, wrapping his arm around the man. “I’m having fun.”

“You like torturing me,” he grumbled. 

“You call it torture, I call it bonding.”

Circe smirked, turning to the next page. 

“Look at him! A cute little baby!” 

Dorian hummed. 

“Quite adorable. He still has the same cheeks.”

“I’d punch you if your face wasn’t so damn pretty,” Aeolus grumbled. 

“We have way too many of these to actually go through in one night, so I’ll give you the highlights,” Circe chuckled. “For his first Halloween, he was a birthday cake! Get it? Because that’s his birthday?” She pointed to said photo, a chubby baby wearing a cake costume with a big number one on it. “Then for Christmas, he got a new shirt! That was how Dem got announced.” That photo was of the same kid wearing a shirt that said “big brother.”

“Oh, that’s sweet,” Dorian said with a smile. Aeolus just blushed, leaning into his shoulder.

“This is my favorite!” Circe said happily, pointing to a photo. The boy in the picture was dressed up as a rabbit and looked very pissed about it.

“So your cheeks have always puffed up when you’re upset?” Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What? They don’t do that,” he said.

“Yes, they do.” 

“They do!” Eudora confirmed from the kitchen. 

Aeolus rolled his eyes as Circe opened another album. 

“Ooo, remember our first family costume, Aeolus? We did the Addams Family!”

Dorian laughed. 

“So were you Pugsley?”

Aeolus sighed. 

“No. I didn’t want to be.” He pointed to the page. “I was Wednesday.” Sure enough, he was wearing a yarn wig with braids. Demeter had taken up the role of Cousin It with a plastic knife and baby Circe got stuck with Pugsley. 

“A little early to be doing drag,” Dorian joked. “So, when did your parents figure out you were gay?” 

“Here, actually,” he said, pointing at a photo of him and his sisters watching a movie together. “I told mom I wanted to kiss Prince Eric.”

“You had good taste.”

Circe laughed. 

“Do any pictures of baby Dorian exist?” she asked. “Did you have the mustache when you came out of the womb or was that a later development?”

“Yes and later,” he laughed. “My mother took quite a few. I don’t have many from after she died, though, aside from school photos and awkward selfies.”

“That sucks,” Circe said softly, sitting back down beside him. “I guess we’ll have to take a Halloween photo this year then! We can all do a group costume! Me and you guys and Dem and Bull!” 

Dorian smirked. 

“That sounds… lovely. And that’s your birthday, darling. I need to figure out what to get for you.”

“Even if I say I don’t need anything you’ll buy me a department store,” Aeolus laughed. 

“So make a list!” 

“Costume ideas, costume ideas… I’ll have to write some down…” Circe hummed.

“You’ll have to do it later,  _ παιδί μου _ ,” her dad laughed. “Dinner’s ready. Go get your sister and the big guy.”

“Okay!” Circe said, hopping off the couch before running off.

“How old is she again?” Dorian asked.

“She’s twenty-five,” Aeolus answered. 

“She certainly doesn’t look it.”

“Me and Circe take after our mom in looking younger than we actually are. At least, our faces do. You should see her legs, though. Ballet muscles. Those things could kill a man.”

Demeter and Bull emerged from the hallway, laughing like they had been friends for years. Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“See? I told you that you’d like them if you gave them a chance.”

Demeter frowned at him. 

“Bull is… okay.” She walked up to Dorian, pointing a finger in his face. “I’m still not sure how I feel about you, but you’re off the chopping block. For now.”

“I am okay with that,” he said with a smile. “I plan on aging gracefully.”

“Ugh, do you ever shut up?”

“No.” 

“Soup’s going to get cold!” Eudora scolded. “Table! All of you!” 

After dinner, Bull volunteered to help Alec with the dishes while Circe and Demeter were grilling Dorian on any question they could think of. They had him in a chair while they leaned over him interrogation-style.

Eudora looked over to her son, sighing.

“Aeolus, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?”

He nodded as they walked into the other room.

“What’s up, mom?” he asked before she grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. 

“I’ve been thinking,” she whispered, “that you probably aren’t going to be living here much longer. I mean, you practically live with them on weekends anyhow. But now… every time I think you’ve finished growing up you just go and do it again, don’t you?” 

“I’ll still work here almost every day,” he said softly.

“It’ll be different. I won’t be there to take care of you and… I’m going to miss it.”

“You did a good job,” Aeolus said with a small laugh. “Whose fault is it that I turned out this great?”

She smiled, cupping his cheek. 

“Maybe I’m selfish. You’ve already been under my roof way longer than most other kids.”

“What? Never!” Aeolus said. “You’re the only reason I’ve made it this far, and you’ve always understood me on a level I don’t think anyone ever will. I promise, even when I come back to work every day, I am going to miss you so, so much. I love you.”

“They love you too, y’know that?” she asked. “You three might not be ready for the ‘big L word’ yet but I see it in their eyes. It’s the same way your father looks at me when he thinks I don’t notice.”

“Mom…” 

“Sometime soon, I want you to bring it up. You moving. Okay?”

He wrapped his arm around her neck, leaning into her shoulder as he blinked back tears.

“I’ll always need you,” he whispered.

“I know you will. But you’re going to need them more. That’s just how it works.” She wiped his cheek, smiling gently. “That’s life.”

“Mom, I… we’ve only been together for just under three months. That’s a bit fast. What if this doesn’t work out?”

“I don’t believe in soulmates. But if I did, I’d say they’re yours. It’s going to take work, just like any relationship, but you’re compatible and work well together. Your gut is telling you to go for it. I know because mine is too, and you’re just like me. Bring it up to them, okay?”

He nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

“Thanks, mom,” he said with a smile. “I’m really lucky to have you.”

“I know you are,” she chuckled. “Come on. Can’t keep Dorian waiting, someone has to save him from your sisters.”

Aeolus nodded, grinning as he walked back into the living room to see what damage they had done.

“Favorite color?” Demeter asked, raising an eyebrow as she sneered at Dorian.

“Gold.”

“Favorite movie?”

“Fellowship of the Ring. Common choice, I know. But a classic.”

“Have any guilty pleasure shows?”

“I take no guilt in anything.”

“Fine. Favorite show then.”

“Murder She Wrote. If you’re going to try to interrogate me, come up with better questions.” 

“What are your intentions with my brother?”

“Spend an inordinate amount of money on showering him with gifts, make out with him, and if fate allows, grow old together.” 

She crossed her arms.

“So it’s a purely physical thing?” 

“I’m also physically attracted to Idris Elba but I wouldn’t let him cry on my shoulder, so no.”

“I can’t shake it, Pavus. There’s something about you that I just don’t like.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“If you’re jealous of the hair I can let you borrow some products.” 

“Oh right, it’s because you’re a pompous bastard.”

Aeolus laughed, wrapping his arm around Dorian. 

“Dem, I hate to disappoint, but that’s  _ my _ pompous bastard you’re talking to.” 

“There you are,” Dorian chuckled. “Where’d you run off too?”

“Nowhere.” He kissed his cheek. “Is she giving you a hard time?” 

“Not at all. I enjoy a riveting discussion.”

Circe was pouting on the couch, arms crossed. 

“He wouldn’t answer any of my questions,” she whined. 

“Because I don’t have a favorite species of stick bug and what kind of question even is that?” 

Bull and Alec walked over, laughing.

“Your dad is pretty cool,” he said to Aeolus, who looked to Alec.

“Him? He’s cool? My dad? Huh. Never thought I’d see the day.”

“If you weren’t thirty I’d ground you,” his father said with a grin. 

Aeolus just frowned.

“Are you two gonna get going then?” he asked.

“Yes, we should go soon,” Dorian said with a nod. “Why? Will you miss us?”

His blush was the only answer they needed. Bull wrapped an arm around him, kissing his forehead.

“Hey, we’ll stop by the shop every day, and remember the plans we have for next weekend?”

Aeolus’s smile returned as he nodded.

“Get out of here, assholes,” he laughed as they both hugged him before walking out the door.

All four other members of Aeolus’s family just looked at him with grins on their faces— except for Demeter, who only wore less of a frown than usual— before he groaned.

“Not a single one of you say anything!” He said before walking back to his bedroom. 


	9. Movin' Right Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Demeter gets scarred for life, Dorian continues to be unhelpful, and Circe is still the best character.

“So you’re saying that you’d rather buy me a  _ brand new _ filing cabinet and get it shipped to your house… than move my existing, and not very big, filing cabinet?”

“Well, yes!” Dorian said, crossing his arms. “We pay someone else to do transportation, you get a new filing cabinet, it’s a win-win.”

Aeolus raised an eyebrow. 

“I think you’re just lazy,” he said with a smirk. “Don’t wanna get any dust all over those high-waisted pants.”

“I’m not  _ lazy _ . I just know there is an easier way to do things that doesn’t involve me lifting more than a finger, and do you have a problem with my pants?”

“No, they look great on you.” He sat on his bed, sighing. “Let’s just wait until Bull’s shift as the garage is over. I think my hips are still damaged from what you two did to me last weekend and I already suck at lifting things.”

“It’s been nearly a week, your hips are fine.”

“I still think your dick rearranged my spine,” he hissed under his breath.

“First of all: it very much did not, that’s not how that works. Secondly: you’ll get used to it.”

“I sure hope I do.”

“I can’t tell if that was irritation or flirting.”

Aeolus snorted, looking up at him. 

“Both,” he replied. He looked around, sighing. “I suppose all the lightweight stuff is already done. I hate that we have to wait for Bull.”

“Wait for Bull to do what?”

They turned around to see Demeter standing in the doorframe.

“Dem! Uh… how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to decide how deep I’m going to repress the memory of the shit you just said. This house is sacred, never speak of it here again.”

“Valid. Okay.”

“If you need heavy lifting, I can just do it,” she scoffed. “No need for you to hurt yourself or for Waluigi over here to, god forbid, break a sweat.”

Dorian frowned at her.

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ did you just call me?” 

“Waluigi. Not the point.” She grabbed two boxes stacked on top of one another, each labeled ‘books’, and carried them in one arm with ease. “Show me to your car, spaghetti muscles.”

“I assume you’re referring to me?”

“Come on, twinkle toes! Or does that eyeliner magically make you unable to walk?” 

He rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to show your sister to my car, darling. Just wait here. If I don’t get back in ten minutes, assume I’ve been murdered.”

Aeolus smirked. 

“Of course. Go to your doom now, bye-bye!” 

He sighed as they left, stepping outside of his room only for two arms to wrap around his waist. Circe was hugging him tightly, face pressed against his chest.

“Why do you have to go?” she whined.

“If life for us had been more normal, I would have been gone a decade ago,” he said with a soft smile. “I can’t stick around here forever. Besides, I work here. I’ll be back every weekday, we’ve already gone over my hours.”

“I know,” she said, gripping at his shirt. “But you won’t be here at night so we can watch stupid movies and put m&ms in our popcorn and cry and then Dem can make fun of us and…” She sniffled into his chest. 

Aeolus swallowed.

“We can still do all that. Just not as often. You know I’m always just a phone call away, no matter what you need.”

“I know! But that doesn’t mean I can’t be sad!” 

“I’m sad too,” he admitted. “I’m feeling a lot of things. Mostly I’m nervous…”

“What? That’s dumb.” She wiped her face on the sleeve of her sweater. “Why are you nervous?”

“I guess I’m just scared that we’re moving too fast and this will just end up being a… momentary infatuation, nothing more.”

“You’re really stupid, y’know that?

“What?”

Circe crossed her arms. 

“I might be younger than you but I’ve seen a lot of temporary relationships. Especially ones with you involved. This isn’t like those. I think you worrying so much just proves that you do care and that this is the right choice.” 

“You’re the best, Circe,” he said softly. “Mind carrying something down with me?”

“Not at all,” she said, grabbing a box labeled “VHS”. “... Do you think they even have a VHS player?”  
“They’re collector’s items!”

“Really? Do volumes 1-8 of  _ Whether the Weather _ count as valuable?”

“Sentimental value!” 

She rolled her eyes, smiling.

“Let’s just get downstairs, Weather Boy.”

“I’ll have you know, I take that as a compliment!” he insisted as he followed her down the stairs.

Outside, Dorian was leaning against his car, chatting with Demeter and Bull about who-knows-what. He heard the door opening and turned to see the two others joining them.

“Get another sister to lift things for you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “In many families, it’s the other way around.”

“Not a lot of other families have kids this asymmetrical,” Aeolus laughed, wiggling what remained of his left arm. Still, he had some more luggage under his right arm, which he set down before turning to Demeter. “Were you bullying them again?”

She scoffed.

“First of all, don’t assume things. Assumption makes an ass out of you and me, or however that saying goes. I was just making sure they know everything they need to. Everything you’re allergic to, your emergency contacts, medications, doctor’s office. Et cetera.”

“Gods above, Dem, they’re my boyfriends, not my babysitters.”

“It’s not my fault that you never remember to take your meds. Tell me, who refills your pill pack every week? Because it isn’t you. You also don’t go get your refills.”

“The bottles are hard to open, and the pharmacy ladies keep trying to flirt with me!”

Dorian rolled his eyes. 

“I think we can handle a few plastic caps and horny pharmacists. 

“And protect him from the mortal terrors of alcohol and shrimp,” Bull added, smirking. 

“You two are the worst,” Demeter groaned. “You’re loud and annoying and terrible. But… my brother likes you, and he trusts you, and his gut has never, ever been wrong. Ever. I mean it. So I approve. For now.”

“We were gonna date with or without your approval,” Bull said.

“I know. But this way, I won’t have to hire a hitman.”

“Likely story. You would have done the dirty work yourself.”

“Yep.”

Dorian groaned.

“Well, is that everything?” he asked. 

“Just the filing cabinet left, and no, you cannot buy me a new one.”

“But-“

“I don’t care if it has one tiny rust spot, no new one.”

“I-“

“No. Nope. Nooooope.” He pressed a finger to Dorian’s lips. “Shush your rich little butt, okay? Bull? Go get my filing cabinet.”

“You’ve got it, boss,” Bull said with a grin as he walked into the shop. 

“Fine,” Dorian said. “Have it your way. But I am replacing your shampoo with something needlessly expensive and luxurious.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes. 

“Oh no, what will I ever do? I’m gonna go get mom and dad. Be right back.” He jogged into the building.

“So Dorian,” Circe said, swaying. “Are you excited for my brother to be with you full-time?” 

“I have to say I am,” he said with a smile. “It feels a bit more… official, if that makes sense.”

“Yeah, yeah…” She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her level. “Dorian, I like you. I do. Bull too. But if you ever hurt my brother, even a tiny bit, I will pull your intestines out through your ass and suffocate you with them. Okay?” She grinned cheerfully. Dorian just nodded as she let go of his collar. “Good! I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Same page about what?” Bull asked as he returned, the small filing cabinet in his arms. “This also wasn’t heavy at all, you’re just dramatic.”

“Don’t worry about us!” Circe said happily. “Now we’re just waiting on-”

“I’m back!” Aeolus was waking up to them, Eudora and Alec not far behind. 

“So this is it,” his mother said, steadying her breath. “This is when I have to say goodbye.”

“You’re talking about me like I’m gonna die! I will literally be here tomorrow.” 

“It won’t be the same!”

“You won’t have to help me clean my room anymore.”

“Now that I can live with,” she said with a smirk before pulling him into a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mom.” 

“And you two aren’t exempt from this!” She pulled back from Aeolus to wrap her arms around Dorian and Bull. “Next weekend I’m bringing you a pie.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Dorian said. “We’re fine on food.”

“It’s not about the food, it’s about the gesture. Welcoming you to the family.”

“Wow… uh…”

“Don't talk, either of you, just let me hug you.” 

Aeolus rolled his eyes as he watched his mom practically suffocate two grown men. 

“Alright, lay off, mom. I’d like my boyfriends alive.”

She smirked at him, pulling back.

“You three get going before I stop you,” she said softly, kissing her son on the cheek. He smiled at her gently. 

“I’ll be here tomorrow, 9 a.m. sharp. Love you, mom.”

The next person to pull him into a hug was his father. 

“Aeolus… I’m proud of you.”

“I’m not dead!” he whined. “Stop talking like it’s my last day on earth.”

“All I’m saying is that I’m proud of you. By the time you get here tomorrow, I’ll have your favorite tea ready.”

“Thanks, Dad,” he chuckled. “I’m gonna go now for real, okay?”

His family watched him get into the car and leave. His mother wiped her eyes, but Alec put an arm around her. 

“You were right, honey,” he whispered. “It was his time.”

-

Aeolus set a framed photo down on top of the filing cabinet. 

“There. Perfect,” he said. “Whole new setup, right next to yours.”

Dorian wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

“Looks nice. That’s an… interesting photo.”

“It is,” he laughed softly. “That was twelve years ago, I think. There’s a Dalish cultural festival every year in the spring. It’s like three days long. People from all over come to celebrate our heritage. That’s where we took this. That year, it rained on everything, so we were soaking wet, Dem forgot to use waterproof eyeliner so she looked like a depressed raccoon, and I got my feet stuck in the mud like… three times.”

“God, that sounds awful.”

“Not really,” he said with a smile. “That’s the thing. When you’re with people you love, getting your feet stuck in the mud can be fun.”

“Maybe for a nature freak like you.” 

Aeolus laughed. 

“Not always literal mud, you dork. It’s a metaphor. Come on, I want tea and video games. Tonight is Assassin’s Creed. I’ll let you pick which one.”

“Isn’t there a victorian one?”

“Syndicate it is,” he laughed, dragging him back into the living room. 

“Of course you picked that one,” Bull said, rolling his eyes. “Just sit down.”

They sat on either side of Bull, leaning on him. 

“This is nice,” Aeolus whispered. “I hope it stays like this forever.”

“Forever sounds a bit impossible.”

“A long, long time then.”


	10. Spooky Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aeolus turns thirty-one, Dorian is a very sexy Flynn Rider, and Circe remains the best character.

“No! Absolutely not! Under no circumstances!”

“Please?” the girl begged, putting on her best puppy face.

“I am not shaving my mustache for a Halloween costume. I have dignity, Circe! Convictions!” He crossed his arms. Circe just crossed hers back, standing on her toes to glare at the man. 

“Halloween is one of the most important nights of the year, and my family takes holidays  _ very seriously _ . Mostly because all of our birthdays are on holidays.”

“What, really?”

She nodded. 

“Aeolus’s is Halloween, I was born on Valentine’s Day, and Demeter was born on April Fools!”

“There is no way any of this is true. One I can understand, but all of your birthdays?”

“It’s true,” Aeolus said as he walked into their home office. “Also, why are you dressed like a Lord of the Rings character’s clothes shrunk in the wash?”

“I’m working on his Halloween costume, remember?” Circe said, pinning another piece of fabric in place. “It has to be perfect. It will be even more perfect if he  _ shaves _ !” 

“I’m sure whoever this character is would look much better if he had a mustache,” Dorian insisted before Circe “accidentally” jabbed him with a pin. “Ouch!”

“Sorry.”

“You are not.”

“Any chance you’re going to tell any of us what these costumes are before you finish?” Aeolus asked.

“Oh, right! I thought we could do a Tangled group. Dorian is the most attractive guy we have, so he’s going to be Flynn Rider.”

Her brother sighed. 

“I would be offended if it wasn’t true. So you’re gonna be…”

“Rapunzel, of course! I’m the cutest! Dem is gonna be Cass and Bull wanted him and all his friends to be the tavern thugs. He got weirdly excited about it.”

Dorian chuckled. 

“Yeah, that sounds like him. So what role have you chosen for our sunflower?” 

She just shrugged.

“He can choose! Maybe Varian? Or-“

“I want to be the lizard,” Aeolus announced, grinning. 

“Really? There’s a lot of other-“

“No. Lizard.”

“Let him be the lizard,” Dorian said with a smile. “He looks good in green.”

“Thanks, babe!” he said with a laugh. “You’ll look great as ‘Flynn Rider But With a Mustache’.”

Circe sighed.

“I’m really not gonna get you to shave it, am I?”

“Nope,” he said. “Are you done taking measurements yet?”

“Almost… there.” She scribbled something down on a legal pad. “You’re free to go!”

“Thank god,” Dorian said, shedding the sample fabric and putting his normal shirt back on. “Have you made a guest list yet, Aeolus?”

“I mean, I thought we could just invite some people from the park and my family. I don’t need a humongous, loud party. Just friends in dumb costumes having fun sounds nice to me.”

“Almost thirty-one,” Dorian said with a smile. “I can’t believe you’re older than me.”

“The baby-face fools all. Also, I’m only older by a month!”

Dorian just smiled, cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss him. 

“Practically a cradle-snatcher,” he whispered with a smirk.

“Can you do all that PDA where I’m not sewing?” Circe asked, hands on her hips. 

“You’re the one in my house!” he retorted. 

“... Yeah, okay, that’s fair. Make out to your heart's content.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes, dragging Dorian out of the office to kiss him in the living room, hugging the man around his neck. 

“Jesus Christ, you two are really goin’ at it, huh?” 

They separated from each other and turned around.

“Oh, hi Krem!” Aeolus said with a grin. “How are you?”

“Doing just fine. If you two are gonna play tonsil hockey in here, I can go somewhere else.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“I think I can bear to keep my hands off him for a bit. What are you doing here?” 

Krem shrugged, leaning on the counter. “I’m here all the time.”

“Yes, but why are you here  _ this _ time?” 

“Chief forgot a bunch of shit at work again. Where is he?”

“Garage. Changing… something in his car. I don’t know, all of that mechanic-speak sounds the same to me.” 

“I’ll just leave it here,” he said, setting down a plastic bag on the counter. “How are you, Aeolus? Get your weather record in for the day?”

“Two out of three!” He said. “Dawn and noon. You coming to the party next week?”

“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it.” He hopped up on the counter, sitting on it. 

“You want a soda?” Aeolus asked. 

“I didn’t think you guys drank that stuff.”

Dorian chuckled. 

“We didn’t. Then someone came along who we would very much like to kiss without having to take him to the emergency room. So, now we have a lot.”

“Diet Coke?” Krem asked. Aeolus nodded, opening the fridge and tossing him a can. “Thanks. So, Halloween birthday, huh? Is it fun?”

“Super fun. Ever since I was a kid. I used to announce it at every house when I went trick-or-treating to get extra candy.”

“Did that work?”

“Absolutely it did,” he laughed. “Circe and I have always liked sweets. Demeter didn’t, really, so she sold her candy to kids on the playground at borderline criminal prices.”

“What did she buy with the money?” Krem asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s the thing, she never bought anything! That girl has the most restraint of anyone I’ve ever met. She pulled that scam multiple times a year, calculated the times between holidays when kids would be the most desperate for candy, made bank and saved every cent.”

“So she still has all that cash?”

He nodded. 

“Put it in investments. She’s insane.”

“Maybe,” Dorian laughed, “but she’ll have a nice retirement fund.”

“Lord knows she’ll need that,” Krem said with a smirk. “Is that the sister that came up with the costume idea?”

“No, that was Circe,” Aeolus said. “She’s sewing back in the office right now. You need her to make you anything?” 

“Nah, I do combat shit at the ren fair every year so I’ve got plenty of random stuff to pull together. Tavern thug is right up my alley.” He gave them a thumbs-up. “So I’m guessing Dorian is Flynn Rider and you’re…”

“Pascal!”

“The lizard. I would be surprised if I didn't know you.”

Aeolus laughed, leaning against the fridge. 

“What was Halloween like for you as a kid?”

Krem shrugged. “My mom didn’t want us to celebrate it, so we never did costumes, but my dad would sneak me a bucket of candy to hide and tell me the great pumpkin brought it.”

“That’s sweet,” he laughed. “What about you, babe?”

Dorian frowned.

“I was allowed to dress up and go trick-or-treating but I was escorted by a bodyguard and nobody ever knew what I was dressed up as. I suppose that last bit is my fault, though.”

“Ooo, nerd costumes? Tell!”

“First of all, don’t ridicule me, I can only imagine how many times you’ve gone as some sort of weather event.”

“Sixteen!”

“Exactly. I always chose a book character. The problem was, I had an extremely high reading level and a fondness for the classics. Which means I was Gatsby three years in a row. Dorian Grey once. My eleven-year-old brain thought that was the peak of comedy. Of course, I’ve done a few Tolkien characters. Narnia as well. Prince Caspian.”

“Damn, I loved the movie. Now I wanna see you do that costume again,” Aeolus chuckled, winking. Krem rolled his eyes while Dorian smirked.

“Maybe I will. Either way, I wasn’t allowed to talk to any other children and my father had a predetermined route for me to follow that was logistical and quick. It sort of… sucked the fun out of everything.”

“At least you got candy!”

“I suppose,” he chuckled. “I was only allowed one piece a day, though. I had a diet regiment, too.”

“Damn,” Krem said with a whistle. “And I thought my mom was controlling.”

“At least you’ve cut her off completely, if I remember correctly.”

“She cut me off, actually,” he sighed, “now  _ that _ was a damn mess. I do think I prefer it to being bugged constantly, though.”

“About once a month I get a phone call begging me to continue the bloodline,” Dorian groaned. “Or he sends me this article about ‘recovered homosexuals’. You can just see how damaged they’ve all been. It’s in their eyes.” 

Aeolus frowned. “My dad didn’t really understand at first. But I’m glad he came around. He chaperoned my freshman semi-formal. Saw how unhappy I looked dancing with a girl, and how excited I was when a guy asked me to dance with him. Afterwards, we were driving home and he took me by a Wendy’s and got me fries. We sat in the parking lot together and I thought I was in trouble or something, but he put his hand on my shoulder and went ‘if girls make you that miserable, pick a nice, respectable boy’. His only complaint when I came out as polyamorous was that now he’d have to make more food for people.”

“My dad was a little like that too,” Krem said with a nod. “I don’t think he knew what being trans was, really. But he knew, somehow, that he had a son. I don’t remember when he stopped calling me ‘princess’ and started calling me ‘kid,’ but it was long before I even realized. He was the only thing keeping my mom from disowning me. After he died… I was out.” 

“That’s terrible,” Aeolus said. “I’m sorry.”

“Eh. She was a bitch anyway. One of those speak-to-the-manager types, the ones that are embarrassing to be in public with and say mildly racist shit really casually.”

Dorian smirked.

“At least we didn’t have that problem as often. We’re far from white, unlike paper-towel here.” He gestured to Aeolus with a wink.

“Very funny.” Aeolus scratched his shoulder a bit. “Unfortunately I have a few distant relatives who range from mildly to very bigoted. The good thing is, I rarely see them, and they don’t say anything to my face. Usually just whisper amongst themselves in Greek or Irish. They haven’t really picked up on the fact that I speak both of those languages fluently and I’m okay with that. It’s funny.” 

“You’re trilingual?” Dorian asked. “Impressive. I only speak English and French. That’s actually how I met Josephine, we were both French tutors in college. She’s far more qualified than me, though, being from France and all. My father tried to get me to learn Mandarin once, but I despised the teacher and refused to learn out of spite.” 

“I speak good ol’ American,” Krem joked. “Which is just English, but with a mix of slang from all around the U.S. and a bunch of idioms that don’t make sense. Got in trouble in second grade for using the term ‘hotter than a two-dollar hooker’.”

“I had the opposite problem,” Dorian admitted. “Once I started attending a somewhat-normal school, I knew little to no slang. It was like deciphering hieroglyphics.”

“I didn’t know it wasn’t normal for people to know Greek,” Aeolus laughed. “We got to a mythology chapter in English and I started going into detail in Greek and nobody understood me. Because, y’know, I grew up with those stories. Greek and Dalish myths mixed in with fables and picture books.”

“It sounds nice,” Krem said with a smile. “Being connected to something like that.”

“It does,” Dorian agreed. “I’m Indian but my family never followed Indian traditions. I have to do research on my own damn culture.”

“I suppose the cultures I descend from are considered… well, whiter,” Aeolus said. “So I haven’t been pressured to change.”

“Makes sense.” Krem nodded. “God, this country is a shitshow.”

“I dunno what we’re talking about but I agree,” Bull said, walking into the kitchen. “What  _ are _ we talking about?” 

“Somehow, asking about Halloween turned into race relations,” Aeolus chuckled. “You were in foster care. Was Halloween different there?”

He shrugged. 

“I mean, I was with a different family every time. Even then, I usually didn’t participate. Didn’t feel like it.”

“Is that why your sweet tooth developed in college?” Krem teased. 

“Maybe, asshole,” he chuckled, trying to wrap an arm around Dorian, who swiftly dodged. 

“You’re covered in sweat and oil, you massive oaf!” He said, crossing his arms. “You know the rules. No physical contact until you shower.”

“You’re so mean to me,” he laughed. “I bet Aeolus will let me hug him.” 

Aeolus laughed, wrapping his arm around Bull.

“Yep!” He said. “I am very, very used to sweaty hugs.”

“Now you’re  _ both _ forbidden from touching me,” Dorian said, crossing his arms. “Shower. Now.”

“Oh no, showering with my boyfriend, what will I ever do?” Bull said with a grin. “Terrible punishment. Horrible.”

He rolled his eyes.

“You’re both awful. Go, before you stink up the place. I’m sure I can entertain Krem for fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, it’ll take longer than—“

“No it will not. You will  _ just _ shower and be back in under fifteen minutes, and that’s generous.”

“Boring!” Aeolus groaned. “Fine. Only because he gets loud and my sister is over.” 

“ _ I’m _ the one who gets loud? Remind me again who—“

“UPSTAIRS!  _ NOW _ !” Dorian shouted as Krem made a gagging noise. Bull picked Aeolus up, tossing him over his shoulder and carrying him away as he laughed. Dorian sat at the counter, pressing his forehead to the cold granite. “I am so, so sorry,” he groaned. “They’re terrible.”

“Hey,” Krem laughed, “at least you didn’t share a dorm with him in college. It was god awful. Especially before he was with you and I ended up locked out twice a week because he was getting it on with some freshman.”

“I’m finished!” Circe shouted, running out into the living room carrying a few bundles of fabric. “Why do you both look like you stepped in roadkill?”

“Might as well have,” Dorian groaned. “Well? Let me see it.” She held it out for him happily.

The vest wasn’t just accurate, it had an extra touch just about everywhere. The rivets and clasps had small fleur-de-lis on them, and the shoulders had been accented with gold embroidery. 

“Wow,” he whispered. “I am… genuinely impressed.”

The girl crossed her arms. 

“The way you said it sounds like you had low expectations! I have plenty of experience. I make my dance group’s costumes for the dalish cultural festival every year!”

“It’s not that,” he chuckled. “I had high expectations and you still managed to surpass them.”

She smiled, giving him a playful curtsy before looking to Krem

“I overheard you say you had everything, but if you need any embroidery done, I’d be happy to,” she offered. Krem smiled, but shook his head.

“Sorry, kid. I do my own sewing. Thanks for the offer, though.”

“That's okay! I should get a head start on dance costumes this year anyway.” She plopped down on a chair, pulling out her phone. “We try to change it up every year. I was thinking about some shawls? Like, sheer ones?”

“Hate to tell you, but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She sighed, walking over between the men and pulling out her phone.

“These were our costumes last year,” she said, showing them a photo of herself and four other girls, all hugging and smiling, wearing knee-length, embroidered dresses and beaded belts. 

“You made those?” Dorian asked.

“Yep!”

“The attention to detail is magnificent.”

“Luckily for me, we’re allowed to take some liberties with historical accuracy. Dalish culture is still dalish culture, even if it’s changed with the times a bit. I was thinking we start with the dress then add some sort of sheer, patterned over-skirt. We could possibly reuse the belts from last year if we add some ribbon.”

Krem raised an eyebrow. 

“I have no idea why you’re asking either of us for advice. I dress like a sad hiker and Dorian looks like all the hosts of Queer Eye had a mutant fashion baby. Neither of us know anything about ancient druid dresses or whatever.”

“Outsider input is important, Guy I’ve Never Met.”

“Krem.”

“Is that not what I said?” 

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Go with the overskirt idea, but make sure to balance it out with someone around the neck or shoulders.” 

Krem laughed and Dorian shot a glare his way

“What’s so funny? I’m giving her practical advice.”

“That was actually very helpful, thanks Dorian!” Circe said with a smile. “I see why my brother likes you so much. Except he also wants you to do him. Can’t say I relate to that. I don’t want anyone to do me.”

“Who is doing what?” asked Bull as he walked down the stairs, Aeolus close behind him wearing a towel over his head like the Virgin Mary. 

“Chief, you always come into conversations at the absolute worst times,” Krem said with a smirk. 

“Did you finish the vest?” Aeolus asked, running up to his sister.

“Yep! Look!” 

He ran his fingers over the fabric, smiling.

“This is gonna look so good! Now I’m excited.”

“I can make yours too,” she suggested.

“Nope! I already got a lizard costume off the internet. No stopping me now. Now can we get hugs since we’re not all sweaty anymore?” 

Dorian just rolled his eyes, letting both of his boyfriends wrap him in a hug and a half. 

“Are you two satisfied now?”

“Very,” Bull laughed before looking over. “Krem? What’s that look on your face for?”

“Nothin’,” the man laughed. “I just think it’s kinda funny. You three settled into domesticity really damn quickly.”

“What? I’ve lived here for over a month!” Aeolus said.

“You act like you’ve been here just as long as they have. That’s a good thing. It’s nice.”

Circe laughed. 

“It’s funny, I think. Just a few months ago we were watching Pride and Prejudice and you were almost in tears because—“

Aeolus slapped his hand over her mouth. 

“We don’t need to bring that— JESUS CHRIST, DON’T LICK ME!” he shouted as he pulled his hand back, wiping it off on his jeans. 

“He was almost crying because he thought you didn’t like him!” Circe finished.

“I am going to _kill_ _you_!” Aeolus replied, grabbing at her. She dodged, hiding behind Dorian and sticking out her tongue. 

“I’m just telling the truth!” she laughed. 

“I hate you sometimes,” he grumbled. “If I could cross my arms in anger I  _ totally would _ right now.” 

“But I love you!” she teased. 

“I think it’s sweet,” Dorian laughed. “Almost makes me wish I had a sibling or two. Almost. I do want one-hundred-percent of my inheritance, though.”

“I don’t have an inheritance!” Bull said with a grin. “But most of the siblings I’ve had were assholes. You’re lucky.” He ruffled Circe’s hair. “Wait, is that why they say ‘luck of the Irish’?” 

“I think that’s a mining expression, actually,” Krem hummed. “Shouldn’t you know that, Mr. History Minor?” 

“I specialized in small cultural and religious groups and you know that,” he laughed. “I fell asleep during the economic and export stuff.”

“What did you major in?” Aeolus asked curiously.

“Mechanical engineering. So did short-stack-of-sass over there.”

Krem rolled his eyes. 

“Had nothing better to do,” he said with a smirk. “All worked out though. The garage pays well.”

“Speaking of work,” Dorian sighed. “I’ll be away on a case most of this week.”

“Oh my god, are you a spy?” Circe asked, beaming.

“What? No.” He frowned, raising an eyebrow. “I’m a lawyer. A bit of a specialty lawyer. This case has nearly zero evidence but I know the prosecutor and he’ll get the verdict he wants if the defense shows any sign of weak will. So, I’m stepping in. Otherwise, I usually just advise.”

“Still, that’s cool!” she said. “Have you covered murder trials? Have you ever been on tv?”

“Yes and yes,” he said with a small smile. “Not nearly as fun as the movies make it sound.”

“Nothing ever is,” Circe sighed. 

“Back to my point, I’ll be away for most of tomorrow.”

“We’ll all be working, then,” Aeolus said with a smile. “Then next weekend my birthday party will be a place where we all can relax and have some fun!”

“With you dressed as a lizard?”

“ _ Especially _ since I’ll be dressed like a lizard.”

-

“Damn. Now this is sexy.” Aeolus smirked, staring at himself in the mirror. 

“You’re a lizard.”

“A sexy lizard!” 

Dorian rolled his eyes. Aeolus walked over to him, wrapping his arm around the man’s neck. 

“Sweetheart, it’s my birthday. You’re legally obligated to be nice to me.”

“I must have missed that part when I got my master’s degree in criminal law.”

“Maybe you were sick that day,” he laughed, kissing his forehead. 

“Maybe. Now let’s go downstairs. If Bull has finished baking those cookies, we only have so much time before he starts eating them.”

Aeolus laughed.

“Yeah. We should.” 

He practically hopped down the stairs, quickly running to hug his other boyfriend. 

“How’s my favorite ruffian?”

“Probably a lot less comfortable than you in that… pajama thing,” Bull laughed.

“It is pretty soft!” he laughed. “More people should just settle for these.”

“And make all your sister’s hard work go to waste?” Dorian leaned against the counter. “Perish the thought. Besides, I look fantastic.”

“You do,” Bull said with a smirk. “I still can’t believe we’re not doing cake.”

“My family never really did birthday cakes,” Aeolus hummed. “I don’t know why. But we always did cookies and pastries and stuff. Usually, we all decorated them together. Y’know, maybe it was so we weren’t all clamoring over each other in the kitchen? Plus it’ll be better for a party like this. No sharing germs and whatnot.”

“Sure, sure,” he said.

Even if they weren’t the traditional birthday cake, the cookies proved to be very popular with a room full of hungry thirty-somethings. 

“Having fun?”

Aeolus turned, only to laugh.

“The pigtails are a good look on you, Josie,” he said with a grin.

“It’s Halloween! Might as well have a little fun.” She gave him a small curtsy. “You look just as funny as me.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know this lizard is one of the best animated characters in modern cinema. You make a cute whats-her-face, though.”

“Dorothy,” she laughed. “I think I look nice in plaid. Can’t say the same for Cullen in that lion costume, though. Also, Leliana is trailing straw everywhere. Will Dorian get mad at that?”

“Probably not,” he laughed. “Too distracted with my sister getting glitter on everything. But hey, she wanted the sparkly hair.” 

She laughed. 

“It certainly does look nice. Did she make Demeter’s costume too?”

“Yep! And Dorian’s vest.”

“I thought they had her signature touches,” she laughed. “Also, believe it or not, Fenris is actually having a full conversation with somebody he’s not dating or threatening to kill. You’ve worked a miracle.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“He’s talking to your mother.”

“What, really?” He sighed, chuckling. “Honestly, that sounds like her. I shouldn’t be surprised. She could pull a conversation out of a brick wall. Anything else I should know?”

“I haven't seen Sera in a while,” she hummed. “But that isn’t worrying me as much as it normally would. Everyone seems to be having a pretty good time. I’m proud of you.”

“Proud of me?”

“Look at you! Hosting a party for more than six people! People who are your friends!”

He rolled his eyes.

“I’ve already gotten the ‘you’ve come so far’ speech from my mom today. Twice. Would have been three times if dad didn’t drag her off.”

Josephine laughed. 

“Well, you have.”

“You guys are saps. See, I’m only a sap in private.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” she chuckled. “I’m gonna go make sure nobody kills each other.”

“Good on you. Keep Circe away from the frying pans.”

“Will do! Try to mingle a bit at your own party, though,” she said, before walking off. 

Aeolus rolled his eyes, walking over to his sister and pulling her off Dorian’s arm. 

“There you go. Not your armrest.”

Circe pouted. 

“And he’s yours?”

“He is also right here and can speak for himself,” Dorian smirked, rolling his eyes. “You’re both terrible.”

“It’s been suggested that I should mingle,” Aeolus said with a wink. “So I’m mingling.” 

“It doesn’t count as mingling if you’re related or romantically involved.”

“Who died and made you the mingle king?”

“Nobody, it’s a figurehead position,” he said with a smirk. “At least tell me you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I am! I swear!” Aeolus insisted. ”I just like people-watching a bit more than people-talking.”

“You talk  _ my _ ears off constantly.”

“That’s a level-three closeness privilege. Has anyone seen Demeter?” 

“Not since half an hour ago,” Circe said with a shrug. “But you know her. She probably went round back to reinforce your alarm system or something.”

“Yeah, she’ll turn up sooner or later,” he sighed. “Meanwhile, babe, come people-watch with me. Solas makes funny faces while he’s reading.”

“Does he now? Why is he reading at your party?”

“He’s Solas. Do you even need to ask?”

“You’re right. Let’s observe for just a little. I do want you to socialize.”

“Dorian! You sound like my mom!”

-

“Birthday boy!” Bull laughed, picking up Aeolus by his waist. 

“The party is over!” he laughed. 

“Still your birthday!” 

“Yeah, for another hour.” 

Bull raised an eyebrow. 

“So, what do you wanna do?”

The man sighed. 

“I’m  _ tired _ ,” he admitted. “My social battery is absolutely dead, and so am I.” He wiggled around before dropping out of Bull’s arms and onto the couch. 

“Do either of you ever stay still?” Dorian laughed, sweeping glitter and straw off the countertop. 

“Nope!” Aeolus laughed before sighing. “I’ve been a bit stressed recently. So the party was a nice relief. It was fun, just being with everyone and relaxing for a while.”

“What are you stressed about?” Dorian sat on the couch beside him, pulling a few pieces of straw off his costume. 

Aeolus shrugged, stretching the remains of his left arm. 

“It’s the normal kind of stress, I swear. Just work stuff, the disastrous political climate, all that jazz.”

“Still, there’s gotta be something we can do to help,” Bull said, ruffling his hair. 

“Just be with me,” he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning against him. 

“Sounds pretty easy.”

“Hey, I’m low-maintenance.”


	11. Chick Flick Makeover Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aeolus can rock a dress and scars his sisters for life.

“Mittens and gloves always come in pairs, have you noticed that?” Aeolus hummed as he perused a store display. “Not ones or threes. It’s always pairs.”

Dorian laughed, swatting him over the head with a flyer

“Unlike you, most people have two functional hands. How do you keep forgetting that?”

“I have no idea!” he replied. “But I wish I just had to buy one.”

“Don’t you put gloves on your prosthetic?”

He shrugged.

“I dunno, I always feel weird doing it. Like I’m dressing up a Barbie doll... except the Barbie doll is attached to me.”

“Wouldn’t you be Ken then?”

“That sort of thinking is outdated, Dorian. The false dichotomy of Barbie and Ken is over.”

“That is a fair point. Now, are you going to keep going on philosophical tangents or are you going to pick out something?” Even if his arms were crossed, his face wore a smile. 

Aeolus hummed before grabbing a pair of maroon gloves.

“These,” he said, handing them to Dorian.

“Took you long enough.”

“I needed to explore all my options!” He grinned. “These ones match a scarf I have.”

Dorian just smiled, rolling his eyes.

“And I’m sure they’ll look great, but we have several time-sensitive commitments to abide by.”

Aeolus snickered. 

“That’s a weird way to say ‘if we get home late we’ll have to get our own food and Bull is a better cook’.”

Dorian just kissed his cheek before taking the quick path through the self-checkout. They took their bags and got in the car, Aeolus quickly kicking off his shoes.

“Must you do that every time?” Dorian sighed. 

“My toes need to breathe! They’re suffocating inside those prisons!” 

“You are so dramatic.”

“So are you,” he cooed, leaning over and kissing the corner of his mouth. “Between you and me, I don’t know how Bull is still sane.”

“Me neither,” Dorian whispered, tilting his head to kiss his boyfriend’s lips softly. “But I’m very glad he puts up with our nonsense.”

“I like our nonsense,” he chuckled. “You try to act like you’re the sane one in the relationship but you know full well that we’re all equally weirdos.”

“Yes, but I’m a weirdo who took etiquette courses and knows what a salad fork is.”

“There’s no point to it!” Aeolus insisted. “Why can’t you just use the regular fork for salad?”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“We are not getting into this again,” he sighed. “Last time was bad enough. I cannot believe you and Bull actually made me sleep on the couch after that.”

“You deserved it!” Aeolus sang. “And we smooched a bunch without you!”

“I know, you both reminded me several times the next day. Do you need to be reminded of the time you missed out because I made you bathe for an hour?”

Aeolus stuck his tongue out. 

“I was just pulling weeds and clearing out some dead bushes. It wasn’t that bad.”

“It was so that bad,” he argued. “You were gardening in the rain.”

“It was only sprinkling!”

“You were covered in mud!” 

“Shut up,” Aeolus laughed, kissing him again. “Let’s just get going instead of sitting in a Target parking lot forever.” 

“I can’t drive with you practically in my lap, darling.” 

“Fine, fine,” Aeolus laughed, retreating into the passenger seat and pulling his knees to his chest.

“You perch like a chimpanzee.”

“So you keep reminding me!” 

-

“What kept you two so long?” Bull asked, tugging Aeolus’s hair out of its ponytail to ruffle it fondly. He laughed as his hair fell in his face.

“I get indecisive!” he said. “About gloves… and snacks.” 

“He spent seven minutes deciding on pretzel shapes,” Dorian sighed, setting the bags down on the counter. 

“It was important!”

“It was pretzels, darling.”

Bull laughed, kissing each of their foreheads. 

“I’m sure they were very important, babe. But maybe decide ahead of time next.”

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled. “I’ll make a list.”

“Can we add ‘gluing shoes to his feet’ to some sort of list?” Dorian asked as he unpacked the groceries.

“Hey, I kept them on through the parking lot this time!” 

“Barely.”

Bull rolled his eyes.

“Dinner’s on the table. As always.”

“Good,” Dorian said before sighing. “Actually, there is something I need to speak to the two of you about. Nothing bad. Possibly.”

Aeolus frowned.

“Okay,” he said with a shrug, sitting down. Bull followed. “What’s up?”

Dorian took a deep breath, sitting down. 

“An old friend of mine… his father holds a Christmas gala every year. Usually I don’t attend. But he has informed me that, for once, my own father will not be there. Felix has been a good friend to me for a long time. I owe it to him to come at least once. So—“

“You’re asking us to rich-people prom?” Aeolus asked, smirking. 

“It’s not prom,” he groaned. “It’s a gala.”

“So… prom but it’s just the chaperones?” 

Bull snickered, hiding his smile when Dorian shot a glare his way.

“It’s not prom!” he said again. “It’s a gala and I would very much like you both to attend if you can bear to behave yourselves!” 

“Okay, okay,” Bull said with a grin. “I’m down if we all are.”

“Sounds fun!” Aeolus took a long drink from his soda. “And I’ll have you know I can behave myself perfectly fine most of the time. I just let loose around you two.”

Dorian sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“I’ll have to buy us all new clothes… there’s not a formal dinner so we don’t need to go over table etiquette— if  _ either _ of you says ‘salad fork’ I’m breaking up with you—do you know how to dance?”

“Does Dalish step-dancing count?” Aeolus asked. “Because Circe always guilts me into being her practice partner. I can jig with the best of ‘em.”

“I don’t think that will fly with a group of executives and lawyers,” Dorian said with a laugh. “Perhaps it’s better to keep both of you off the dance floor.”

“You didn’t even let me answer!” Bull complained.

“I saw you at Krem’s birthday party last year, I don’t need you to answer.”

“Can I pick my own clothes?” Aeolus asked.

“Only if that's code for ‘can Circe pick my clothes’.”

“Of course it is!” he laughed. “You think I trust myself with formalwear? She knows what she’s doing.”

“You’re wearing shoes to this thing,” Dorian insisted.

“I was going to!” 

“So I’m the only one subject to the Dorian Pavus fashion pit crew?” Bull asked. 

“I don’t think it counts as a pit crew if it’s just him,” Aeolus hummed. 

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“You’re both terrible. Aeolus, I’ll consult with your sister a bit about your clothing. Bull, I am picking your clothes and you will not whine about it.”

Bull made a gagging noise and Dorian smacked his shoulder. He sighed.

“I’m just glad you both agreed to come. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“Awwww!” Aeolus laughed. “You love us!” 

“I will shave your head while you sleep.”

-

“I don’t know about this…” Aeolus mumbled. 

“It was your idea!”

“I know, but… what if they don’t like it?”

Circe rolled her eyes, tucking a pencil behind her ear.

“First of all, if they don’t like it, it’s their loss. Secondly, why does it matter? You’re the one wearing it. It only matters what you think.” 

“If they don’t like it, I’ll kill them,” Demeter chimed in as she fiddled with her brother’s hair. “Do you want me to put those celtic knot bead things in your braid?”

“Hmm… maybe,” he said. “Do you own gold ones or are they all silver?”

“No clue.” 

She let go of his hair, letting the waves flop in front of his face. Circe groaned as she crumpled a piece of paper and tossed it into a growing pile. 

“I hate that one too!” she sighed. “Dorian’s guidelines were so vague. What am I supposed to do with just a color scheme? I didn’t get a motif from him or anything!” She sharpened her maroon colored pencil.

“Does it have to have a motif?” Aeolus asked. His sister glared at him over the round frames of her glasses. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Can’t you go with a storm theme?” Demeter asked as she rummaged through her drawers. “He’s super horny for those or whatever.” Aeolus smacked her shoulder.

“I tried,” she sighed. “Couldn’t come up with anything good. Would leaves be too obvious and basic?” 

“Obvious doesn’t mean bad,” Aeolus pointed out. “I do like leaves.”

She hummed, scribbling in her sketchbook.

“Okay, I might be into something,” she mumbled. “Gotta balance out the gold…”

“And she's off in her own world,” Demeter laughed as she pulled her brother’s hair back, twisting it into a braid. “This is getting pretty long, y’know. Down to your shoulders now.”

“I know,” he chuckled. “It’s on my head.”

“It looks nice. Should I continue the braid all the way down? Or I could put it in a bun or something.”

“Just a ponytail today, Dem,” he chuckled. “But a bun might look nice for that gala thing. Or I could leave it down. Bull really likes when it’s down, but it gets in my face.”

“Then maybe save leaving it down for when you get home,” she laughed. “Gotta love a white boy in a man bun.”

“At least I don’t have a hipster beard.”

“You’re incapable of growing any sort of beard,” Demeter said as she pulled the rest of his hair into a ponytail. “I think you’ve maybe had one significant hair on your chin ever. Honestly I’m glad. Or else you might be tempted to match Dorian’s dumbass mustache.”

“I think it’s handsome,” he said with a sigh.

“Believe me,  _ I know _ you do. I hear it non-stop. Every single time anyone brings it up. And how you’ve developed a weird kink for Bull’s scars.”

“Thinking they’re handsome is not a  _ kink _ , Demi.”

“Potato, tomato. Also, maybe you can borrow some of my heels for that dance? We have the same shoe size.”

“We all have the same shoe size, except dad,” Circe interrupted. “I have some gold heels I’m making him borrow because I actually have taste.”

Demeter rolled her eyes as she finished Aeolus’s hair. Then she pursed her lips, brows furrowing. 

“Is that…. Jesus fuck, gross!”

“What is it?” he asked.

“Go put on one of my fucking turtlenecks. I don’t want to look at those.”

He frowned.

“Are they still there? I could have sworn they healed all the way.” 

“What?” Circe asked.

“Looks like a fucking ocelot attacked the back of his neck,” Demeter spat.

“Not my fault they get nippy!” he whined. “Talk to them about it if you have a problem.”

“Turtleneck!  _ Now _ !” 

Circe gagged, wincing as Aeolus got up and pulled a sweater out of her closet. Then he tugged off his shirt to put it on.

“Jesus fucking Christ, do they have any chill?” Demeter groaned, looking away from her brother’s chest. “You look like you fell down a flight of stairs and landed in a pit of shark teeth.”

Aeolus pulled the sweater on all the way before sticking out his tongue at his sister.

“God, I need to bleach my eyes,” Circe whined. “And my brain. And my soul.” 

“Oh come on, you two are being overdramatic.”

“At least tell me you’ve disinfected those,” Demeter sighed. “Some of them look like they broke skin. You’re gonna get fucking hepatitis.”

“First of all, I’m vaccinated, and yes, I washed them out. I’m an adult, Dem, I can handle myself.”

“Good, then you can also handle purchasing some fuckin’ concealer. And maybe industrial-strength setting spray.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” he grumbled. “I’ll just get more turtlenecks. They’re comfy anyway.”

Circe rolled her eyes.

“I’m done with what I was doing, if we can stop talking about our brother’s weird sex life.” 

“Alright, let’s see it!” Aeolus said, happy to change the subject. He sat next to her as she turned her sketchbook around to show him.

“Amazing,” he whispered. “It’s perfect. I just hope they like it…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Circe said. “It’ll be amazing either way. I’m making it.”

He laughed, hugging her tightly.

“Of course it will be.”

-

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Why would we do that, darling? I’m sure whatever your sister cooked up is amazing. You might look as good as me.”

Bull laughed, smacking Dorian’s shoulder.

“Just get out here so we can see!”

Aeolus peeked out from behind the closet door.

“Double promise you won’t laugh or say anything mean?”

“We promise!” Bull said with a grin, “now show us!”

He took a deep breath, stepping out of the closet. The dress swished around his knees, a deep crimson with trails of gold embroidery that led up to his shoulders where they burst into faux leaves of the same color. His eyes were trained on the floor like his life depended on it, face turning redder with every passing second. After too much silence, he spoke.

“This is stupid, isn’t it? This is stupid. I’ll tell her to make something new—“ he was turning away when Bull grabbed his arm.

“Hey,” he said softly. “We’re speechless in a good way.”

“... Really?”

Dorian smiled, nodding.

“Caught me a little off guard, I won’t lie,” he chuckled, standing to pull Aeolus close. “But you look gorgeous. I don’t think I could have ever fathomed this.”

“I’m a bit worried,” Bull admitted. “Are you sure you’re going to be comfortable? Between the dress and your shoulder, you’re going to get stares, and I know you don’t like being the center of attention.” 

He shrugged. 

“To be honest, it’s not really about the dress itself. I mean, I do like it, but I guess I want to test my confidence. I’ve actually been feeling good about myself lately.”

Bull smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“And you look fucking hot, babe. Like, damn.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Very eloquent, darling, you truly do have a way with words.”

“He looks hot! I tell it like it is.”

Aeolus chuckled. 

“I’m glad you both think so. I was worried you wouldn’t like it.”

“We love it,” Dorian said with a smirk.

“Good. But I think with the low neckline you’re gonna have to abstain from marking me up there for a bit.”

“Damn,” Bull laughed. “Truly is a sacrifice. I like leaving evidence.”

“And everyone notices!”

“Good. People know you’re mine.”

Aeolus’s face flushed a deep red. 

“Don't talk like that!” he whined. “It makes me feel lightheaded.”

Dorian smirked, resting his hands on his boyfriend's waist and pecking at his jaw.

“Really?” Aeolus asked. “Now? You’re doing this now?”

“Yes,” Dorian replied. “Now.”

“As much as we love that dress, I don’t think I can stand you wearing it much longer,” Bull chuckled before pulling him into a deep kiss. Aeolus’s body instantly relaxed, practically turning into putty in their arms. 

“Why do you two always do this to me?” he asked, feeling his back go cold as Dorian undid the zipper of his dress.

“A man needs to have a hobby,” he answered, kissing the back of his neck and running his hands up and down his back.

“Fine. Nothing above the shoulders!” he laughed. 

“Alright, alright.”

-

The sound of Katy Perry’s “California Gurls” filled the room as Aeolus groaned, reaching over to the bedside table and picking up his phone.

“That’s your ringtone?” Bull snorted. 

“For one person it is,” he mumbled before answering, laying back into the pillows. “Hey Circ, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to remind you that we have a movie night planned tonight.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And you were supposed to be here  _ half an hour ago _ ?”

“Fuck,” he groaned, sitting up. “Sorry, I’ll be over soon. Got a little distracted.”

“... Gross.”

“What did I say?”

“It’s not what you said, it’s what you implied and that’s gross.”

“Is not.”

“Is too! Get your butt over here, I don’t care if you’re sore or not, a sibling promise is a sibling promise and we’re watching Muppets in Space tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled. “I’ll be over in a bit.” He hung up the phone, sighing before turning to look at the men beside him. “I blame you two for this.”

“Completely fair,” Dorian nodded. “Next time, write your movie dates on the calendar.”

“What, so you can plan pouncing on me accordingly?”

“Well… yes,” he laughed. “Tell Circe we adored her work on that dress and give your mother a hug for me.”

“I will,” he chuckled before standing up and immediately almost falling on his face. “Shaky legs,” he groaned. “Bull, can you drive me?”

“Sure, sure,” he answered, sliding out of bed to help Aeolus up. “Hey, look at that, we managed to stay below the shoulders.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes. 

“Good. I think Demeter was about to buy me a special effects makeup set to cover everything.” He tugged on some clothes, including an old shirt from a law school event that very much belonged to Dorian. “Mind if I borrow this?”

“They’re going to know it’s mine the second they see it. Are you trying to get me killed?” he said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nope! I just wanna show off. Also, it’s very soft.”

“Fine, but only because it flatters you.” He winked at Aeolus, who laughed.

“Dork. I’ll be back later tonight, I’ll have mom drive me home. I know you hate me walking alone in the dark.”

“We don’t want you to get ax-murdered,” Bull said, picking him up. 

“I don’t hurt that bad, Bull, you don’t have to carry me.”

“I know. I just like carrying you,” he chuckled. “You’re very light.”

“I am missing a limb so I think that helps.”

“Probably!” he laughed.

“Get going before Circe calls again,” Dorian said. “Or starts calling me.”

“See you later, Dorian,” he cooed as Bull carried him away. 


	12. The L Word (Not Lesbians)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans go south, as usual, and Bull and Aeolus have Dorian's back, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was gonna happen eventually. Also, rich people suck. I say this as someone who has been to several "fancy parties." They're the most tone-deaf people ever.

“Beautiful,” Dorian whispered, tucking a few strands of loose hair behind Aeolus’s ears.

“Thanks,” he laughed. “You look super handsome too.”

“I know.” Dorian winked, showing off his outfit: a two-piece maroon suit with a high collar and gold trim. He also wore simple gold earrings, one of them hidden by his hair, which had grown to his shoulders.

“I like the eyeliner,” Aeolus cooed. 

“I like the heels on you,” Dorian laughed. “Now you’re finally tall.”

“I’m barely below average normally!” He huffed. Dorian just smirked.

“I love it when your cheeks puff up like that. It’s adorable.”

“They do not,” he grumbled. 

“Are you two done primping yet?” Bull asked, peeking his head in the bathroom.

“It’s called self-care, and yes,” Dorian sighed as Aeolus simply rushed into Bull’s arms, hugging him tightly.

“You look handsome too,” he said with a smile.

“I feel like a Christmas ham!” Bull laughed. He’d somehow managed to fit into a three-piece suit, minus the jacket. So a two-piece suit with extra steps. 

“Suddenly I’m a huge fan of vests.” Aeolus smirked before standing on his toes to steal a kiss from the man. Bull returned the gesture until Dorian pulled them both away.

“Alright, let’s not be late,” he chuckled. “Can’t keep everyone waiting.” 

“Nobody there knows us,” Aeolus said.

“Yes, but it can’t be a party without us, now can it?” Dorian winked, walking down the stairs.

-

“So, so, fancy!” Aeolus whispered. 

“What, the valet parking?” Dorian laughed. 

“Yes!” He said, grinning. “Feels so… one percent.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“It gets a lot fancier,” he said, kissing his cheek. “Let’s get inside. It’s cold out, and Felix should be waiting somewhere in the foyer. He seemed excited to meet you.”

“Even I have never met the guy,” Bull said. “Elusive.”

“Not really.” Dorian began leading them inside. “It’s just that… our parents are friends. I only agreed to come because my father won’t be here.”

“Ah, makes sense.”

“Dorian!” There was no mistaking who the shouting man was, the way he was waving them over. Dorian smiled as he led them to his side.

“Felix, it’s been too long,” he said as they gave each other a short hug. 

“Years since I’ve seen you in person,” Felix replied. “If I didn’t follow your Instagram, I would have thought you’d become a recluse.”

“Not exactly. I just live somewhere where I actually use most of the rooms.”

Felix laughed.

“And you two must be Bull and… uh…”

“Aeolus,” he said slowly, smiling. “I know, it’s a bit hard to pronounce. It's Greek.”

“Oh, I’ve been to Greece! Lovely place. Rich history.”

“Yes, it’s very nice. I’m actually visiting in a little while, to spend New Years’ with my dad’s side of the family.”

“Dorian didn’t mention that you were so cultured! The people here will adore your accent.” 

Aeolus gave a shaky laugh, squeezing Bull’s hand.

“Dorian, look over there,” Felix said. “More of our old friends. Why don’t you catch up? I’m sure I can entertain these two.”

Dorian looked to his boyfriends.

“Are you alright with that?” he asked.

“A-Okay,” Bull said, giving him a thumbs-up. “Go talk to your fellow bourgeoisie.”

“Haha, very funny,” Dorian said, rolling his eyes before walking off.

“I was hoping to get a word with you two alone,” Felix admitted.

“Why?”

“I need a  _ massive _ favor. It… involves Dorian.”

Bull frowned.

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“I… I’m not proud of this, okay?” Felix said. “But he’s missed out on so much and all I wanted was for him to come to one party. So I may or may not have… lied to him. A little bit.” 

“Don’t tell me…”

“Yes, yes. His… his father’s here. All I need you two to do is keep Dorian away from him without him knowing!” 

“Fuck that noise!” Surprisingly, it wasn’t Bull who had spoken. It was Aeolus. “You think you can just do that to him and expect us to  _ not _ tell him? What kind of scumbags do you think we are?”

“Everything will go smoothly if you can just keep him away! He doesn’t have to know.”

“Maybe not, but he  _ deserves _ to know.”

“I’m begging you not to tell him.”

“And I’m saying that’s a stupid idea!” Aeolus spat.

“I’m with you,” Bull said, placing a hand on Aeolus’s shoulder. “Felix, I don’t want to judge you now. But lying to Dorian was a shit move, and we’re going to tell him.”

He sighed.

“I know,” he said. “It was a bad idea, wasn’t it?”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Aeolus growled, hand on his hip. “You shouldn’t have needed us to tell you that.”

“I know, I know! You… you go tell him. I’ll make it up to him later.”

Bull groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Well, this is gonna be fun.” 

They walked up behind Dorian.

“Babe. A word,” Bull said, tapping his shoulder. He turned, smiling softly at them. 

“Of course. What is it?” 

“We need to talk. Alone. Now.”

“Is something wrong?” He turned to Aeolus. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” he said. “Pissed, but fine.” 

Dorian frowned before leading them to a relatively empty hallway. 

“What is it?” He asked. “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“Felix lied to get you to come to the gala,” Aeolus explained. “Your father’s here.”

“He asked us to keep you away but we couldn’t just… not tell you,” Bull sighed.

Dorian bit his bottom lip, crossing his arms.

“Well, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Let’s go home,” Aeolus sighed.

“No.”

“No?”

“No,” Dorian said. “I’m tired of letting that man’s presence dictate where I go and what I do. I tell myself I’m over his influence but I’m just avoiding it. Tonight is when that changes. I’m going to have a good time with the both of you, whether he’s here or not.” 

Bull smiled.

“Good. We’re here for you, babe.”

“I know,” he said with a soft smile. “Besides, I’ve already learned that you’re far more fun to talk to than my old friends.”

“Really?” Aeolus chuckled.

“The first thing they asked was how much money I was making!” He huffed. “I’ve gotten far too used to normal people, I swear.”

“So I guess we spoil you just as much as you spoil us?” 

“Perhaps.” He took each of their hands. “Come along now. I want to show off my gorgeous dates.”

“Of course. We’re very pretty,” Bull said with a grin. 

Aeolus laughed, leaning against Dorian as they walked.

“It really is so fancy here,” he said. “I feel like a Disney prince.”

“That’s because you let Circe influence your taste in film too much,” Dorian laughed. 

“Probably. Still, it’s so nice! Don’t you think so, Bull?”

Bull shrugged.

“I dunno. I’m bad at interior design.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Such a dork,” he teased. “Either way, it is a nice venue.”

“That can’t possibly be Dorian Pavus,” someone said from behind them. It was a young woman, wearing a smile.

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“I know, I finally decided to show my face again. Everyone seems so surprised. Bull, Aeolus, this is Madeline. She’s… well…”

“His ex-girlfriend. Kinda,” she laughed. “We pretended to date in high school to get his dad off his back. So you must be his men.”

“That would be us,” Aeolus laughed.

“Oh, are you foreign? Your accent is just adorable!”

“So people keep saying,” he mumbled. “No, I’m from here. Child of immigrants, though.”

“That is so interesting! And where are you from?” She turned to Bull, smiling. 

“Uh… Atlanta. Georgia.”

“Three interesting backgrounds! You’re so culturally diverse!”

Aeolus gritted his teeth.

“Yeah. Real… uh… representative.” He squeezed Dorian’s hand, who laughed.

“I’m afraid we must be off, Madeline. It was nice talking to you.” 

“You too!” She waved cheerfully, sauntering off.

“Culturally diverse?” Bull said with a raised eyebrow.

“She’s a wealthy heiress,” Dorian sighed. “Unfortunately, that’s usually about as good as they get.”

“What is with your people and my accent?” Aeolus asked. “It’s just how I speak.”

“Well, it is a bit unusual. But if there’s one thing rich people love, it’s observing culture as a novelty. Do me a favor and don’t mention that you’re half Greek to anyone else. Someone is going to start asking about the Parthenon or the financial crisis and no offense, but I doubt you’re a super reliable source on that.”

“You’re right, I’m not,” he laughed. “And tourists can really piss me off.” 

“I kinda wanna see Angry Aeolus,” Bull smirked. “I like it when you’re feisty.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Do you now? Let’s just say us Lavellans are very, very feisty.”

“Yes, I can tell,” Dorian mumbled. “Both of your sisters have thoroughly described the awful, slow death I will face if I harm you.” 

“Ooh, did they do the one with the vultures or the one with the rocks?” 

“... Neither. And I don’t want to hear those.”

“How about the one with the shattered glass?”

“Jesus fucking christ.”

“Do you think they would write down all those threats for me?” Bull asked. “I wanna use ‘em.”

“Of course you do,” Dorian grumbled. “I hate you two sometimes. You enable each other.”

They both just chuckled, clinging to him.

“Y’know, I think I figured out why they keep bringing up the accent,” Aeolus said.

“And why is that?”

“They’re too scared to mention the arm or the dress!” he laughed. 

“That’s probably true,” he said. “But I can guarantee you they’re talking about it behind your back.”

“I know. But I don’t really care. They can think whatever they want. I’ll probably never see most of them again, anyway.”

“True. Very true. So, what should we do now? Mingling is a questionable option, it’s only so long before someone else says something ignorant.”

“We could stand against the wall and look better than everyone else,” Bull suggested with a grin.

“Ah, one of my favorite hobbies!” Dorian chuckled. “And I know you like people-watching, dear.” He elbowed Aeolus playfully.

“I do! This is like a zoo of people.” 

They walked up to one of the walls, leaning up against it and watching as the wealthy assimilated into their little cliques. 

“It’s like watching a beehive,” Aeolus whispered. “Everyone has their own little place. Buzzing around. Communicating via dance.”

“You watched a nature documentary this morning, didn’t you?” Dorian asked. 

“Maybe,” he chuckled, squeezing Dorian’s hand. “It was interesting and I was eating toast with honey, so it was thematically appropriate.” 

“And who do you think made the toast?” Bull laughed. “I want another ‘thank you’.”

“I think I thanked you plenty earlier,” Aeolus cooed.

“I can’t decide whether you two are the best things in my life or the banes of my existence,” Dorian grumbled. 

“Why can’t we just be both?”

He rolled his eyes.

“Of course you can, darlings, and you’re very good at it.” 

They laughed, each kissing his cheeks.

“Wouldn’t you rather us be the banes of your existence instead of anyone else’s?” Aeolus asked.

“Of course, of course. I must take that burden off of the rest of the world.” He glanced off before turning back to them.

“What is it?”

“Nothing. I just saw… but I don’t think he saw me.”

Aeolus squeezed his hand.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna go home?”

“I’m sure. I can’t keep pushing this off. I’m going to have to face him.”

“Y’know, just say the word and I will kill him for you,” Bull suggested.

“No,” Dorian said with a small smile. “But I appreciate the ride or die loyalty.”

“It’s part of the job.” 

Aeolus mumbled something in a language neither of the other men understood.

“What was that?”

“Greek.”

“Well, I know that. What did you say?”

He hummed. 

“The literal translation makes no sense but… it basically means that this place is stupid crowded.”

“What is the literal version?”

“The whore is happening.”

“You’re right, that makes no sense,” Dorian laughed. “Are there a lot of expressions like that?”

“Yes, actually. Greek slang is very… sexual for some reason.”

“Can I learn Greek?” Bull asked with a grin.

“I can teach you some, yeah,” he snickered.

“Please do not,” Dorian groaned. 

Aeolus laughed.

“How about Irish? Only a bit of the country speaks it but it’s still got some good shit in there.”

“So it’s a bit of an endangered language?” Dorian asked.

“Yeah. There’s only small places that speak it… I only do because it’s what the Dalish speak most of the time over there, being a historical cultural group and all. Even in Ireland speaking Irish most people won’t know what you’re saying. Makes it great for gossip, though. I’ve overheard the craziest things.”

“I can imagine. It’s Ireland, after all.”

“Not as bad as Scotland,” he laughed. “It’s the Florida of the British Aisles. My great-uncle is very,  _ very _ Scottish. I have literally never seen that man without a kilt.”

“What, does he play the bagpipes too?”

“Yes. Yes he does.”

“What’s that expression for? You look like someone spat in your tea.” 

“Horrible memories. I said he played the bagpipes… I didn’t say he was good.” He shuddered. 

Dorian laughed, leaning on his shoulder.

“Y’know…” Aeolus said, “I’ve mentioned the Dalish Cultural Festival before. Maybe this year… you two could come with me?” 

“We can do that?” Bull asked.

“Yeah! It’s a public event. Anyone can come. You’d just be spectators instead of participants.”

“What’s it like?”

“Oh, it’s wonderful! There’s music and dancing and vendors selling handmade things… We stock up on as much Dalish butter as we can but it’s always gone within the month. Circe has her dance troupe, their performances are always amazing. My mom usually leads a song circle for the kids, too. Then on the last night, there’s the Vallaslin ceremony.” He pointed to his forehead. “That’s what that is. It can only be performed by a clan keeper, so one of them comes over from Ireland to give the markings to everyone who turned 18 in the past year. It’s a beautiful ceremony, I remember mine like it was yesterday.”

“So it’s not like normal tattooing?”

He shrugged.

“I mean, we use modern tools. Back in ye olden days, there were always some people who got infections and shit, so now everything is sterile.”

“I thought Merrill was Dalish too,” Bull said. “Why doesn’t she have that?”

“Yeah, I asked her about that. Turns out she got bullied hardcore for them in high school and college so now she covers them up.”

“Poor kid.”

“I know. I mean, I definitely get weird looks, but I’ve only been harassed once.”

“What? By who?” 

“Don’t get all riled up, Bull,” he laughed. “Just some protestors at a high school event. Y’know, the ones with the big signs that say shit like ‘hell is coming’ or ‘god hates…’ well, you know the type. One of them called me an agent of demons, which honestly sounds pretty cool. I just kinda stood there until my English teacher chased them away. It was a weird day.”

“Sounds like it.” Dorian smirked. “So, what’s the ceremony like?” 

“Well, those receiving it spend the entire last day of the festival in deep meditation. Then all the kids are taken back one at a time to receive their Vallaslin with the Keeper. That part is incredibly private… nobody really talks about what the Keeper says to you or what you say in return. Then you put on this cloak with a hood that covers your face, so nobody can see. You stand in front of everyone and your parents come up and lift the hood, revealing what Vallaslin you chose.”

“Is the choice important?”

“Yes! They all represent different deities.”

“You’ve said before that you don’t consider yourself religious, though,” Dorian said.

“Well…” he hummed. “Things are different now. The modern dalish don’t really believe in the gods as  _ literal _ beings. They’re symbolic, representative of whichever values we hold most important. My mother, Circe, and I all chose Mythal: the goddess of love, protection, and justice. Demeter was a surprise. Everyone thought she was going to choose Andruil, the goddess of the hunt. Instead, she chose June, the god of the craft.”

“So the things you value include love, justice, and… crafts?” Bull asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aeolus laughed, snorting.

“No, no. Well, yes. ‘Craft’ is anything we make by hand: weapons, blankets, food, baskets, jewelry… quite literally anything. Dalish craftsmen share their gifts with the clan and by working together, they all improve each other’s quality of life. What they give they will receive and all that sort of thing.”

“Oh, that makes a lot more sense than what I was thinking.”

“What exactly were you thinking?” Dorian laughed. “Construction paper and popsicle sticks?”

“No. Maybe. Yes.” 

Aeolus laughed until he couldn’t breathe, leaning against Dorian as he gasped for air. He wiped tears from his eyes, slowly regaining his composure.

“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckled. “To be honest, I can’t wait for the festival this year. You two are gonna love it… as long as it doesn’t rain. Anyone who wants to can come. More people to dance for makes Circe excited. She’s already working on those costumes.”

“Do you wear anything fancy?” Bull asked. “Not like, this kind of fancy—“ he gestured to Aeolus’s dress “— but dalish fancy.”

“Yep!” He grinned. “You bet I do. Traditional dalish wear. Ceremonial wear for the last day. It’s pretty sexy. And by that I mean it covers everything and isn’t sexy at all.”

“Anything is sexy on you,” Bull replied with a laugh. 

He rolled his eyes, taking Dorian’s hand again.

“So, did we do a good job of distracting you from your troubles?”

“Yes,” he answered, bringing Aeolus’s hand to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. “What did I do to deserve the both of you?” 

“Probably summoned me from hell,” Bull said, wrapping an arm around him. “And that one from heaven.”

“He  _ did _ fall on me.”

“You fell and pulled me down!” Aeolus laughed. “You should have seen your face. All red, you looked like a deer caught in the headlights. You were all—“ He mimicked Dorian’s expression, eyes wide and mouth ever so slightly agape. 

“No, you gotta do the thing where his eyebrows crease and he looks constipated,” Bull chuckled.

“Right!” He corrected the impression to include that detail. 

“I look nothing like that,” Dorian grumbled.

“You’re right, I don’t have enough melanin or facial hair.” 

“Nailed the expression though,” Bull laughed.

“He did not!”

“He did too. I’ve seen you make that exact face hundreds of times. It’s adorable.”

“I do not make that face!”

“I like the face you’re making now,” Aeolus chuckled before mimicking it, furrowing his brows and pursing his lips. 

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“We like you~” Aeolus cooed, hugging Dorian with his remaining arm. “This is nice. Being here together. I’m having fun, even if you two are the only ones I’m talking to and we’re getting a helluva lot of stares.”

“Huh. You’re right, we are.” Bull glanced over at the rest of the open room, where people would periodically glance over at them with a look of confusion or intrigue.

“They're jealous,” Dorian said with a smirk. “Well… no, they aren’t, but I’m going to pretend like they’re jealous because we’re gorgeous.”

“Some more than others,” Aeolus mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. Dorian lightly flicked his forehead.

“Nope. You’re beautiful. Otherwise, you wouldn’t deserve someone like me!”

He laughed, smiling.

“Thanks, Dorian.”

“Are you getting sore?” Bull asked.

“Just a tiny bit. It’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure!” he chuckled. “Just a tiny, normal amount of sore.”

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled. “Just checking.”

“Actually… I could use a quick step outside. A bit overwhelmed, and it’s very warm in here.”

Bull nodded, looking to Dorian.

“Do you mind if I take him out on the balcony? You’ll be okay on your own for a bit?”

“I’m not five years old, Bull,” he laughed. “I have people here I can talk to, even if they’re less interesting than you.” He leaned over, kissing Aeolus’s cheek. “Get some air, darling.”

Aeolus smiled.

“I will,” he said softly as Bull took his hand and led him out onto an unoccupied balcony.

Dorian sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and turning around.

“So. You were waiting for me to be alone,” he said, looking up to meet his father’s eyes.

“I didn’t want them to cause a scene,” the man replied, hands folded as he stared down his son. “You came.”

“I was told you wouldn’t be here.”

“Well, I am.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Dorian crossed his arms.

“You haven’t answered my calls for two months,” Halward sighed.

“I’ve been busy.”

“With them?”

“Yes, among other things.”

He frowned.

“Dorian, sooner or later you’re going to have to accept your responsibilities. You have a well-respected family name to carry on.”

“I don’t care,” he sighed. “I don’t care about your fucking legacy or the Pavus name. I’m perfectly happy with what I’m doing now.”

“Wasting your life away? I want to see you accomplish things.”

“I have a near-perfect case record and a stellar reputation among my peers. What more could I accomplish other than slotting into the little role you want me to fill? I’m not a fucking chess piece. I’m a person.”

“Dorian, people are staring. Don’t make a scene. You’re being irrational.”

Dorian was about to speak when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned to see Aeolus.

“I have a question,” he whispered.

“Sunflower, is now  _ really  _ the best time?”

“Does your dad speak Greek?” 

“Uh… no. No, he doesn’t.”

“Good.” He stepped about a foot in front of Dorian before launching into a tirade that nobody around him could understand. Bull walked up behind them.

“Huh. I was gonna say something but it looks like he’s taking care of that.”

“Any idea what he’s saying?” Dorian asked.

“Not a clue. But if he’s anything like his sisters, it’s gruesome.”

Halward was just staring at the ranting blonde with a raised eyebrow. 

“Are you finished?”

“No.  _ Ελπίζω ότι τα σκουλήκια εκσπερματίζονται στο σάπιο πτώμα σας _ ! There. Now I am done.”

“Dorian, if you are going to choose to spend your time with men, can you at least make them of your social standing? Not a feral brat and that… meat-head. Find someone civilized.”

Dorian’s brows furrowed as he gritted his teeth.

“Alright, that’s it. I’ve done my best to be civil, father, but you just crossed a line. You can do anything to me, say anything, I don’t care, but you don’t have any right to insult the men I love! Keep any words you have about them out of your  _ fucking _ mouth!”

“Dorian—“

“I’m not done talking. You raised me with half-decent morals and good judgment, so why can’t you trust me on this one thing? I don’t need to take responsibility or settle down. I  _ am _ settled! I like my life as it is now, so stop trying to convince me to change it!” 

“Dorian!”

“Shut up and let me finish! I don’t want you to even  _ think _ about calling me again unless it’s to fucking apologize for what you said about them!” He pointed to his boyfriends. “I don’t want to hear a single word from you until then.”

He grabbed each of his boyfriend’s wrists and pulled them towards the exit.

“We’re leaving,” he mumbled. He didn’t even wait for the valet, just walked to their car and slid into the passenger seat, resting his face in his hands.

“ _ A mhuirnín… _ ” Aeolus whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I just made things worse.”

“No, no, it wasn’t you. That was all his fault, that bastard!” He clenched his hands so hard that his fists trembled, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks. “All I wanted was a nice night with you, both of you.”

“Well, last time I checked we’re still here,” Bull said, reaching over to squeeze his hand. “How about we go home, take a nice warm bath together.”

“Yeah,” Aeolus whispered, wiping his cheeks. “We can use all of those fancy soaps you never use and listen to your shitty classical music playlists. How does that sound?”

Dorian slowly smiled.

“Yes. Yes, I would like that.”

-

Dorian let out a long sigh as he leaned back.

“See?” Aeolus said with a smile. “This is much better than some party anyway.” He scooped up a handful of bubbles from the bath and blew them in Dorian’s direction.

“Are you five?” he laughed, swatting them away. “But… you were right. This is nice.” 

“And I’m not stuffed into a suit a size too small,” Bull grunted.

“Everything is too small on you,” Dorian said, leaning against his shoulder. “You’re huge, and you’re tiny.” He pointed to Aeolus.

“I’m just below average!”

“Maybe in some European country. Here you’re tiny.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes, resting his head on Dorian’s shoulder.

“I do have a question, though,” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“What you said earlier, to your dad… did you mean it?” 

Dorian frowned.

“Can you be more specific, darling? I said… a lot.”

“Y’know… the ‘L word’.”

“Lesbians?” Bull asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Not  _ that _ L word! Dorian, you said you loved us. Did you really mean that?”

He smiled, cupping Aeolus’s face in his hand and running his thumb over his red cheeks.

“Of course I did. I love you, Aeolus.”

“I love you too,” he whispered, leaning in to gently kiss Dorian’s lips. “And of course I love you,” he chuckled, giving the same treatment to Bull.

“Love you too, babe.” He grinned, pulling the pins out of Aeolus’s hair and letting it fall around his shoulders. “There. Much better.” 

“You really do like our hair down, don’t you?” Dorian asked, smiling up at him. 

“It’s pretty!” He said.

“It gets in my face,” Aeolus laughed as the honey-colored waves fell in front of his eyes. He pushed them back, tucking it behind his ear.

“I still say it’s pretty.”

“God, I’m so tired,” Dorian groaned. “If I never go to a gala again it’ll be too soon.”

“Me too,” Aeolus chuckled. “It was nice getting dressed all fancy, though. Maybe we can have our own gala in the living room. Just us, and we can dance.”

“Nah,” Bull smirked. “That’s some cheesy-ass rom-com shit. You watch too many movies with your sister.”

“Okay, no cheesy rom-com shit. But you both owe me a dance eventually, and I know exactly when I’m gonna redeem them.”

“Of course you do,” Dorian said before sighing. “I think I’m already falling asleep.” He closed his eyes and Bull wrapped an arm around him. 

“Alright, let’s get to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got the little bit of Greek in there right. I just used google translate, which I know can suck ass, but I am not about to learn a new language to insult Dorian's dad in a fanfiction, as tempting as it might be.


	13. All I Want for Christmas is Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian and Demeter finally find some common ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is a conversation in this chapter in which the subject of a character's s*icide attempt is briefly discussed. More of implied, really, but it's pretty obvious what they're talking about. If you'd like to skip that section, just move on to the next chapter after the gift exchange scene. If you wanna skip the entire chapter, feel free.

“For the last time, it’s not Christmas. It’s Yule,” Aeolus groaned. “If you call it Christmas my mom’s gonna kill you.”

“I thought Yule was a Germanic holiday. Your people are Irish, correct?” Dorian asked.

“Eh, it got kinda lumped in with us once the Dalish started traveling around. Most winter solstice celebrations are kinda similar,” he said. “We call it Yule because it shares some of the same traditions. At least we didn’t take from my dad’s ancestors and celebrate Haloea. I’m not a huge fan of sacrificing animals or fucking in plain view of the public.”

“Man, the ancient Greeks were wild,” Bull chuckled. “So what do you do on Yule anyway?”

“Well, our people were druids, so they would make altars of mistletoe and perform ceremonies. Unfortunately, they never spoke publicly of those ceremonies or wrote them down, so we have no records of what they actually did. We have a Yule log and give presents and shit.” He lifted the bag in his hand. “I know you’re good at that, Dorian.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Any opportunity to spoil my favorite people. I even got something for the more murderous of your sisters.”

“She’ll be surprised,” Aeolus laughed. “She seems convinced that you’re some supervillain playing the long con to break my heart.”

“Not the last time I checked,” he sighed. “I thought you burn Yule logs. Are you okay with that?”

“Oh yeah, mom keeps it ventilated so I don’t smell the smoke and I sit very far away. Someone is always watching it, so I feel safe. I don’t like candles because it’s easy to forget they’re lit.”

“Makes sense… so you’ll have a warm fire… How much further?”

“We’re like three blocks away, Dorian. You’ll fucking live.”

“It’s freezing! I hate the cold.”

“Aren’t you from New England?”

He shivered. “Maybe. But I stayed inside next to the fire like a sane person. I’m just glad you agreed to the boots.”

“Yeah, I don’t want frostbite,” he laughed. “I’ve lost enough body parts for my liking, thank you very much. Don’t need to lose toes, too.”

“Aw, but I’d get to carry you everywhere,” Bull said with a smirk.

“You can carry me all you want when my hands… when my hand isn’t full. For now, get the door for us before Dorian turns into an icicle.” 

“You’ve got it, Boss.” He grabbed the spare key from Aeolus’s pocket and opened up the shop’s front door. “We’re here!” 

“Come on up!” Circe’s voice called from the second floor. Bull re-locked the front door and they all went up the stairs, walking into the living room.

“Oh, let me take those for you,” Eudora said with a smile, taking the bags and boxes from their arms and setting them on the counter.

“Thank you very much, Ms. Lavellan,” Dorian said with a smile. “It’s always nice to see you.” 

“See, this is why you’re my favorite,” she said.

“ _ He’s _ your favorite? You gave birth to me!” Aeolus whined.

“Yes, and it was a hassle! Twenty hours of labor without an epidural!” 

“Was it worth it?”

“I ask myself the same thing every day,” she sighed before smirking. “I’m kidding, I love you, baby.” She pinched his cheek before walking over to check on the fire in the fireplace. Aeolus rolled his eyes, turning to his sister on the couch.

“And how is my Circe doing?” he asked.

“Better, now that you’re here,” she chuckled, standing up. “Demeter’s been grumpy all day. Well, more grumpy than usual.”

“I have always been the more chipper sibling,” he replied. “Do you know if something’s up?”

She shrugged.

“You know her. She wouldn’t tell me.”

“The tough type, that one,” Dorian said, taking Circe’s place on the couch. “It’s a surprise she’s let me keep my throat intact for this long.”

The girl shrugged.

“She has her reasons…” she mumbled before smiling. “But none of that now! It’s Yule! My favorite day of the year!” She threw her arms around her brother. “So, what did you get me?” 

“You’ll have to wait and see!” he laughed. “No presents until after dinner, you know the rules.”

“Rules are meant to be broken!”

“Not today, they aren’t,” he said. “Just know we got you something good.”

“Your rich boyfriend’s gift reckoning is upon us!”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“He does give very good presents,” Bull laughed, joining Dorian on the couch and pulling Aeolus down with them. “For example, he got me this twink.”

“Oh haha, very funny,” Aeolus said with a smirk. “If anything, I was from Josephine.” 

“You were from me,” his mother argued. “Do I have to bring up the twenty hours again?”

“And once again, Eudora Lavellan wins the argument by pulling the mom card,” Dorian laughed. “A fantastic play. Good show.”

She smirked.

“See? He’s my favorite for a reason.”

“We get it,” grumbled Demeter as she walked into the family room with her father. “Can we get this whole shebang over with?”

“Come on, Dem,” Circe whined. “Where’s your Yuletide spirit?”

“In hell. Wanna trade places with it?”

“Jesus Christ, what crawled up your ass and died there?” Aeolus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Is this unusual for her? I would have never guessed,” Dorian said, crossing his arms.

“Oh, don’t you start—“

“Demeter.” Her father grabbed her arm. “Not today.”

“Whatever.” She slumped into an armchair. 

Aeolus frowned, squeezing Bull’s hand. 

“You okay, Dem?”

“Oh, I’m fucking fantastic. Can’t you tell?”

“Language!” Eudora scolded. “And get your legs off my coffee table.” 

She groaned, pulling her feet onto the chair.

“I’m worried,” Aeolus said softly. “Are you sure you’re alright? I mean, you’re usually a little grumpy but you seem… tense.”

She gave a small grunt, crossing her arms.

“Okay then,” her brother mumbled, leaning against Bull’s arm.

“Demeter, why don’t you help me with dinner,” Alec said softly. “There’s a lot to do.”

“Coming, Dad,” she said, pulling herself up and walking into the kitchen. 

“She didn’t seem… okay,” Dorian whispered.

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s up with her,” Circe said. “She’s been like that for three days now. Feels like we’ve been walking on eggshells.”

“I hope she’s alright.” Aeolus sighed, letting himself fall into a few throw pillows. “I worry about her.”

“Almost as much as she worries about you,  _ a leanbh _ . More than any of us do.”

“I know.”

Dorian frowned.

“Why does she worry that much? She isn’t like that towards anyone else.”

“It’s…” Aeolus sighed, “nothing.”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing,” Bull said, “but it also sounds like none of our business.”

Aeolus stood up. 

“I’m gonna go help with dinner. I’m sure Circe can bear to entertain you.”

“I’m very entertaining!” she replied, grinning,

“Yep.” He ruffled her hair gently before heading back to the kitchen.

Eudora sighed.

“You just had to remind him…” she whispered.

Dorian frowned.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know… whatever that was.”

“He didn’t tell you?” she said, eyes widening. “Oh, of course, you’d never bring it up on purpose. I’m sorry.”

“Is it something we should know?” Bull asked, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Maybe… but he hardly ever talks about it. Maybe it’s guilt. I don’t know. He’s much past it anyhow. We just sort of… pretend it never happened. All of us but Demeter.”

“Can we all just stop this?” Circe said, looking from her mother to the men. “It’s Yule. We’re all supposed to be happy together. I don’t want anyone to mention that thing for the rest of the day.”

“You’re right,” her mother sighed. “Just forget about it.”

Of course, that meant it was hard to think of anything else. 

-

Circe squealed.

“This is perfect! You really do give amazing presents, Dorian.”

“I picked it out!” Aeolus whined. “He just paid for it.”

“Thank you, Dorian,” Circe laughed, standing up and kissing his cheek.

“You’re very welcome, darling,” he said with a smirk.

“Why does everyone in this family like my boyfriends more than me?” Aeolus sighed.

“Not everyone,” Demeter grumbled. “I guess it’s my turn.” She stood, grabbing some small boxes. “Here.” She handed them out, before finally tossing one to Dorian.

“You actually got me something?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Is it going to jump out at me? Or is it poisoned?”

“Don’t be such a drama queen,” she growled. “Just open the damn box before I change my mind and toss it and you out a window.”

He sighed, pulling something out of the box as his eyes widened. He ran his fingers over it, a smooth wooden pendant shaped like a snake twisted into a Celtic knot.

“How did you—“

“Oh please,” she scoffed. “I get twenty pictures of your stupid snake a day from that one.” She pointed to Aeolus. “Of course I knew what to carve.”

“You  _ made _ this?” 

“Don’t let it go to your head, your ego is inflated enough. This doesn’t mean I like you.” She folded her arms and turned away. Dorian smirked.

The rest of them opened similarly carved decorations and pendants: a dove for Eudora, an eagle for Alex, a butterfly for Circe, a ram for Aeolus, and… well, a bull for Bull.

“Very creative,” he laughed.

“It seemed like the obvious choice,” she said with a huff. “Aeolus took me forever to choose so I was out of mental energy.”

“It does represent you rather well,” Dorian chuckled. He was going to follow that up with “large and horny” but decided it would be best to not say that in front of his boyfriend’s family. He tucked it away in his mental “sassy remarks to save for later” folder.

“I guess it does,” he laughed.

“And it looks very nice on you,” Aeolus cooed, pecking his lips. Circe gagged.

“Can you not do that here?”

“What? Mom and dad kiss all the time.”

“But you’re my brother. I’ve seen you eat grass on a dare multiple times, and you kiss him with that mouth?”

“Yes I do, thank you very much.”

“Grass?” Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Long story. Several long stories.”

“Well, I don’t mind as long as you brush your teeth.”

“Of course I do!” he laughed, leaning over to press his lips to Dorian’s briefly. Circe rolled her eyes and Demeter cleared her throat. 

“Well, if you three are finished being gross, I don’t think we’re done here yet.”

“Right!” Eudora said happily. “My turn!” 

-

After presents came dessert, and after dessert Aeolus had swiftly fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, while Circe stacked as many boxes as she could on him, giggling. Bull was tempted to join in but his attention was stolen by a sharp snap from the corner of the room.

“You two,” Demeter growled, pointing to the two men.

“Us?”

“Yes, you. We need to talk. Now.” She grabbed each of them by the shirt collar and dragged them in the direction of her room.

“Wow, you are… impressively strong,” Bull said, sitting on her bed. Dorian joined him.

“Listen…” he sighed. “If you’re bringing us back here to threaten us more, it’s become a bit tiresome. Consider getting a new gimmick.”

“Just shut up, okay?” she sneered, closing the door and locking it.

“Oh god, she’s actually going to kill us.”

“I will if you keep opening your mouth!” She grabbed the chair from her desk and sat in it, facing them. “God, I hate you so much.” 

“So… what did you wanna talk about?” Bull asked.

“First, a promise: nothing we talk about leaves this room. Don’t tell my brother that I told you any of this. But he isn’t going to tell you, so I will.” 

“Listen, we want to respect his boundaries.”

“I know. But unless anything really bad happens, it’s not gonna come up. So shut up and let me talk.” She sighed, burying her face in her hands. “So. You want to know why I’m so protective of him… I’ve come close to losing him before, and I don’t want it to happen again.”

“We already know about the fire, Demeter,” Dorian said softly.

“This isn’t about the fire. It’s about what happened afterward.” She clenched her fists until they turned white. “Even after he came home from the hospital, he was a mess. Every little move he made just reminded him that he had lost a part of his body that he wasn’t getting back, and it tore him up inside.”

“I know how it feels, I guess,” Bull said, “but I don’t think I ever felt torn up about it.”

“Aeolus already had some issues with… managing stress and frustration. Losing a limb only made it worse. He wasn’t doing well. Locking himself in his room for days, barely eating… I watched my brother go from a relatively happy young adult to someone who wouldn’t even speak to me. Then I… then…” she swallowed, pushing her hair behind her ears. “It was January of 2014. The fifth, I think. I was on my way to go shopping with some friends when I realized I’d forgotten my wallet. When I got home to get it…” She choked back a sob, hunching over and trembling.

Dorian knelt at her side, taking her hand. 

“You don’t have to continue,” he whispered.

“No. I… I want to. I just… if I hadn’t forgotten my fucking wallet, he would be gone. Just like that. Even with me there, he barely survived.”

Dorian didn’t realize that he’d been crying until Bull reached over to wipe the tears from his cheeks. 

“I almost lost my brother,” Demeter hissed, “and I’m not letting him go through that again.”

“I want you to listen to me very carefully,” Bull whispered. “Alright? Relationships are hard, and they’re complicated. There are going to be times where he’s pissed or upset at us. But we would never,  _ ever _ , push him to something like that, and no matter what, we will always be there for him. You need to trust us, and you need to trust him.”

“I  _ do _ trust him.” 

“Not as much as you should. You see him as the same man he was back then, but he’s grown so much. Hell, even in the time that I’ve known him.”

“Bull,” Dorian hissed. “You’re not helping.”

“But he’s right,” she sighed. “I just can’t look at him without seeing… without it being like I’m there again, with him, waiting to see whether I’d have a brother in the next few minutes or not. I need to see who he is now, and I promise I’ll work on it.”

“You’re missing out,” Dorian whispered. “He’s an amazing man. You’re lucky to have a brother like him.”

“I know I am,” she said with a soft smile. “Sorry about all the threats and shit. He’s just been through so much pain… I never want it to happen again.”

“We know,” Bull said with a smile. “We’ve got his back, Demeter, and we’ve got yours, too.” 

“I’m going to be stuck with you for a long time, aren’t I?” she chuckled, wiping her face.

“I sincerely hope so,” Dorian said. “Get used to this pompous bastard.”

“I’m hoping his humility rubs off on you.”

“And I’m hoping my manners and fashion sense rub off on him, but we can’t have everything.” He winked. 

“He dresses so bad!” Demeter laughed. “Oh my god, the only good outfits he has are ones I picked out for him!”

“Exactly! Finally, someone who  _ understands _ !” 

“Do you do his hair?”

“Of course I do! He can’t braid one-handed. I will admit, your techniques are superior on that front.”

“Of course they are! That’s years of Dalish and Greek tradition.”

“Ah, so that’s what it is. Shame Bull keeps undoing them.”

“First of all, I like his hair down,” Bull groaned. “It’s hot. Secondly, since we’re done with the drama, can we get back to the living room? I wanna see how many boxes Circe got on him.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Demeter chuckled, wiping her face one last time before leading them back into the living room. Turns out the answer to the “how many boxes” question was “all of them,” as Aeolus was barely visible beneath the cardboard city Circe had built on his sleeping body. 

Bull laughed, snapping a photo.

“You think I haven't already taken pictures?” Eudora said with a smirk, waving her camera in the air. “These are going in the album.” 

“So, who’s gonna wake him up?” Alec asked.

“Not it!” Circe said. “He’s grumpy when he’s waking up.”

“What? No he isn’t,” Dorian said. “We should know.”

“Well, maybe he’d rather get woken up by someone he’s gay for. One of you get over here.” 

Bull chuckled, kneeling down next to the couch.

“Time to go home, sleepyhead,” he whispered, poking his boyfriend’s cheek. “Come on, get up.” 

Aeolus slowly shifted and several boxes fell onto the ground. One of them contained a few books, and the loud thump that followed caused him to sit up abruptly. 

“Jesus fuck!”

“Language!”

“Sorry, mom,” he mumbled. “What time is it?”

“Almost ten,” Dorian said. “We should be heading home. It’s quite the walk and the later we leave, the more I will complain.”

He smiled, chuckling. He leaned over to try and kiss Bull’s cheek but forgot that he had no left arm to lean on and ended up rolling off the couch and into the man’s lap instead.

“Graceful as always,” Bull chuckled. “C’mon, boss.” He scooped the man up in his arms easily. “You get a free ride.”

Aeolus laughed, wiggling out of his grip.

“Later. I wanna walk home.” He started putting his shoes on, for once.

Dorian smiled, turning to the others.

“Thank you very much for having us, Eudora,” he said.

“You all know you’re always welcome here!” she replied. “Any time at all!”

“I’m beginning to feel guilty,” Dorian chuckled. “You’re such a lovely hostess, we should have you over more often.”

“See? See? This is why he’s my favorite!”

Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, mom,” he laughed, kissing her cheek before wrapping his scarf around his neck. “I’ll see you soon.” He looked over to his sisters. “Demeter… you look like you’re feeling better.”

“I am.” She smirked, pulling him into a hug. “Bastard.”

“I love you too.”

Circe wrapped her arms around the both of them.

“Yay! Everything is better now!”

Demeter rolled her eyes.

“I wouldn’t say everything. But that one issue was resolved, yes.”

“What issue?” Aeolus asked.

“Nothing.”

He frowned before shrugging.

“As long as it’s fixed, it works for me.” He kissed each of their cheeks before turning around and walking out the door.

“It feels weird every time I leave,” he laughed. “Y’know?”

“I suppose so,” Dorian said. “Either way, let’s try to get home quickly.”

“A little cold will toughen you up,” Bull said, playfully elbowing him.

“It’s not that.” Dorian smirked, looking up at him.

“Oh, right!” Aeolus cackled. “We have one more Yule gift for you, Bull. We need enough time to give it to you.”

“... I fucking love you guys.”

“We know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeolus owning carved things has been mentioned for a while and that's because Demeter is always making stuff for him!


	14. Safety Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Circe makes her triumphant return to being the best character and Krem pulls in at a close second.

Bull was home alone.

He wasn’t home alone very often.

Usually, he’d have Aeolus at his side and Dorian working in the home office. But this Sunday, Dorian was away on some big important legal case and Aeolus was visiting his cousin for a few days. The Chargers were all busy, too. Krem was even on a date! (Bull considered following him out of sheer curiosity but his stature made stealth a bit difficult.) 

He’d done just about everything he was supposed to. He’d fed Kali, set a recording for the news time slot he knew Dorian would be interviewed on about his case, watered Aeolus’s houseplants and taken his weather records, he even prepped a few meals that could be reheated later that week. Now, the Iron Bull was very, very bored. He laid back on the couch, sighing. 

He jolted up as the doorbell rang. They weren’t expecting anyone, or at least, he wasn’t expecting anyone. He rolled off the couch, stretching before walking to the door and opening it. He raised an eyebrow.

“Circe?” 

She smiled up at him, giving him jazz hands.

“Hello!” she said happily. 

“You do know your brother isn’t here, right?” he asked.

“Well, duh. He might be home sooner than expected, though… Matisse is starting to get annoyed with having him around. Either way, I’m not here for him.”

“Dorian’s away too.”

“I know. I’m here to talk to you.”

He frowned.

“Come in,” he said, leading her inside. “Uh… do you want anything?”

She didn’t really even wait, walking to their fridge and pulling out an orange soda. Bull smirked.

“You really are so much like him.”

“We know!” she laughed, hopping onto the counter.

“So… why are you here, exactly?” he asked, leaning his elbows against the counter. She sighed, kicking her legs.

“I have a bit of a situation, and I need your help.”

“Who do I have to kill?”

“Not  _ that _ kind of situation,” she laughed. “No offense, but I’d probably go to Demeter for that anyway.”

“None taken, trust me. She is terrifying.”

“I just need some… transportation.”

“You’re nervous,” he said. “You scrunch up your nose when you’re thinking too hard. Aeolus does the same thing.”

“Really? I’ve never noticed. But… yeah. I’m nervous, and thinking a lot. I just need you to take me to and from somewhere without anyone else knowing.”

“Why can’t you tell anyone?”

She groaned.

“They’d get all… weird about it, and that would only make me more nervous, and then I’d crash and burn.”

“So, what’s all this fuss about?”

She took a deep breath.

“I’m auditioning for the Skyhold Dance Company.”

“Really?” Bull asked. “Dorian dragged me to one of their shows once. I’m not a huge ballet guy but even I could see that they were insanely skilled. You sure you have what it takes?”

“I already made it past the first round,” she said. “The video entry. I won’t know the rest unless I try.”

“Right on the money with that,” he chuckled. “So, you need me to drive you there and back? When is it?”

“Next weekend,” she said. “A few hours long. It starts at nine.”

“Sounds good.”

“You promise you won’t be weird about it?” she said. “You won’t tell me you’re proud of me seventeen times then embarrass me in front of everyone by squeezing me half to death?”

“Something tells me you’re speaking from experience.”

“Freshman year theatre auditions. Take one guess as to who my transportation was.”

“I don’t think I need to,” Bull laughed. “He really can be a lot to take in.”

“Yeah,” she giggled. “Our cousin rarely talks but I’ve gotten ten texts this morning begging us to come to get him early. Apparently, he ate all of the good cereal. Mattise’s husband thought it was hilarious. Mattise did not.”

“Yep, sounds about right for him,” he chuckled. “The man is a black hole when it comes to food, and miserable in the mornings if he doesn’t get some ASAP.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s one of the ways we’re different. Mom and I are morning people. Him, Dem, and Dad? Miserable, you can practically see the gloomy cartoon clouds over their heads.”

“Believe me, I know,” he chuckled. “He’s not really grumpy, just… slow as molasses. I keep telling him he should just drink coffee but he refuses.”

“He  _ hates _ the stuff,” she laughed. “So do I. Demeter, on the other hand, downs four cups before work every day. Keeps her from murdering the customers.”

“How is the off-season going, anyway?” he asked. “I know you don’t have a lot of business this time of the year.”

“Nope! It’s going fine, though. Demeter sells her carvings and handmade stuff, and I… well, if this dancing thing works out…”

“It will,” Bull replied. “If I know you, and I know Aeolus, so I know you, it doesn’t matter if you don’t get in. You’re stubborn. You’ll brush yourself off and try again.” 

The girl smiled, hopping off the counter.

“Thanks!”

“I’m just stating facts, Circe,” he laughed. “Glad they’re helping, though.”

“Yeah, it is,” she said, smiling softly. Then she jumped as her phone rang. “Hello?” she asked as she answered.

“Get your brother  _ out of my house _ !” the person on the other end shouted as someone cackled in the background. “Stop enabling him, Zev!” The background laughter continued. Circe rolled her eyes.

“He’s leaving tomorrow.”

“I want him to leave  _ now _ !”

“Your persuasive tricks don’t work on me, Mattie. Patience is a virtue,” Circe giggled. “Try not to kill him.”

“No promises.”

“See you later, bye-bye!” She hung up.

Bull laughed.

“He probably broke something.”

“Probably.” Circe tucked her hair behind her ears, sighing softly.

“You… wanna hang out a while?” Bull asked

“Yeah, sure!” she said happily, taking off her coat and setting it down. “You miss them, don’t you?”

“Just bored.”

“You  _ miss _ them!”

“Alright, alright. I miss them. A lot.”

Circe giggled. “Knew it!” she sang. “What do you guys do all day, anyway? Don’t say anything gross.”

Bull laughed.

“We usually just watch movies, hang out with friends, stuff like that. Your brother loves cuddling.”

“He has since like, forever,” she said. “You guys went to the aquarium with your friends last weekend, right? He sent me a bunch of photos.”

“Did you get—“

“The one of that penguin chasing Dorian? I absolutely did.”

“You should have been there, he screamed like he was in a horror movie. It was hilarious.”

“I wish I had been! I’d feel bad tagging along, though,” she said. “Cause I’m his kid sister and all.”

“If Garrett can bring Beth, I’m sure we can bring you.”

“I’m not sure who you’re talking about,” she giggled. “But okay. If you ever wanna invite me anywhere, don’t hesitate.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he laughed. “So, now I’ve got a serious question for you.”

She sunk into a throw pillow, curling up her legs.

“What is it?”

“Do you have any embarrassing Aeolus stories that I can exploit for fun and/or profit?”

“Years worth!” she cackled with an evil grin. “With pictures.” 

“Give.”

Circe crossed her legs, pulling out her phone.

“I have a copy of every photo from the albums,” she said. “He’s fallen into a cactus bed on three occasions in his life, each years apart. Ages four, sixteen, and twenty-one… yes! Here’s the sixteen one.” She turned the phone around, showing a picture of a much younger Aeolus giving the camera a thumbs-up as Eudora picked cactus spines out of his arms. Other than both of the boy’s arms being present and his Vallaslin being absent, there was one notable difference.

“Aeolus had  _ green hair _ ?” 

Circe chuckled.

“Only for a month. It was a phase. At least it wasn’t as ugly as it could have been. Could have been lime.”

“It may not have been really ugly but damn, was it ugly.” 

“So we kept telling him,” she giggled. “I have so many photos.”

“I want every single one.”

“You’ll get them.” She selected all of those photos and sent them to him. “Now, what next? How about his high school theatre career?”

“Sounds perfect.”

-

Bull looked over as he heard Circe slide into the passenger seat.

“Well, how did it go?” he asked, frowning. She didn’t exactly look happy.

“That’s exactly the problem!” she whined. “I don’t know, and I won’t know anything for another whole week! It’s going to kill me. I’m going to die, Bull.”

“I doubt you’re gonna die,” he laughed. “I’m sure you did amazing.”

She sighed, rubbing her forehead. 

“I don’t feel like I did. There was a turn I definitely fucked up…”

Bull laughed.

“You’re torturing yourself about this. If you keep thinking about it, you’re gonna drive yourself insane.”

“Well, what else do you suggest I do?”

He hummed.

“Well, everyone has their own ways of relaxing. I certainly have my methods.”

“Ew.”

“I wasn’t talking about that!” he laughed. “Even if it is a nice pastime. I like to cook when I’m stressed. Trust me, it helps.”

“Really?” she hummed. “Even at home, Demeter and Mom do most of the cooking… I never thought it was very fun.”

“Then you haven’t been doing it right,” he said. “We’ll go back to my place and do some cooking, how does that sound?”

“Do you do it all yourself, usually?” she asked as he started driving. 

“Yep. Your brother doesn’t like stoves and Dorian does everything wrong on purpose so that nobody will ask him to help. I don’t mind it. I do my thing, they do theirs, everyone’s happy.”

“I’d like to help. A little bit to relax, a little bit to make up for your useless boyfriends.”

“They’re very useful! Just not in the kitchen. I’m glad Dorian handles our finances, paying taxes is a confusing fucking nightmare, and Aeolus is like a gardening wizard. He set up this herb thing in our basement with a heat lamp so he can grow stuff in the winter.”

“Oh, yeah, he told me about that!” she said. “It was actually really sweet… he knew how much you liked cooking and wanted to help without actually being in the kitchen. So, herbs.”

“Yeah… he is a sweetheart. I don’t know what Dorian and I did to deserve him.”

“I don’t know what that dork did to deserve you!” she giggled. “But how long has it been now… six months?”

“Half a year already. Damn.”

“Yep! I don’t know whether it feels like way longer or way shorter.”

“Me neither,” he chuckled, pulling into their driveway. He frowned. “Huh. That’s weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“Krem’s over,” he said, pointing to the bike parked out front. “Usually he lets me know a little ahead of time when he’s dropping by. And if I’m right…” he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Yep. Seven missed calls from your brother and three from Dorian. Something’s wrong.”

Circe frowned as she hopped out of the car, following Bull into the house.

“Thank god you’re home,” Dorian hissed, pulling them into the laundry room. “I’ve called you—“

“Three times, I know. I was driving. What the hell is going on?”

“Krem’s been over for nearly an hour now. Apparently, he had a date today and it didn’t exactly go well.”

“Shit,” he sighed. “How’s he doing?” 

“Better than he was. Aeolus is weirdly skilled at being comforting without being intrusive.”

“He is,” Circe said. “Come on, let’s get in there.”

The living room was certainly a sight. Krem was sitting on the couch, Aeolus rubbing his shoulder as an old action movie played on the tv. 

“Hey, Krem,” Bull said, sitting down next to him.

“Hey, Chief,” he mumbled.

“So. Do I have to kill her?” 

He chuckled.

“I knew you’d say that. No, no murder today. It just… didn’t work out.”

“What was wrong?”

“The same problem as always,” he sighed. 

“I’ll kill her.”

“No, no… at least she wasn’t too much of an asshole about it. Let me down easy, y’know?”

Aeolus patted his shoulder.

“You gonna be okay?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve gotten over people before and I’ll do it again. I bounce back fast. Besides, it was only the second date.”

“Y’know,” Bull said, “Circe and I were gonna do some stress cooking. Wanna join us?”

“Sounds fun,” he said with a small laugh. “I’m up for it, sure.”

“I’m gonna go then,” Aeolus said. “Not gonna even ask why my sister is here, but hi, sis.”

“Hello!” she said, grinning.

“Gonna help Dorian out in the office. Call us if you need us.”

He walked back into their home office. 

“Alright, so what are we gonna make?” Circe asked.

“How does skillet chicken sound? With wine sauce?”

“I’m up for anything that’ll distract me,” Krem sighed, brushing his hands off on his jeans. “C’mon, kid.”

“You always call me that,” Circe chuckled as she trotted into the kitchen. “Why?”

“Well… you’re a kid.”

She looked over at him, frowning.

“Krem, I’m twenty-five.”

“Oh,” he mumbled. “Wow. I thought you were way younger.”

“Like what, twenty?”

“More like eighteen,” he chuckled. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay!” she giggled. “I take it as a compliment.”

Bull rolled his eyes.

“Are we gonna get cooking or what?” He asked, opening the fridge and setting some ingredients on the counter. “Can you two wash the mushrooms?”

“Sure thing, chief,” Krem said with a grin.

“Why do you call him that?” Circe asked. “Sorry, now I’m just curious.”

“That’s ‘cause he’s my boss,” he laughed, getting to work cleaning off the mushrooms individually. “I guess I’m his right-hand man.”

“Hell yeah, you are.” Bull smirked. “Have been for twelve… no, thirteen years now.”

“That’s sweet,” Circe giggled. “Here, when you’re done washing those I’ll slice them.”

Krem nodded, handing off a few of the mushrooms to her while Bull worked on the sauce.

“How exactly did you end up taking up cooking, Bull?” Circe asked. “Doesn’t seem like the type of thing you’d just start doing. Seems like there might be a story there.”

“You’re right, there is.”

“I like stories.”

“I know you do.” He rolled his eyes. “I think it was around the time Dorian and I got together… yeah, I was about twenty-one. I was kinda… having an identity crisis. Before I hadn’t minded being the sloppy, carefree guy who never did his homework and got into fights but for him, I wanted to be more than that. I noticed that he bought most of his food, and he told me that since his father’s staff had always done everything for him, he had no idea how to make anything that wasn’t toast or cutting an apple. It was funny to watch him try, but I wanted him to have a real, home-cooked meal. So I taught myself how to cook… and I ended up sticking with it.”

“Awww,” Circe said with a smile. “That’s so sweet!”

“Yeah, until he decides to practice in your apartment and sets your kitchen on fire,” Krem teased.

“I did not set your kitchen on fire. I set a towel on fire in your kitchen, and that was one time!”

“One time too many, Chief,” he laughed. 

“If you’re putting wine in the sauce, is Aeolus gonna be able to eat it?” Circe asked. “I don’t want to kill him.” 

“Don’t worry, he won’t die. The alcohol all gets boiled out. It’s cooking wine.” Bull smirked, mixing some spices into the pan. “I almost made shrimp scampi the other day. Bought all of the ingredients before remembering he was allergic to seafood. So instead of having shrimp scampi we just had… scampi, I guess.”

“I’m allergic too,” Krem mumbled. “Which sucks ass. I used to love sushi. The fish-free shit isn’t the same. First world problems though, I guess.”

“A toast to first world problems,” Circe laughed, grabbing two sodas from the fridge before getting back to work on the mushrooms. 

“Thanks, kid. Shit, sorry. Not-kid. Circe.”

“No problem, Krem,” she said with a soft smile. “I mean, it’s the least I can do. You had a rough day.”

“So did you, if you’re stress-cooking.”

“Well, it wasn’t as bad as yours.” She sighed.

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t stressing you out.” He handed her the last of the mushrooms. “I always hated people telling me to forget about my own problems because someone else had it worse. So what’s up?”

“I auditioned for a dance company, but we won’t know the results for a week and it’s freaking me out. God, it sounds so stupid when I say it out loud.”

“I don’t think so.”

“You don’t?”

“Of course not,” he said, leaning his elbows on the countertop. “I’ve had that happen before when I tried out for basketball in high school. Ended up getting in, but I left the team anyway. Turns out girl’s basketball gets no funding and there was only so much misgendering I could take. I hope you get into that dance thing, though. That’s like… a real job, right?”

“Yeah,” she giggled, setting the bowl of chopped mushrooms next to the stovetop. “I’ve wanted to be a professional dancer since… like, forever. It pays pretty well, and I’ll get union benefits too. Unlike the super snobby companies, the SDC is pretty cool about not dancing their employees to death. So I’ll still have time for my Dalish folk dance group and hanging out with people. Like you guys!”

“This might sound like a rude ass question,” Bull said, “but do you not have friends?”

“Not many, no,” she sighed. “I guess I kinda had friends built in. Demeter and Aeolus and I have always been really close and their friends have always been kind to me. But outside from that… I kinda got bullied a lot in school. I was too soft, I think. I had a few friends but nobody I felt like I made a real connection with. I’d say my closest friends are my siblings and my folk dance group. That sounds pretty sad, huh?”

“Nah,” Bull laughed, ruffling her hair. “You’ve got us. Besides, you’re a ray of sunshine. Anyone who isn’t your friend is missing out.”

“Aw, Bull, you’re so nice!”

Krem rolled his eyes.

“You clearly don’t know him that well then,” he scoffed. “Bastard stole my cookies the other day.”

“You should have hidden them better!” He laid the chicken in the pan. “Finders keepers.”

“I put them in a locked drawer!” 

“I have the master key.”

“They were  _ labeled _ ! It said ‘keep the fuck out, you big, ugly brute’!” 

“I forgot how to read.”

“Oh fuck you!” Krem laughed. “And you wonder why you’ve got that gut.”

“Hey, it’s called having body mass, and some people like it.”

“Yeah, yeah, more surface area for your boy toys. No offense to your brother, Circe.”

“No offense taken, he’s kind of a hoe,” she replied with a smirk. “Well, only for those two. A hoe nonetheless.”

“I can second that,” Bull chuckled. 

“Bleh.” Krem huffed. “Well, at least you’re in a relationship, which is better than my current status. Haven’t had anything last over two years yet.”

“Me neither,” Circe said softly. “Though I suppose the reasons why are a bit different.”

“Yeah, my anatomy tends to be a deal-breaker,” he sighed. “Some people say they’re fine with it, but as soon as they actually have to deal with it, they think it’s just too weird or get uncomfortable and break it off.”

Circe nodded. 

“That’s where a lot of my relationships stop, too. Flirting is nice. Kissing is nice. Cuddling is nice. I’m an affectionate person, I like being close to people. But I’m also asexual. I want nothing to do with what’s in someone else’s pants. As soon as a guy learns that I’m not going to give him what he wants, he whines about all of his effort being wasted and leaves.”

“Shit, that fucking sucks, man.” Krem drank from his soda before sighing. “People can be garbage.”

“Don’t I know it,” she laughed. “You’ve been quiet, Bull.”

He shrugged.

“You two seem to be having a conversation I can’t relate to. I like sex.”

“We’ve noticed,” Krem laughed. “You can’t go a day at work without making innuendos about what you’re gonna do to them when you get home.”

“Well, we don’t  _ actually _ do it every day. That might kill them.”

“Ew!” Circe laughed. “Nasty. Y’know, Krem, there’s a reason that every single member of our family bought Aeolus a turtleneck sweater for Yule this year.”

He laughed, steadying himself on the counter.

“Did his face do that thing where it all gets red and his cheeks puff up?”

“It did! It so did!” 

“God, your brother is the funniest when he doesn’t try to be. He is a bit of an… eccentric, isn’t he?”

“You can say he’s weird as fuck, I don’t mind. He is.” She smirked at him, winking. “You probably haven’t seen him in an outfit he’s picked himself yet…”

“He… doesn’t dress himself?”

Bull laughed, looking over at him.

“He does. Then Dorian makes him change. I think his outfits are wonderful.”

“He dresses like a clown on their day off,” Circe sighed, rolling her eyes. “Like a produce aisle and a color wheel had a baby. Like a pride parade crashed into a four-wheeler carrying nothing but rainbow Nerds and the crash was so intense that it sent them back to the 1980s. Like three Fraggles stitched together. I’m almost ashamed to call him my brother. It’s an embarrassment to fabric.”

“It can’t possibly be that bad,” Krem snorted. Circe pulled up a picture on her phone and showed it to him. “Oh my god, it really is that bad. They really make sweaters like that?”

“Every time I throw them away he buys more.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“I like it!” Bull laughed. “It makes him very easy to find in a crowd. He tends to wander off.”

“God, your brother is such a space case,” Krem said. “But he’s also like… one of the nicest people I think I’ve ever met. Like I can tell when someone is being nice because they feel it’s what is expected of them, because basic politeness is a societal norm or whatever, but Aeolus is just genuinely a really nice guy.”

“I’m pretty lucky, huh?” Circe laughed. “He’s always been like that. Smart but spacey, and always so chipper. I guess that’s how we never knew how badly he struggled with his mental health. Not until his accident made it a hundred times worse. He’s a good guy, but he’ll lie to hell and back if it makes someone else feel better. It’s gotten him in some deep shit.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Bull muttered. “No matter how much you unearth about a person, there’s always another layer to peel back. Even around us, I never feel like he… tells us everything. I can tell that what happened last month with Dorian’s dad affected him a lot more than he let on. I know when he’s having phantom pain issues and trying as hard as he can to hide it. I can practically see the little hamster wheel in his head going a mile a minute every day but whenever I ask what’s up, you bet your ass the answer is always ‘nothing’. I love him, but it gets…”

“Frustrating?” Circe asked. “Try growing up with that. When his first boyfriend broke up with him in high school, it took three weeks to finally get him to admit he was upset about it. I don’t know what his problem is with that.”

Bull shrugged.

“We never stop growing, Circe. One day he’ll get past that.”

“Are you a mechanic or a therapist?” Krem joked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I am a multi-faceted man,” he replied with a proud smile. “Everyone forgets I—“

“Have a history minor, we know.”

“I was going to say I was on a mock trial team in high school but that is also true.”

“Mock trial? Does Dorian know?”

“Yes, and he said it was something like ‘cheap commodification of a flawed court system’ or whatever. For a lawyer, he really fucking despises the American legal system.”

“Good on him,” Circe laughed. “It’s terrible. He had a case last weekend, right? How’d that go?”

“How do you think? He won. He almost always does.”

“Still, you didn’t celebrate or anything?”

“Oh, we celebrated. But it wasn’t exactly a family-friendly event.”

Circe gagged, wincing.

“Y’all are gross,” she whined. “You need to confess your sins to a priest.”

“Aren’t you like, pagan or something?”

“Caught me there.” She chuckled, pulling out her phone again. “Speaking of which, I finished my outfits for the cultural festival.” She showed them a picture.

“Those actually look really cool,” Krem said, smirking. “You did all that embroidery yourself?”

“Yep!”

“That’s impressive. I mean, I’m not bad with a needle and thread myself but I could never have the patience for embroidering something that elaborate.”

“You should see how all the fabric moves during the routine!” She beamed before humming. “Actually… you really should. You wanna come?”

“Sure. Sounds cool.”

“What, just like that? I thought I was gonna have to do more convincing.”

Krem shrugged.

“You and Aeolus bring it up so much that now I’m curious. Besides, Bull is like half of my personal entertainment. I’ll be bored if he goes somewhere without me.”

The girl cackled, wiping her eyes and smiling at him.

“Well, we’ll be happy to have you there,” she said. “I like to think my dance troupe is the best one there.”

“I’m sure it is,” he said. “Can’t wait to finally see what you can do.”

“Speaking of things we’re supposed to be doing,” Bull said. “What happened to helping me cook? Because I’m finished and I did most of the work here.”

“I’m emotionally vulnerable, Bull.” Krem smirked. “Can’t do physical labor.”

“I’m a weak little woman!” Circe laughed, leaning back dramatically. “I may wither away under the weight.”

“I hate you two,” Bull chuckled. “So, Circe, you guys are visiting family next week, right?” He started fixing plates. 

“Yep! Sorry to steal Aeolus away again but he loves visiting Hellas.”

“Hellas?”

“Greece. They don’t call it Greece, even if everybody else does. Technically it’s the Hellenic Republic. We’re not Greeks, we’re Hellenes.”

“Why does everyone call it Greece then?” Krem asked.

“I’m not actually sure… Aeolus might know. He’s a vault for trivia that has little to no practical use. Like, he might be the real-world equivalent of ‘intelligence 10, wisdom 0’.”

“Smartest idiot I know,” Bull seconded.

“Why do I have a feeling you’re talking about me?”

They turned to see Aeolus and Dorian walking into the room.

“Because we were,” Circe laughed. “You two finished making out on Dorian’s desk?”

“We were not making out on his desk!” Aeolus insisted.

“Yes, we were making out on  _ your _ desk,” Dorian smirked, patting his shoulder. Aeolus’s face turned a bright red. Circe cackled, before walking into the living room and collapsing onto the couch. 

“So not even gonna help set the table? I’m hurt,” Bull said. 

“Then perish,” she chuckled. 

“I can help, even if it’s one plate at a time,” Aeolus said with a smile, walking over to kiss Bull on the cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Bull chuckled, handing him a plate. Aeolus walked over to the table, setting it down before going back to take another one.

“Feeling any better, Krem?” Dorian asked. 

“Yeah, I actually am.”

“Good. Though perhaps call ahead next time you want to have an existential crisis on our living room couch.”

“I’ll make sure to do that,” he chuckled. “Now are we gonna eat or just stand around talking?”

-

“Circe, you’re wearing a hole into my floor,” Eudora sighed. 

“Yes, watching you pace in circles is starting to make me dizzy,” Dorian said. “Why are we all here again?”

“Any minute now,” the girl whispered before her phone dinged and she screamed. “Okay, okay. This is it. God, I can’t do this. Bull, open my email for me!”

“No can do,” he laughed, leaning back into the couch. “This is your moment, your email. Open it yourself.”

She took a deep breath before tapping the screen.

“Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.”

“So are you gonna explain what’s going on or…” Aeolus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I got accepted. I actually got accepted.”

Bull smirked.

“Told you,” he said.

“Got accepted? Into what?” Demeter asked.

“The Skyhold Dance Company!” she said happily, showing them the email.

“Seriously?” Aeolus practically launched himself out of his seat, hugging his sister tightly. “Oh, I’m so proud of you! My baby sister is all grown up! Gonna be the best dancer in the world!”

“And this is why I didn’t tell you sooner,” she grumbled. “Can’t… breathe!” 

“Okay, Aeolus, release your sister,” Eudora said, shoving him aside before hugging her daughter herself. “I’m so proud of you! My baby girl!”

“I hate this family sometimes.”

“Don't talk like that! We all love you!”

The hug quickly became a group hug, with all present Lavellans squeezing Circe to the brink of death.

Dorian smirked.

“Well, aren’t they ecstatic!”

“Hey, I’m proud of her too,” Bull laughed. “She was terrified she wouldn’t get in.”

“You knew before now?”

“Yeah, she told me. Needed a ride.”

“Huh.”

“What’s the ‘huh’ for?” 

Dorian shrugged, leaning into him.

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“You do that too much,” Bull teased. “Come on, let’s join the pile.”

“No,” Dorian laughed. “Please. Don't do this to me.”

Aeolus hopped over and grabbed Dorian’s wrist.

“Yes we will absolutely do this!” he said, pulling him into a Lavellan family hug, while Bull joined them of his own free will.

“Is suffocation a healthy family thing?” Dorian asked. “Because I think I’m losing oxygen.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Circe laughed. “Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the beginning of my favorite subplot... hope you don't mind oc/canon ships.


	15. Dawn of the First Day - 72 Hours Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this is a three-part special, Krem is a disaster, Aeolus has a creepy cousin, and the Lavellans are banned from Olive Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some art for this fic! It'll probably help with visualization because Bull looks REALLY different in this au.  
> https://mako-makes.tumblr.com/post/641122675643858944/some-art-i-made-for-my-modern-au-fic-which-you

“Dorian,” Aeolus whined. “Help me!” 

“With what, darling?” 

Aeolus emerged from the bathroom, wearing a loose green tunic. He tossed something to Dorian: a small bundle of leather.

“I can’t buckle my belt. Help?” 

Dorian laughed, standing and wrapping the leather belt around Aeolus’s waist, buckling it.

“There you go. Handsome.”

Aeolus smiled, kissing his lips. Dorian reached up, cupping his cheeks before pulling back slightly.

“Anything else you need help with, apple pie?”

“That’s a new nickname.”

“Is it not to your liking?”

The blush on his face told Dorian everything he needed to know.

“I could use some help with tying up these thingies…” he mumbled, showing him the leather around his forearm. Dorian quickly tightened and tied the laces. 

“Anything more?”

“Just the hair, but Demeter said she wants to do it. For authenticity.”

“Anything for authenticity,” Dorian laughed. “You look beautiful.”

“You flatter me too much. Honestly.”

“I think I don’t flatter you enough, darling.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes, walking over to rummage through his suitcase.

“Okay, that should be everything. Where’s Bull?”

“Waiting downstairs with whoever else is ready.”

“Awesome. Amazing. You’re going to love this, Dorian, I just know it.”

“I will because it means so much to you,” he said softly, kissing him again. “I am a bit curious about your family’s history.”

Aeolus looked around.

“Did you have to get such a fancy room?”

“This? You think this is a fancy hotel room?” Dorian laughed. “You haven’t seen a real fancy hotel yet. But you will.” 

“You spoil me.”

“It’s my job, love.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“Okay, dork. Now do you have everything? Phone? Portable charger? Water?”

“Bull has everything downstairs, except for this.” He pulled out his phone, pulling Aeolus close to him and snapping a photo as he kissed his cheek. “Ready to go?”

“Yep!” 

The elevator ride to the lobby of the hotel was a little awkward, as they were accompanied by an elderly couple confused by the presence of two men holding hands and whispering words of affection to one another, one of which was dressed like he was going LARPing. When they reached the lobby, Aeolus practically sprinted across to jump into Bull’s arms, who lifted him with ease.

“Are you finally leaving your hair down?” he asked, grinning.

“Nope! Demeter is doing it on the way to the festival grounds.” 

“I’m disappointed.”

“I know.” He kissed the tip of Bull’s nose, laughing. Bull set him back down, before wrapping an arm around Dorian. 

“Why are we up this early?” Krem asked, yawning as he walked over from the elevators. 

“It’s eight a.m.!” 

“Yeah. I know.” He groaned, rubbing his eyes. He looked over to the group. “Damn, was I the last one down?”

“Almost. We’re just waiting on—“

“Sorry!” Circe said as she ran up to them. “Makeup took me forever.” She’d apparently carefully traced her vallaslin with some sort of glittery gold eyeliner.

“So that’s everyone?” Eudora said, looking around. “Five, seven, eight, nine… Yep!”

“Festival time!” Aeolus said happily, hugging Bull’s arm. 

“How are you like this?” Krem groaned. “You’re not even a morning person.”

“I am for the festival!”

“What, no breakfast? You’re a monster.”

Circe pulled a granola bar out of her bag, handing it to Krem.

“There you go!” she sang happily. 

“Oh… thanks, Circe.”

“No problem. I always have extra for this exact reason!”

“Your brother’s lack of impulse control?”

“Yep!”

“Okay, we’re gonna be late!” Eudora said. “Demeter, you wanted to ride with Aeolus and them, right?”

She nodded.

“I don’t trust anyone else to do his hair.”

“But my car only has five seats,” Dorian said. “We can’t fit her, Krem, and Dalish.” 

“I can ride with them,” Krem said, pointing at the majority of the Lavellans. 

“You really don’t mind?” Aeolus asked. “You’d be hanging with my parents and sister.”

“Yeah, she’s cool.”

“But my parents?”

“Watch your next words carefully, young man,” his mother warned.

Krem laughed.

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” he said. “Besides, it’s barely a 15-minute drive.”

“If you say so,” Bull said, shrugging. “Come on!” He slung Aeolus over his shoulder and led his party to Dorian’s car.

It was three minutes into the drive when Dalish spoke up.

“Okay, so are none of us gonna talk about that?”

“Talk about what?” Aeolus asked before flinching. “Ouch, don’t pull so much!” Demeter rolled her eyes.

“About your sister and Krem making dreamy eyes at each other.”

“Oh, yeah, that,” Bull said with a small chuckle. “That’s been going on for almost two months now, but I’m honest to god not sure either of them even notice.”

“And you haven’t been relentlessly teasing him about it?”

“Gotta wait for just the right moment. Besides, I think they might actually have something.”

“Either that or I’ll have to break your friend’s legs,” Demeter growled.

“Tell her to simmer down, Aeolus.”

“Nope!” He smirked. “I’m with her on this one. Circe is sensitive, she’s got a poet’s heart. At least, that’s how my mom describes her. Krem hurts her and he may not die because he’s our friend but maiming is not out of the question.”

“Christ, you two are just looking for an excuse to rip someone apart, aren’t you?” Dalish asked.

“We’re just prepared if the opportunity arises,” Demeter said. “There we go. All finished.” She pulled her hands back from Aeolus’s head, revealing her handiwork. 

“Wow, that is actually amazing.”

“It’s probably gonna take forever to undo,” Bull grumbled.

“Then don’t undo it!” Dorian laughed.

“Only if you leave yours down.”

“Deal. Aeolus, your cousin is meeting us near the entrance, right?”

“Yep! I can’t wait for you to meet him, he’s great!” Aeolus said cheerfully, pulling out his phone.

“Doesn’t he despise you or something?”

“No, he just thinks I’m annoying. He thinks the majority of people are annoying though, so that doesn’t say much.”

“So it’s Demeter 2.0?”

He hummed as Demeter crossed her arms.

“I wouldn’t say so, no. For one, he’s older than any of us. Thirty-three, I think. Also, he’s not really one for threats, and he’s not really scary. Unsettling to some people, maybe? He’s actually pretty nice if you remember to throw your first impressions out the window and don’t say anything offensive.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

“So is your entire family eccentric weirdos?” Dalish asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“What? I’m not a weirdo, Dalish. I’m offended you’d even ask.”

She scoffed.

“Yeah, sure. You’re not a weirdo, and I’m the tooth fairy. You collect weather records.”

“It’s not that weird! It’s not that weird, right babe?”

“No, it is,” Dorian said with a smile. “But it’s why we love you.”

Aeolus blushed as Demeter made a dramatic gagging sound.

“Okay, everyone settle down. We’re here.”

“I’m settled down, I’m super settled!” Aeolus said before turning his head and immediately screaming. “Karl!”

He rushed across the parking area and slung his arm around a large dog, laughing as his face was licked affectionately. Dorian sighed, jogging to catch up with him.

“Do you ever slow down?”

“Nope!”

“And who is this?” Bull asked, walking up behind them.

“This is Karl! Which means Matisse must be around here somewhere.”

“I’m right here,” someone said from behind them, startling Dorian to the point he let out a small scream. Like the rest of the family, Matisse was certainly unique, even at a glance. His traditional dalish wear had been dyed a dark black, matching the smudged makeup around his eyes, and a pendant that looked suspiciously like a real animal skull hung from his neck. He was silent as the rest of the family joined them. 

“Who died?” Alec asked with a smile.

“You ask that every time you see me. It wasn’t funny then and it isn’t funny now.”

“So is there a reason you look like someone who read too much Edgar Allen Poe in high school?” Dorian asked.

Matisse just shrugged.

“I see what you mean by unsettling,” Bull whispered in Aeolus’s ear. 

“Where’s Zevran?” Aeolus asked, scratching the dog behind the ears.

Another shrug.

“So your dog’s name is… Karl?” Dorian said, crossing his arms.

“Karl Barx!” Aeolus cheered, kissing the dog’s nose. “And he is the best doggie ever! Yes he is! Yes he is!”

“We’re going to show Krem around, if that’s okay,” Circe said, turning to Bull.

“Oh, by all means, feel free,” he said with a grin.

She smiled, turning around to lead Dalish, Krem, and her parents away.

“So you just let them leave us alone with the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come over here?” Dorian hissed under his breath. Matisse turned his head to glare at him sharply. 

“I’m back, miss me?” a newcomer said, slinging his arm around Matisse’s shoulder before looking up. “Aeolus, good to see you again! And who might you two be?” He walked over, sticking both of his hands out for them to shake.

“Dorian Pavus, and this is the Iron Bull.”

“Has a ring to it,” he said with a wink. “I’m Zevran. I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”

“There’s a time and a place for flirting,” Matisse sighed.

“I was just saying hello!”

“For you, that’s flirting.”

Zevran smirked, walking back to him.

“You know you’re the only man for me, my raven,” he whispered, lifting Matisse’s hand to press a small kiss to the back. Matisse said nothing in return, just rolled his eyes.

“So which one of you named the dog?” Bull asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, that was all him,” Zevran said, pointing to Matisse. “Believe it or not, he loves a good pun. Or a shitty one, as the case may be.”

Matisse ground his heel into the toe of Zevran’s leather boots.

“I never said I didn’t like it,” Zevran cooed. The dog simply barked happily, rolling onto his back and letting Aeolus scratch his belly.

“Come on, Dorian! Come give him some love!”

“Ugh,” Dorian scoffed. “You think I want to pet that thing?” He leaned down, glaring at the animal. “This mangy, drooling… “ He slowly reached down and rested his hand on the dog’s head, petting him slowly. “Hm. Not so bad.”

“You love him!”

“He’s tolerable.”

“More like adorable! Yes you are!”

The dog licked Dorian’s hand, who screamed, pulling it back.

“I take anything remotely nice I had to say back! You are disgusting!” He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and furiously wiped his hand clean. Bull was busy laughing his head off. 

“So I’m guessing we’re never getting a dog?” he asked.

“No chance in hell.”

“So mean,” Aeolus laughed, squishing the dog’s face. “How can you be mad at that face?”

“Believe me, I can be mad at that face.”

“Alright, alright,” Zevran said with a smirk, hooking a leash to the dog’s collar. “Let’s stop loitering before someone puts up a sign.” 

“Yes!” Aeolus cheered, hopping to his feet. “There’s so much I want to show you! Those two are so boring, they usually just hang out in the same few places.”

Matisse rolled his eyes.

“That’s because I’m a seller, Aeolus. I have a stand.”

“Really?” Dorian asked. “What do you sell?”

He pointed to his pendant before grabbing a large black case and walking off.

“Well. I suppose that’s an authentic Irish goodbye.”

“Don’t worry, he likes you!” Zevran said with a smirk. “I can tell.” He turned and followed after his husband, the dog on his heels.

“They're… interesting,” Bull said, smiling. “So, what do you wanna show us?”

Aeolus hummed, looking around.

“Okay, I’ve decided. Follow me!” He started walking into the grounds of the festival.

Most of the people perusing the grounds appeared to be dalish, decked out in traditional clothing and tattoos. People in plainclothes looked to be partners, friends, or family, not random people off the street. It was clear the community was fairly close-knit: many people, dalish or otherwise, waved hello and greeted Aeolus by name, before looking at Dorian and Bull curiously, smiling, and going on their way.

Aeolus stopped in his tracks suddenly.

“Are you okay, darling?” Dorian asked.

“Yes! I’m better than okay! I had no idea they would be here!”

“Who?”

“Remember how I told you that every year a clan keeper comes to help host the festival?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, this year it looks like that keeper is Deshanna! They’re the keeper of Clan Lavellan!”

“So like… a member of your family?” Bull asked.

“Kinda,” he said. “Even though we all have the same surname, the clan isn’t all blood-related. I think Deshanna might be distantly related to me? But being in the clan means they’re family in a different way. I thought I wouldn’t get to see them for another few months! Come on, I need to introduce you!”

“What, really?”

Aeolus just grabbed Dorian by the wrist— he was much easier to drag away— and started pulling him along. 

“Keeper Deshanna!” he called from across an open area. The person that turned around laughed. They were older, with long salt-and-pepper hair, and carried a wooden cane, even if it appeared it was just for the aesthetics.

“Aeolus,” they said with a sigh. “What have you wrapped two innocent men up in?”

“First of all: they’re far from innocent,” he argued. “Second: these are my boyfriends! Dorian and Bull!”

“So are the names self-explanatory or is there an ironic twist there?”

“It’s exactly what it says on the tin,” Bull laughed. “Nice to meet you.” He reached out his hand and Deshanna shook it. 

“It’s a pleasure,” Dorian added.

“Oh, so they’re handsome _and_ polite? You’re a lucky man, Aeolus.” Deshanna smiled, pulling their hand back to lean on their cane. 

“Nobody told me you’d be presiding this year!” Aeolus said with a grin.

“It was a last-minute change. Clan Alerion’s keeper caught a nasty stomach bug.”

“Oh, that’s not good. But I’m glad you’re here!”

“I’m happy to see you as well, Aeolus. I see now why you skipped the last visit your family made.”

“You did?” Dorian asked. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“It was the weekend of the gala, Dorian. I wanted to be there for you.”

He smiled, intertwining their fingers.

“Well, this is just plain sweet!” Deshanna laughed. “Some advice to you two—“ they pointed at Dorian and Bull “— I’ve known him since he was a hope in his mother’s heart. You’ve got a good catch here, don’t throw him back.”

“We don’t plan on it,” Bull laughed. 

“Deshanna, you’re embarrassing me,” Aeolus mumbled. “After I spent so much time trying to convince them I was cool… my family ruins it.”

“I’ve never thought you were cool.” Dorian smirked. “But I’m the cool one here. You just have to be yourself.” He watched Aeolus turn a bright red from ear to ear. “Exhibit A: Aeolus the Tomato,” he teased.

“It is extremely cute,” Bull laughed.

“You two are the worst.” Aeolus almost crossed his arms before remembering it wasn’t possible and putting his hand on his hip. 

Deshanna rolled their eyes.

“Alright, you three run along now. There’s a lot of the festival to see and I’m sure you don’t want to spend it talking to an old soul like myself.”

“We’ll talk later then?” Aeolus asked.

“Yes, I do have something important I wish to discuss with you privately. But that can wait, go have fun, and try not to wear them out.”

“No promises,” he replied with a wink before tugging his boyfriends in another direction.

“I have to say, I like the atmosphere here,” Dorian said. “It’s got a rustic air about it.”

“Yeah, what you said,” Bull laughed. “Kinda like the ren fair, but more… ancient. Do you guys have weapons?”

“Hunting weapons, mostly,” he said. “I think there’s a vendor that sells handmade daggers and bows. A few spears, if I remember correctly. Most dalish clans were trained in self-defense and hunting, not war. We were— We are a very spiritual people. All of the mindfulness and being aware of our place in the universe, so on and so forth.”

“What is your place in the universe, then?” Bull asked.

“Wow, loaded question much? Well, the place of all of humanity is to take care of the earth and each other but it’s kind of sucking ass at that right now. The dalish specifically are supposed to be like… guardians of old knowledge. But a lot of the old knowledge kinda just boils down to ‘don’t be an asshole, asshole’.” 

“You’re succeeding at that so far.”

“Thank you, I like to think so. Anyhow, as for my personal place in the universe… I haven’t exactly figured that one out yet.” He hummed, scratching his chin. “I really don’t know. My mom says she found her place the second she looked at me for the first time. So I suppose it’ll just come to me one day. For now, I try not to dwell on it too much. Makes my brain hurt.”

“Yes, I try to avoid getting existential unless I’m prepared,” Dorian said with a smirk. “That would usually mean a glass of wine at the ready, if someone weren’t deathly allergic.” He elbowed Aeolus’s side playfully.

“Very funny,” he said with a smirk. “I can fake it pretty well, though.”

“Not really,” Bull said. “Trust me, everyone can tell when you’re trying to be cool by drinking apple juice out of a whiskey glass.”

“...Everyone?”

“Yep.”

“Shit. Whelp, I tried.” 

Dorian rolled his eyes before looking over to the side.

“Oh, is that your cousin’s stand?”

“Yep! You can tell because it’s got that black curtain over it. He says it’s because the sun can damage his goods but I think it’s because he’s dramatic.”

“He's related to you, all right. Just on the other side of the saturation spectrum.”

“So what is he selling, anyway?” Bull asked. “That wasn’t really made clear.”

“Actually, I think Dorian will really like it,” Aeolus laughed. “Depending on how he feels about death.”

“Death?”

“Death.”

“Is he selling assassination services? Because I would not be surprised.”

“Nope!” He pushed aside the curtain to assess the stand. It was dimly lit, and Matisse was sitting behind a counter. (Looking closer, it was actually just a plastic folding table that had been covered in a black tablecloth.)

Matisse nodded as the men approached, gesturing to his wares, which turned out to be several jewelry and ornamental pieces made from different types of animal bones and dried flowers.

“Oh, so that’s what you meant by death,” Dorian sighed. “Good, I was afraid I was going to have to tip off the FBI.” 

“Not yet,” Zevran laughed, sitting on the edge of the table. “In all seriousness, don’t call any cops. The police don’t like me very much.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. So… you made these?”

Matisse nodded.

“I see. How do you obtain the materials?”

He shrugged.

“Is that a shrug as in ‘normal, ethical ways’ or a shrug as in ‘I skin animals in my basement for fun’?”

“Don’t worry, it’s the former,” Zevran said with a smirk. “Same supplier as a lot of school biology programs and whatnot, because someone is very persuasive and likes to abuse his Ph.D.”

“You have a Ph.D.?” Bull said, raising an eyebrow at the man. “Color me surprised, and people don’t surprise me very often. In what?”

“Clinical Psychology,” he answered. “I’m a psychologist. Taxidermy is a hobby.”

“A profitable one,” Zevran added. “He sells a lot of these little doodads to goths all over the world!”

Matisse scoffed, folding his arms.

“Are you really a psychologist?” Dorian asked. “I’m starting to think you’re toying with me, unless your strategy is scaring people straight.”

“Nope, he’s the real deal!” Aeolus said. “Good at it, too. A few of our friends see him.”

“What, really? Who?”

“I know Fenris does, and so does Cole. Cullen too, I think.”

Matisse simply nodded.

“It’s a whole other side of him,” Zevran laughed, slinging an arm around his husband. “Trust me, he is _good_.”

“Is that how you met?” Dorian asked. “Some sort of doctor-patient relationship?”

“No, no. That would be inappropriate! We met because I tried to mug him.”

“Very funny.”

“I’m telling the truth.”

“... Seriously?” Dorian sighed. “Okay, now you’re fucking with me.”

“No, it’s true,” Matisse said, looking up at him. Dorian looked to Aeolus, who just nodded. 

“Trust me,” he sighed, “as someone who has had to help bail them out of holding multiple times: they’re telling the truth.”

“For what?” 

“Cemetery trespassing,” Aeolus said. “A _lot_ of cemetery trespassing. So many fines.” He shuddered at the memory. “Eventually the cops just gave up. The security guards just let them in now because they know they’ll get in either way.”

“Cemeteries are a lovely place to hang out! He likes to write poetry under the trees there,” Zevran said, running a hand through Matisse’s hair. “It’s beautiful.”

Matisse rolled his eyes.

“So how exactly does one balance being a public menace and a doctor?” Dorian asked.

Matisse shrugged, leaning on his hand and staring off.

“You take this goth thing really seriously, huh?”

“I’m not goth,” he answered.

“You’re wearing more black eye makeup than a raccoon and you hang out in graveyards.”

“I’m not goth. Goth is a subculture. I’m not a part of it.”

“Well, why not? You’d fit right in.”

“Not interested. I don’t like the music.”

“Subcultures are weird like that,” Bull laughed. “Krem was hardcore punk for a year back in college, now that was a scene.”

“My lovely raven here just likes to be an emissary of the night.” Zevran smirked, kissing his husband’s cheek. Matisse scoffed.

“I thought you said he was nice?” Bull asked, whispering in Aeolus’s ear.

“He is! He’s in a really good mood today, loves the festival just as much as me.”

“This is a good mood?”

“Yeah! Look at him smile!”

”Yes, he's in rare form today,” Zevran said.

Matisse nodded.

“I’m ecstatic.”

Dorian frowned, looking down at the table.

“Actually… these are very well-made. Beautiful, even. It appears your entire family is good with their hands.”

“In many ways,” Bull added, smirking.

“Oh, shut up.”

“I can second that,” Zevran laughed, winking at Matisse, who groaned. “Hey, I love you.”

“Ugh.”

Aeolus smiled.

“Circe’s performance starts soon. We should get going.”

Dorian frowned.

“Can I buy something first?”

“Really?”

“Yes, I like these.”

Matisse’s face broke into a tiny smile. Almost microscopic, really.

“Thank you,” he said.

Dorian scanned the table before picking up a small pendant. It was a reptile skull of some sort, surrounded by violet flowers and set in resin and a golden frame. 

“This one,” he said. “How much do I owe you?”

Matisse shook his head. 

“Take it. A gift.”

“Wow, you _are_ in rare form today,” Aeolus laughed. Matisse shot a glare his way. “Okay, okay. I get it. I’ll shut up.”

“Thank you, Matisse,” Dorian said, pocketing the pendant. “We’ll see you around.”

The man waved as they left.

“You were actually right, he is nice.”

“I’m always right,” Aeolus laughed. “Hey, look!” He pointed to where the rest of his family was standing. Dalish had apparently wandered off somewhere, as Krem was the only one with them. 

“Look at that,” Bull chuckled. “He keeps glancing back at your sister.”

“And she keeps stepping closer to him,” Aeolus noted. “Do you think they even notice they’re doing it?”

“Doesn’t look like it, no.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“You two are terrible.”

“Come on, Dorian!” Bull laughed, slapping his shoulder. “Admit it, they’d be a cute couple.”

“It’s risky,” Dorian insisted. “What if they crash and burn? It’ll make things awkward with you two, especially if it’s messy.”

“Nah,” Aeolus insisted. “They’ll work out. I have a good feeling about this. A good Lavellan gut feeling.”

“Gut feeling or wishful thinking?”

“I know the difference, Dorian. Trust me on this one.”

“Fine, fine, suit yourself,” he sighed. “But don't come crying to me if it doesn’t work out.”

“Such a cynic,” Bull teased, ruffling his hair. “They’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Come on.” He took each of their hands, squeezing. Dorian rolled his eyes as they walked over.

“Enjoying the festival, Krem?” Aeolus asked.

“Yeah, it’s actually pretty cool. Save for your creepy cousin selling bones. Would it be rude to ask if he’s mute?”

“He’s not. Not talking often is a deliberate choice. He’s got some personal philosophy behind it. He’s explained it to me but I wasn’t really listening.”

“Huh. Weird.”

Circe looked down at her phone.

“Gosh, I need to go meet my group! Performance is starting soon.”

“Break a leg,” Krem said, waving her off as she jogged in the other direction.

Bull smirked.

“What’s that look on your face for?” Krem asked.

“What look?”

“The look you’re giving me. What’s it for?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Eudora folded her arms, smirking. 

“I think I have a few ideas,” she said. “Don’t worry, I like you.” She patted Krem’s shoulder before walking off in the same direction Circe did, her husband close behind.

“Seriously, what are you people talking about?” Krem asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Aeolus groaned.

“I can’t take it anymore! We’re talking about your massive, stupid, obvious crush on my sister!” 

Krem fell silent, a blush spreading across his face.

“Is it… is it really that obvious?”

“Yeah with a capital ‘Y’!”

“Ooooh boy… do you think she’s noticed?”

“No clue. But I do know she likes you too.”

“She does? Did she tell you that?”

“Nah,” he laughed, “but I know her like the back of my hand. Trust me, she likes you.”

He smiled. 

“Cool,” he whispered. Then he turned his head to look at Demeter. “Are you gonna murder me?”

“Not unless you start getting on my nerves.”

“Good to know.”

“Come on,” Aeolus laughed, elbowing Krem. “I’m sure you don’t want to miss the show.”

Krems grumbled something before following them.

The performance area was a clearing free of booths and tables and surrounded by benches full of people happily chatting. The Lavellans received a few more wayward greetings, one or two people asking Aeolus how his arm was feeling. (One of them said hello in a manner considered a little too flirty, but he backed down the second Bull shot him a death glare and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend protectively.)

Aeolus rolled his eyes, sitting down with a boyfriend on either side, just how he liked it. Krem sat on Bull’s left and Demeter and her parents sat on Dorian’s right. Dalish was still nowhere to be seen, but she had probably just wandered off to a weapons stand or something.

There were a few dance groups there, but Circe’s was easy to spot: their detailed, light green dresses stood out from the rest.

Bull glanced over at Krem, grinning at him.

“Do you think she looks cute?”

“I really regret coming.”

“Ha! No, you don’t.”

Circe’s group was the third to go, after a group of little kids who were trying their best and a group of eight, one member of which was two beats behind everyone else. Circe’s group took position. It was immediately clear that this is what many of the spectators had been waiting for, as several people put away their phones and sat up straight. 

Even in the first few moments, it was clear just how much they had practiced despite all living states away from one another. It was mesmerizing, how in-sync they were, the music and movement working in tandem with one another. While it was mostly folk dance, other styles had clearly been mixed in and it made their style completely unique. Like a flow, it was fast in some places and slow in others, and not for a single second did they stand still until the music died down and the dance was over. The small crowd erupted into applause, aside from Aeolus, who stood on the bench and whistled as loud as he could. Two other groups went after them, but it was clear that while they were good, nothing topped Circe’s crew. They just had something extra that nobody else could hope to imitate. 

After the show, they met Circe on the edge of the clearing. She set down on one of the benches, drinking from her water bottle.

“Amazing as always,” Eudora said softly, “and as always, I am so proud of you.”

She laughed.

“I do my best,” she said. “We all do.”

“I see now how you got into the SDC,” Dorian said with a nod. “Your form is nearly flawless.”

Bull nodded as well, before elbowing Krem.

“What did you think, Krem?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yes, what did you think?” Circe asked.

“You… you dance good,” Krem managed to say.

“Okay, now that’s just sad,” Demeter whispered into Aeolus’s ear.

Circe just laughed.

“Thank you, all of you. Nothing makes me happier than knowing that all our hard work paid off.”

“All of _your_ hard work, Circe,” one of the other girls said. “She does everything: costumes, choreography, choosing the music. Believe me, we try to help, but we just can’t keep up with her!”

Circe blushed. 

“I just get really into it, that’s all,” she mumbled.

“Your passion for the art translates into your work, believe me,” Dorian said. “It’s entrancing.”

“You guys are flattering me too much!” She laughed, covering her red face. “You’re much too nice to me.”

“Hey, it was good!” Bull laughed. “What else are we supposed to say?”

She rolled her eyes, sighing.

“I do regret choosing that long of a song. I’m exhausted.” She laid back on the bench. “And sweaty. Totally worth it, though.”

“Gonna cool off for a bit?” Aeolus asked. She nodded, groaning. “Alright. If you want, I can ask Matisse to let you use one of the dark umbrellas he uses to block out the sun even though he’s tan constantly.”

“No thank you,” she whined. “I think his goth is contagious. Zevran’s wardrobe is getting darker.”

“I’d cancel him out,” Aeolus laughed. “If someone would let me dress myself.”

“You’re going to blind the public if you do that,” Dorian said, patting his shoulder. 

Aeolus just rolled his eyes, leaning into him.

“So, what next?” Bull asked.

“There aren’t any more big events today,” Aeolus said. “But Deshanna said they wanted to talk to me… do you guys mind being without me for a bit?”

“We’ll live,” Bull said. “We’ll miss you every moment, but we’ll live.”

“And you call me dramatic,” Dorian scoffed.

Aeolus chuckled, pecking each of their lips.

“I’ll see you two in a bit, losers. Lavellan out.”

He gave them a cheery salute before turning around and dashing off.

“He is a whirlwind, isn’t he?” Eudora laughed. “Part of me is glad he’s mostly your problem, now.”

“A whirlwind or completely crashed,” Dorian sighed. “Hardly any in-between.”

“You gonna be okay, Circe?” Krem asked. The girl had laid a jacket over her face, groaning.

“Dalish dance is really, really active, isn’t it?” Bull asked. “I don’t think you ever stopped moving up there.”

“Yep,” she mumbled. “It’s all action, all the time. No wasted motion. Back in the old days, dancers were considered some of the strongest members of the clan because of it. They were often also guards or hunters because of their endurance. But my two jobs are apparently dancer and still a dancer. Not that I’m complaining. It’s pretty awesome. A dream job, really.”

“You need more water?” Krem asked. “I think I have an extra bottle in here somewhere…” he rummaged around in his bag before pulling out an unopened plastic water bottle.”

“Not the most sustainable, but it’ll do,” she laughed, taking it. “Thank you, Krem.”

“No problem.”

Eudora simply raised an eyebrow, grinning at the others.

“Well!” she said, clapping her hands. “We should get going. The first night is a bonfire, and we don’t usually stay for that anymore, so we can go get food somewhere close.”

“Fine by us,” Dorian said. “Won’t it be a bit of a scene walking into a restaurant in those getups though?”

“They’ll probably assume we’re fantasy role players,” Circe laughed. “Doesn’t matter, I want food.”

“Demeter,” Eudora said, looking at her older daughter. “Why don’t you go ask Matisse and Zevran if they’d like to join us?”

“Well, now you’re just asking for trouble.”

“We’re Lavellans, trouble is in our veins. Run along now.” She smiled as Demeter trudged off. Then she pointed to Dorian and Bull.

“Can you two go get Aeolus, while Krem finds your other friend that wandered off?”

“Yes ma’am,” Bull answered. “Meet you at the entrance, yeah?”

“Yep! Alright, people. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

“Mom,” Circe groaned. “Nobody says that.”

“Last time I checked, I just did.”

-

“Even though none of us are traditionally religious, I think we should say a prayer for the poor employees in this Olive Garden tonight,” Dorian sighed. It took two tables pushed together to seat everyone, and there were many families trying to catch glances when they thought nobody was looking.

Zevran and Matisse had joined them, the former chatting enthusiastically with Alec and Eudora while the latter sat with his usual deadpan face, cracking a small smile every once in a while, usually at something Zevran said. Circe and Krem had spent much of their time talking to one another, and Dorian had to keep Bull and Dalish from spending the entire dinner staring at them. Aeolus and Demeter were having their own conversation at the end of the table.

“Really?” the woman whispered, Aeolus nodding. “Seriously?” He nodded again.

“What are you two being all hush-hush about?” Dorian asked.

“Remember how the keeper wanted to talk to me?” Aeolus asked.

“Yes, I do. What about it?”

“Well…” he smiled. “They asked me to help with the Vallaslin ceremony on Sunday.”

“That’s… a pretty big deal, right?”

“It’s a _huge_ deal, Dorian. The keeper will usually only bring two people into the ceremony: the technician who does the tattooing and someone of their choosing to pass down knowledge to those receiving their vallaslin. They chose me. They could have picked anyone and they chose _me_.”

“Of course they did. You’re wonderful, darling.”

“I don’t think I really have any wisdom or knowledge to pass down…”

“I disagree. You probably have more wisdom than most people our age.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“You’re biased.”

“Perhaps. But I’m also correct. I always am. You’ll be able to come up with something, and if you need help brainstorming, you know Bull and I are always here to help.”

“What am I helping with?” Bull asked.

“Our sunflower has been conscripted into sharing his wisdom with the next generation.”

“Cool.”

“Not cool!” Aeolus groaned. “Not cool at all! I have no wisdom. I am wisdom-less. Devoid of wisdom. Unwisened.”

“Well, now you’re just making up words,” Dorian said. “You’re going to do amazing. I’m sure of it.”

Aeolus just sighed, resting his cheek on his hand.

Bull leaned over.

“Don’t worry about it right now. Look at that.” He nodded slightly in the direction of the other side of the table. Circe was laughing at something Krem had said, her hand resting on his forearm for just a fraction of a second before she pulled it away. 

“Wow, they’re like… _really_ into each other, huh?” Aeolus whispered. “Like I knew they had a thing but _wow_.”

“Why do you think Krem’s been over twice as much as usual since January? He’s betting on her being there.”

“Twice as much as usual is every day,” Dorian sighed. “Tell him he needs to either cut it back or start paying rent.” 

“All they need is some real time alone together,” Bull whispered. “There’s only so many suspiciously long bathroom breaks I can take. Circe is too nice, she always pauses whatever movie we’re watching.”

“I think I have an idea.” Aeolus grinned. “But it’s gonna take all three of us.”

“Of course I’ve been roped into this.” Dorian rested his head in his hands. “Of course.”

Aeolus leaned in close to him and whispered something inaudible into his ear.

“... Fine, I’ll help.” He folded his arms.

“We can scheme later,” Aeolus laughed. “Tomorrow is going to be fun just on its own.”

“I’m doing carving demonstrations all day,” Demeter said. “Taking commissions. So if you want any more wooden snakes, bring cash.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Dorian laughed. “Do you just do animals?”

“Animals, symbols, not people, though. Can’t do noses. Still, it’s pretty popular. Matisse can’t do his craft in public. Too much peroxide and resin… also, he scares most children, no matter how nice he tries to be.”

“Yeah, I can see that happening.”

“He made a baby cry once. Kept asking Zevran to help but he was too busy laughing to do anything. Literally, laughed so hard he fell down and couldn’t breathe.”

“And how did he take that?”

“Zev slept on the couch for two nights.”

Dorian laughed, before looking over at Aeolus, who was staring at them with a grin.

“I still have no idea why you two stopped being mortal enemies,” he said, “but I am glad it happened.”

“He isn’t so bad when he isn’t talking about himself,” Demeter said. “So… fifteen percent of the time.”

“Oh please,” Dorian scoffed. “Like you don’t brag about your fitness whenever you’re within twenty feet of a woman you consider attractive.”

“At least I can get off my ass and do something.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s more like it,” he laughed. “We get it, you’re both pretty.”

“I know I am,” Dorian said with a smirk before Demeter elbowed him.

“Hey, so….” Eudora said, getting up and looking down at everyone. “We’ve been done for a while and the waiters are starting to look at us weird… well, weirder, so we should all get going! We need plenty of sleep for tomorrow.”

“Fine by us,” Bull said, standing up and stretching. He flexed a bit, just to show off, and Dorian covered his face, sighing.

“I’m two seconds away from pretending I don’t know any of you,” he groaned.

“You love it.”

“Not in the middle of an Olive Garden, I don’t.”

“I do!” Aeolus laughed, raising his hand before Dorian grabbed his wrist and forced it back down. 

“No, you don’t.”

“But I do!”

Dorian just sighed, burying his face in his hands.

“Let’s just go,” he mumbled. “Now. Please. Far away from here.”

Aeolus laughed as Bull threw him over his shoulder.

“Why do you carry him like a tote bag?” Dorian asked.

“I like carrying him. It makes him laugh. His laugh is cute. Simple as that.”

Dorian just stood up. 

“Well, now I can never show my face in an Olive Garden again. I wasn’t planning on doing it anyway but now I can’t.”

“Let’s just go,” Demeter groaned. “Before I change my last name. Where’s Matisse?”

“He and Zevran ducked out without anyone noticing, as usual,” Circe sighed. “They’re either back at their hotel already or making out behind the building. Fifty-fifty chance, really.” 

“Let’s actually get going,” Krem said, walking towards the door. “If someone—“ he glared at Bull “— is going to call me eleven times at seven in the morning to wake me up, then I should get to bed early.”

“I do need my beauty sleep,” Eudora laughed, to which her husband replied “nonsense,” and squeezed her hand.

Bull moved Aeolus from being slung over his shoulder to carrying him close to his chest. Evidently, he’d fallen asleep.

“Look at that, Dorian. Festival wore him out.”

Dorian smiled warmly, laughing.

“Of course. Well, let’s get him into a proper bed.”

Bull set him down in the back seat of their car, kissing his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I did not originally plan that romantic subplot. It just kinda happened. But I am okay with that. Mostly because Circe is the best character and she deserves it.


	16. Dawn of the Second Day - 48 Hours Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the second day of the festival is not exactly what they hoped it would be.

“I hate you all,” Krem groaned, before downing an entire cup of coffee in one go. “I was even prepared this time. I set an alarm. Turns out when my body is anticipating an alarm it refuses to sleep. So fuck you guys.”

“I slept great!” Aeolus laughed. It was the second day of the festival and they’d gotten stuck in a spot of traffic on the way, turning Krem’s mood from sour to horrible. 

“Sunflower, your mother managed to avoid traffic,” Dorian said, reading a message on his phone. “The rest of your family is already there.”

“Okay, first of all, why did she text you and not me?” he whined. “Actually, don’t answer that. I know she likes you more.”

“You’re all so loud,” Krem groaned, closing his eyes and leaning against the window. 

“Oop, Krem’s in Asshole Mode,” Dalish laughed. “Today is gonna be fun.”

“I will pay Ayo’s creepy cousin to murder you.”

“I don’t doubt it, buddy.”

By the time they finally got there— apparently there was some sort of incident involving a horse on a major roadway— things were well underway.

“God, you should have just left me,” Krem mumbled, kicking a rock.

“Asshole Mode Krem isn’t the best conversationalist,” Bull whispered into Aeolus’s ear.

“I heard that!”

“It’s true!”

Aeolus’s sisters were waiting at the entrance.

“Shit, this is bad,” Bull whispered, much quieter this time. “If anything will drive her away, it’s a sleep-deprived Krem.”

Aeolus bit his lip.

“Well, all we can do now is choose a god and pray, I guess,” he whispered back.

Dorian kicked both of their ankles.

“Can you two stop scheming for two seconds and focus?”

“Depends. Will you bribe us?” 

He tossed his hair, scoffing.

“Please. No bribe is worth more than me.”

“Sounds about right,” Bull laughed, taking his hand. “I am worried about them, though…”

Demeter and Dalish got to talking, quickly wandering off to who-knows-where as Circe jogged up to them.

“Good morning!” she sang before looking them all up and down. “Krem, did you not get much sleep last night?”

He groaned in reply, crunching up his empty paper coffee cup in his fist.

“I’m so sorry,” she said softly. “They have more coffee inside, and I packed an extra sandwich if you wanna eat something with some substance. Or do you wanna take a nap in my mom’s car? I have a spare set of keys, and the back seat is surprisingly comfortable.”

He blinked at her for a few silent seconds before clearing his throat. 

“Just… coffee is fine…” 

“Alright, I’ll walk you there. You can borrow my thermos, though, it’s much more sustainable than those paper cups and I wasn’t using it anyway.” She started walking away, Krem trailing behind her.

“I can’t fucking believe it,” Bull said with a laugh. “She actually broke him. She deactivated Asshole Mode. Last time someone tried that, they ended up getting kicked in the dick.”

“It was me,” Dorian grumbled. “I offered him coffee once and got kicked in the dick.”

“I think they might be actual fucking soulmates if she can do that.”

“Nah,” Aeolus shrugged. “She just has that effect on people. They will be super cute together, though. Once we enact our plan tomorrow.”

“I hate that you roped me into this,” Dorian whined as they walked into the festival once again.

“I think ‘crazy scheming’ was on our boyfriend contract, and you agreed to that,” Bull laughed.

“Contracts made while under the influence of homosexuality aren’t legally binding.”

“Nice try, but I’ve learned long ago to take legal advice from you with a grain of salt.”

“Last time I checked, giving legal advice is what pays the bills.”

“I thought that was your dad’s guilt money?”

“It’s a joint effort.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“I think we have more important things to worry about,” he said. “Like how I need to reevaluate my entire life in search of a wisdom I don’t possess.”

“You can think while we walk,” Dorian said, squeezing his hand. “What do other people usually say during the ceremony?”

“Nobody knows,” Aeolus sighed. “People don’t talk about what happens. It’s a private thing.”

“Well, what happened during your ceremony? Who was handing out wisdom then, what did they say?”

Aeolus hummed, nodding.

“I suppose something along those lines might work… maybe…”

“You’re really not going to tell us?”

“It’s a secret!” he sang.

“Okay, okay. Well, it looks like your sister’s gotten herself all set up.” Dorian pointed to where Demeter was sitting at a table, working at a small piece of wood while a few people watched.

It was almost like she didn’t even see them, though. She was one-hundred-percent focused on her own hands and the wood.

“You Lavellans really get sucked into your work,” Bull laughed. “Dancing and carving and all the stuff you do.”

“Would have been stormchasing, if I had my way,” Aeolus said with a soft smile. “Life had other plans.”

“Hey, if you were off chasing tornados, you might not have ever met us.”

“I do like this,” he admitted. “I can’t really imagine what my life would be like otherwise. Sometimes I forget I ever had a second arm, and stormchasing… It would have taken me far away from my family. Maybe I wouldn’t be as close to them.”

“And that alternate reality Aeolus would have a different boyfriend, which you know I can’t allow,” Dorian said with a smirk. “We like you too much.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Hey, maybe we should get something carved for Kali.”

“Oh, she’d like that,” Dorian said.

“She won’t understand what it is,” Bull said. “Because she is a snake.”

“She’s smarter than most people I know.”

“That’s cause we know a lot of dumbasses.”

“... Well, I can’t argue with that. Speaking of which, where did Krem and his ray of sunshine run off to? Getting coffee shouldn’t take that long.”

“I swear,” Aeolus growled. “If they get together before we get them together, I will complain about it for years to come. Maybe eternity.”

“God, I don’t think I’ll be able to stand that,” Dorian groaned before he was glared at. “I’m kidding. I adore you.”

“I should think so!” he laughed. “Otherwise it would be weird for you to kiss me so much.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, grabbing Aeolus’s chin and pulling him into a brief kiss.

He blushed, hiding his face in his hand.

“Dork…” he muttered.

“Y’know,” Bull said, “we might be able to spot them if you get a better vantage point.” He grinned.

“Oh no,” Dorian muttered before watching him pick Aeolus up and seat him on his back. “Why do you always do this?”

“Because someone else never lets me! I have broad shoulders, and great back muscles, they need to be used.”

Aeolus laughed as Dorian rolled his eyes.

“If I wanted to be taller I would wear heels,” he scoffed. “You two are ridiculous.”

“And stackable,” Aeolus cackled. “Like Legos! Plus I’m like eight or ten pounds less than most people my size, I think. Thank you, amputation.” 

“Yeah, and I’m not just strong, I’m hella strong, you just never let me demonstrate,” Bull laughed. “I could carry both of you. One under each arm.”

“No thank you,” he scoffed. “I’ll leave being slung around like a jacket to him.”

“Your loss!”

“I see them!” Aeolus said. “Wow, the view is great from up here!”

“It’s not even that high up,” Dorian scoffed.

“Hey, I’m normally 5’7”. Let me have this.”

“I will buy you platform shoes.”

“Maybe later,” he said with a wink before turning and waving. “Circe! Krem!”

“And my headache is back,” Krem groaned as they walked up. “Hello, headache. Other headache. Dorian.”

“Hello,” Dorian said with an amused smile. “Feeling better?”

“I am,” he said. “Though I will be sleeping early. With no alarm.”

“So waking you up is gonna be a nightmare?” Bull asked.

“Yep. Deal with it. Is there a reason why you’re wearing your boyfriend like a backpack?”

“He makes a very good backpack. Fashionable, too.”

“That’s certainly a word for it.”

“I’m very fashionable!” Aeolus insisted.

“Is that why you dress like a kindergartener’s first collage?”

He stuck his tongue out, furrowing his eyebrows. Circe rolled her eyes.

“I may be the youngest, but sometimes I swear I am the most mature.”

“More than Demeter?” Krem asked.

“Yep. You haven’t seen her around a girl she really likes yet. She loses literally all of her cool. It’s funny.”

“I heard that!” Demeter called from her table. “Y’all get your asses over here!”

Dorian tossed a bit of cash onto the table.

“You know what to do,” he said with a wink.

“I have a knife, so stop being insufferable.”

“Me? Insufferable? I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m very sufferable.”

“We suffer through it every day,” Bull joked before quickly adding “please don’t step on my foot cause I might drop him.”

Demeter groaned.

“You’re all the worst, why am I related to someone with such bad taste? Circe’s taste is much better, though.”

Circe’s eyes widened before she glared at her sister, face turning red.

“Yes. My taste. In clothes. And music. And nothing else. At all. Thank you. Demeter. Speaking of which, I promised Matisse I would help convince people to actually enter his little goth-zone so he can persuade them into buying his bones. So I have to go. Right now. Far away from this spot.” She turned around and quickly walked in the other direction, breaking into a run once she was a good distance away.

Bull and Aeolus both casually glanced over at Krem, who was still looking in the direction she’d gone. Dorian cleared his throat.

“Right!” Demeter said. “The carving. Now, which of your main personality traits would you like me to artistically render? A snake or a dick?” 

“I will take my money back.”

“Snake it is!” she said with a smirk, grabbing a new piece of wood and scraping away at it.

“Hey Krem.” Bull snapped his fingers. “Krem. Krem Brûlée. Kremsicle. Krem puff. Buddy. Can you even hear me?”

“What?” He said, looking back to them. “Sorry, did you say something?”

“Oooo, he’s got it bad!” Aeolus teased.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Krem said, folding his arms. 

“Yeah, you do! I’m talking about how you wanna smooch my sister.”

“Shut up,” Krem mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. “I hate you all.”

“I did nothing,” Dorian said.

“I hate you all except Dorian.”

“Thank you.”

Demeter groaned, before grabbing a bit of sandpaper and smoothing down what she had carved. 

“Okay, gays. Snake finished. They’re pretty easy, actually.” She set the little curled up wooden snake on the table.

“Thank you very much, Demeter,” Dorian said with a smile as he picked it up, examining it closely. “And you didn’t carve anything rude into the bottom. I’m impressed.”

“For now,” she said with a wink. “You never know when I’ll carve a dick into your belongings.”

He rolled his eyes, sighing as he pocketed the trinket. 

“How I ended up running in these sorts of circles, I’ll never know.”

“Well, it started in college,” Bull laughed. “Except you’re super secretive about why you chose our school.”

Aeolus frowned.

“Why?”

“Fine, you want to know?” Dorian asked. “I was tired. I had gotten accepted into some of the best schools in the country, but the idiots there, the culture… I was tired of it. I wanted to see what the rest of the world had to offer. Turns out it’s more idiots, but I like your idiocy more.”

“We keep you on your toes,” Bull teased. “Some more than others.”

“Yes, remind me again which one of you wandered off in the mall last week and took an hour to find?”

Aeolus laughed.

“In my defense, you really should have known to look for me in the science section of that bookstore.”

“Hey, idiots,” Demeter growled. “You’re crowding my stand. I have customers besides you.”

“Right! Sorry,” Aeolus said. “I would walk away myself, but I suppose my preferred method of transportation will have to do it for me.” 

Dorian groaned, rolling his eyes as he led the others away.

“So,” he said, “what’s next? Dalish is, once again, nowhere to be found, and Circe has preoccupied herself.”

Krem shrugged.

“I don’t really care what we do.”

Bull smiled at him, almost opening his mouth before Krem shot him a glare.

“Not a word. Especially not about her.”

“I didn’t even mention her.”

“Shut up.”

“Cut it out,” Dorian scolded. “Both of you. This is getting petty, and petty arguments are supposed to be my job.”

“Okay, okay! We’ve got it.” Bull grinned, ruffling Dorian’s hair, the man pulling back and fixing it quickly. “You still doing okay back there?” he asked Aeolus.

“Arm is getting a little tired,” he admitted. “Legs, too.”

“Okay, then we’ll stop and sit for a bit.” He let Aeolus climb down and sit on a bench.

“Thanks,” he sighed, rubbing his shoulder.

“Sore today?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

Bull raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay. I’m a little sore, and I’m being honest about that. I’ve been working on it. Telling you those things.”

“I’ve noticed and I’m proud of you.”

“Geez, no need to get mushy over it,” he chuckled, leaning on Bull’s shoulder.

“Can I please take your hair out of those braids? Please.”

“Sorry, I already promised Demeter I wouldn’t let you.”

“She is so mean.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you people!” Dorian sighed dramatically, sitting down on Bull’s other side.

“Eh, she ain’t so bad,” Krem shrugged.

“But we all know which one of my sisters you prefer.” Aeolus winked at him, and Krem slapped his side.

“Ass.”

“Why don’t you just ask her out? You know she likes you too.”

“It’s more… complicated than that.”

Bull rolled his eyes.

“Would you be offended if I called you a pussy?”

“Uh… no.”

“You’re being a pussy.”

“Remind me again which one of us stabs himself twice a month with a needle full of hormones? Because it isn’t you.” 

“I have two partners and you have none. Boom, I win.”

“Since when was this a competition?” Krem scoffed, sitting beside Aeolus. “I don’t know how, okay? I’ve never been good with girls, unlike you. Hell, those two are better at it and neither of them are even attracted to women.”

“Who wouldn’t be attracted to me?” Dorian said with a smirk. “I mean, other than straight men and lesbians.”

“Girls say I’m cute and funny,” Aeolus added, “but I don’t really see it. I think they just like white guys with wavy hair.”

“Come on, you guys must at least have a single piece of practical advice,” Krem sighed before burying his face in his hands. “Never mind, I forgot who I’m talking to.”

“I’m very good at advice!” Aeolus insisted, “and in a pinch, I can be used as a bad example.”

“Well, props for self-awareness, I guess.”

Aeolus laughed, before wincing and rubbing his shoulder.

“Shit,” he mumbled.

“You sure you’re okay?” Dorian asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Will you now?”

“Okay, okay. It hurts like…  _ really _ bad.” 

“Just your shoulder or…”

“All of it? Yeah.”

“You need to lay down?” Bull asked. “There’s a medical tent, right? We should get you there.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” 

Bull picked him up, holding him close to his chest. 

“Krem, can you try to find his mom? I think she has something for this in her car.”

“Sure thing. I’ll be back soon. Hang in there, buddy.” He gave them a wave, walking away.

“Can you point us to the medical tent?” Dorian asked, and Aeolus nodded with a grunt. 

“It’s… near where the performances were yesterday. On the edge of the grounds.”

“Got it,” Bull said. “Just close your eyes. Rest as much as you can.”

He nodded again, face twisting into a grimace.

“It’s going to be alright, darling,” Dorian whispered. “Let’s go.”

The medical tent was exactly where Aeolus said it would be, squeezed in a back corner next to a family serving coffee.

Dorian peeled back the curtain.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Oh, Mister Dorian!” The girl who turned around was very familiar. “I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“Merrill, good to see you. You’re running the medical tent?”

“Yep! I volunteer every year. It helps that I have an actual nurse on speed dial, but I’ve learned a bit on my own.”

“Well, hopefully it gets put to good use.” He gestured to Aeolus in Bull’s arms.

“Oh my. That isn’t good. You can set him down on that cot. What’s bothering him?”

“His arm,” he explained as Bull laid Aeolus down. “I’m not sure what, exactly. I haven’t seen it this bad before. Krem went to get his mother, but I don’t know how long that’ll take.”

“I’m so sorry. I don’t really know how to handle something like this. The most I have training in is minor cuts and stuff like that… a fainting spell at most. I can call Anders but I don’t know if he can help either.”

“If it’s hurting, can’t we use some sort of heating pad or something?” Bull asked.

“No,” Aeolus mumbled. “No heat, please.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Can’t help some of this anyway…”

“Phantom pain?”

“Yep… Unless you can put it on my nothing, it isn’t going to do much.” He managed to smile up at them, letting out a small chuckle before gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes again.

The tent curtain opened again.

“I couldn’t find Mrs. Lavellan,” Krem admitted as he walked in, “but I did know where to find these two.” Circe and Matisse walked in behind him, the latter of which immediately kneeling by Aeolus’s side and taking his remaining hand.

“Where are you?” he asked.

“The medical tent, at the festival.”

“Is it comfortable? The cot?”

“No… it’s scratchy…”

“Good. Focus on that texture. Don't let it leave your mind.” He stood, turning to the others and whispering. “Sometimes, when he gets like this, his brain tries to revert back to the accident. It tries to make sense of the pain he’s feeling. You have to anchor him here. Give him something to focus on. Whatever you do, do not let him slip back there.”

Dorian and Bull nodded, simply stepping aside to give them some space. Circe handed some pills to Merrill.

“Once this episode is over, he can take these for the physical pain.”

She nodded, setting them on a table.

“Thanks for getting them,” Bull said, patting Krem on the shoulder. “Sharp thinking.”

“Well, you said there might be something in Mrs. Lavellan’s car, and I remembered Circe saying she had a spare key. I didn’t even know Matisse could help, but he volunteered immediately. I worry for his boyfriend running the stand alone, though…”

“Husband, and he isn’t alone,” Matisse said. “He has Karl Barx.”

“Right. The dog. That’ll be helpful.”

“We have more important things to worry about right now,” Circe said. “Oh, I hate seeing him like this.”

“It didn’t seem like there was anything that triggered it,” Bull said. “Does this ever just happen randomly?”

“Sometimes it’s the physical pain itself that can trigger the phantom and psychosomatic issues,” Matisse explained. “If not stopped, it only escalates. As long as we keep him anchored, it should end on its own.”

“So the pain is… in his head?” Dorian asked.

“A good portion of it, yes, it’s psychosomatic pain caused by the trauma of the accident, but that doesn’t make it any less real. Calling things like that fake can upset the patient and make it worse.”

“You know… I can hear you, right?” Aeolus grunted.

“Quiet. Focus. Rest.”

“Yeah, yeah, Doc.”

“Mat, do you think this will help?” Merrill held out an ice pack she’d pulled out of a cooler. 

“Yes. Very good. Distance him as much as possible from the sensations that caused his injury. Can you hold that to his shoulder?”

She nodded, kneeling next to the cot and doing as she was told.

“Do you two… know each other?” Dorian asked.

“Yes. Merrill and I were neighbors as children, and we descend from the same clan. How do you know her?”

“Mutual friends. We don’t know her too well, but she brings food for everyone anyway.”

“Well, everyone needs to eat,” she said with a smile, “The way to someone’s heart is their stomach!”

Matisse hushed her and she nodded, miming zipping her lips.

The tent door opened, and Matisse growled.

“Can’t you see that we’re full? Oh. Eudora, welcome.”

Aeolus's mother stood in the doorway, panting slightly with her husband at her side.

“Zevran told us what was happening, is he okay?”

“He’s doing just fine.”

“He doesn’t look fine,” Dorian mumbled. “He looks distressed.” 

“Right,” Eudora sighed. “You two have never seen him this bad before. It doesn’t happen very often. Only three times since you’ve met and they’ve all been when you weren’t around. For the first two years or so after it happened, he was like this almost every day.”

“I can still hear you,” Aeolus said.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“A little, I think?” He winced. “Wait. Nope. Not better.”

“You’ve got this handled though, right?” She turned to Matisse.

“Of course.”

“Good. I suppose we can go, then.”

“Yes. Enjoy today’s festivities.”

After they left, he turned back to Dorian. 

“I hate to ask you of this, but the festival is proving to be a very stressful environment. I highly advise returning to your hotel.”

“What?” Aeolus muttered. “No, no…”

“Alright then. I don’t just advise it. Doctor’s orders. Return him to his hotel room. Circe can take over helping him in my place. She has plenty of experience doing so. Besides, the other one looks like he hasn’t slept,”

“I have a name,” Krem growled, crossing his arms.

“I rest my case. Go.”

Circe grabbed the medicine bottle from the counter, shoving it back in her pocket as Bull once again picked his boyfriend up.

“Come on, let’s get you back.”

-

Aeolus let out a sigh, looking over to Dorian, who sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Sorry?” Dorian asked. “Whatever for?”

“This whole weekend was supposed to be fun. I’m kinda being a downer, huh?”

“We don’t care if the weekend is fun or not,” Bull said softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “We’re with you. That’s all that matters. Besides, Krem needed the nap.”

The hotel room they were staying in had a small sitting area with a couch, on which Krem was completely passed out, lightly snoring.

“He really did,” Circe laughed.

“You’re staring,” Aeolus chuckled.

“Can you go back to being unable to talk from the amount of pain you’re in?”

He laughed softly.

“I’d rather not.”

“How is it?” Dorian asked. “The pain?”

“Well it’s gone from about a 7 to a 3, which is a helluvan improvement.”

“Good.”

“So can I go back to teasing my sister?”

“Feel free.”

“Do not feel free!” Circe whisper-yelled. “Dorian, I thought you were better than this!”

“Who am I to deny him his brotherly duties of bullying you?”

Aeolus grinned.

“You  _ like _ him.”

“Yeah. I do.” She folded her arms. “What’s the big deal?”

“He likes you too~”

Her eyes widened.

“... He does? Did he say that?” 

“Yep. Admitted it right to our faces.”

“Oh. Oh, wow.” She smiled as her face turned a bright pink.

“So she has the tomato genes too,” Bull chuckled. Aeolus smacked his arm.

Circe just beamed, curling up in an armchair. 

“Did he say anything else?” she asked.

“Not really. Got all bashful about it,” Bull said, “but I’ve known him long enough to tell that he  _ really _ likes you. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him like this.”

She blushed, hugging her knees to her chest.

Aeolus laughed before wincing.

“Ouch,” he mumbled.

“Getting worse?” Dorian asked.

“No. Still a three. I swear.” 

Dorian turned, leaning over and kissing his lips gently.

“I’m sorry you feel like this, my darling. If it were up to me, the pain would be gone.”

“I don’t think any of us have control over this,” he chuckled. “Well, my subconscious does a little… with the psycho-whatever part.”

“Your supposedly silent cousin gets rather talkative when he needs to, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, that’s his therapist-mode.”

“So is he your therapist?”

“I guess? He doesn’t charge, because we’re family, but he’s the only one who really helped me. I saw other psychologists for a long time but they were all… wordy. Took way too long to get to whatever point they were trying to make and by then my brain had just tuned them out. Therapy just made me more frustrated. Matisse, though? He identifies the issue and cuts right to the chase. No lead-in, no sugarcoating, no bullshit. Turns out that works really well for a lot of people. He’s pretty booked most of the time.”

“But he still came to the festival?”

“He may not look like it, but he values family just as much as I do. His parents died when he was pretty young, so we’re some of the closest living relatives he has. Family always comes before work for him. Especially when it comes to us and Zev.”

“How long have those two been together?” Bull asked. “More than a few years, I can tell.”

“Yeah, I think they met when they were like…twenty? So it’s been what, ten, eleven years? I know they’ve been married for seven. Apparently it started as a mugging, then a casual friends-with-benefits thing, then they fell in love.”

“What, did he point a knife at your cousin and he popped a boner?”

“More likely it ended up the other way around,” Aeolus sighed. “He always has all sorts of self-defense stuff on him. From the bits of the story they’ve told me, Matisse turned the tables on him pretty quickly and Zevran took one look at the hot goth with a switchblade and decided that instead of getting money, he was getting laid.”

“And he just… went with that? Fucked the guy who tried to rob him?”

Aeolus shrugged, wincing a bit. 

“Ow. Anyway, apparently so. They’re weird like that.”

“And you’re not?” Circe snorted. “There’s three of you.”

“That’s not super weird,” Dorian said. “It’s a rare and difficult kind of relationship, but I wouldn’t call us weird.”

“I’ve seen the damage you guys leave on him. It’s excessive, even for two of you. Weirdos.”

Bull chuckled, simply making eye contact with her before pecking Aeolus’s jaw.

“Gross,” she huffed.

“What? That’s not inherently sexual.”

“I know you, Bull. Half of what you do is inherently sexual.”

Bull shrugged.

“I don’t really have a retort for that.”

Krem shifted in his sleep, mumbling something. Circe chuckled softly, smiling as she watched him.

“Now I have one,” Bull said. “You’d like PDA a lot more if it was you and him instead of us.”

She glared at him, folding her arms.

“I hate that you’re right,” she mumbled, before sighing. “What do I do?”

“What do you mean?” Aeolus asked. “You tell him how you feel.”

“What? I can’t just… do that.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t. Not everyone has your guys's confidence.”

“I hate to point out the obvious here,” Dorian said, “but you spin on stage in glittery costumes for a living. You probably have more confidence than the three of us combined. And I’m here, so that’s saying something.”

“Dance is easy,” she sighed. “When I’m in costume, I know exactly how the audience is perceiving me. I don’t have to worry about what they think because I have control of the situation. I dance well, the people applaud. It’s predictable. Safe. The rest of the world isn’t like that. I never know what’s going to happen, what people are going to say or do.” 

“But you know he likes you,” Aeolus said. “That kinda limits the options, doesn’t it?”

“No. It doesn’t. Twice now I’ve confessed to someone and they’ve replied with an ‘I like you too, but…’,” she sighed. “There’s always something in the way.”

“The only thing in Krem’s way is his self-doubt issues,” Bull said, raising an eyebrow. “I see how people look at each other, and about two months ago the way he looks at you completely changed. He wants to be with you. Trust me. He’s just too scared to ask.”

She looked to the sleeping man. 

“I really do like him. I mean, I knew he was handsome from the first time I met him but… I dunno, the more we started being in the same place, the more we talked… gosh, I don’t know when it happened exactly. When it changed for me. But it did.”

“Trust me, I know exactly how you feel,” Dorian said, “and I know how scary it is to take that first step. Believe it or not, even someone as perfect as me has his awkward moments.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“But if it doesn’t work out… it might be awkward between you two.” She pointed to Aeolus and Bull. “If I know my brother—and I do—he takes my side no matter what, and something tells me you’d do the same for Krem.”

“I had pointed that out as well,” Dorian said, before looking over at Aeolus, then back to the girl. “But… what the hell. You only live once, and it’s short. If you two don’t work out, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. You’re right in that life is unpredictable, but that’s not always a bad thing.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“He’s not just right,” Aeolus said, sitting up with a grin. “He’s a genius!” Grabbing the collar of Dorian’s shirt, he pulled him into a kiss. “I love you!” He jumped up from the bed, walking over to the desk to grab the hotel-provided notepad and pen. 

“Yes, I’m a genius,” Dorian said with a proud smile. “What am I a genius about, exactly?”

“Nothing,” he said, hunching over the desk and scribbling away.

Krem mumbled something else in his sleep, turning over onto his stomach.

“Anyone want food?” Bull asked. “I can go grab anything within a ten minute drive.”

“Can’t you just get something delivered?” Dorian asked.

“What, don’t wanna be without me?”

“Please. I’d just rather have someone else do all the heavy lifting, as good as you are at it”

Bull raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, sure. Alright, we’ll order something. How does pizza sound?”

“Can you get something with thin crust and minimal grease? More vegetables?” 

“Ooh, the same for me,” Circe said.

“Okay,” Bull said, pulling up something on his phone. “Regular pizza for the normal people and boring pizza for the boring people.”

“Oh please,” Dorian huffed. “You are such a baby.”

“Bull is right,” Aeolus said before turning around and getting back to writing. “More grease means it’s better.”

“I have to stay light on my feet!” Circe insisted, demonstrating by lifting one of her legs over her head.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bull laughed, “alright, it’s ordered. We’ll draw straws to see who wakes Krem up when it gets here.”

“Sounds fine to me,” Aeolus laughed.

“So what are you doing over there, anyway?”

“It’s a secret,” he said with a wink.

“Will we ever know?”

“Just know that you helped.”

“And how’s your arm feeling?” Dorian asked.

“Mostly better now, thanks to you guys. Sorry again for causing you all that trouble.”

Bull rolled his eyes before grabbing Aeolus by the waist and tossing him into the bed beside Dorian.

“Hey, I was working!” 

“And now you’re taking a break.”

Aeolus laughed.

“Okay, okay. I’ll take a break from doing almost nothing.” He rolled onto his side, resting his head on Dorian's chest. 

“Well that’s super gay,” Circe chuckled from the other side of the room. 

“Yep! I almost feel bad for you, you poor, poor hetero.”

“Heteroromantic.”

“Still hetero!”

She rolled her eyes. Aeolus wrapped his arm around Bull’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him, closing his eyes.

“Jesus Christ, guys,” Circe groaned, covering her eyes. “That’s my  _ brother _ .”

Bull just replied by kissing him deeper, cupping his face. Circe looked down at her phone.

“Useless gays,” she muttered.

“That’s homophobic,” Dorian said.

“No, it’s an observation, and an accurate one. You just gonna sit there and watch them make out?”

“Probably, yes.”

“Useless. Gay.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Alright, you two,” he said. “Ease it up.”

Aeolus laughed as he pulled back, kissing Dorian’s cheek.

“I love you,” he cooed, grinning.

“Love you too, bastard.”

Circe groaned again.

“You three are either sickeningly sexual or sickeningly sweet, aren’t you? There really is no in-between.”

“Again, you’d like PDA more if it was Krem kissing you,” Bull teased.

She rolled her eyes before Bull’s phone pinged.

“Sweet, pizza’s here. I’m gonna go get it from the lobby. One of you wake him up.”

“Sure thing,” Aeolus said, pecking his lips. “Good luck on your quest!”

He gave them a salute before heading out the door.

“Alright, wake him up, Circe,” Dorian said.

“What? Why me?”

“You’re the one with the crush on him. Maybe you should kiss your sleeping beauty.”

“Not you, too! Dorian! I expected better!”

“They’re rubbing off on me, what can I say?”

She pursed her lips, pouting before sighing. 

“Fine. I’ll wake him.”

She kneeled by the couch, gently tapping his shoulder.

“Krem?”

He turned over slightly, swatting her hand away. She chuckled, tapping him again.

“Wake up, Krem. Nap time is over.”

“Nap time is forever,” he mumbled, before opening his eyes slowly and looking up at her. “Oh. Hey.”

“Hello yourself.”

“Yeah, hey. Wait, I already said that…”

“You did.”

Over on the opposite side of the room, Aeolus facepalmed. Circe tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling.

“Bull ordered pizza. We thought you might wanna be conscious for that.”

“I do,” he said, sitting up. “How long was I out?”

“About two hours, maybe three. We’ve kinda just been hanging out.”

“Cool. God, I needed the sleep.”

“Feeling better now?”

“Much better. And you?” He turned to Aeolus. “You better?”

“Yep!” he said. “Much, much better.”

“Good. God, today’s been eventful, huh?”

“It’s certainly been something,”

The door opened once again, Bull holding two boxes of pizza over his head. 

“Food delivery for the queer room.”

“Just let us eat,” Dorian said, rolling his eyes. 

“Hungry queers.”

“Bull, you know I love you. Give us the food.”

-

Circe and Krem had headed back to their own respective hotel rooms, leaving them to their own devices, and it was no surprise that it involved a lot of kissing.

“So,” Dorian whispered as he pulled back from Aeolus’s lips. “What were you writing over there?”

“It wouldn’t be a secret if I told you.”

“I’m good at keeping secrets.”

Aeolus just kissed him again, wrapping his legs around his waist. Bull was happy to press kisses to Dorian’s neck while his lips were occupied. 

“Come on,” Dorian whispered, trying to cover the small crack in his voice. “Tell us.”

Aeolus smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Just know that you inspired me. Both of you. As you always do. I regret nothing in my life if it led to me meeting you.”

“Are we getting mushy?” Bull asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’d like to, if I’m allowed.”

“Fine by me,” he laughed. 

“I…” Aeolus sighed. “I mean it when I say I love you. You two are the best things to ever happen to me. When we met, I actually… I wasn’t doing so well, mentally. I felt like I was teetering on the edge, almost slipping into that deep depression I was in a few years back. But you pulled me back into the light. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have made new friends or become more confident in myself… you two changed my life. Maybe even saved it. Back when I was in a bad place, after my accident, I—“

“We know,” Dorian whispered, gently pecking the corner of his mouth. “We know, darling.”

“You know?”

“Demeter told us.”

“Oh, good. I don’t like talking about it.”

“Then we don’t have to,” Bull said. “But as long as we’re in the sentimental mood… you’ve made us better men, Aeolus. You’re so strong, and gentle, and beautiful, and maybe a little bit insane, and I’m so, so proud to be with you.”

Aeolus smiled, a tear running down his cheek as Bull wrapped him in his arms. 

“I think you’re more than a little insane,” Dorian said. “It’s what I love about you. You’re always up for an adventure, and you make even the most mundane things exciting.”

“And it doesn’t tire you out?” he asked.

“Oh, you’re exhausting. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Is this all about that ceremony?”

He nodded.

“I found my wisdom, I suppose. After the accident, I was so sure that nothing in my life would ever be this happy. The universe proved me wrong, and I’m so glad it did. If I can give any of those kids a little hope… I’m just going to tell them exactly what I wish someone had told me. It really does get better.”

Dorian lifted the man’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of it softly before trailing those pecks up his arm and neck to meet his lips.

“So,” Bull said. “We doing the slow, emotional kind of sex tonight?” 

“Absolutely we are,” Aeolus laughed.

“Nice.”


	17. Dawn of the Final Day - 24 Hours Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the festival is finally over, Krem is in a state of increasing Hetero Panic, and Aeolus claims that IOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are getting kind of a double upload today. The next "chapter" is the first of what I hope will be several "Bonuses" just because I wanna include some extra stuff in here for y'all.

“Okay, who’s ready for mission impossible?”

“Please.” Dorian rolled his eyes. “At this point, it’s more like ‘mission highly probable’.”

“Well that isn’t as catchy,” Aeolus pouted, “and you shot down calling it ‘mission make Krem my brother-in-law maybe someday’.”

“In what way is that catchy?”

“Can we just call it ‘the master plan’?” Bull asked, leaning on his elbow. “And maybe put it into action sometime today?” 

“Okay, okay,” Aeolus laughed, stepping out from the bathroom. “How does this one look?” 

This tunic was a ceremonial one, a wash of light greens and blues with gold trim.

“Oh, I like that,” Dorian said. “It brings out your eyes, and you look wonderful in gold.”

“Alright, it’s got the Dorian seal of approval,” he said with a wink. “Now we can go.”

“Finally,” Bull laughed. “So, let’s go over the plan: we’ve convinced Dalish to go early with Dem and your parents, so Krem and Circe will both be with us. All we have to do is ditch them. Dorian, you’re gonna get an important lawyer phone call, Aeolus, you’re gonna have more pain issues and go to see Merrill, and I’ll lead them to the most isolated spot on the grounds before dipping out to go get food or something.”

“Sounds good to me,” Aeolus said.

“I suppose I have no choice.” Dorian shrugged. 

“Come on, you wanna see them together too!”

He simply rolled his eyes, standing up and slinging a bag over his shoulder.

“Let’s just get going. We don’t have all day.”

“You totally do! You love this plan!”

“I do not.”

“You do too!”

“I do not.”

“You do too!”

Dorian crossed his arms.

“Does being annoying usually work for you?”

“I grew up with two sisters, Dorian. It was my only defense.”

-

“Wow, it is like…  _ really _ nice out today,” Krem said, shielding his face with his hand as he looked up at the clouds. “I mean it.”

“And unseasonably warm,” Dorian added. “My favorite sort of weather. Like a little slice of late May in the middle of March. I just wish we weren’t in a state where I feel like there’s a hate crime waiting to happen around every corner.”

“I’m pretty sure if someone tries to hate crime you in Tennessee, Dolly Parton astral projects to your side and protects you,” Aeolus joked. “Besides, this is a safe area, especially the fairgrounds.”

“Still, I cannot wait to go home. I miss seeing a pride flag being flown outside a government building.”

Bull rolled his eyes.

“You’re a walking pride flag, Dorian. I don’t think anyone could look at you and not know you’re gay. It radiates from you.”

“Thank you very much.” He smirked, before feeling Aeolus kick him in the foot. “What was that for?” Aeolus nodded his head ever so slightly and Dorian rolled his eyes. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Not much. Deshanna is spending most of the day leading a spiritual cleansing for those receiving their vallaslin tonight, and a lot of people just join because they like the meditation and stuff. Then after the ceremony, there’s gonna be music and dancing until everyone leaves.”

“Sounds fine by—“ he paused in the middle of his sentence, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Sorry, work call. I have to take this.” He ducked behind a stand as Aeolus smiled.

“Aw, that sucks,” Circe sighed. “I guess duty calls, even on his weekend off. Being a lawyer must be hard.”

“Probably,” Bull said with a nod. “But he’s pretty damn good at making it look effortless.”

“And he’s  _ really _ hot when he’s in a suit and using his prosecution voice.” Aeolus grinned. 

“Gross.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes before rubbing his shoulder.

“You sore again?” Bull asked.

“Just a bit. Mind if I go get some ibuprofen from the medical tent?”

“We don’t mind at all,” Krem said. “Last thing we want is you in pain like you were yesterday.”

Aeolus smiled, kissing Bull’s cheek before walking off.

“Maybe we should sit down somewhere, just so we stick in one place for when they come back,” Bull said.

“That’s what all the safety videos they show you in elementary school say to do when you get lost at an event,” Circe laughed. “Maybe we should. Besides, I need to save my energy for the dancing tonight. It’s just informal stuff but I don’t take breaks.”

“Is there any sort of dance you don’t take seriously?” Krem asked.

“Nope! I always give one-hundred-percent.”

Bull laughed, before leading them to a part of the grounds that was almost entirely empty, a back corner. The stands nearby were closed or nearly empty, but there was a nice little area with a few shrubs and benches. 

“You two mind staying here for a bit? I wanna go check on Aeolus. Maybe get some food, too.”

“Uh… sure,” Krem said, sitting down on a bench.

“Alright, see y’all in a minute.”

It would be longer than a minute.

Bull walked a bit away before ducking behind an empty stand, next to his boyfriends.

“So?” Aeolus asked.

“They’re alone. But how are we gonna watch if we can’t see them without them seeing us?”

“I borrowed this from Mat,” Aeolus said, holding out something. 

“Why did your cousin have a homemade periscope just… lying around?” Dorian asked.

“I didn’t ask, and I don’t wanna know.”

“Fair.”

Bull snatched it, using it to peek around the corner.

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this,” Dorian groaned.

“You’re the one who dragged over a chair,” Aeolus whispered.

“I don’t want dirt on my ass. These are expensive pants!”

“Shhh. Also, all of your pants are expensive. So, Bull, what’s our status?”

“Circe isn’t even sitting down and neither of them is talking.”

“We’re going to be here for a while,” Dorian sighed.

“No, wait. She’s sitting down on the same bench as him.”

“What the  _ hell _ are you three idiots doing?”

They turned around, looking up at Demeter.

“Shhh!” Aeolus hissed. “We’re trying to play Cupid.”

She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

“I can’t believe this.”

“Trust me,” Dorian said, “I didn’t want to be involv—“

“You didn’t invite me?”

She squeezed in between Dorian’s chair and her brother. 

“Demeter, I’m disappointed in you.”

“Shut up, I like Krem. He’d be good for her.”

“But it took you almost six months to like me?”

“Shhhh!” Demeter and Aeolus whispered in unison.

“Come on,” Bull hissed. “They’re not even talking? This is their chance!” 

“How long is this going to take?” Dorian whined. “I have things to do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“It was worth a try.”

“Shut it, they’re talking!” Bull said.

“Well? What are they saying?” Aeolus asked.

“I don’t know, I can’t read lips. But they’re talking. That’s good. Looks like they’re relaxing a bit, they were really tense before. Wait, she laughed at something he said. That’s  _ really _ good, his humor is terrible.”

“Awesome! We are geniuses.”

They sat for a few more minutes, trying to guess what they were saying.

“Wait a second…” Bull said. “The mood shifted. I can tell they’re whispering now.”

“Gimmee,” Aeolus whispered, sitting in his lap and snatching away the periscope. “Ooo, they are. I think it’s happening!”

“You are way too invested in this,” Dorian scoffed.

“Shut up, she’s blushing!” he said softly. “Gods, I wonder what he said? Oh, now she’s nodding! And laughing!” He pulled back from the periscope, handing it back to Bull. “I can’t watch any more of this without screaming. There’s a reason nobody likes watching romance movies with me, I’m always either screaming or crying.”

Bull laughed. 

“I’m pretty sure we can mind our own business now that we’ve made sure it was all set in motion. Come on, let’s give this thing back to your cousin.” He stood, grabbing Aeolus’s hand to help him up. 

“Sounds good to me. Then can we get food for real? I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry,” Dorian said.

“I should head back to mom.” Demeter got up, crossing her arms. “She asked for help setting up for the music tonight. I’ll see you guys later.”

“See ya,” Aeolus cheered.

“Aeolus.”

He turned to see Deshanna looking at him with a smirk. 

“Just what have you been up to all day, troublemaker?”

“Nothing much,” he laughed before smiling gently. “Let me guess: it’s time for me to go get ready?”

“Yes. Have you prepared?”

“Yeah. I have.” He turned to the others. “I’ll see you two later.” He pressed a small kiss to each of his boyfriend's lips. “Play nice.”

“We always do.”

-

Aeolus looked himself up and down in the mirror, sighing. On top of the ceremonial tunic, he’d been given a sheer robe, more of a shawl, really, embroidered with words from a language long gone. His face has been painted, extending his vallaslin from a partial to a full version of the pattern as it spread across his cheeks and down his chin. 

Taking a deep breath, he brushed off a bit of dirt from his tunic. 

“Okay, Aeolus,” he whispered. “You can do this. You can be a role model, or an authority figure, or whatever. Hopefully.” He pulled something out of his pocket, a scrap of paper from the hotel notepad. Scanning over his notes, he paused when he saw something that wasn’t in his own messy handwriting.

‘Good luck!’ was written in Dorian’s neat cursive, followed by a far less elegant ‘You’ve got this!’ and a crude drawing of a smiley face with an eyepatch.

Aeolus smiled, chuckling softly and shaking his head.

“Dorks. Thank you,” he whispered, tucking the paper into his tunic. He turned around, pushing aside a curtain and walking through a hallway to enter the main room of the tent. Taking his place on Deshanna’s right, he looked across the semicircle of twelve 18-year-olds sitting on the ground. Some of them looked nervous, others apathetic, with one or two sporting small smiles. It was hard not to notice a few of them staring at him. 

Deshanna cleared their throat.

“This is Aeolus of clan Lavellan,” they announced. “He will be your spiritual guide tonight. I advise you to give him your full attention.” They nodded to Aeolus, and he stepped forward, sitting cross-legged in front of them.

“Some of you may know me,” he said, resting his hand on his knee. “Some of you may not. Some of you may have heard what happened to me.” He looked across the line again. “Y’know, it’s more awkward to look anywhere but my arm than it is to stare at it.”

A few of the teenagers laughed while others looked a little nervous to try.

“It’s okay. You can laugh. It’s funny.” He smiled gently at them. “I was like you all, once. I thought I had life all figured out. I had ideas, plans, things I wanted to do, this person I wanted to be. I can’t even say that it was life that had other plans because I didn’t just lose my arm—I sacrificed it. But it felt like I’d lost everything. I couldn’t play guitar with my sister anymore, I couldn’t write, and eventually, I could barely get out of bed in the morning. I let myself become someone I didn’t like because I had given up. But things… things got better. I made a few friends, found some new hobbies, and eventually, I fell in love. It wasn’t easy, though. It never is. Life closed a door on me, but another one didn’t open. I had to smash through a window. It was hard, and sometimes it hurt like hell, but I would do it all again if it meant getting back here, to the me I am now. You’re young. You have whole lives ahead of you. Maybe they’ll stick pretty closely to your plans, but they could go off the rails any day. Don't give up on life, don’t give up on each other, and most importantly, don’t give up on yourselves.” He nodded his head in a small bow, the others returning the gesture.

Standing, he made his way back to Deshanna’s side.

“Thank you, Aeolus,” they said before turning to the small crowd. “It’s time to begin. He and I will be with the technician, and will call you back one at a time.”

He followed them into the back room, where Aeolus smirked.

“Of course they hired you.”

“Hey, I volunteered,” Zevran said with a wink. “The only payment I’m receiving is for keeping my mouth shut. Which I should be doing.” 

Deshanna rolled their eyes before placing a hand on Aeolus’s shoulder.

“I’m proud of you,” they said softly. “You did wonderful.”

“That isn’t the end, though,” he sighed. “What if one of them asks a question that I don’t know how to answer?”

“Then be honest. Nobody has all the answers, not even a keeper.”

He nodded.

“Alright. Alright, yes, I’m ready.”

“Sit down, then. I’ll call in the first one.”

-

“There you are!” Dorian said, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Aeolus’s forehead. “I’ll admit, I had my doubts, but you were right. The presentation ceremony was beautiful. How did everything go back there?”

“It was just fine,” he laughed. “All thanks to you two.”

“Us?” Bull asked. “What did we do?” 

Aeolus rolled his eyes, pulling him down to kiss his lips. 

“You’re a terrible artist,” he chuckled.

“Oh good, you saw that! Dorian was worried you wouldn’t look at it.”

“I was not,” he huffed, crossing his arms.

“Okay, you weren’t,” Bull said before leaning into Aeolus’s ear. “He totally was.”

“How was everything on your end?” Aeolus asked. “I hope it wasn’t too lonely without me.”

“Not at all,” he said. “We stayed with Matisse for a bit until Circe and Krem joined us.”

“And how are they?” he asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

“Look for yourself.” Bull pointed across the field to where the two were laughing and dancing together. Dancing together, of course, meant that Circe was doing all the work and Krem was struggling to keep up, but even then they wore smiles and looked like they were having fun.

“So they're official?”

“They’re official. Krem is really happy about it. Apparently, they’ve got a date next Friday.”

“Yes!” he laughed. “We are  _ good _ .”

“Also, your sister knew we were there the whole time.”

“I’m not really surprised. She knows me too well. I’m a schemer.”

“Yes,” Dorian laughed. “She said exactly that. That you’re a schemer, Bull is an enabler, and I get roped in too easily.”

“I mean, she isn’t wrong.”

“I know she isn’t. You’re too pretty for me to say no.”

“So I can take you camping?” 

“Not  _ that _ pretty.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“Now if I remember correctly, I believe you each owe me a dance.”

“What? Since when?” Bull asked,

“December 13th, around 11:30.”

Dorian sighed.

“You’re really holding us to that?”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you have mercy?” Bull said with a wince.

“Hmm, let me think about it… nope!” He grabbed Bull’s hand and led him into the more open area of the field.

“You’re an evil, terrible man.”

“Maybe. But I’m your evil, terrible man. Come on, it isn’t that hard. There’s not like… choreography or anything. Just move to the music.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re related to that.” He pointed to Circe, who was holding Krem’s hands and laughing as she leaned forward, sticking one of her legs back and straight up into the air.

“Okay, well that’s just her showing off,” Aeolus laughed. “But to be honest, if I could do that, I’d be showing off too.”

“It is pretty damn impressive,” Bull chuckled. “But I don’t dance.”

“But you are!”

“I’m just moving my feet.”

“It’s good enough for me,” he laughed, resting his head against Bull’s chest. “It’s been an eventful weekend.”

“It has. You good?”

“Just tired. When we get home tomorrow, I’m taking a long, long nap.”

“Please, you’ll fall asleep in the car.”

“Probably,” he chuckled. “But I wanna nap at home, too.”

“Oh, of course. You want your two human pillows.”

“I sure as hell do!”

“You know we’re always happy to provide.”

Aeolus smiled up at him, standing on his toes to kiss him.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, and I’m about to break a promise.”

“What?”

Bull reached his hand into Aeolus’s hair, pulling out the tie keeping it in place and watching it fall over his shoulders. Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“Oh, you are just terrible.”

“Hey, I made it almost all three days!”

“Okay, okay. That is an achievement for you.” He kissed Bull again, letting the man run his fingers through his hair before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“May I cut in?” Dorian asked.

“Have you just always wanted to say that?”

“Possibly.”

“We’ve gotta stop letting you watch all those period dramas.” Bull rolled his eyes, stepping back for Dorian to take Aeolus’s hand.

“You know, your mother continues to surprise me,” he said with a smirk. “I had no idea she played the fiddle.”

“Of course, she plays with the festival band every year!” he laughed. “Actually, so did I, when I was younger. Guitar. I think the only thing they could put me on now is a tambourine, though. Or a harmonica.”

Dorian smiled, resting a hand on his waist and pulling him closer as they swayed to the music. 

“And you’d be wonderful at that too, darling,” he whispered. 

“You seriously overestimate me.”

“Hm… nope.”

“What do you mean ‘nope’.”

“Nope.”

“You’re a dork.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps. But it hasn’t stopped you from loving me yet.”

“I do love you. So much.” 

“I know, dear.”

Aeolus pulled Bull back, hugging them both to the best of his abilities.

“ _ Mo shíorghrá _ ,” he whispered.

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so.”

-

“Last night in the fancy hotel!” Aeolus sang happily.

“Shut your mouth before I get soap in it,” Dorian sighed as he gently scrubbed the paint off.

“I’m not a baby, I can wash my own face.”

“You’re always too harsh with your skin and I want you to look good when you’re fifty.”

“Okay, okay.” He closed his eyes and let Dorian finish cleaning the paint off.

“There we go. Now I’m going to force you to borrow my moisturizer.”

“I have my own!”

“Yes, but mine is better. I’m treating you, don’t complain.”

“You two enjoying luxury?” Bull asked, chuckling from the couch across the hotel room. 

“I live my entire life in luxury,” Dorian huffed. “I try my best to have you two do the same.”

“We get it, you wanna be a sugar daddy.”

“Don't be immature.” 

“You didn’t deny it,” Aeolus sang.

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“I like spending money on you. Would you rather I stop?”

“Nope.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Bull laughed before glancing over to his buzzing phone.

“Who’s that?” Dorian asked.

“Krem.”

“At midnight? 

“Apparently.” He picked up the phone, putting it on speaker. “What’s up?”

“Chief, I’m panicking and I need your help,” Krem whispered.

“I’m gonna need a little more to go on than that.”

“Okay, so you remember how Circe and I were gonna watch some shitty cable tv in my room?”

“Yep.”

“She fell asleep. What do I do?”

“What do you mean, what do you do?”

“I mean I’m freaking out, what do I do? Do I wake her up and send her back to her room? It would be rude to just… sleep next to her without her knowing… should I sleep on the floor? I’m just gonna sleep on the floor.”

Bull laughed, leaning against the arm of the couch.

“You need to get it together, man.”

“I know I do,” he hissed. “She’s just really pretty, okay? It’s intimidating.”

“Okay, calm the hetero panic. First of all, don’t wake her up. Just let her sleep. If you feel comfortable sleeping on the floor, do that. If you don’t know someone’s boundaries, it’s better to assume that there are more than there probably are.”

“Good. Okay. I’m calm. I can handle this.”

“You’re a disaster.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“Just try your best to sleep without having a stroke, okay buddy?”

“Alright… thanks, Chief. Night.”

“No problem.”

Bull hung up the phone before he burst out laughing, resting his head in his hand. 

“You Lavellans really are something,” Dorian chuckled. “Turning everyone around you into panicking messes.”

“Nah, Circe’s just the prettiest,” Aeolus insisted.

“Darling, you two literally look almost exactly the same. Her complexion is a bit different and her hair is less wavy but other than that, you might as well just be a male version of her.”

“What? We look nothing alike, and she’s like five inches shorter than me.”

“Nothing alike?”

“Maybe similar, but not the same. She has a way rounder face.”

“Fine, fine,” Dorian laughed. “Maybe I’m biased, but I happen to think you’re the prettiest in your family.”

“You’re totally biased, but I’m not complaining.”

“No, we’re just correct,” Bull said, walking over. He sat down next to them before pulling Aeolus into his lap and tickling his stomach.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he laughed, rolling away. “That’s not fair! You never do that to Dorian.”

“That’s because Dorian might actually grab one of his fancy letter openers and stab me with it, unless I try something while he’s in a  _ really _ good mood.”

“Hell yeah, I would.” Dorian smirked, leaning over and kissing him.

“You two,” Aeolus laughed. “Over here. Now.” 

“Yes?” Bull leaned over him, and Aeolus hugged his waist. 

“We’re sleeping now.”

“Are we?”

“Yes. I’m tired.”

“So am I,” Dorian admitted, laying next to him. “This room is freezing… Bull, you’re in the middle, you big human furnace.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed. “I’m in the middle.” He wrapped an arm around each of his boyfriends. “Damn, look at that. Two pretty geeks. All mine.”

“You’re the worst, and I hate you,” Dorian grumbled.

“Ha, no you don’t.”

“Shut up and sleep.”


	18. Bonus #1

(Have I mentioned I love them? Because I love them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little early birthday present to myself, because I don't post on Wednesdays. Happy birthday to me :)


	19. Rain Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two basically-ninjas decide to use the Pavus home as an Air BnB and Aeolus has an existential crisis and also character development.

“April showers!” Aeolus mused as he watched the rain out the window.

“Y’know, normal people watch tv,” Bull chuckled. “Or a movie or something.”

“I like the rain,” he said softly. “There’s something so… mystical about it.”

“How so?” Dorian asked.

“When it’s all foggy in the rain, it feels like anything could step out of the trees, y’know? Feels like a whole different backyard.”

“I don’t get it.” Bull shrugged. “But you’re cute when you get all spacey.” He pulled the man into his lap, kissing his cheek as Aeolus laughed. Dorian set three mugs down on the coffee table. 

“There we are, rainy day drinks. Coffee with ungodly amounts of cream and sugar, a hot chocolate with the same, and tea for the one normal person here.” He settled into the couch with his cup of tea, smirking at the others. “You’re both going to get diabetes.” 

“Sugar has no effect on me, I am immune,” Aeolus insisted, picking up his hot chocolate and blowing the steam away. 

“Yes, tell that to your arteries when you’re fifty.”

Aeolus stuck his tongue out.

“Sometimes I swear you are five years old,” Dorian grumbled.

“We were all kids once, y’know.”

“Yes, I am aware of the human developmental process. But we aren’t kids anymore. We’re getting old.”

“My mom would beg to differ,” he laughed. “Whine about your age in front of her and she’ll tell you all about how she walked to school barefoot in the snow, uphill both ways with her pet stegosaurus or something. Thirty-one isn’t old, Dorian.”

“I’m going to go grey early with the stress you two cause me,” he sighed.

“Oh come on,” Bull laughed. “Is it worth it?”

Dorian rolled his eyes before looking at them over the rim of his mug. 

“Yes,” he admitted, and they smiled before plucking the mug out of his hands and wrapping him in hugs. “You’re suffocating me,” he hissed.

“Are not,” Bull argued, kissing his cheek as Aeolus did the same to his other. “The only thing we’re suffocating you with is love.”

“Ugh,” Dorian groaned, but his body relaxed in their arms. Aeolus’s head found its place in the crook of his neck as he hummed softly, closing his eyes with his arm wrapped around Dorian’s waist. Bull had his arms around them both— it was easy, he was very big—and his head rested on Dorian’s. For once, none of them said anything, just listened to the rain. 

They didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but their drinks had definitely gone cold by the time they jolted up as the doorbell rang.

“Are… any of us expecting someone?” Dorian asked.

Bull shook his head as Aeolus shrugged.

“It’s not exactly prime Girl Scout cookie selling weather, either,” he mumbled. “Wanna go check, Bull? If it’s a criminal, you’ll scare them away.”

“I don’t think criminals usually ring doorbells,” he laughed, standing, “but I’ll check.”

He was only gone for a moment before leaning around the corner.

“You’re right, it’s a criminal. Babe, your cousin is here.”

“Matisse? What is he doing here?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, did you let him in?”

“...”

Aeolus rolled his eyes, walking past Bull and opening the door. 

Matisse stood on their front porch, his husband leaning on his shoulder. His eyeliner was running down his face thanks to the rain, and he didn’t exactly look happy.

“Gods, Mat, is everything okay?” Aeolus asked.

He just growled.

“Well, come inside, both of you!” he insisted, pulling them both into the foyer. 

“Finally,” Zevran sighed. “Your bulky boyfriend just looked at us weird through the window.”

“He has no manners,” Dorian said, walking around the corner. “The two of you are soaked! Come, we’ll get you dried off. Bull, can you go get towels?”

“Am I a boyfriend or a butler?”

“Same thing,” Dorian laughed. “Now shoo.”

Bull smirked, kissing his head before going upstairs. 

“Now,” Aeolus said, hand on his hip. “What the hell are you two doing here?”

Zevran’s eyes wandered, looking around.

“Really nice place you have here. I like the gold accents on that mirror.”

“That’s not an answer.”

Matisse mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“ _ Someone— _ “ he glared daggers at Zevran “— got us evicted, and you live the closest.”

“What the fuck did you do?”

“It may or may not have involved copious wine stains and many, many noise complaints,” Zevran admitted. “Also a track record of paying rent late and elderly neighbors who hate us, but that last one was his fault.”

Matisse glared at him.

“What? It was your fault. You terrify them… and most people, you beautiful, silent raven, you.”

Matisse rolled his eyes.

“Don't look at me like that, you’re the one who did your weird bone things on our balcony.”

He received another glare.

“You know I love your weird bone things! The neighbors are at fault here. Not you. I love you.”

Matisse raised an eyebrow. 

“I do!” Zevran insisted. “To be fair, not everyone likes to smell peroxide at five in the morning…”

Another glare.

“But you know I respect your artistic process!” 

Dorian leaned over to Aeolus.

“Are they… having a conversation?” he whispered.

“I got towels!” Bull said, walking down the stairs and tossing them to the soaked men. Zevran started squeezing out his hair as Matisse wiped the dark black smudges from his cheeks. Dorian winced. That was probably going to stain. 

Matisse nodded his head slightly, handing the towel back to him. 

“That’s a ‘thank you’,” Zevran said with a wink, handing his back as well. “So, mind if we crash here for a bit? Just until we get a new place, we swear.”

Dorian was about to protest when Aeolus squeezed his hand. 

“Boyfriend meeting,” he said, dragging Dorian into the kitchen with Bull following on his heels.

“No way!” Dorian hissed. “Let them go stay with your mother.”

“Come on, Dorian,” he whined. “They’re family!”

“No, they’re not. They’re  _ your _ family.”

“Dorian. Please. I’m sure it won’t be for very long, and we never use the guest room anyway.”

“He has a point,” Bull said. “Why do we have a guest room if nobody ever stays over? But this isn’t about that, is it?”

“I like having you two to myself,” Dorian admitted. “I like being alone with you.”

“Aw, Dorian!” Aeolus hugged him. “I love you. Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time with us. Even if they’re staying here, they won’t always be in the house. They both have jobs. A week. Just a week. For family.”

“ _ Your _ family.” 

“Family.”

“Fine, fine. Family.”

Aeolus pecked his lips before dashing off to tell his cousin the good news.

“Family, huh?” Bull chuckled. 

“We are  _ not _ getting deep and contemplative right now.”

“Okay, I’ll take a rain check on that talk. But I am holding you to it.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s go talk to our temporary housemates, even if only one of them will talk back.”

Matisse was wearing one of his small, rare smiles when they got back.

“What’s got you so chipper?” Dorian asked. The man just shrugged and turned his head slightly. 

“He’s happy to be out of the rain,” Zevran said and Matisse rolled his eyes. “What? I have to translate your Matisse-ese to everyone else. I’m practically bilingual.”

He folded his arms.

“No.”

“He speaks!”

“I talk plenty when I feel like it.”

“Of course you do, my beautiful black cat. I feel privileged to hear it.”

He rolled his eyes again.

“Has anyone ever told you that your relationship is like… really,  _ really _ weird?” Bull asked.

“First of all: I find it funny that it’s you saying that, you and your weird threesome of love. Secondly: Yes, everyone we’ve ever met. I think our friends remind us about once a month. Or every week.”

“Where’s Karl?” Aeolus asked.

“Don’t worry about him, we dropped him off at Alistair’s. He refused to house us, though. Can’t imagine why.”

“I can,” Matisse grumbled.

“Grumpy,” Zevran teased, pinching his cheek. He received another glare before his husband grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back. “Ow, ow! Okay! I give in!” Matisse let him go.

“Are you two always like this?” Dorian asked.

“Pretty much. Sometimes when I’m being really annoying he judo-flips me. It’s kinda fun.”

Matisse nodded in agreement.

“... Aeolus, can you show them to their room?”

“Sure thing!”

He led them up the stairs as Dorian rested his head in his hand and sighed.

“I need a drink.”

“We don’t have any,” Bull said, smirking. “Remember?”

“Right, the whole boyfriend-death-hazard thing. Shit. Well then, I need a nap. It’s going to be… a long week.”

-

The first thing Dorian and Bull would learn about their new houseguests is that they were early risers.

_ Very _ early risers. 

Both Matisse and Zevran were up and active at five o’clock in the morning, making noise in the kitchen.

“What in god’s name are you doing up?” Dorian huffed as he groggily walked down the stairs.

“Work,” Matisse simply said, picking up something small with a pair of tweezers and setting it in place.

“Does it usually involve this many… fumes?”

“Window’s open.”

“Hm. So it is. Thank you for taking precaution, I suppose.”

Matisse nodded before lo and behold, through the open window crawled Zevran.

“Hey, Dorian! Good morning!” he greeted.

“The sun isn’t even up yet.”

“So?”

“What were you doing in the backyard?”

“Oh, my raven needed twigs.” He set a bundle of small sticks down on the table, which had thankfully been covered with a plastic tablecloth before he started working on it. 

Matisse thanked his husband by pressing a small kiss to his cheek, Zevran beaming.

“You’re very welcome,” he said.

“Are you two always up this early?”

“Usually, yeah. I used to be a late sleeper but someone trained me out of that pretty quickly.” He playfully elbowed Matisse, who grunted in reply.

“God…” Dorian pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you at least try to be a little more quiet?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I was trying to find the light switch and knocked over some pans.”

“Believe me, I noticed. When exactly do you leave for work?”

“About four and a half hours.”

Dorian groaned.

“I’m going to try to go back to sleep.”

“Wasting hours,” Matisse grumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“What do you need to get done?”

“Uh… nothing.”

Matisse raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I suppose someone needs to put up the dishes,” Dorian hummed. “I usually bribe one of the others into doing it, but I’m up already, so I might as well… oh god, how do you do that?”

The man just shrugged, turning back to the several small dried flowers and bones on the table. 

“Morally questionable and slightly terrifying manipulation aside,” Dorian sighed, “I’m too tired to fight back mentally and it does need to be done.”

Matisse nodded at him.

Dorian rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath before he started putting up dishes. 

Zevran had made himself at home on the couch, scrolling through his phone.

“Any chance you want to help?” Dorian asked.

“No, but thanks for asking,” he laughed. 

Dorian grumbled, before someone else walked down the stairs.

“Dorian doing chores? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“Shut up, Bull,” he growled. “Now that you’re here, you can do it.” 

“Okay, okay.” Bull chuckled, taking a plate from his hands. “You did a whole six minutes of work, go take a break.”

“So, it’s five in the morning and everyone is up but Aeolus,” Dorian sighed. “Wonderful.”

“Five-thirty-seven,” Matisse corrected.

“My point still stands! I’m going to go back to sleep, and don’t even try to mind-game me out of it this time. You’re a despicable man.”

Matisse just shrugged. 

Dorian stomped back in the stairs, throwing open his bedroom door and flopping down into bed.

“He got you, huh?” Aeolus mumbled, opening his eyes to look over at him.

“Almost. I resisted.”

“Mmhm. C’mere. I’ll protect you from his evil psychic powers.”

“Of course,” Dorian laughed, letting Aeolus wrap his arm around him.

“Warm,” he mumbled. “Kiss.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“No… lips kiss.”

“Well, you should have been more specific.”

“Ass.”

He laughed, before pecking Aeolus’s lips. He closed his eyes, holding the man close and slowing his breathing, trying to fall back asleep.

It wasn’t working.

He laid there, awake, as he felt his boyfriend slip back into sleep.

“I’m going to have to be productive, aren’t I?” he whispered to himself. “God fucking dammit.”

He pulled out his phone and started answering emails. 

-

The second thing Dorian learned was that it was either very obvious that his guests were present, or he would have no way of knowing at all.

He had only realized that they had gotten home from work when he turned around to get up from his desk and found Matisse staring at him.

“Jesus Christ!” he yelped. “Someone needs to get you a fucking bell. How long have you been standing there?”

“Irrelevant. Printer’s out of ink.”

“Uh… bottom drawer,” he said, pointing to a cabinet. 

Matisse nodded, rummaging in the drawer before reloading their printer.

“Did you need anything else?” Dorian asked.

He shook his head.

“Does your husband need anything?”

“He ate your olives. More olives.”

“I guess I’ll add that to the shopping list, then,” Dorian sighed. “Do you—“

When he turned his head again, Matisse was gone as quickly as he’d come.

He pulled out his phone, texting Aeolus.

_ “We need to buy olives. Also, can your cousin teleport?” _

_ “lol he just walks really quiet. he and zev both do it. i can tell when theyre coming tho.” _

_ “How?” _

_ “mat always smells like chemicals and old books and zev smells like vinegar and leather” _

_ “Makes sense.” _

_ “the floorboards of their apartment used to creak a lot too so that helped” _

_ “Well, curse our none-creaky home. Speaking of which, when will you be back?” _

_ “miss me?” _

_ “I always do.” _

_ “half an hour. love u :)” _

_ “I love you too. Have your mom drive you!” _

_ “nah” _

_ “No kisses then.” _

_ “fine, you win, ill get a ride” _

Dorian rolled his eyes as he set his phone down. He stood, stretching before checking behind him for any houseguests that may or may not have snuck up behind him. After making sure that there wasn’t anyone else in the room, he left the office.

He sat on the couch beside Matisse, who was reading a book. They sat in silence for a while before Matisse’s phone buzzed. Dorian found himself glancing over at it out of instinct.

“What’s your wallpaper?” he asked. “It looks like a photo.”

“It is. What did you expect?”

“I don’t know, a poetry quote or a creepy old church?”

Matisse rolled his eyes, before holding up his phone.

“Just a picture.”

“Is that your wedding day?”

“Yes.”

“It looks like it was a beautiful ceremony.”

“It was,” Matisse said softly. “Aunt Eudora planned it.”

“That sounds like her,” he chuckled.

“Yes. To be honest, Zevran and I originally decided to get married solely for tax benefits. However… “ He glanced down to the ring on his left ring finger. “There was something about making it official.”

“You really  _ are _ talkative when alone,” Dorian laughed. “Aeolus said you had some sort of philosophy being your quiet nature.”

“I do. It has to do with my… persuasive skills.”

“Really?”

“Yes. When you don’t say much, the things you do say hold infinitely more weight. If Aeolus and I said the same thing in the same tone, I would be taken more seriously because I don’t speak as often.” 

“That does make sense. But why have those skills in the first place?”

Matisse hummed, sitting back and closing his eyes.

“I wasn’t a good person in high school. I developed my silver tongue to get myself out of trouble. It worked a little too well. I had almost… immunity from any and all consequences. All I had to do was have one conversation. That’s why I decided to become a psychologist. I wanted to use my skills to help others, instead of myself.”

Dorian nodded.

“I understand, I suppose. Though I don’t think anyone is one-hundred-percent a good person in high school.”

“Maybe not,” he chuckled. “Maybe not. Aeolus has always been close, though. He’s always been sensitive and generous. Too much so. He thinks with his heart, not his head. Sometimes it’s a blessing. Sometimes it’s a curse.”

“I heard you helped him through a lot after he lost his arm,” Dorian said softly. “What was that like?”

“Patient confidentiality… is what I should say, but I will share a little. Aeolus has a tendency to put all of his self worth in what he can do for others, what he can contribute to the world. Take that away and… he felt like he was nothing. Even now he struggles with that, but you and Bull make him feel special. He needs that.”

“He is special to us,” he whispered. “He isn’t the first partner Bull and I have had. He’s the third, actually. But I don’t think we can do any better than him. We plan on being with him for a very, very long time. Hopefully the rest of our lives.”

“Good. He loves you.”

“He reminds us constantly,” he laughed, pulling something out of his pocket: a yellow sticky note that read ‘Good morning! I love you!’. “This morning, he left before I woke up and I found this on my forehead. Two on the bathroom mirror and another one on the box of tea he knows I use the most. Bull and I find them everywhere, every day, in every color of the rainbow. What about you? Does Zevran do anything like that?” 

“Not really. If he wants to say something, he’ll say it to my face. Most of the time he doesn’t need to say anything at all.”

“Yes, it’s almost like you two can talk without saying a word.”

“You three are close enough that you could if you wanted to,” Matisse said. “But Bull prefers proclaiming his affection where everyone can hear, Aeolus is a constant chatterbox if you’re not a stranger, and you love the sound of your own voice.”

“I don’t deny it.” Dorian smirked. “Are you sure I can’t get you anything?”

“No. I’m just fine. You are a very polite host, though.”

“When you grow up around old money pigheads and lawyers, you learn how to be a good host,” Dorian said.

“Makes sense. Aeolus has mentioned your upbringing before. Do you ever feel like perhaps you’re pressuring yourself too much because of it? Giving yourself terms and conditions to everything you do simply because you got used to having them?”

Dorian furrowed his brows.

“How the  _ fuck _ do you do that?”

“I’m good at what I do, Dorian. People don’t see me for no reason. Perhaps you should make an appointment. I’ll give you priority scheduling.”

“God, you’re worse than Bull,” he groaned.

“I am. He can read body language impressively well, yes, but I’m much better at analyzing the mind. Not just what people are feeling, but  _ why _ they are feeling.”

“And then help them feel better?”

“That’s what they pay me for, yes.”

“So, unrelated question: did you really sleep with Zevran the night he tried to mug you?”

Matisse let out a small chuckle.

“Yes. I did. Strange, I know, but he had a charm to him.”

“I will admit, he is handsome.”

“He is. So when he kissed me, I rolled with it. I think it was supposed to be some sort of distraction so he could turn the tides on me. He seemed shocked when I returned the favor.”

“It’s still weird.”

“You nearly got concussed meeting Aeolus, if I remember correctly.”

Dorian groaned.

“Is everyone on earth determined to never let me live that down?”

Matisse rolled his eyes, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch.

“He came to see me the week after you met.”

“Did he?”

“He was absolutely smitten with the both of you. I couldn’t get a word in about anything else.”

Dorian laughed.

“That does sound like him.”

“He’s very visually observant. Described your facial features almost flawlessly. He thinks your nose is very cute, by the way.”

“I know it is, but I’m glad he noticed.”

“So, what are you going to do in July?”

“What?”

“You have three months until your anniversary.”

“Really?” Dorian said, his eyes widening before counting on his fingers. “April, May, June, July. God, you’re right. I haven’t even thought about it. Bull and I never really had a well-defined date we got together, but Aeolus seems like the type to care a lot about that sort of thing.”

“He does. I think he marked it on his calendar a week after you got together. July 16th.”

“Well, what do you and Zevran do for your wedding anniversary?”

Matisse shrugged.

“Not much. We both take off work, spend the day together, I usually write him poetry… it’s not a huge deal, but we like doing it.”

“That’s sweet.” Dorian hummed, closing his eyes. “I wonder… what should we do?”

“How about you just ask him?”

“Oh. Right. I keep forgetting we can do that. Speaking of romance and all, where is Zevran?”

“Oh, he’s taking a late afternoon nap. I may join him. When exactly will the others be home?”

“Aeolus in about 15 minutes, Bull in 30.”

“Plenty of time until dinner then,” he said, standing up. “Call me if you need anything.”

“I will.”

Dorian turned back to his own phone, sighing. What did people do on anniversaries? He honestly had no idea. After a quick google search, he only concluded that straight people were either boring or terrible at communication. He immediately rolled his eyes when a website suggested camping.

“Never gonna happen,” he laughed to himself.

Returning to the scene of the crime wasn’t really a special option: that was just the nursery, and Aeolus was there almost every day anyway. Most of the options were things they did anyway: movie nights, picnics, bathing together, sex… how stale did a relationship have to be if that is what they considered  _ special _ ? Couple’s classes were off-limits. They’d get weird looks, there being three of them and all, not to mention the amount of activities that involve either fire, the use of two hands, or the smallest amount of restraint.

“What’cha looking at?” someone asked as Dorian felt an arm hug him from behind. He jumped before laughing and turning around.

“I didn’t hear you come in. Are you starting to take after your cousin?”

Aeolus chuckled.

“Nah. You were just off in your own little world.”

“Well, now I’m not.”

“So it would seem.” Aeolus walked around the couch before settling in next to him, resting his head on Dorian’s shoulder

“Welcome home,” Dorian whispered before kissing him softly.

“Thanks,” he said. “So, what were you looking at?”

“Oh, I was trying to get ideas for our anniversary.”

“Really?” Aeolus asked. “I didn’t know you guys wanted to celebrate that.”

“Why wouldn’t we?”

“I dunno,” he mumbled. 

“Do you want to?”

“Only if you guys want to.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Stop that. You absolutely want to.”

“... Okay yeah, I do,” he admitted, sighing as he hugged onto Dorian’s arm. 

“So, what exactly do you want to do?”

“Do you think… Bull would make us breakfast in bed?”

“He does that twice a month anyway!” Dorian laughed. 

“Yeah, but a special one. Is that dumb?”

“No, it isn’t.” He pecked Aeolus’s cheek. “What else?”

“I don’t really care what we do, as long as we do it together.”

“You are so… infuriatingly stubborn sometimes,” Dorian huffed. “If I know you—and I know you— you have the entire day planned out. So  _ tell me _ .” 

Aeolus frowned.

“You… I… gods, you ass.”

“Well?”

Aeolus just pressed his lips to Dorian’s briefly.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll tell you, dumbass. But it’s really stupid and you’re going to hate it.”

“You always say that and it never is.”

Aeolus shifted to sit in Dorian’s lap, facing him.

“Okay, okay. So my idea is like… god, it’s dumb. I just thought maybe we could like… uuuugh,” he groaned, pressing his forehead to Dorian’s. “Why is this so hard?”

“Hey, it’s okay. We can talk about it later if you’d like. As long as we do talk about it.”

“Yeah. Later. I just have so much on my mind… and no, I don’t wanna talk about that either because I’m still working it out.”

“Okay, sunflower. I won’t pry.”

“I love you,” he whispered, smiling gently.

“I love you too.” He wrapped his arms around Aeolus’s waist. “When you do want to talk, I’m right here. You know that.”

“I do. Thank you.” He kissed Dorian again, closing his eyes and grabbing the collar of his shirt. Dorian reached up with one hand, tucking a few strands of Aeolus’s hair behind his ears before cupping his face. 

Kissing somehow managed to occupy most of their time until they heard a click from the other side of the couch.

Dorian pulled back, raising an eyebrow. 

“Did you just take a picture of us?”

“Yep,” Bull laughed, waving his phone in the air. “Are you really surprised? I have hundreds of them. Maybe thousands. Categorized.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“I mean, did you take a picture instead of getting over here and joining us?”

A grin spread across Bull’s face and he quickly made his way to their side, plucking Aeolus out of Dorian’s arms and into his own lap.

“Hello,” Aeolus cooed, smiling. “Welcome home.”

“Gotta say, I’m a big fan of the welcome party,” Bull chuckled before kissing him. Dorian took the opportunity to press his lips to the back of Aeolus’s neck, making him whine quietly.

“Gods, you two get me riled up so easily,” he mumbled. “We can’t do this on the couch today, we have guests, remember?”

“I know for a fact that they wouldn’t mind.”

“Probably, but I would.”

“Okay, okay. We’ll rain check the couch make-out session. Or couch sex, I don’t know which direction this was going in.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“How do you somehow know how to phrase anything in the dumbest way possible?”

“I’m special like that.” He pressed a short kiss to Dorian’s lips before standing up, setting Aeolus back on the couch. “I’m gonna get started on dinner.”

“I have a short call with a client in about five minutes,” Dorian said. “It won’t take very long. I’ll be back in the office.” He kissed Aeolus’s cheek.

“I’ll be right here!” he laughed. “Don’t worry, I can occupy myself.”

-

Dorian was worried. Very worried.

After dinner, Aeolus and Matisse had retreated to the home office to talk, and they had been in there for over half an hour.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” he asked, pacing in the living room.

“How am I supposed to know?” Zevran said, raising an eyebrow. “Geese? Water distribution? The political climate of Norway? All three?”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Bull rolled his eyes. “Your brain is going to short-circuit if you keep dwelling on it. He’ll tell us if he wants or needs to.”

“Okay. Yes. He will.” He sat back down, tapping his foot before jumping as he heard the office door open.

“Were you guys waiting for us?” Aeolus asked, stepping back into the living room.

“They were,” Zevran said. “I just think your couch is comfortable.”

“Okay, I guess we’re gonna talk now then,” Aeolus said. “Privately.”

Bull and Dorian followed him up the stairs into their bedroom, watching him sit cross-legged on their bed. They each sat on either side of him, Bull resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay, sunflower?”

Aeolus took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“I quit my job today.”

Dorian’s brows furrowed.

“You… quit? But you love the nursery!”

“I do. Believe me, I do. It’s always going to be a home to me, but…” Aeolus sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. “I’ve been doing the same job since I was twelve. I just couldn’t anymore. I know there’s more I can do.”

“How’d your mom take it?”

“Oh, she was pretty upset. Losing both me and Circe as employees in the span of a few months? Devastated is more like it. But she understood, and that’s what matters. I gave her a few recommendations for new hires.”

“So… what do you plan on doing now?” Bull asked.

“Matisse has some connections so we’re trying to figure stuff out,” Aeolus said with a small laugh. “Even if that’s kinda nepotism? I don’t know.” Then he frowned before laying back and staring up at the ceiling. “Did I fuck up? Was this a bad choice?” 

“Well, there’s no way you can know that yet,” Dorian said, leaning down to peck his cheek. “But this is a big chance for you. You can do almost anything you want.”

“I know…”

“Do you have any ideas?” Bull asked.

“Yeah. Actually, I do. And you guys kinda helped.”

“We did?”

“Yep. I… uh… I think I wanna work with kids. I mean like… as a tutor or something. Matisse has a friend who’s a school principal, this private elementary and middle school pretty close by. They have a lot of kids who stay after school but they don’t have a science tutor and I’m pretty good at that so we were thinking maybe I could apply.”

“That sounds perfect for you,” Dorian said softly, kissing the back of his hand. “But what does it have to do with us?”

“The festival, remember? When I helped with the ceremony, talking to those teenagers… I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t for you. Then I remembered how I felt all through school. I was telling those kids everything I wished people had told me. Back then, I needed so much help but instead of being worked with, I was just punished for symptoms of a disorder I had no idea how to control. If someone who really understood me had been there, I might have done a lot better. I want to be that for someone. The adult who understands.” 

“I’m so proud of you!” Bull laughed, tugging him into a hug.

“You are?” he asked, voice muffled.

“Of course I am!”

“We both are,” Dorian added. “You’ve grown so much since we met you last summer. We all have. You wouldn’t have dreamed of doing this back then.”

“I guess you’re right,” he laughed. “I’m just nervous to fuck everything up. I don’t know if I’m actually a good worker or not… my mom would never have the heart to fire me even if I wasn’t.”

“You’re going to do amazing,” Bull whispered, running a hand through his hair. 

“And if I don’t?”

“You try again until you do. There’s going to be a learning curve, you’ve never done this before. But if anyone can pull through that, it’s you.”

“You both severely overestimate me.”

“Shut up,” Dorian mumbled, pressing their lips together.

“But—“

Bull gave him another kiss.

“Are you two just going to do that every time I start getting self-deprecating?”

“Uh, yeah,” Bull said. “You really should know that by now.”

“I guess I should.”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Bull sat up. “You’re never gonna guess who came by the garage today.”

“Um… Rami Malek.”

“What? No. Why Rami Malek?”

“You said we’d never guess,” Aeolus said, shrugging, “and that just seemed like the least likely option.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“You’re terrible at guessing. Just let him tell us.”

“Okay,” he laughed, leaning against him. “Tell!”

Bull smirked.

“It was Circe.”

“ _ Circe _ ?”

“Yep. She brought homemade muffins. Krem turned so red I was worried he was gonna pass out. She kissed his cheek and I think I watched his soul physically exit his body for about three minutes.” 

Aeolus cackled, wiping his eyes.

“Gods, those two… she spent about an hour babbling to me over the phone about their first date. What was that, just over a week ago? Yeah.”

“She did? Come on, Krem wouldn’t say a word! Tell me all about it.”

Dorian scoffed, but didn’t say anything, just leaning on Aeolus’s shoulder. 

Aeolus cleared his throat.

“Well, he took her to this place close to his apartment. Some kind of cafe with fifties-inspired decor.”

“Oh, I know that place. It’s cute. It’s a record store too, right?” 

“Yeah, they ate and listened to music. But she said she couldn’t remember a single song they heard because she was so distracted.”

“Ha! Something tells me it was the same for Krem.”

“Probably. Then they went back to his apartment and watched movies until she had to go to a costume fitting.”

“What else did she tell you?”

“Well, she went into a  _ lot _ of detail about what outfit he wore. She always says that people’s clothes say a lot about them. I think she’s right, too. She’s given me an analysis of the both of you purely based on clothing and so far almost everything has been true.”

“Your family could all be detectives, I swear,” Dorian groaned. “I think Matisse is one conversation away from strapping me to a chair and forcing me to spill my life story.”

“He’s like that, yeah,” Aeolus laughed. “Except he wouldn’t need to strap you down.”

“That’s the scary part.”

“Y’know, Circe took a picture from their date.”

“What? Are you serious?” Bull groaned. “Wait a second… Krem’s been super shadowy about his phone lately. Won’t let anyone look at it. Do you think he set it as his wallpaper or something?” 

“Probably! You wanna see?” He pulled out his phone, showing both of them the picture his sister had sent him.

“I like her hat,” Dorian commented.

“What, they’re a hella cute couple and all you have to say is that you like her hat?”

“It’s a nice hat!”

“Well yeah, it’s Circe. Everything she wears is nice.”

“Who cares about clothes?” Bull laughed. “Send me that picture so I can blackmail my brother from another mother.”

“Okay, okay,” Aeolus said, texting the picture to him before leaning over and kissing his cheek. “So now, I’ll be home all day tomorrow. What about you?”

“Work, same as always.”

“I have a meeting,” Dorian sighed. “Multiple meetings, actually. Complicated case.” 

“That sucks,” Aeolus mumbled. “Well, Mat and Zev both have free time so I won’t be alone. Is there anything around the house that needs to get done?”

“No.” Dorian crossed his arms. “And that’s your cousin’s fault. We’ve been more productive than we have been in years.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“No. It’s terrible, and so is he. Disregarding that, I think that taking some time to relax will be good for you. I have plenty of books lying around if you feel like picking one up. We both have very good taste in literature.”

“We do, don’t we?” Aeolus laughed. “Okay, I’ll try to relax, and I’ll start by going to bed early.”

“That means you’re making us sleep early too, doesn’t it?” Bull asked.

“You should know that by now,” he teased before pulling them both down to lay with him. 

-

“So you’re looking for a job?” Zevran asked, smirking over a soda can.

“We’ve got a few options lined up,” Aeolus said as he looked down at his toast. “But yeah.”

“Y’know, with your legs, you’d make a decent stripper.”

“Very funny,” he laughed. “No, my best option is working at that school.”

“Boring.”

Matisse swatted him over the head with a book.

“Don’t be an ass,” he warned.

“But I’m so good at it!”

Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“You set everything up?”

“Yes. You should be getting a call from Alistair’s secretary sometime in the next few days,” he said. “Or Alistair himself. He likes being more… personable. Reminds me of you, sometimes.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Depends. Did you talk to your significant others about that… other thing?”

Aeolus hung his head.

“No… no, I didn’t. It’s just so hard to spit out the words, y’know? Especially when I’m asking for something.”

“It’s  _ your _ anniversary, Aeolus. You deserve to ask.”

“I knoooow,” he groaned, “and I’m not worried about Bull. Dorian… Dorian’s going to hate it.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“But he will!” Aeolus whined, draping himself over the kitchen counter. “Then he’ll be mad at me, then he’ll hate me, and then we’ll break up!”

“You’re spiraling again. Stop it.”

“Easier said than done.”

Matisse groaned, sitting down beside him.

“He loves you. That won’t stop because of a single request. Worst case scenario, he’ll say no. Then you move on to your backup plans.”

“Why do you have to be reasonable, Mat? I’m trying to mope dramatically.”

“Someone has to be a voice of reason, and it’s usually me in every possible situation.” 

“Unless we’re planning a crime,” Zevran added through a mouthful of granola bar. “Then it’s Alistair.” Matisse nodded in agreement.

“So here’s how it’s going to go, Aeolus. You’re going to ask for what you want, and if either of them say no, you’re going to brush it off and move on.”

“But—“

“No buts. You need to do this. Not just for your anniversary, but for yourself. You need to be able to make your opinion known without trying to analyze whether or not others will approve first.” 

Aeolus curled up in his seat.

“It’s a bad habit, I know. I’m really trying to be better, but sometimes it just feels like I’m sliding backwards.”

“Progression isn’t a straight line up. You’re improving. I promise. Even if it’s a little slower right now.”

“I dunno, I just… I kind of expected dating them to fix everything. I thought that being loved would make me love myself. But it doesn’t. It just makes me feel like I don’t deserve it.”

“... You want a hug, don’t you?” Matisse asked. Aeolus only nodded. He groaned, walking over and wrapping his arms around his cousin. “I hate doing this.”

“Then why are you doing it?”

“You need it. But trust me, you deserve them. If anything, they don’t deserve you. I know flattery just bounces off of you like rubber, so you don’t have to listen to me, but I need you to just ask them. You’re letting your fears control you. It pains me to see you like this.”

“Okay,” he whispered. “I promise. I’ll ask them.”

“It is a selfish request. But that’s a good thing. You need to learn to be a little selfish.”

Aeolus smirked up at him.

“Yeah. I know I do.”

“Absolutely,” Zevran added from the couch. “You’re also incredibly hot, so if nothing else works just bribe them with a blow—“ he was hit in the face with a book from the table. “Come on, Mattie, you know it would work! It works on y—“ Another book to the face. “Ow… my nose…”

“Walk it off,” Matisse grumbled.

Aeolus laughed.

“Okay. They’re gonna be home soon. Do I look okay?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I don’t know, I just wanna know if I look nice.”

Matisse hummed before reaching over and wiping his cheek.

“You had peanut butter on your face. You don’t anymore. I’d say that’s an improvement.” 

He smiled.

“Thanks, Mattie.”

“You don’t get to call me that.”

“Okay, okay. Husband-only nickname, got it.”

“Speaking of that,” Matisse grumbled. “We’re gonna go upstairs and let you have some space. Good luck, little cousin.” He patted Aeolus’s head.

“I’m only two years younger than you, and I would be taller if you didn’t wear those stupid boots everywhere!” 

Matisse didn’t say anything, just dragged his husband up the stairs.

Aeolus found himself pacing around the kitchen until he heard the door open. His boyfriends had gotten home at the same time: Bull had picked Dorian up from his meeting and they’d driven home together. He took a deep breath, brushing a few crumbs off his jeans.

“Babe? Why are you standing in the kitchen?” Bull asked. “You waiting for us?”

“Uh… yeah. I wanted to talk. Again. But about something different.”

“What is it, dear?” Dorian asked, walking over and leaning on the counter next to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Mostly. Actually, I wanted to tell you guys what I want to do for our anniversary. I just… don’t think you’ll like it very much.”

“Why wouldn’t we like it?” Bull asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not you…” he looked to Dorian. “You.”

“I’m sure whatever you have planned, I’ll adore it, because I adore you.”

“It kinda involves… physical labor.”

Dorian sighed, closing his eyes.

“Okay. Continue.”

“It’s a problem, isn’t it?”

“Only if it isn’t worth it.”

“I kinda wanted to… remodel the backyard. We only have like, a few flowerbeds and the rest is all just unrealized potential! I even have some plans drawn up…” he pulled out a small notebook and opened it to a crude drawing. “It isn’t very good, is it? But I have a lot of ideas.”

Dorian shook his head, smiling,

“You really are ambitious, aren’t you? As long as we can take breaks, I think I’ll live.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I will admit I’m tired of staring out at open grass. I meant to have it remodeled years ago, but I just never got around to calling someone about it.”

“It sounds fun!” Bull laughed. “Even if I’ll be doing most of the work.”

“Hey, I’m pretty helpful for an amputee!” Aeolus placed his hand on his hip. “Once again… I was nervous for no reason. I’ve gotta stop doing that.”

“You’re getting better. It’s okay if it takes a while.”

“Thanks,” he said, smiling softly. “I love you.”

“We love you too,” Dorian whispered, kissing his cheek. “How about we spend some time going over those plans of yours? Let me guess, you have a whole Pinterest board of ideas?”

“And then some. You really wanna hear all that?”

“Of course we do. It’s our backyard too,” Bull laughed.

“Oh, okay! I should pull it up on my laptop then, so we’re not crowding around my phone.” He pulled his computer across the counter, flipping it open. One of his tabs was already open to the board. “See, I wanna have like… one of these.”

“Oh, that does look nice,” Dorian hummed. “It also looks like a lot of work, but it looks nice. Are you sure we’ll be able to get it all done in a single day?”

“Well, no. I’m thinking we start on our anniversary. Just us for the whole first day. Then after that, we can call in the cavalry, if we need more help.”

“Sounds good to me,” Bull said. “If someone can transcribe your floor plan into something legible, this is gonna look fantastic.” 

“Ass!” Aeolus laughed, elbowing him. “I’m left-handed!”

“So you say.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I was left handed before. But… I’m all right now!” 

Bull cackled at the same time Dorian let out a loud groan.

“You’re worse than he is, sometimes.”

“I’d say it’s pretty much equal,” Bull laughed, pulling Aeolus into a hug. “Where’s the blonde and the goth?”

“Upstairs,” he answered. “I don’t know what they’re doing and I don’t want to.”

“Neither do I,” Dorian scoffed.

“First of all, rude.” They turned to see Zevran leaning against the wall, Matisse close behind him. “Second, don’t worry your pretty little head. We found a place and we’ll be out in two days.”

“Really? Is it nice?” Aeolus asked.

“Yep! Small house, a little antiquated. Exterior paint’s chipping slightly. Just how he likes it.” He patted Matisse’s shoulders. “I think he’s already planning out his section of the office.”

Matisse nodded.

“Sounds great! We’ll have to come over once you get all settled!”

“We’re always happy to entertain you,” he laughed. “Karl always misses you. You spoil him.”

“He deserves it!”

“Sometimes.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate. The rain’s cleared up,” Matisse muttered, looking outside.

“Unfortunate? It’s been raining all week! About time it takes a break.” Dorian crossed his arms. “But of course you like gloomy weather. The whole goth thing.”

“I’m not goth.”

“So you keep saying.”

He turned as he heard the back door sliding open.

“Aeolus, what are you doing?”

“You heard him, the rain’s cleared up! I’m going outside!” 

“Why the hell would you—“ But it was too late, he was already out the door and laying down on the grass in the middle of their backyard. Dorian shook his head. “Idiot. Tree-hugging hippie idiot.”

“Come on, Dorian,” Bull laughed. “It’s his natural habitat. If we hadn’t met his mother I would assume he sprouted up from the ground like a cabbage patch kid.”

Dorian found himself smirking.

“Sure, sure. But if he comes back in with mud all over his ass, he better not complain when I make him shower and do his own laundry.”

“Maybe I’ll join him out there.”

“No, you will not.”

-

“I’m gonna miss having you around!” Aeolus whined, hugging his cousin.

“I won’t,” Dorian added, but gave them a smile anyway. 

“Give Karl a ton of kisses for me!”

“I will,” Zevran laughed. “Give your boyfriends plenty for me.” He winked.

Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“Sure, sure. Now go. Shoo.”

“This isn’t the last you’ve seen of us!” Zevran shouted as Matisse shoved him into the car.

“God, finally, some peace,” Dorian groaned, walking back inside.

“And time alone,” Bull added, grabbing his ass.

“What the hell was that for?”

“I’m claiming that couch sex now. From both of you.”

“Fine by me,” Aeolus laughed. “You really don’t waste any time, do you?”

“Nope. Couch. Now.”

Dorian rolled his eyes before sitting down on the couch, crossing his arms. Bull started to kiss at his cheeks before he was rudely interrupted.

“Wait a second. Aeolus?” 

“Yes?”

Dorian pointed to the coffee table.

“Your cousin-in-law stole our fucking coasters.”

“... Yeah, that sounds about right.” 


	20. Green Thumbs and Other Terrible Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian is dragged into doing physical labor.

Aeolus was only a morning person on special occasions, and this was a very special occasion indeed.

“Bull,” he whispered, poking the back of his boyfriend’s head. “Buuuuull. Wake up. Bull. Babe.”

“Hmm?” Bull groaned, rolling over and opening his eye.

“I have something  _ really _ important to tell you.”

“Oh? No foolin’?”

“Mmhm. Closer.”

Bull leaned over, smiling at him.

“What is it, babe?”

Aeolus pecked his lips.

“Happy anniversary, Bull. I love you.”

“Oh, that is very important. Happy anniversary. I love you too.” He smirked before pulling Aeolus on top of him. “There we go. Best bed in the house.”

“You really are,” Aeolus cooed, kissing his nose before resting his head on Bull’s chest.

“You like that spot?”

“Mmhm. Comfy. Warm.”

“You’re so small,” he laughed.

“What? I’m not small. I’m average sized. You’re huge. Like what, eleven feet tall?”

“I’m six-foot-seven, and you’re still tiny. Don’t worry, I think it’s cute. You’re compact for easy transportation.”

“Hell yeah,” he laughed as Bull ran his fingers through his hair.

“You should leave it down like this more often. You look like an angel. It’s beautiful.”

“It’s really long now…” he said, shaking his head. The part of his hair that hadn’t been shaved had grown past his chest, almost to his stomach.

“I like it.”

“Don’t worry, Bull. I like it too. Won’t be cutting it any time soon.”

“You’re my favorite now. Dorian wants to keep his at that ‘practical length’.”

“It’s still past his shoulders.”

“I wish he’d grow out out longer, though” 

Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“We get it. You have a hair kink.”

“Maybe I do.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes, kissing at Bull’s chest.

“Were you two going to do this all without me?” Dorian asked from the other side of the bed, sitting up.

“Nope. I thought you might appreciate a little extra sleep, considering I’m putting you to work today,” Aeolus laughed.

“What I would appreciate is breakfast.”

“Fair enough.” Bull grabbed Aeolus by the waist and set him down next to Dorian. “I’ll get started on that.” He pressed his lips to Dorian’s before grinning and walking out of the room.

Dorian rolled his eyes, leaning over Aeolus.

“Am I going to get a happy anniversary from you too?”

Aeolus smirked, pulling him down and meeting his lips.

“There we are,” he said softly. “Fair treatment.”

“I think I deserve special treatment.”

“Maybe if you’re really nice,” Aeolus laughed, wrapping his arm around Dorian’s waist. “I love you.”

“Who wouldn’t?”

“Dorian.”

“I’m kidding. I love you too.”

Aeolus smirked, kissing his jaw.

“A whole year… it’s kinda hard to believe.”

“Yes, seems only yesterday your negligence gave me a concussion.”

“You weren’t concussed, Dorian.”

“It sure as hell felt like I was.”

“Dramatic ass,” he laughed. 

“We should send a formal thank-you letter to Josephine.”

“Maybe. Can you kiss me again?”

“Greedy,” Dorian teased, but that didn’t stop him from happily kissing his boyfriend.

“Y’know,” Aeolus mumbled. “I’m really happy right now. Like… I don’t just mean right now as in this morning. I mean recently. It's the least depressed I’ve been in years. So… thanks.”

“We didn’t do that,” Dorian whispered. “We helped give you the opportunity, perhaps, but you’ve been getting better on your own.”

Aeolus hid his face in Dorian’s shoulder.

“Shuddup,” he mumbled. “Stop being so nice to me.”

“Can do. You’re terribly dull, and I hate you.”

“You’re a bad liar,” Aeolus laughed, kissing his cheek. “I love you too. I already can’t wait for our next anniversary… and the one after that, and the one after that…”

“Ambitious, are we?”

Aeolus glared at him.

“I’m kidding, dear.” He kissed his forehead. “We’re going to be together for a long, long time. I can promise you that.”

“You better. My mom likes you too much.”

“She is a lovely woman,” he laughed.

“Y’know, she thinks of you as a son already.”

“I know she does,” he whispered. “I’m… not sure how I feel about that.”

“That’s okay. You have plenty of time to figure it out, and if you ever need—“

“I’m not making an appointment with Matisse.”

“Worth a shot,” Aeolus laughed.

“Not happening. No matter how much I love you.”

“I’m never gonna get tired of hearing that,” he whispered. “The love part. Every time feels like the first.”

“What, you feel like you’re wearing a dress and in a room with my father?”

“You know what I mean, bastard.”

“I do… and it’s the same for me.” 

“Awww.” He squeezed Dorian’s hand. “ _ Mo shíorghrá _ …”

“You’ve been calling us that a lot recently. What does it mean? I would look it up but I don’t know how to spell that.”

“Well… there’s a lot of Irish terms of endearment. That’s just one of them.”

“Why use it over the others?”

“It’s… uh…” he buried his head in his shoulder. “It’s kinda… well… it kinda translates to…’my eternal love’. That’s stupid, isn’t it?”

“I’m banning the word ‘stupid’ from your vocabulary,” Dorian laughed. “Along with ‘dumb,’ and ‘sorry.’ I don’t think it’s stupid at all.” He pushed Aeolus’s hair behind his ears. “I think it’s sweet. How do you say it? Muh… heeer…”

“ _ Mo shíorghrá _ ,” he repeated slowly.

“Muh heer-gwa.”

“Maybe just stick to English.”

“No, I’ll get it,” Dorian insisted. “Muh heer-grawh?”

“Not bad. Far from good, but not bad.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Bull asked, walking back into the room and setting down a large tray of food. 

“Dorian sucks at Irish.”

He yelped as Dorian elbowed him in the side.

“Play nice,” Bull laughed, sitting down on Dorian’s other side. 

“Fine then. You try. Aeolus, demonstrate.” 

“ _ Mo shíorghrá, _ ” Aeolus said again.

“ _ Mo shíorghrá _ ,” Bull repeated with a nod. “Eh, it’s not that hard.”

“Your accent is pretty good too!”

“I forgot,” Dorian grumbled. “History minor, arts and culture. Two-faced bastard.”

“Yep,” he laughed. “I also know what it means.” He pulled both of them into his lap, a man in each arm. “There we are. My favorite men. I love you.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, but kissed Bull’s cheek.

“I love you too,” he mumbled.

“ _ Tá mé i ngrá leat _ ,” Aeolus said with a smile.

“I’m not even going to try that one,” Dorian laughed. 

“How about  _ Σας αγαπώ _ ?”

“Nope. I’ll just sound ridiculous.”

“Are you two gonna eat?” Bull asked. “Or is all of my hard work going to waste?”

Aeolus laughed, picking up a waffle and biting into it. He closed his eyes, humming and leaning against Bull.

“Uncivilized,” Dorian teased, grabbing a fork. 

“But you like us anyway,” he laughed.

“I’ll never be able to fathom why.”

“We’re hot?” Bull suggested.

“Yep, that’s it.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes, before picking up a bit of whipped cream on the tip of his finger and smearing it on Dorian’s cheek, laughing. 

“Oh, aren’t you mature.”

“Not trying to be.”

Dorian retaliated with a swipe of cream on the tip of Aeolus’s nose.

“Stooping to my level?” Aeolus teased.

“Possibly.”

“You two really are adorable,” Bull laughed.

They each looked to each other, then back to him before each smearing whipped cream on his face.

“Two against one? Doesn’t seem fair.”

“Then I suppose we win by default,” Dorian said. 

“I suppose you do. What do you two want for winning?” 

Aeolus hummed.

“I don’t know, do you have any ideas?”

“Maybe,” Dorian said. “Hm… I think after we do all this work today, we’re going to need some relaxation.”

“Please, I know that look,” Bull laughed. “That’s the look that says ‘we’re going to be absolute pillow princes tonight while Bull does all the work’.”

“If thee doth protest—“

“Never said I didn’t want to.”

“That’s what I thought.”

-

“I’m dead. I’m dying and I’m dead.”

“It’s been fifteen minutes, Dorian,” Aeolus laughed. “All we’ve done is move stuff. We haven’t even started the storage shed.”

“Why do we need a shed?”

“Would you rather make fifty trips to the garage for supplies or keep them a few feet away?”

“Good point,” Dorian sighed, standing back up. “So what are we doing, exactly?”

“Planning where everything is gonna go with these.” Bull held up a few wooden stakes with string tied in between them.

“Here, you can help measure everything out?” Aeolus handed him a measuring tape. “We need to get everything perfect or it won’t look right.”

“I’m good at perfection,” he boasted.

“Yeah, yeah. Just stand right here—“ he pushed Dorian over to a specific place. “— and here we go.” He grabbed the end of the measuring tape and pulled until he stood about six feet from him. “Perfect. Put one right here, Bull.”

“You got it, boss,” he laughed, stabbing a stake into the ground. 

The backyard ended up with four smaller squares of stakes and string in the center with a big one on either side, along with a path mapped out between a few areas and a space for the shed.

“What about over there?” Dorian asked, pointed to an empty space near the side of the house, on the other side of the future shed.

“Hm… I don’t know,” Aeolus said. “We’ll leave that patch open for now. We can do something with it later.”

“Sounds good. So, what now?”

“Shed time,” he said, gesturing to a pile of wood.

“If I get a splinter, I’m killing you.”

“You’re on sanding duty.”

“What?”

Aeolus knelt down next to the pieces of wood that Bull was laying out.

“Here,” he said, handing a sheet of sandpaper to Dorian. “Just rub it on the wood—I know what joke you’re about to make, Bull. You don’t have to say it.”

Bull still chuckled to himself.

“So… what does this even do?” Dorian asked.

“The tiny bumps smooth out the wood so you won’t get splinters,” Aeolus explained. “You don't have to press too hard. Just go over the whole surface once or twice, then turn them over and do the other side.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“I think I can figure it out, thank you very much,” he scoffed, taking the sandpaper.

“... You’re holding it upside down.” 

He flipped the paper over, sighing. 

Aeolus chuckled to himself, getting started on a different piece of wood. He got done a lot quicker, and helped politely point out the spots that Dorian had missed.

“Are you getting frustrated?” he asked softly.

“I’m sweating just doing this,” Dorian growled, “and I’m not even doing it right.”

“It’s not about doing it right. It’s just about doing it.”

“You make no sense.”

“Here, that last one is finished and Bull already laid the foundation. You can help us raise the walls.”

“I’m only doing this for you,” he grumbled.

“I know.” He leaned over, kissing Dorian’s cheek. “Thank you.”

After the shed was done, a lot of time was spent putting things in it before they were ready to move onto the next part.

“Why do you have to dig to lay a path?” Dorian asked. “Why can’t you just lay it on top of the ground?”

“Because that’s not how it works and it would look terrible.”

“I didn’t think this would involve digging,” he whined, but Aeolus and Bull were already hard at work, clearing the ground. “Well, now I’d feel guilty if I didn’t help.”

“There’s a reason I bought you gardening gloves,” Aeolus laughed. “Keep those perfect hands perfect.”

He rolled his eyes, kneeling down next to him 

“What do you need me to do?”

“That’s the spirit! See what we’re doing? Putting this wood on the sides to help keep the shape? Then we can fill it in with gravel and stones, remove the wood, and pack in the extra dirt around the edges.”

“Why gravel first?”

He shrugged.

“I think it’s something about rain water drainage? I wasn’t really listening when my dad explained it. But I know you gotta do it.”

It took longer than expected to clear out the ground for the paths, but Dorian was at least trying to help, even if he was slow, did most things incorrectly, and whined about it the whole time.

“You guys wanna break for lunch before we lay the gravel?” Bull asked, looking over to them.

“Sounds good!”

“Sounds  _ amazing _ ,” Dorian sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead. “How do you people manage this?” He stumbled onto the back deck and collapsed into a chair. “I’m dying.”

“I’m used to it, I guess,” Aeolus laughed, sitting next to him. “But it means so much to me that you agreed to this.”

“I know it does,” he sighed, “but Christ, it’s exhausting.”

Bull sat on his other side.

“You’ll be fine,” he laughed. “We’re just glad you’re helping.”

Aeolus nodded, looking off.

“You okay?” Bull asked.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“I used to do this kind of stuff all the time, y’know. When we bought the nursery, it was just an office building and an empty lot. We made everything ourselves. Mostly Dad, Demeter and me. Circe was still too young to be much help and Mom was busy with her. I guess this is all just kinda nostalgic for me.”

“Really? Nostalgic for digging holes and sanding wood?” Dorian asked. “You really are strange.” 

“Hey, you had to have had something like that. Didn’t you?”

“You’ve met my father.”

“Still, your childhood can’t have been  _ all _ bad.”

“It wasn’t,” he sighed. “There was… this one nanny I used to have. Whenever my father was away, she’d completely toss out my regiment and bring me a bunch of movies I’d never be allowed to see otherwise. I suppose that’s why I still get nostalgic over Jaws.”

“See, I told you. We all have something like that.”

“Yep,” Bull said. “For you it’s a movie, for me it’s this one Rush album, and for him? Gardening.”

“Hell yeah!” Aeolus laughed, leaning on Dorian’s shoulder.

“You’re sweaty!” he scoffed.

“So are you!”

“We’re all sweaty!” Bull laughed, squeezing them both. 

“Gross,” Dorian groaned. “Why did we get together in the summer? It’s so  _ hot _ .”

“You hate the heat, you hate the cold… what weather do you want?” Aeolus laughed. 

“Seventy-five and partially cloudy. Any chance you’d be willing to build a giant controlled climate dome around our house?”

“I don’t think so,” he cooed, kissing his cheek. “You’re going to have to deal with it.”

“You are so cruel to me,” Dorian sighed. “Cruel, unjust, and terribly evil.”

“I think I’m adorable,” he laughed, draping himself over Dorian and Bull’s laps. 

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Can we please go inside? Just to eat?”

“Of course.”

—

Demeter leaned over before blowing a whistle in Dorian’s ear.

“Ow!” he yelped, slapping his hands over his ears.

“Enough resting around on your laurels!” she said. “You three barely did anything yesterday, so today we’re buckling down and getting shit done.”

“What are you, a drill sergeant?”

She just blew the whistle again. Loudly.

“Okay, okay, I’m getting up!” he said, standing up from the chair on the back deck. “Jesus Christ.” He looked over to where the others were laughing. 

“She is right, we should get started,” Aeolus said, smirking at him.

“You people are evil. The spawn of Satan himself.”

“Dorian, you’re an atheist.”

“My point still stands!”

Bull rolled his eyes.

“We got an agenda? How much are we planning on getting done?”

“We still have structure foundations to lay,” Demeter said, looking down at a piece of paper. “And basic planting to do. Then we can move onto building. Dad, Mom, Dorian, Aeolus, I want you four on garden duty. Bull, Circe, Krem, and I will work on the structures.”

“Wait just a second.” Aeolus frowned, putting his hand on his hip. “Who put you in charge? It’s  _ our _ backyard.”

“I put me in charge. Are you questioning that?”

He shrugged, sighing.

“No. No, I’m not.”

“You are a weak man,” Dorian scolded.

“What am I supposed to do? She’s Demeter Joan Atalanta Lavellan. Nothing stands in her way. Not even her big brother.”

“Wait, her middle names are  _ Joan _ and  _ Atalanta _ ?” he asked, looking over to her parents, who nodded. “I’m sorry, but the way she turned out is on you.”

“We know,” Eudora laughed.

“Enough standing around! Get to work, people!” Demeter commanded, before blowing into the whistle again.

“We get it,” Dorian grumbled.

“Come on, gardening is nice!” Aeolus laughed. “Flowers! You like those.”

“Maybe. But not dirt.”

“Is that why you’re borrowing my clothes?”

Dorian looked down at himself, the old jeans and t-shirt that didn’t belong to him.

“Of course! I wouldn’t dare risk any of my own clothing for this.”

“Of course not, why would I think such a thing? Silly me,” Aeolus laughed, leaning on his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

“Don’t patronize me.”

Aeolus just kissed his cheek again, laughing.

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“So we just… plant the plants, right? That doesn’t sound so hard.”

“That’s why we’re doing it. The trust fund kid, the amputee, and—“

“If you say ‘the old people,’ I don’t care if you’re thirty-one, I will whoop your ass,” his mother warned.

“I wasn’t gonna!”

“Get over here and pick up some plants.”

Aeolus laughed, dragging Dorian over and pointing at a diagram.

“See how they’re all gonna be set up? We already marked where the different plants go, so it’ll be easy. Even you can do it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a badass lawyer, you don’t have to be good at gardening. That’s my thing.”

Dorian scoffed before looking down at the plants, frowning. 

“So which one is whi—“ he looked up, but Aeolus had already wandered off to the other side of the garden. Dorian jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Those are daylilies,” Aeolus’s father said, pointing. “Those are the coneflowers.”

“I see,” he said. “Is that one… lavender?”

“Lamb’s ear, actually. But you were close. Do you know what the bulbs are for?”

Dorian hummed before shaking his head.

“They’re chrysanthemums,” Alec explained. “It’s a little late to plant them, but with the warmer weather we’ve had in recent years, it shouldn’t be a problem. Here, I’ll show you how to plant them. Aeolus gets impatient with collaborative gardening and usually just runs off to do his own thing.”

“Isn’t he always like that?” Dorian asked.

“Mm… yes,” he laughed. “Always has been. Follow me.” He led Dorian over to one of the empty garden beds that had been marked out. “Can you bring over that sedum plant?”

“Uh…”

“The tallish ones with the bunches of small red flowers on top.”

“Oh, these?” Dorian asked, picking up one of the plants in its temporary plastic home.

“Yep, right on. Bring it over.”

He set it down next to Alec.

“What now?”

“We dig a hole. I can do it, I know you aren’t fond of dirt.”

“I’m not completely inadequate, I can dig a damn hole!”

He got the shovel stuck in under a second.

“Here,” Alec chuckled, taking it. “Let me. Y’know, you don’t have to be good at everything. Sometimes you just need to work with other people.”

“I’ll have you know I’m very good at working with— oh, yes, I hear it now.”

“Yep. Okay, there we go. Now you can take that out of its container and plant it.”

Dorian nodded, wincing as he pulled the plant out of the plastic pot. Alec laughed.

“Don’t hold it by the stem, Dorian. Use the base. You’re wearing gloves, you’ll live.”

“I know that,” he grumbled, moving his hands down to cup the plant’s roots and set it inside the hole. “Is that right?”

“That’s good, yes. Now just pack the dirt in around it.”

Dorian nodded, doing as he was told.

“There you go!” Alec said, patting him on the back. “Not bad. Not bad at all.”

“Uh… thank you, sir.”

“Just Alec is fine, Dorian,” he laughed. “No need for formalities.”

Dorian just nodded, grabbing the next plant.

“Wow, you’re doing great!” Aeolus said, leaning over him. Dorian looked up before laughing.

“How in god’s name did you get that much dirt on your face?”

“I wish I knew,” he chuckled. “It just kinda ends up there. Look, you’ve got some too!” He wiped some dirt off Dorian’s cheek. “Your official initiation into being an outdoorsman.”

“Not likely.” Dorian smirked. “I like a regulated thermostat and regular bathing, thank you very much.”

Aeolus kissed his forehead.

“Keep going, you’re doing really well!” 

“And how are the others doing?”

“I’m on top of the world!” they heard Circe yell from across the yard. She was sitting on Bull’s shoulders, helping raise a wooden frame.

“Please don’t drop my girlfriend,” Krem groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why did I fool myself into thinking you were the ones who wouldn’t goof off?” Demeter groaned. “Is this what an aneurysm feels like? Because I feel like I’m having an aneurysm.”

“I don’t think that’s what an aneurysm is, but I sure do have a headache,” Krem mumbled. “Why am I here again?”

“Because I said you had to come!” Circe laughed. “The top of your head looks great from up here, by the way.”

“Thanks,” he chuckled.

“I can’t believe you guys never did anything with this massive ass backyard,” Demeter said, surveying the area. “It’s huge!”

Dorian shrugged as he walked over.

“I bought the house for its interior. It just happened to have a big backyard.”

“Still, how long have you lived here?”

“Hm… about five years now. I suppose we never got around to do anything with the back.”

“Too busy being gay?”

“Demeter, you’re a lesbian.”

“My point still stands!” she huffed. “We’re literally building a small greenhouse in your backyard. That’s how big it is. And you just ‘never got around’ to doing anything with it?”

Dorian just shrugged again. 

“We did remodel some of the interior,” Bull said. “Got rid of a closet and knocked down a wall to have a bigger pantry, and there’s still a room upstairs we don’t use.”

“What does that have to do with this?” she asked.

“I dunno.”

“Ugh,” Demeter groaned. “How are the gardens going?”

“Almost done planting everything!” Aeolus cheered. “And Dorian made a significant contribution!”

“Really? That’s new,” Demeter laughed.

“Oh haha, very funny, everyone make fun of the indoor person,” Dorian grumbled, kicking a rock. 

“What can I say? You’re so sparkly, it makes you an easy target. A distraction to nearby drivers and blonde gays with ADHD.”

“I happen to have a thing for blonde gays with ADHD.” Dorian slung an arm around Aeolus. “This one is my favorite.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“We gonna break for lunch?”

“We’re breaking in shifts,” Demeter said, crossing her arms. “To prevent distraction. Dad, Dorian, Krem and Circe will go first for half an hour, then we’ll switch for the second half hour.”

“How do your new employees stand you?” Dorian whined. “I pity poor Merrill and Cole.”

“I’ll have you know, they like me,” she huffed. “Unlike you, they’re both diligent workers. Most of the time.”

“Can’t I eat with—“

“No.”

“But—“

“No. If I let all three of you eat together, it’ll take about two minutes to turn into a three-way make-out session that we won’t be able to pull you away from.” 

“She isn’t wrong,” Bull said with a shrug before putting Circe down. “Y’all go eat. Aeolus and I will live.”

Dorian sighed, leaning up and kissing his cheek before leaning down to do the same to Aeolus.

“I’ll see you in a bit, I suppose. You and your demon sister.”

Demeter replied by blowing her whistle right in his ear again.

—

“I can’t believe we actually did all this,” Aeolus whispered, leaning into Bull’s chest.

“Neither can I,” Dorian groaned. “It was terrible and exhausting and I never want to do it again. I think I sweat more in the past week than I have in my entire life. An entire week. A week of torture. Why did I let you pull me into this?”

“It was a lot of work,” Bull laughed, running his hand through Dorian’s hair. “Worth it, though.”

Dorian looked around at the interior of the small greenhouse they had built.

“I suppose it is,” he sighed. “I hate it when you people are right about things.”

Aeolus laughed.

“Will you three stop lounging around?” Demeter groaned. “We may be done but that isn’t an excuse to cuddle. There’s still some cleaning to—“

“Dem, you know we love you.” Dorian crossed his arms. “You do not live here. Please go home.”

“Okay, okay,” she laughed. “I’ll go. But you can sweep the extra dirt off the floor yourself.”

“I think we’ll manage.”

She rolled her eyes.

“See you later,” she said, waving as she left.

“Remind me to check the greenhouse for hidden cameras,” Dorian whispered into Aeolus’s ear.

“Or booby traps?” he laughed.

“Or booby traps. God, this has been a week.”

“Don’t worry. You helped so much with building, so I won’t make you help with maintenance.”

“You are merciful at last!”

“Dramatic much?” Bull asked.

“Have you met me?”

“Fair.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes. 

“I’m just happy that I’ll have something to do. There was only so much reading I could take… I’m really slow at getting through books. I have to keep getting up and taking breaks. But I like working with this stuff. It’s more involved.”

“As long as you shower and wash your hands,” Dorian sighed.

“Hey, you’ll be happy when I show up for dinner with fresh-cut flowers.”

“And dirt all over your face?”

“You think it’s endearing, admit it,” she chuckled.

“I very much do not.”

“I do,” Bull laughed. “Hold on a second…” He grabbed Aeolus’s face and wiped a speck of dirt off his cheek. “There we go.”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“You both are terribly strange, you know that, right?”

“Strange? Yeah. Sexy? Also yeah.” 

Dorian rolled his eyes again, letting out a groan before closing his eyes and resting his head on Bull’s chest.

“I hate you.”

“Liar.”


	21. Halloween 2, Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Krem swears vengeance, Zevran can sing the entirety of the Mystic Crystal at the drop of a hat if someone would just let him, and Alistair is also there.

“This was such a good idea. I’m a genius!” Aeolus boasted.

“And you say I’m the one with the ego,” Dorian laughed, adjusting the collar on the cape he wore. “I’m just glad I look good in blue.”

“You look  _ amazing _ in blue.” Bull patted his back. “How do I look?”

“As good as you possibly can wearing only red,” Dorian said. “And Aeolus looks like a plant. Don’t worry, you make it work.”

“I still have no idea why you two didn’t wanna do the hats,” Aeolus grumbled.

“My hair is too good to be covered up, and Bull would cast literal shade on the whole party.”

“True,” he hummed. “I guess it’ll have to do.”

“Do Circe and Krem even know we’re doing costumes that go with theirs?”

“Nope! That’s the fun part. They’ll be surprised.”

“Krem is gonna be anywhere from mildly to very pissed,” Bull said. “It’ll be hilarious. I still don’t know how Circe talked him into a couple’s costume. She really is his weakness.”

“She could bat her eyelashes and ask him to punch himself in the face and he’d do it without a second thought,” Aeolus cackled.

“Probably.”

“So, how many Halloweens has Circe been a Disney Princess?” Dorian asked as they walked downstairs.

“Oh, about 60% of them,” Aeolus said. “The rest of the time is other characters, usually from anime that are super old or targeted at seven year old Japanese girls… She’s made most of them herself, too. We have a storage closet back at the shop full of them. So if you ever need a giant Cinderella dress, I guess you know where to find one.”

“Somehow I doubt we ever will, but I’ll keep it in mind,” he laughed.

“Who else is coming?” Bull asked.

“Mat and Zev said they’d be here, god help us all,” Aeolus said. “I think they’re bringing Alistair, too.” 

“Really? Won’t it be a little weird to have your boss over?”

“You’re one to talk, Mr. I-Bring-My-Entire-Staff-Literally-Everywhere.”

“Fair.”

“Besides, he doesn’t really act like a boss. He’s more like a chill guy who pays me and gives me days off when my arm acts up.”

“He is remarkably accommodating,” Dorian hummed. “You’re lucky your cousin happens to be friends with him.”

“Oh yeah, those two are close. I’m very lucky. Whatever costume they’ve cooked up with Zev… it’s either gonna be amazing or terrible.”

“Or both,” Bull laughed.

“Or both. Let’s see… mom and dad are coming, too. Demeter. Most of our friends, except Cullen, of course… that whole situation sucks.”

“Wait, what happened? I didn’t hear.”

“Cullen’s wife got a sudden job transfer and they had to move,” Aeolus explained. “It was like four days ago. I only know because Josie texted me. It’s a shame they had to just uproot the whole family like that.”

“Still, his daughter is really young, right?” Dorian said. “Better now than when she’s in school and has friends.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. We moved to Skyhold when I was about seven. When I was little, it seemed like the worst thing in the world. Seven year olds don’t have spot-on priorities.”

“I moved around all the time,” Bull said. “It sucked ass. Let’s hope they don’t have to do it again.”

“Yep.”

“Hello!” 

“Zevran,” Dorian grumbled, crossing his arms as he made eye contact with one of the men sitting in their living room. “Mat, I thought I told you two to get rid of that copy of our house key you made.”

“We came in through the garage,” he said, shrugging. 

“Did you tell him our garage code?” Dorian hissed, swiveling around to glare at Aeolus.

“Hey, don’t look at me! I didn’t say a word. Or a number, as the case may be.”

“Once I could tell which buttons were pressed, it was easy to figure out which order they were pressed in,” Matisse said. “Set it to something not so obvious, next time. Your birthday? Really? Dorian, I’m disappointed.”

“I’ve gotten used to hearing those words, come up with something better,” Dorian laughed. “I’m immune.”

“... I’m putting you down for an appointment.”

“No the fuck you aren’t.”

“So are none of us gonna address the squid in the room?” Bull asked, gesturing to their third guest.

“I think I’m a kraken, actually,” Alistair said, looking down at himself. “Before you ask, no, I don’t know why, and no, I don’t want to.”

“And do I even want to ask about that?” Dorian gestured to all of Zevran, decked out in glittering spandex, a fur-lined cape, and platform shoes.

“I look incredibly sexy, thank you very much.”

“God, you’re seriously doing this costume again? You’ve been that damn band for five years straight,” Aeolus groaned.

“Is there an inside joke I should know about?” Dorian asked.

“You don’t want to know. Just know that if Zevran even  _ suggests _ we do karaoke: Kick. Him. Out.”

“Please tell me those are prop knives.” Dorian pointed at Matisse, who was holding two blades. He demonstrated by “stabbing” himself in the leg: foam. “Thank god. And you’re… a ninja?” He just nodded.

“No further questions, please,” Aeolus sighed. “They’re gonna start pulling out their signed CDs again.”

“Not this time!” Zevran laughed. “When we moved, we had them framed.”

“Of course you did.”

“You had a crush on the local weatherman in high school, you don’t get to judge our favorite band.”

“He was handsome, and his predictions were very accurate!” 

“Yeah, yeah. What are you three supposed to be, anyway? Huey, Dewey, and Louie?”

“Not exactly. It’ll make sense once Circe and Krem show up.” Bull shrugged. “She’s gonna love it. He’s gonna hate it. It’s gonna be the best part of my night.”

-

“... You are the  _ worst friend ever _ , and I  _ hate _ you.”

“I knew you’d say that.”

“Wipe that stupid grin off your big ugly face,” Krem grumbled, crossing his arms.

Circe, on the other hand, couldn’t stop laughing.

“That is amazing! I should have known, once you refused to tell me what you were doing.”

“Hey, every sleeping beauty needs her fairies,” Aeolus teased, wrapping his arm around her. “And we make three very good fairies.”

Krem just groaned again, hiding his face in his hands.

“This was embarrassing enough without you three being annoying about it.”

Circe frowned, reaching over to grab his arm.

“Really? I think you make for a very handsome prince.”

“I… uh… fine, I’ll stop complaining.”

She dragged him off in the direction of the snack table.

“She really has him tied around her finger,” Dorian laughed. 

“You’re one to talk,” Josephine laughed as she walked up to them. “Aeolus has gotten you to both walk long distances and do intensive physical labor.”

“Josie!” Aeolus hugged her, beaming. “And you’re… uh… what’s her face. The Sound of Music lady. Julie Andrews!”

“You really need to start remembering characters' names,” she laughed. “It’s Maria. There’s a whole song about it.”

“I couldn’t watch that movie all the way through without getting restless but I did like the Muppets episode she was on.”

“Somehow I knew you’d say something along those lines.”

“Hey, it was a good episode!”

Josephine rolled his eyes.

“Right, right. Oh, I almost forgot to say it: happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” he laughed. “You better have gotten me something good.”

“I think those two are worth all presents for at least three years,” she said, gesturing to Dorian and Bull.

“Eh… maybe.”

“Maybe?” Dorian said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m kidding, you’re worth enough for five years of presents.”

“Of course we are.” Bull picked Aeolus up and slung him over his shoulder. 

“Why are you two like this?” Dorian groaned.

“How’s the weather up there?” Josephine asked.

“Wonderful!” Aeolus gave them a thumbs-up before Bull carried him away to go bother Krem more. Josephine followed close behind, most likely out of sheer amusement.

“Good to know it’s not just my friends that are insane,” Alistair grumbled as he leaned against the wall next to Dorian. “It’s everyone.”

“I think it’s a one-in-three sane-insane ratio,” Dorian joked. “So, I’ve been meaning to ask: what’s Aeolus like at work?”

“Does he not talk about it at home?”

“He does, plenty. But I want another perspective.”

Alistair hummed, pulling his hand out of a tentacle-shaped sleeve to scratch his chin.

“The kids  _ adore _ him,” he said, “and he loves them right back. It’s really helpful to have a neurodivergent adult around. One of the second graders has meltdowns and we had no idea how to handle them until he came along.”

“That’s good. He does seem really proud of what he’s doing. It’s good for him.”

“The parents are another story,” Alistair sighed. “They're a… mixed bag. Our tutors usually get quite a bit of interaction with the parents, when they come to pick up their kids. Some of them love Aeolus, some of them hate him. Very strong feelings on both sides.”

“Why in the world would they hate him?”

He shrugged.

“Well, he tends to casually mention you or the big one, usually just says ‘my boyfriend’ or something. Y’know, just how any straight person would mention their partner, but some of the parents have a problem with it. One of them made an entire appointment with me to tell me that there was a great evil corrupting our school in the form of a singular gay man. She threatened legal action. I have no idea what action she would take, but she sure did threaten it.”

“I do offer legal counsel,” Dorian laughed. “I can always save your ass in case you ever get sued.”

“Yes, suing is bad.”

“That it is.”

“I’ve gotten more complaints about Aeolus than I have about any other tutor, but also the most emails from parents specifically saying how much he helped their children. So trust me, he isn’t going anywhere any time soon. He really gets those kids.”

Dorian nodded.

“He’s always liked them.”

“Do you think you’ll ever do it?”

“Do what?”

“Have kids.”

Dorian just blinked at him.

“If you want me to be completely honest… I’ve never thought about it before. I don’t know. Maybe, I suppose, but not any time soon. What about you?”

“I work with enough kids already,” Alistair laughed. “I don’t need any at home. My wife and I are perfectly fine on our own with our dogs.”

“Oh, you’re married?”

“Yes! She’s amazing… but I would never recommend having Matisse as a best man. His speeches are a lot like him: blunt, short, and purposely ignorant of societal norms. I think he legitimately included the line ‘half of all marriages end in divorce, but I hope yours doesn’t'.``

Dorian laughed, steadying himself on the counter. 

“That absolutely sounds like him. He’s been practically begging me to see him for therapy for months now.”

Alistair frowned, drinking from a plastic cup before looking over to him.

“You probably need it, then.”

“What?”

“Mat isn’t good at people in the traditional sense, and he’s not exactly a charmer, but he’s damn good at his job. If he’s saying you need therapy, then you probably need therapy.”

“I’m doing just fine, I can handle myself.”

“If you say so,” he said with a shrug. “I don’t know a lot about… brain stuff, but I trust Matisse more than anyone else. Maybe you should, too.”

“God, you sound just like Aeolus.”

“What a coincidence, Mat always says the same thing. Don’t worry, I won’t bother you anymore, even if I’ve been told I’m very good at it.”

“I’m not here to get psychoanalyzed by a man in an octopus suit.”

“Got it, got it,” he laughed, walking away to where his friends were chatting. Dorian sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“You okay?” Aeolus grabbed his arm, looking at him. 

“I’m just fine, sunflower. Don’t worry about me so much.”

“Alright,” he chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“And how are you?”

“I’m doing great!” he smiled gently at Dorian, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I love you.”

“I don’t think you’ve gone a waking hour without telling me that for almost a year now. I love you too.”

Aeolus shrugged.

“I’ve rarely had someone to say it to before, at least not romantically, and now I have two. I’m gonna take every chance I can get. Still on that new-relationship high. Well, new-ish. Do you want me to stop?”

“Never,” Dorian laughed, affectionately tapping his nose. “What’s Bull up to?” 

“What do you think? Tormenting his best friend. I think he was about to start singing when Krem shoved a cupcake in his mouth. It was great.”

“Lord knows, the last thing we need is anyone singing.”

“I dunno, Circe is pretty damn good, but she’d also enable Zevran, and the last thing we need is a bunch of songs about dinosaurs, dicks, dick dinosaurs, and dinosaur dicks.”

“I seriously question Matisse’s taste in both men and music.”

“Me too,” Aeolus laughed. “But you’re kinda stuck hanging out with them now.”

“Believe me, I know. You have a weird family.”

“You’re one to talk, Dorian. Your dad called me feral to my face.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He wrapped an arm around Aeolus. “I do much prefer this.”

“Me too,” he laughed. “We may be a group of weirdos, but it’s my group of weirdos.”

“I’m not a weirdo,” Dorian huffed.

“What? Yes you are.” 

“I am not.”

Aeolus pinched his cheek.

“You’re one of my most precious weirdos. Accept it.”

“Never, I refuse.”

“So stubborn,” he laughed, “and that’s why I call you an ass, among other things.”

“Other things?”

“Sweetheart, darling, dearest,  _ mo shíorghrá, m’fhíorghrá, λατρεία μου _ , and when I’m feeling really affectionate, any variation of dickhead, asshat, or shitheel.”

“Well, I can’t say you don’t have range.”

Aeolus smiled, pulling him into a short kiss and patting his cheek.

“Come on, before Krem finally snaps and kills our boyfriend.” 

“It would be terribly difficult for him to cook for us if he were dead,” Dorian laughed.

-

“Please, make him stop,” Krem groaned as Bull sprinkled glitter on his shoulder. 

“I think it’s sweet,” Circe said with a grin. “You’re lucky to have such good friends.”

“No, you can’t fool me with that innocent act anymore. You  _ know _ how he is, and you think this is funny.”

“Aw, you see right through me. I think it’s  _ very _ funny. Hilarious, even.” She pecked his cheek, smiling.

“You’re the evilest girlfriend I have ever had.”

“And yet you’re still with me,” she cooed. “Now who’s fault is that?”

He groaned again.

“Are we all being nice?” Dorian asked as he walked over. 

“I’m being perfectly worthy of the ‘good fairy’ title,” Bull said.

“You should have dressed up at that evil horned bitch instead,” Krem laughed. 

“Job’s taken, I’m afraid.”

“By who?”

“I lost a bet,” Demeter grumbled as she walked up in a half-assed Maleficent costume, before whacking Dorian’s shoulder with her staff. “Turns out he’s insanely good at go fish.”

“I do my best,” Dorian said with a proud smirk. “You didn’t have a costume idea anyway.”

“Sure I did! Hey, maybe with some eyeliner, I could have faked an ugly mustache and been you.”

“Does your sense of humor just center around me now?”

“Pretty much,” she laughed. “You make it so easy sometimes. You and your monochromatic blue suit. You look like a crayon.”

“I look like a crayon? You look like you borrowed whatever was in the bottom of Matisse’s dresser.”

“That’s because I did. Nobody else would own a spooky black robe for no reason. I also found a weird amount of knives just… in there. And I think some throwing stars?”

“Don’t you own like… three claymores?”

“I display my weapons. They’re a collection,” she said. “Keeping them hidden means that he intends to use them.”

“Hey, if I trust anyone with throwing stars, it’s Mat,” Aeolus laughed. 

“He and Zevran could tell me they were government agents or real ninjas and not only would I believe them, but I wouldn’t be surprised,” Dorian sighed. 

“Yeah, neither would I.” Bull wrapped his arm around each of his boyfriends. 

“If group costumes are going to become a tradition, can I pick next year?” Demeter asked. “Then we’ll be able to actually do something good.”

“Let me guess,” Dorian said. “This idea involves me being the butt of the joke somehow?”

“It wouldn’t be a very good idea if it didn’t. Hey, if we want to keep with the animated movie theme, we could do Monsters Inc, and you can be that little green bastard.”

“I haven’t seen that movie.”

“Seriously?” Circe gasped. “For someone claiming to be cultured, you know nothing of cinema. We’re having a movie night next week and that’s final.”

“I would protest but I know it’s futile,” he said. “You’d kidnap me either way.”

“I won’t have to. We’re doing it here. You have the better tv.”

“What? I never authorized that.”

Circe hummed, before hugging her brother.

“Aeolus, can we come over next week?” 

“Sure,” he laughed.

“You don’t get to say that,” Dorian huffed, crossing his arms. “My name is on the contract.”

“And my socks are in the dressers upstairs, so yes, I think I do.”

“In what way does that constitute home ownership?”

Circe frowned, grabbing Dorian’s arm and pouting her lips.

“Please?”

“That puppy face might work on your weak heterosexual boyfriend, but it won’t work on me.”

“Please?” Aeolus begged, grabbing his other arm. “Pretty please?”

“You are terrible,” he scoffed. “Fine.”

“Now was that so hard?” Aeolus kissed his cheek.

“You’re thirty-two now, be a little more mature.”

“Oof!” Aeolus dramatically leaned against the wall. “I can feel my old bones withering… tell my grandchildren I love them…”

“Don’t go into the light!” Circe gasped, clutching at her brother’s shoulder. 

“I don’t see a light,” he whispered. “I just see this skeleton in a cloak going ‘c’mere’.” 

“How did I live with that for thirty years?” Demeter groaned. “Whatever. They’re your problems now.”

“Problems indeed,” Dorian sighed. “You can barely see his desk in the office under all the houseplants.”

“Yeah? Try living with a ballerina with ADHD,” Krem laughed. “Just three weeks and I’ve already found her pointe shoes in the weirdest places.”

“I’m not  _ just _ a ballerina.” Circe crossed her arms.

“I know. Which is why I found your tap shoes in the cupboard yesterday.”

“Oh, is that where they were? I was looking for those.”

“I put them next to all your other fancy dance stuff.”

“Thank you!” She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, making his face turn a bright red.

“Aww, cute,” Bull teased, before Krem kicked him in the shin. “You know I barely feel that, right? Feels like a kick from a garden gnome.”

“Well I’m sorry that not all of us look like distant cousins of the Rock,” he grumbled.

“I can’t tell if that’s a comment on my stature or racist.”

“The former. Also, I’m brown too, you ass.”

“So, I guess movie night next week is a go,” Aeolus laughed. “Ooo, Circe, can you be in charge of snacks?”

“That I can.”

“That means I’m paying for them, doesn’t it?” Krem asked.

“We’ll split fifty-fifty.”

“Good.” He pressed a small kiss to Circe’s forehead.

“Stop,” she whined, covering her flushed face. 

“So she can dish it out, but can’t take it?” Bull laughed.

“Maybe I should go talk to some of our… other guests,” Dorian grumbled.

“Do I wear you out that much?” Aeolus laughed.

“You alone? No. You combined with your sisters and Bull? Absolutely. I think I need ibuprofen, I’m getting a headache.”

“If you get one, get me one too,” Krem said.

“Sure thing.”

Dorian walked over to the kitchen, sighing as he replaced some of the empty snack bowls.

“How are you?”

Dorian turned around, jumping.

“Alec,” he sighed. “You startled me.”

“Sorry,” he laughed. “But really, how are you?”

“I’m just fine, thank you. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I’m not one for parties,” Alec chuckled, “but this is alright. I usually tend to drift into the background.”

“I suppose I understand that.”

“That’s how I met Eudora, actually.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. I had just graduated from college. My friends and I were on vacation in America and they managed to drag me to a club. She thought it was very funny to see a foreign man hunched under a table reading a book while his friends all got wasted.”

“I’m sure it was certainly a sight,” Dorian laughed. 

He nodded, smiling fondly at the memory.

“We ended up taking a walk and talking all night, and when my friends went home after the month was up, I stayed.”

“Only a month?”

“When you know, you know.” He shrugged. “I knew she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I proposed less than a year later, and by our first anniversary we were welcoming that mess on two legs into the world.” He gestured to his son across the room.

“You moved pretty fast, didn’t you?”

“You let Aeolus move in after dating him for two and a half months.”

“I suppose I’m not one to talk then,” Dorian said, smirking. “It’s like you said. When you know, you know.”

“Listen,” Alec sighed, “Aeolus told me about what happened with your dad last winter.”

“Did he now?”

“He tells us almost everything. Have you heard from him since?”

“No. He hasn’t called. But he also hasn’t financially cut me off, so he still has some leverage over me.” He shrugged. Alec patted him on the shoulder.

“If you ever need advice from a good father, I like to think I’m pretty decent.”

“Your kids certainly seem to think so,” Dorian mumbled. “They think the world of you.”

“Glad to hear it. I was worried Aeolus was starting to get embarrassed around me.”

“Never. He’s a family man.”

“That he is. I like to think he gets it from me, but he’s more like his mother than anything else.”

“I am both of their favorites,” Dorian laughed. “They have that in common for sure.”

“I’ve seen Aeolus at his absolute lowest before,” Alec sighed, “so I can safely say this is the happiest he’s been since he was seven. You both changed him for the better. I just hope it applies the other way around.”

“Maybe,” he mumbled. “Can this conversation be over now?”

“If you’d like,” Alec said. “But you can’t keep changing the subject every time that sort of thing comes up.”

“Can and will.”

“Not forever.” 

Alec gave him another pat on the back before grabbing two drinks and returning to his wife. Dorian huffed, crossing his arms as he walked back to rejoin his boyfriends.

“Dorian, save me!” Aeolus yelped, clinging to him as his sister hit him on the shoulder.

“Don’t be an ass and I wouldn’t be mad!” Circe whined. “You are such a dick!”

“I’m hurt! How could you call me such a thing, Circe?”

“It’s easy when you’re being a dick.”

“What did he do?” Dorian asked. Aeolus shrugged. 

“All I said was that she and Krem need to get married on a farm because like… ninety percent of the jokes in the speech that I have written rely on that.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Circe slapped her hands over Aeolus’s mouth. Krem, on the other hand, was leaning his forehead against the wall. Bull was losing his shit, and Demeter looked like she was trying very hard not to. “What if I was teasing you about that?”

“I’d make a radiant bride,” Aeolus said with a proud smile. “I’ve rocked a dress before and I can do it again. Even if my legs were cold the whole night.”

“If you start wearing miniskirts, I’m disowning you as a sibling,” Demeter grumbled.

“What, for being gay? For not conforming to society’s expectations of gender?”

“For being a hoe.”

“... Yeah, that’s fair. Wait a second, you walk around in a sports bra all the time during the summer!”

“There’s a difference between showing off abs and showing off ass.”

“I have a very nice ass, thank you very much. Back me up here, guys!”

“It’s amazing, ten out of ten,” Bull said with a grin.

“No comment,” Dorian groaned.

“Don’t worry, asshole,” Aeolus laughed, elbowing his sister. “I don’t like those things anyway. Too breezy. I don’t want to flash someone unintentionally. If I’m flashing, it’ll be one-hundred-percent on purpose.”

Demeter rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, like the summer you wore almost exclusively short shorts while working?”

“What? Do you still have them?” Bull asked.

“We burnt them all,” Circe laughed.

“Damn.”

“You three are gross.”

“What did I do?” Dorian furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m the most tolerable of us.”

“Debatable,” Demeter said.

Dorian crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not the one talking about your brother’s ass to a weird extent.”

“But you’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“That is a complete and utter lie.”

“I think you protest too much.”

“Aww.” Aeolus grabbed Dorian’s arm. “Babe, you think my butt is hot? That’s so sweet.”

“You being allergic to alcohol is a blessing and a curse, isn’t it?” he said. “It means we don’t keep any around, which is a travesty in times like these, but I do not want to know what you’d be like drunk.”

“Probably something like drunk Circe,” Demeter said. “You’d think she’d be talkative or hyper but instead she’s just sad.”

“Yep,” Krem said. “She cried into my shoulder for twenty minutes about a character from Mobile Suit Gundam. 00, I think. The emo looking guy with the weird name.”

“Did I?” she gasped, covering her face. “Oh, that’s embarrassing.”

“Nah, I thought it was kinda cute.”

She elbowed him, frowning.

“Don’t be a jerk. I have my brother for that.”

He just laughed, wrapping an arm around her. Bull whipped out his phone and snapped a photo of the two of them.

“Bull, you  _ ass _ !” Krem shouted, punching his shoulder.

“Once again, I feel nothing. Plus, I lost an eye for you, I think you owe me.”

“If that indebted me to you, I think I paid it back tenfold in the first year we knew each other.”

“Eh, probably true. But I’m not deleting the picture. It’s cute.”

“Fine. Go fuck yourself.”

“Maybe later.”

“Come on,” Circe said, hugging her boyfriend’s arm. “Let him keep it. Then he can know what a normal, not-weird relationship is like.” She winked at Bull.

“Hey, it’s not that weird.”

“Anything is weird that involves him.” She pointed at her brother, who gasped dramatically as if offended.

“You’re not wrong.”

“Hey!” Aeolus whined, hitting his shoulder.

“Aw, it’s like being slapped by a baby.”

“Please,” Dorian scoffed, “You have to aim for the head, the dick, or the dignity. Lord knows he only has so much left.”

“Once you get rid of the dignity, you have so much more fun!” Bull laughed. 

“That narrows it down then: aim for the dick.”

“No thanks.”

“Yes, it would be such a shame to lose half of your personality,” Krem said with a smirk. 

“Oof, now  _ that _ wounded me.” 

“Who’s wounding what?” Matisse asked as he walked over, Zevran on his heels as always.

“We’re bullying each other,” Demeter said before looking back at her phone. “If I may contribute: Krem, the cape is a bad look on you, you look like a matador. I could have sworn you were supposed to be the straight one. Bull, you look like a tampon, but you couldn’t possibly be one because you don’t get any pussy. Dorian, you look like Stitch fucked an ice cream cone. Aeolus, you might as well add some question marks and be the goddamn Riddler because being around you is confusing and gives me a headache. Circe… actually, you’re fine.”

“Thank you!” she said with a happy laugh.

“Ooh, ooh, do me!” Zevran said. 

Demeter smirked.

“Really? Alright. You look like a Beach Boys reject fell into a pride parade. Like every art teacher’s worst nightmare and every five-year-old girl’s dream. Like a stripper who accidentally picked an outfit that would be way too hard to get off and then was immediately fired. Like a David Bowie fan tried too hard at a lookalike contest and then was immediately run over by a limousine.”

“Nice,” he laughed. “Got anything for Mattie?”

“Nah. Though I can’t really decide whether or not he looks badass or stupid.”

“Definitely stupid,” Zevran teased, poking his husband’s shoulder.

“I look stupid? Do I have to mention the rain?” Matisse asked.

“Rain? What rain?”

“Twelve city blocks.”

“Oh, not you bringing that up again.”

“Bringing what up?” Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?” 

“Twelve city blocks. In the rain. At ten-thirty at night.”

Zevran slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Nobody else needs to know about that?”

“Really?” He pulled his hand away. “I think everybody should know about how you ran twelve city blocks in the rain to confess your love to me at ten thirty pm.”

“There is a  _ lot _ more context to that situation and you know it!” Zevran hissed. Matisse just shrugged, a slight smile on his face. 

“Wow, he pulled a rom-com on you?” Bull asked. Mat nodded.

“I remember that,” Aeolus laughed.

“No! You do not!” Zevran insisted.

“Bullying. It’s in the family!” 

“A tradition,” Demeter said with a shrug. “That and the boys being stupid.”

“Excuse me? I’m very smart,” Aeolus said.

“Clever, maybe,” she admitted, “but not smart.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a klutzy dumbass. Who else agrees?”

Everyone with them raised their hands, though Circe was a bit slower to do so.

“Don’t worry, I think it’s quite endearing,” Dorian said, smirking as he patted his boyfriend’s head.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Awww,” Bull laughed, squeezing him affectionately. “Birthday boy.”

“I’m a grown-ass man.”

“Well, you’re an ass man. I don’t know about grown,” Demeter chuckled. “I mean, you’re the second shortest of us.”

“No! No, nononono. I’m 5’7! Mat is 5’6, he just wears those stupid boots all the time!” 

Mat glanced down at his shoes, black combat boots with a significant heel and thick soles. 

“What’s wrong with my shoes?”

“They're cheating!”

Matisse just rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got a fix to this, I think,” Bull laughed, reaching for Aeolus before Dorian slapped his hands away.

“Stop throwing him around! You’re gonna drop him one day and give him head trauma!”

“Honestly that might fix some of whatever’s going on up there,” Demeter chuckled, pointing to Aeolus’s head before he stepped on her foot. “Ow! Hey! Asshole!” 

He stuck his tongue out at her and she kneed him in the gut. What followed could only be described as a possibly playful fight, with Demeter clearly winning and Aeolus trying his best nevertheless and yelling “handicap!” every few seconds. Circe, meanwhile, was frantically trying to break them up while Matisse filmed them on his phone. 

“Interesting family, aren’t they?” Bull chuckled, wrapping an arm around Dorian.

“Something like that.” 

“It’s a nice thing to be a part of.”

“Oh, please, don’t give me that spiel again.”

“We’re gonna have to have that conversation eventually.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

\---------


	22. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we say goodbye to the "everybody lives" tag but it's you-know-who so it's okay

“Every Yule I have to feed more people,” Eudora complained, “and yet somehow they all have better manners than the children I gave birth to.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Krem laughed as Circe crossed her arms and pouted. Eudora rolled her eyes.

“Can you put this up over there?” 

“Fine,” Circe groaned, grabbing a bowl of chips. “I’ve always been the least favorite.”

“You have not! I love all the children I gave birth to equally.”

“No, you don’t,” Demeter laughed. “When we were little, I thought Aeolus had some sort of terminal disease because of how much you and dad coddled him.”

“You’re one to talk,” Dorian said, throwing her a drink, which she caught easily. 

“Oh, ha ha, very funny.”

“I’m hilarious.” He smirked, leaning back against Bull, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch with Aeolus in his lap. “Did you seriously buy lesbian flag wrapping paper?”

Demeter shrugged.

“You know how it goes. ‘Don we now our gay apparel’. I just like rubbing it in that I like the superior gender.” She winked at him. 

“So do I,” Krem argued.

“Yeah, but you’re all straight about it.”

“That’s fair. Are your cousins coming?”

“Nah,” Aeolus said. “They have their own things they do.”

“Something tells me that Matisse gives weird presents.”

“They both do!” Circe laughed. “I think a few years ago, Mat gave mom a taxidermied bird.”

“It was very well done,” Eudora said. “That was the problem. It looked like it was about to fly off, and it creeped me out. Eventually I just told him I hated it and gave it back. He’s the type that isn’t offended by stuff like that. He knows he’s strange.”

“I still think we should move presents to before dinner.”

“That’s because you have zero patience,” Krem laughed, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. “You get antsy waiting for anything.”

“Blame him,” Aeolus said, pointing at his dad. “He contaminated us.”

“That’s not how exactly genetics work,” Alec said, ”but yes, I did give them their ADHD.” He pointed to Demeter. “You lucked out there.”

“Yes, she just has a gym addiction instead,” Dorian teased.

“Hey, I don’t need to go to the gym to stay fit because I do real work,” Demeter argued.

“I prosecuted a major kidnapping trial two weeks ago. How is that not real work?”

“Carry three bags of fertilizer under each arm and then we can talk.”

“You didn’t put a man in prison.”

“I can do better. I can put a man in a full-body cast.”

“And that’s enough out of you two,” Eudora said, swatting each of them over the head. “Is anyone going to help me make dinner or am I expected to slave over the stove alone?” 

“Can’t,” Bull said. “There’s a small bastard sitting on me and I’d hate to move him.”

“I’d hate to move,” Aeolus laughed.

“I suppose it’s all on me then,” Dorian sighed, getting up from the couch.

“You? Volunteering to work? It’s official. You’ve been possessed.”

“Don’t be an ass,” he scolded. 

“No, I’ll just sit here and have Bull all to myself,” he laughed, Bull wrapping his arms around him and kissing his temple. 

“I’ll help too,” Demeter sighed. “God, I do everything around here.”

“Yeah, because we don’t work here anymore,” Circe laughed. “We don’t have to.”

“As long as you’re on this planet, you work for me,” their mother said. “That goes for my honorary children as well.”

“You can’t make me work, I’m disabled,” Aeolus cackled. 

“And you wonder why Dorian is my favorite.”

“Thank you very much, Eudora,” Dorian laughed before pausing. He pulled his buzzing phone out of his pocket, frowning. “I’m sorry. Helping will have to wait. Mind if I step out into the hall for a bit? I need to take this.”

“No problem at all.”

Dorian nodded, making his way back into the hallway.

“I wonder what that’s all about,” Bull hummed. Aeolus just shrugged.

“I hope it’s not serious.”

“Well, I could still use a second helper,” Eudora said, hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. “Honey?”

“Coming,” Alec said, walking to his wife’s side.

“So, this is what we do for Yule,” Aeolus said. “What did you do growing up, Krem?” 

He shrugged.

“My mom was pretty damn Christian. The kind where it loops back around to not celebrating Christmas, or anything else for that matter. So we didn’t do anything, and I didn’t get any presents aside from the embarrassment that my mom was the one complaining constantly to the school board about the fact that we got holidays off.”

“Damn.”

“Damn is right. I called her once after I started taking T, and I think she had a fit at my voice being slightly lower. God, she was a bitch.”

“Language!” Eudora called from the kitchen.

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“Your voice isn’t even that low,” Circe laughed.

“Hey, I might be on a low dose but you never heard me before. I sounded like a goddamn chipmunk.”

“You do injections, right?” Aeolus asked. “Do you do them yourself or have someone else do them? Are they the biweekly kind or the monthly ones? Or something else?” 

“Uh… biweekly, and I do them myself. You seem to know an awful lot about this for a cis guy.”

“One of my best friends in high school was also trans,” he explained. “So I absorbed a lot of secondhand info. Gosh, I haven’t talked about him in forever. I wonder how he’s doing now? Him and his sister… I was really close with them both, but they moved all the way across the country for school.”

“Cool,” Krem laughed. “So you have experience with my people.”

“You say that like you all know each other.”

“Of course we do,” he joked. “We all chat on the secret trans network.”

“And what does the secret trans network talk about?”

“Cis people, mostly. Y’all are on some bullshit sometimes.”

“Damn,” Aeolus laughed. “And here I thought I was on some bullshit all the time. I guess I’ll have to step up my game.”

“Please, for the sake of everyone here, don’t.”

Dorian walked back into the room, silently sitting down on the couch next to his boyfriends.

“You okay?” Bull asked. “What was that call about?”

“Just work shit. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure? You look kinda—“

“I said don’t.”

“Okay. Gotcha.” Bull looked down at Aeolus, who shrugged. 

“Dinner!” Eudora called. “Get your butts over here!”

Dorian was one of the first at the table, Bull and Aeolus exchanging worried glances as they followed.

-

“Something isn’t right,” Aeolus whispered.

“Believe me, I’ve noticed.” Bull ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “He’s been off ever since he got that phone call. Something is wrong, but he’ll never admit it. You know how he is.”

“Stubborn? Yeah.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“But we can’t just sit around and do nothing.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dorian came back from his shower, pulling a shirt over his head.

“I can feel you two staring at me. Stop it.”

“Sorry,” Aeolus mumbled. “It’s just… you’re acting weird. Stand-offish, quiet… hell, you let Demeter insult you three times without making any sassy remarks.”

“I’m just not in the mood.”

“You know you can tell us anything, Dorian.”

“There’s nothing to say.”

“Dorian—“

“Shut up,” he snapped. “Just… stop. What do you want me to say? That I know what’s happening? I don’t!”

“Something has to have happened,” Bull said. “Just talk to us.”

“Fine. You want to know? I got a friendly little phone call congratulating me on inheriting my father’s firm. He’s fucking _dead_ , and that’s how they told me.”

Aeolus stood, hugging him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before pulling away. “This has gotta be really hard for you. What happened?” 

“Car accident. Bad one. Who cares.”

“Y’know… it might help if—“

“Shut up! I know what you’re going to say, and I’m _not fucking doing it_!” 

Bull placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Dorian, you need to calm down.”

“Oh, I need to calm down? Am I not allowed to be upset?”

“That’s not what I said. Just take a minute, sit down, drink some water. You’re obviously going through a lot.”

“Don’t preach to me. I can handle this myself.”

Aeolus frowned.

“Dorian, I really think you need to—“

“No! You want to know what I think?” He pointed his finger in Aeolus’s face. “I think you need to learn when to mind your own fucking business and stop sticking your nose in everyone else’s! I don’t need you breathing down my neck every time I look the slightest bit upset!”

Aeolus’s eyes widened and he pulled back, sitting down on the bed.

“Okay, this needs to stop,” Bull said. “That was uncalled for.”

“ _You_ need to stop. You have no idea what I’m going through! You never even had parents!” 

Bull closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows as his grip on Dorian’s shoulder tightened.

“I was trying to help. We both were. But you’ve made it clear that you don’t want it. You can leave the room or leave the house, but either way, I think you need some time alone.”

“Fine,” he mumbled, grabbing his shoes. “I’ll go, if that’s what you really want.”

“It isn’t, but I think it’s what you need.”

“Oh, enough with your psychoanalysis bullshit,” he grumbled as he pulled on a jacket before storming out the door without so much as a goodbye. 

Bull just stared at the door for a bit before settling back down on the bed and pulling Aeolus into his arms, who burst into tears. He buried his face in Bull’s chest, gripping onto his shirt for dear life.

“Shhh,” Bull whispered, running his hand up and down his back. “It’s gonna be okay. He just needs time to think. It’s a lot for him to process. He’s… not great at processing.”

Aeolus sat back, wiping his eyes.

“Do you think it’s true, though?”

“Do I think what’s true?”

“Do you think I’m nosy?”

“Maybe a little,” Bull hummed. “But nowhere near the amount where it would be a problem. You’re empathetic, you care about other people to an almost insane extent. I think that’s a good thing.”

“Thanks,” he whispered. “Do you think everything is gonna be okay? I mean… this kinda came out of nowhere.”

“It really didn’t. He’s needed therapy for years now, but every time I bring it up, he laughs it off. He has no idea how to deal with any of this. It makes sense that he’s lashing out. But that doesn’t mean it’s okay. I think this’ll work out. Just needs time.”

“So what do we do now?”

“We wait.” 

-

When Dorian woke, it took him a minute to remember where he was. Another thirty seconds to remember what had happened. He sighed, burying his head in his hands as he sat up.

“Mornin’.”

Dorian looked over to the apartment’s small kitchen, sighing.

“Good morning, Krem. Thank you again for your hospitality.”

“Don’t mention it. You can crash here anytime.”

Dorian just nodded, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling. It was like everything from the night before was fuzzy and crystal clear at the same time. 

“By the way,” Krem said, walking over. “Circe told me to give you this.” He handed Dorian a small slip of paper, with only a time and address written on it in elegant cursive. 

“What… the hell is this?”

“I dunno. But she said it was important.”

“I don’t recognize the handwriting…” he sighed. “Might as well. I have nothing better to do.”

“You sure? I know a couple people who might appreciate a phone call.”

“Trust me when I say they don’t want to talk to me.”

“Maybe just a text? Let them know you’re okay?”

“No. I’ve got to… figure things out, first.”

He stood up, stretching and putting his shoes back on. Then he looked up the address on the paper. It was a small office building a few blocks away. 

“If I get kidnapped, I’m blaming your girlfriend,” he said.

“Fair. I hope you feel better the next time I see you.”

“Me too.” He got up, slinging his jacket over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

The building was pretty nondescript, and Dorian looked at his feet as he walked in. He found himself inside a small room, with dark furniture and warm lighting. 

“You’re early,” someone from behind him remarked in a very familiar monotone voice.

“God fucking dammit,” Dorian hissed. “I really need to start reading doors.”

“Maybe.” Matisse crossed his arms. “Don’t walk out on me.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Yes, you were. Forty-five minutes.”

“What?”

“Give me forty-five minutes with you. Then you can do whatever you like. You don’t have to step foot in here ever again, and I’ll stop mentioning my practice around you entirely.”

Dorian groaned, raking a hand through his unstyled hair.

“Make it thirty and we have a deal.”

“Works for me. Follow.”

He walked back down a small hallway into his office, Dorian following. The room was small and dark, as was expected, and had the sort of aesthetic one would expect from a dark academia Netflix original series set, yet somehow darker, aside from a small rainbow flag on the desk that looked incredibly out of place. 

“What, no couch for me to lay down on and tell you my life story?”

“No couch. Just sit.” He gestured to a chair, where Dorian quickly took a seat.

“Let’s get this over with. Why am I here?”

“Why do you think you’re here?”

“Getting right into the psychoanalysis questions, huh? I think you know why I’m here.”

“I was called to intervene, yes.”

“If you’re going to preach to me about loss and mourning, you can save it.”

Matisse’s brows furrowed.

“Why would I do that?”

“I’m here because my father died, am I not?”

“I … had no idea. I’m sorry.”

“I assumed it was something your dear cousin would tell you when he called you in to bother me.”

Mat shook his head.

“Dorian… Aeolus didn’t call me. The only thing he told me was where to find you, and that’s because I asked.”

“Then who was it? Bull? Krem? Circe? Hell, Demeter?”

“Alec.”

“What?”

“Alec’s the one who called me.” He took a drink from a cup of tea on the desk. “He said he was worried about you, that he recognized the look in your eyes from when Aeolus was dealing with his bout of severe depression.”

“He… was worried about me?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

“He has no reason to. He barely knows me.”

“Does he have to know you extremely well to care?”

“He’s just my boyfriend’s dad. Why should he give a shit about me?”

Matisse raised an eyebrow. 

“I think the answer is obvious.”

“Well, it’s not obvious to me.”

“He thinks of you as his own, Dorian. He may not express it very well, but he cares more than you know.” 

Dorian looked down at his own hands in his lap.

“Enough about Aeolus’s father. Let’s talk about yours,” Mat said.

“Where do I start?”

“Wherever you like, though many of my patients find that the beginning is a good place.”

“I don’t know,” Dorian sighed. “I don’t know when it started. Maybe it was when my mother passed, maybe it was before then but for as long as I can remember, my father had an iron grip on my life. Everything I did was meticulously planned. It was always clear what he wanted from me: I was going to go to an Ivy League law school, inherit his firm, marry a beautiful woman and have children to pass the family name onto. Preferably sons.”

“But that isn’t what you wanted.”

“No shit, Sherlock. Still, I did very well in school. So much so that I was considered gifted. That only meant that the few areas in which I failed him were even more obvious. Even easier to target. He found out I was gay by going through my private texts, then made sure I didn’t have a roommate in boarding school so I wasn’t… ‘tempted.’ I think he assumed I’d just grow out of it. Then came college. I got accepted into Harvard, Yale… but I apparently dishonored the family when I decided to attend a regular university. Sure, Harvard would have looked good on a resume, but you don’t really need a resume when you have the reputation of my father attached to you. I wanted to have an experience around normal people for once, not spoiled brats and snobby socialites, even if I am one.”

“That’s where you met Bull, correct?”

“Yes. My father really gave me a talking-to when I posted a photo on Instagram of Bull and I as a couple. Publicly, too. In the comments section where everyone could see just how much of a disappointment to him I was. I would ignore him for months on end after that, but he always kept me on a tight financial leash. I relied on him for money and he knew that. Used it against me at times. But he never cut me off. He probably needed the leverage. Now he’s dead. That’s pretty much it.”

Matisse hummed, leaning back in his chair.

“So you admit that his high standards caused unnecessary pressure and trauma in your life, and yet you still cling to them?”

“I… I suppose.”

“Because as people, we expect the love of a parent, and your mind is convinced that’s how it manifested in your father.”

“I don’t understand.”

“We’re always told from birth that parents love their children. Your subconscious is equating being held to an impossible standard to parental love. Therefore you pressure yourself to cope with all of your issues by yourself. Am I correct?” Dorian didn’t say anything, just kept looking down at the carpet. “The trauma your father caused you is always going to be a part of you, but— Dorian, look at me.” He looked up to meet Matisse’s eyes. “It’s only a part of you,” he whispered. “Don’t let it overshadow the rest. One smudge on a window won’t prevent you from seeing what’s on the other side.”

“What the hell are you trying to say? It’s all bullshit metaphors with you.”

“Alright, no more metaphors. You’re guilting yourself for not meeting his expectations, but at the same time you’re guilting yourself for wanting to adhere to them.” Dorian sighed, nodding. “Guilt… it’s one of the most difficult feelings to deal with. Because you know your father was abusive, you feel guilty for wanting to mourn his death. Yet you also feel guilty for feeling like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders.”

“I… yes.”

“Dorian, death is… difficult to cope with. I should know. I was thirteen when I lost both of my parents. Mourning means experiencing a lot of feelings. Sadness, anger, relief, they can all coexist. Guilt, however… you don’t need to feel guilty about any of it. Grieving is a natural process unique for every person.”

“He was my father, and part of me is happy that he’s gone. How am I not supposed to feel guilty about that?”

“He was a terrible father. You have every right to feel a sense of peace at his passing. But he was still your father, you spent years under his roof, so the sadness is also natural. As I said, they can coexist.”

“So… what do I do now? You’ve identified some of my problems, and that’s all fine and dandy, but how do I fix them?”

“You’re going to have to come to terms with all of this, and it’s going to take a while.”

“But it can’t take a while, especially if I keep… lashing out at people.”

“Lashing out? How so?”

“I…” he groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I said some things to Aeolus and Bull that I really regret. I didn’t mean any of it, but I was just so frustrated at myself that I spat it out at them.”

“I see. Permission to use a metaphor?”

“As long as it makes sense.”

“I assume you’re familiar with the concept of a boiling pot on the stove.”

“Yes.”

“Every once in a while, someone has to lift the lid and check on it to make sure it doesn’t boil over. To quite literally let off some steam. You didn’t have anyone to check up on you— you wouldn’t let anyone try— so you boiled over and ended up burning the people you care about.”

“So you want to milk money out of me with follow-up appointments.”

Matisse chuckled slightly.

“Who said I was charging?” 

“Why in the world wouldn’t you?”

“Because you’re family.”

“That word again,” Dorian sighed. “I swear, it haunts me.”

“What scares you so much about the concept of having a family?”

“I’m not scared. You people aren’t my family,” he said. “You’re my boyfriend’s family.”

“Family is entirely subjective, Dorian. I consider my aunt, uncle, and cousins to be family, yes. My husband is also family. But I consider Alistair a part of my family, and we aren’t related in the slightest.”

“And you think of me as family?”

“I do.”

“Why?”

Matisse just shrugged.

“I mean…” Dorian mumbled. “That isn’t just a term you can throw around. It means a lot. Family is supposed to be this big… important thing. It feels like you aren’t taking it seriously.”

“Dorian, we all consider you family _because_ we’re taking it seriously. Maybe you just don’t think you’re worth being appreciated.”

“I’m worth everything, thank you very much.”

“Your upbringing has convinced you that the only way to have worth is to outperform others, so you make egotistical jokes to try and convince yourself that you’re better than everyone else, inflating your own ego until any minor semblance of a failure causes it to collapse. Both an inferiority and superiority complex that feed into one another. Interesting.” He scribbled something down in a notebook.

“If you put this in a scientific journal, I want compensation.” 

“I don’t intend on publicizing any of my work. Either way, I’m going to be blunt and say it: you are a pile of issues masquerading as a bipedal figure. For now, I feel like it would be beneficial for you to see me on a weekly basis. The choice is up to you. Do you feel like this is helping?”

“I don’t know,” Dorian sighed. “I don’t know what getting better feels like, but talking about all this has proven to be less infuriating than I expected.”

“You can’t know unless you try.”

“Fine. I give in. You win. You all win.”

“The one benefiting from this, the one ‘winning,’ is you.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’re very proud of yourself for that one.”

“A little bit,” Matisse admitted with an almost-smile. “So, as your new therapist, I’m giving you a few things to work on. One: dealing with your grief in small, manageable pieces, and allowing the people around you to assist you in coping.”

“Let Bull squeeze the tears out of me, got it.”

“Two: this one is a given, but apologize to your boyfriends and explain why you said what you said.”

“I’ll try.”

“Three: I want you to have a talk with them about your relationship.”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Dorian asked.

“Nothing big. Communication is important and I feel that the three of you should have an in-depth chat about your relationship, your emotional boundaries, and what you want for the future.”

“What we want?”

“What you want from the relationship, Dorian. Where do you want it to go? What will the next step be?”

“Next step? I thought we were done.”

“Nobody is ever done with anything. Not truly,” he said. “We never stop learning or growing, and therefore our relationships never stop changing. Zevran and I talk about ours frequently. He’s changed a lot since we first met, and Aeolus has changed since he met you. Bull as well.”

“Alright. Anything else?”

“Work on finding a healthy emotional outlet, then come back in a week. That’s all.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’m telling you to get a hobby,” Matisse said. “Something completely disconnected from any pre-existing expectations for yourself. Something you’ve never done before, and something you do just for yourself.”

“I’ll try,” he said, standing.

Matisse looked up at him, flashing a rare smile.

“Same time next week?”

“Looks like it. Goodbye, Matisse, and… thank you. Appreciate that, because you’re never hearing it from me again.”

Mat just nodded, watching Dorian leave. 

“Finally,” he whispered to himself. “Progress.”

-

Opening the door to his own home had never been more intimidating, but Dorian knew he’d have to do it eventually, and he didn’t want to wait on the steps inside the garage for someone to trip over him. So he slowly turned the handle, walking down the hall into the living room.

Aeolus was sitting at the counter, flipping through a comic book while Bull washed dishes in the sink. 

Dorian cleared his throat, awkwardly folding his hands behind his back. His boyfriends looked up, meeting his eyes.

“Uh… I’m home,” Dorian said softly.

Aeolus walked over, looking up at him.

“Are you okay?” he whispered. 

“You… you’re asking me if _I’m_ okay?” 

“Of course I am.”

Dorian closed his eyes, pulling Aeolus into his arms. 

“I didn’t mean any of it,” he whispered, “I swear. I would have never said all that if I wasn’t so… I don’t know. I only hope you can forgive me.”

“I already did,” Aeolus said, smiling up at him. 

Dorian pressed a kiss to his forehead before he turned to Bull, who was leaning against the counter.

“You were right. You both were right. I got angry because you told me what I needed to hear, not what I wanted to.”

“You agreed to see Matisse?”

“Yes. Every week.”

“Good.” He pulled Dorian into a hug. “I missed you.”

Dorian smiled, rolling his eyes but returning the hug.

“Alright, get off me, you big oaf. There’s more I was told to talk to you about. Couch. Boyfriend meeting.” 

He sat down, patting each of the spots on his sides where his boyfriends joined him.

“I was told to explain exactly… what I was feeling. I suppose it was a lot of things? But it all culminated in a deep frustration with myself for not being able to handle it, and I took that out on you. That was a dick move on my part, and I do apologize again.”

“Is it all taken out now?” Aeolus asked.

“For the most part, yes. I’ve been told I need an outlet.”

“Probably. You’ll find one.”

“I know. Then there’s the other thing…”

“The other thing?” Bull asked.

“Matisse wanted us to talk about the state of our relationship and where we want it to go.”

Aeolus hummed.

“I dunno, I think we’re doing pretty good. Aside from yesterday, we rarely fight, and most of us are decent at communicating.”

“Yes, I’ll work on that,” Dorian said with a small laugh. “I expect you to call me out when I don’t.”

“We’re very good at that.” Bull grinned, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. Aeolus followed, leaning into Dorian’s other side.

“Is there even anywhere we can go from here?” he whispered. 

“Of course there is,” Bull said. “Life is always changing and all that shit.”

“So… what now?”

“I think there’s a pretty obvious answer that neither of you are bringing up.”

“What might that be?” Dorian asked.

“Getting hitched.”

“Uh… I think you’re the one missing something,”‘Aeolus laughed. “There’s… one, two, three of us. That won’t exactly work, and isn’t legal.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Bull said. “I don’t need a sheet of flimsy paper, government approval, or a ceremony to know I love you, but the FBI isn’t gonna bust down our front door if we start calling ourselves husbands.”

“I haven’t thought of it that way,” Dorian hummed. “Husbands… it has a ring to it.”

“Ring,” Aeolus laughed. “Get it? Like… y’know?”

“Yes, we get it.”

“Do you think we could get some? Rings?”

“If you want, then sure,” Bull laughed. 

“Don’t you two worry about it, I have a jeweler,” Dorian said, smirking. “I’ll get something custom-made, and I want no protest from either of you.”

“Fine, fine,” Aeolus laughed, resting his head on Dorian’s shoulder. “Just keep mine simple.”

“I can’t decide whether yours should have one of those Greek pottery patterns or a Celtic knot.”

“Gods, I love you,” he whispered, pulling Dorian into a kiss. 

“I love you too. We’re husbands.”

“That we are,” Bull said, kissing them each on the forehead. “A family.”

“Family,” Dorian whispered. “I’m still not used to saying that.”

“You’ll get there. Don’t rush yourself,” Bull laughed. “I had my ‘found family crisis’ a few years ago, so I know it can take a bit to get used to.”

Aeolus brushed a hand through Dorian’s hair. 

“Just promise me that next time something that big comes up, you’ll talk to Mat, and you’ll talk to us.”

“I promise.”

“Swear on your life?”

“Yes.”

“Swear on Kali’s life?”

“I swear,” he laughed. “On my life and my snake’s.”

“Good.”

Bull rolled his eyes, before resting his head on Dorian’s. 

“It’s good to have you home,” he said softly.

“It’s good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT THE END!!! I decided to split the story into "books" for tagging and timeskip purposes. Chapter 1 of Book 2 is also up today!


End file.
